Tranches de vie
by Ariane
Summary: séries de drabbles sur le couple Malec, le premier s'intitule Et si ( et si Asmodée avait refusé le sacrifice de simon fin du tome 6)
1. Et si partie 1

_**Et si**_

 _ **Ce premier volet de cette série de drabble sera en two shot. Nus sommes aux royaumes des enfers fin du livre 6. Magnus, Jocelyne, Clary, Alec, Luke, isabelle et Simon sont bloqués par la volonté de Sébastien dans le royaume d'Edom.**_

 _ **Et si le sacrifice de Simon n'avait eu aucune valeur aux yeux d'Asmodée invoqué pour leur ouvrir un portail, voila ce que j'avais envie de vous raconter.**_

 _ **Attention spoiler fin tome 6**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

* * *

Les enfers étaient loin d'être une partie de plaisir, et se retrouver bloqués définitivement dans le royaume d'Edom par le mauvais sortilège de Sébastien, n'enchantait pas le petit groupe de chasseurs d'Ombres. Même si Clary avait fini par retrouver la bonté en son frère, leur situation n'en restait pas moins critique. Surtout qu'Edom est sous la tutelle d'un prince des ténèbres dénommé Asmodée.

Ce dernier prenait un vilain plaisir de violer des femmes afin d'engendrer des créatures obscures. Hors il ne lui restait qu'un seul fils qui souffrait le martyr dans ce royaume obscur. Et quel fils, Asmodée avait engendré le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn : Magnus Bane

Magnus était dans un piteux état, se retrouver dans le royaume de son père lui vidait son énergie vitale. Son teint était livide, ses yeux cernés et l'épuisement était tel qu'il ne pouvait pas se tenir debout seul. Heureusement qu'une épaule secourable et aimante lui servait d'ancrage. Le véritable amour, celui qu'on ne rencontre qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et Alexander Lightwood était venu le chercher dans ces tréfonds alors que leur relation battait sérieusement de l'aile

Alec ne quittait pas Bane du regard. Le sorcier avait été malmené et n'en menait pas vraiment large. Tous les malentendus, les bisbrouilles au sujet d'une relation entre un néphilim mortel et une créature obscure éternelle étaient à des lieues de leur préoccupation principale. Alec, Magnus, Simon, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Jocelyne et Luke devaient rentrer à Idris le plus rapidement possible afin de sauver le sorcier.

Jocelyne tenait son fils mort dans ses bras et Luke se tenait derrière elle afin de la soutenir. Sébastien avait fait le mal, mais uniquement par la faute de Valentin qui s'en était servi comme expérience. Elle pleurait doucement tout en caressant les jolies boucles blondes de ce garçon qui aurait pu avoir une meilleure destinée.

Aucun d'entre eux n'était capable d'ouvrir un portail, les runes de Clary n'étaient pas assez puissantes et Magnus ne possédait pas suffisamment de pouvoir pour créer une porte solide entre le vrai monde et les enfers tellement l'énergie demandée était trop forte.

« Nous ne pouvons pas sortir d'ici, nous n'en avons pas les moyens » maugréa Magnus dans une sorte d'excuse.

« Nous non, mais à ton regard, je suis sure que tu connais quelqu'un qui peut le faire ? » lui rétorqua Alec avec douceur mais fermeté.

« Jouer avec vos vies, il en est hors de question. J'ai eu l'occasion une fois de faire le trajet et je vous assure que c'est bien pire que la mort. Si nous décidons d'emprunter cette voie, nous risquons des supplices et des tourments pour l'éternité » lui répondit le sorcier.

« Mais qu'avons nous à perdre » s'exclamèrent le reste du groupe. « De toute façon si l'issue finale est la mort, mieux vaut tenter notre chance même infime soit elle » continua Isabelle. « Magnus, sors nous de là »

« Très bien. Fermez les yeux pendant que j'invoque le seigneur de ces terres, le prince Asmodée »

A ces paroles, Alex enserra la main de son sorcier afin de le soutenir, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que Bane en avait besoin.

 _« Mon père qui est en enfer_

 _Que ton nom soit profané_

 _Que ton règne vienne_

 _Que ta volonté soit faite à Edom comme aux enfers_

 _Ne me pardonne pas mes offenses car dans le feu il n'y a ni bonté, ni compassion, ni rédemption._

 _Mon père, qui fait la guerre en haut et en bas viens à moi_

 _Moi ton fils je t'appelle et je prends la responsabilité de ton invocation »_

Quand Magnus ouvrit les yeux une silhouette humaine au teint grisâtre et orné d'une couronne de fil barbelé fit son apparition.

« Mais quelle joie de revoir enfin ton visage mon cher enfant. Je pensais que tu avais fini par m'oublier définitivement. Pourtant tu es mon chef-d'œuvre » s'exclama Asmodée en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de Magnus.

« Je t'avoue que j'essaye toujours mais il semble que tu sois attaché à moi » répondit sèchement Bane. « De plus, ne me dis pas que tu es fier de moi, je suis le dernier de tes enfants, les autres ont tous été tués. »

Alec regardait la scène comme un spectateur venu d'ailleurs. Certes il savait comment naissaient les sorciers, mais jamais il n'avait pu penser que c'était l'un des plus puissants qui avait engendré l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Et si nous parlions affaire » demanda le sorcier à son père. « Es tu capable de nous ouvrir une porte pour que l'on puisse sortir de cet endroit ? »

Au lieu de parler, le prince des ténèbres ouvrit une brèche qui fit disparaitre Luke, Jocelyne et le corps de Sébastien.

« OU EST MA MERE » hurla Clary dans la pièce. « QU AVEZ-VOUS FAIT DE MES PARENTS ? »

« Vous avez demandé si j'étais capable, je vous ai montré mes talents. Tu devrais être redevable plutôt que de risquer de m'offenser et de te retrouver perdue ici à jamais. » Lui répondit Asmodée sur un ton doux. « Vous avez eu deux passages gratuits, maintenant, pour vous il va falloir payer. Vous le savez, la magie à un prix, n'est ce pas Magnus ? Tu es un des sorciers les plus riches de la terre et des mondes obscurs. »

Magnus le regarda de pied en cape. Il savait très bien ce que son père voulait. Et le sorcier était prêt à payer le prix. Cela ne lui semblait pas si cher pour la survie de tout le groupe.

« Père je suis à toi. Je t'offre mes pouvoirs et ma vie à conditions qu'ils puissent tous repartir d'ici. Et surtout ne t'avise plus jamais de venir leur porter préjudice. Tu laisseras ces gens en paix et ce pour l'éternité » annonça Bane.

Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Jace et Clary poussèrent un cri d'effroi.

« Vous ne pouvez pas prendre sa vie » s'exclama Clary, « il n'a rien fait de mal »

« Magnus est un sorcier réputé à Brooklyn, il a toute sa vie avec nous, laissez le en paix » continua Isabelle

« Laissez votre fils en paix, il a trouvé la paix et l'amour. Je refuse que vous lui fassiez le moindre mal à lui et à mon parabataï » argumenta Jace

Asmodée se mit à rire aux éclats. Son fils aimé et protégé par des créatures angéliques.

« Vous êtes si pathétiques, je ferai une jolie épitaphe à ton égard, Magnus le plus grand sorcier aimé de toutes les créatures du bien. Bon allez ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai d'autres tâches à faire. Magnus, tu viens avec moi. »

Alec attrapa sa lame séraphique et prononça « Raphaël » afin de l'animer.

« Il est hors de question que vous l'emmeniez où vous en avez envie. Nous sommes des chasseurs d'ombres et nous avons déjà vaincu des grands princes des enfers, nous sommes prêts a recommencer s'il le faut » gronda Alec en faisant barrière entre le démon et son fils. Jamais il ne laisserait se produire un tel sacrifice.

« Tu crois me faire peur sérieusement » répondit Asmodée. « Je suis au courant que vous en avez exterminé certains d'entre nous. Nous sommes capables de sentir leurs auras dans les enfers et un jour ils reprendront corps. De toute façon je ne compte pas le tuer, il doit venir à moi de sa propre volonté afin que je puisse marquer mn sceau sur sa peau. »

Magnus posa son bras sur l'épaule d'Alec.

« Mon amour, c'est la seule solution. Tu dois retourner avec les autres dans le monde réel et non croupir dans les enfers où nos cendres finiront de repas à ces monstres. Je savais que ce jour arriverait, je ne pensais pas que cela serait aussi tôt. Je vais accepter la proposition de mon père non pas parce que je veux te fuir ou que je ne t'aime plus mais parce que tu es le seul amour véritable que j'ai connu. Et c'est au nom de cet amour que je désire ta liberté. »

Clary se mordait la lèvre au sang, tout était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas débarqué un jour à l'institut, rien de tout ce foutoir n'aurait pu arriver. Elle avait le cœur gros et lourd et se remit à supplier le démon d'épargner le sorcier mais Asmodée n'en n'avait cure.

« Tu n'es qu'une simple mortelle, tes runes ne me serviraient à rien donc c'est non »

Simon qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, pris la parole

« Je me porte volontaire pour prendre la place de Magnus, je suis un vampire diurne. Vous aurez mon immortalité, mes pouvoirs et même mes souvenirs si vous le désirez. Cela me semble un bon prix pour le portail »

Le démon se mit à rire

« Certes cette proposition est intéressante mais il y a une chose contre laquelle tu ne peux rivaliser. Magnus possède en lui les 3 éléments qui me permettront de devenir un des princes les plus puissants des enfers. Ce que je veux c'est son sang, son immortalité et l'amour qui lie mon fils à ce néphilim. D'ailleurs Magnus doit accepter de se donner à moi mai j'exige en plus que le sceau soit apposé par ce jeune homme » expliqua le démon de la luxure en pointant du doigt Alexander.

« La liaison entre mon fils et moi sera plus forte dans le tourment d'une rupture sentimentale. Tel est ma demande pour le portail, le jeune Lightwood doit me livrer mon fils en posant mon sceptre sur la poitrine de Magnus. De cette façon vous rentrerez tous à Idris sains et saufs.

« Pas tous non » se mit à pleurer Alec en enserrant la taille de son sorcier. « Je t'en prie mon amour refuse, je t'en supplie, je refuse de vivre sans toi »

« Père, puis je avoir une discussion avec Alexander pendant 10 minutes, ensuite je serai à toi »

« 10 min dans l'éternité n'est qu'une goutte d'eau dans e vaste océan donc cela ne me pose aucun souci. 10 minutes, pas une de plus » et le démon se volatilisa.

Le groupe s'écarta pour laisser discuter les deux amants et surtout leur laisser faire les adieux les plus terribles qu'il pouvait être donné de vivre.

* * *

Bane fit s'asseoir Alec et le pris dans ses bras

« Mon amour, tu vas m'écouter et surtout faire ce que je te dis. Je ne veux aucune insubordination de ta part.

Nous allons accepter le prix car le monde des néphilims a besoin de vous afin de pouvoir continuer à s'accroitre. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre les meilleurs éléments de l'institut alors qu'il y a eu beaucoup de morts dans les rangs.

La seconde raison c'est que je veux que tu vives. Même si tu es mortel tu as encore des années devant toi et ta famille compte sur toi. Même si je n'aime pas les Lightwood, perdre leurs trois enfants serait une abomination.

La troisième c'est que les quelques amis qui me restent voudraient avoir des nouvelles et donc c'est à toi d'expliquer ce qui est arrivé ici. Tu iras aux réunions de l'enclave et tu feras nommer Catarina à ma place. Le monde des enfants de Lilith se doit d'être représenté du mieux qu'il peut et je compte sur toi. »

« Et moi, comment je vais vivre sans toi ? Comment veux tu que j'avance dans la vie sans ma bouffée d'oxygène ? Tu m'as permis d'être moi-même, de divulguer mon homosexualité et de l'assumer. Je refuse d'être l'instrument qui te liera à ton père, c'est trop demander. » Répondit Alec, sa tète nichée dans le cou de Magnus, agrippé comme une sangsue et ne voulant pas lâcher d'une miette l'homme de sa vie. »

« Parce que justement notre amour est pur et véritable. Qui sait un jour une solution s'offrira à nous et nous nous retrouverons mais ici je te demande de faire ton devoir jeune néphilim. Tu dois mettre à mort la créature obscure que je suis » lui répondit le sorcier avec ordre et douceur.

Ils s'embrassèrent et profitèrent des quelques dernières minutes qu'ils pouvaient encore passer ensemble avant la déchirure. Chaque geste, chaque caresse, chaque regard s'imprégnait de l'autre. Tous leurs sens étaient en émois. Une véritable symbiose s'opérait.

* * *

Asmodée réapparut et demanda au groupe la décision prise et Magnus pris place dans le pentacle que son père avait fait apparaître par un coup de sceptre.

« Alexander, voici le sceptre magique des enfers, je te prie de faire ton office »

L'ainé Lightwood avait cessé de pleurer. Il devait se contenir pour éviter de donner satisfaction complète au père de son amant. Prenant l'objet, il regarda Magnus et lui murmura Aku Cinta Kamu alors que celui-ci lui répondit je t'aimerai pour l'éternité. Lorsque le rubis toucha le cœur du sorcier, un immense portail aspira le groupe laissant le père démon et son fils dans les enfers.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de tous dans la salle des accords en voyant réapparaitre le groupe de chasseurs d'ombre. Mais vu leurs mines tristes et l'absence de Bane, Jocelyne demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

Alec se releva en quatrième vitesse, regarda la mère de Clary et lui répondit

« Il est aux enfers et ne reviendras jamais, alors merci de ne plus prononcer ce prénom en ma présence » et il quitta la pièce dans un torrent de larmes.

* * *

Les jours passaient à Idris, différentes audiences avaient eu lieux afin de décider du sort de certains individus et à la demande d'Alec, c'était Catarina qui siégeait comme représentante des sorciers. Le jeune Lightwood vivait sa vie en spectateur et il était toujours habillé de la même façon, un pantalon noir rehaussé d'une chemise blanche ornée de runes rouge. Alec voulait exprimer son deuil et c'était pour lui la seule façon de faire.

A la sortie de la dernière réunion, Catarina lui remit un cahier à spirale

« C'est la vie de Magnus, enfin ce qu'il avait eu envie de te confier. Je sais qu'il aurait préféré te le donner en main propre mais ce n'est pas possible. Il t'aimait plus que tout. Tu ne peux pas flancher Alexander. Tu dois te battre pour le bien. »

« C'est ce que je compte faire. Je vais diriger l'institut pendant trois ans ensuite je ferai la demande pour rejoindre les frères silencieux. Une vie n'étant pas une vie sans Magnus, je préfère donner la mienne aussi en réparation ».

Jace voulu le rattraper en le voyant sortir de la salle mais Alec s'esquiva pour s'isoler. Il ne mangeait presque plus, ne parlait plus et la il avait besoin de solitude.

Catarina héla le jeune Hérondale

« C'est trop tard Jace, il veut devenir un frère silencieux »

Le parabataï laissa couler une larme sur sa joue en voyant la silhouette gracile d'Alec s'évaporer au bout du couloir.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Arianne**_

 _ **J'attends vos reviews et remarques sur cette première partie**_

 _ **A bientôt dans le mariage surprenant et dans la suite de ces drabbles**_


	2. et si partie 2

_**Me revoici avec la seconde partie de Et si.**_

 _ **J'espère que la fin de ce two shot vous plairas autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

* * *

 _Deux ans et demi plus tard._

Une bonne odeur de café chaud l'avait réveillé et c'était donc avec une humeur correcte que le directeur de l'institut de New York se levait. Les draps du lit n'étaient plus que charpie, usés à la corde et jamais remplacés depuis ce fameux jour. Le jeune homme évita de regarder la penderie de droite qui regorgeait de tenues les plus excentriques les unes que les autres et pris ses habituelles affaires qui se résumaient en un tailleur chanel homme noir, cadeau offert par le propriétaire de l'autre garde-robe et d'une chemise blanche aux runes rouges. Une nouvelles ornait le col de cette dernière depuis quelques semaines, celle de l'alliance que Clary avait créée entre chasseur d'ombre et créature obscure.

Sortant de sa chambre, il s'installa à table où Catarina venait juste de déposer le petit déjeuner. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils cohabitaient ensemble car Alexander s'étant enfermé dans une carapace, Catarina avait rusé pour loger chez lui. Tout l'appartement avait été redécoré dans un style très épuré. Seule la chambre était intacte, le néphilim avait refusé qu'on y touche.

L'infirmière pouvait donc veiller sur lui et éviter qu'Alec ne sombre dans les méandres de la dépression.

« Un courrier est arrivé pour toi ce matin, il porte l'insigne de l'enclave, tu veux que je te laisse en paix pour l'ouvrir » demanda Catarina

« Tu peux rester, ce sont mes nouvelles affectations, enfin je l'espère » répondit Alexander en commençant à parcourir la lettre de façon très attentive. La tristesse apparut sur son visage.

« L'institut ne s'étant jamais aussi bien porté depuis ma nomination en tant que directeur que ma demande d'entrer chez les frères silencieux m'est refusée. On dirait que personne ne me laisse faire les choix de ma vie. Cela commence vraiment à m'énerver » annonça l'ainé Lightwood en buvant son café.

« Tu es un directeur admirable, c'est logique qu'ils te gardent. De plus les costumes que Magnus t'a offert te vont à merveille. Tu devrais peut-être penser à reprendre une vie sociale, sortir avec tes amis et qui sais rencontrer quelqu'un ? » se permit de répondre Catarina avant de se recevoir un verre de jus d'orange dans le visage.

« Ne prononce jamais plus ce prénom devant moi. Tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas d'entendre quoi que ce soit à son sujet. J'ai ma chambre pour penser à lui, elle reste notre antre. Et je te l'ai déjà répété, je ne désire rencontrer personne. Je suis bien comme je suis et je ne compte pas changer de vie. » Des larmes coulaient le long des joues du jeune néphilim et Catarina qui s'était nettoyée d'un claquement de doigt le pris dans ses bras.

« Tu sais qu'il détesterait te voir dans cet état. Cela fait deux ans et demi que tu portes le deuil. Tu comptes le faire jusque-là fin de tes jours ? »

« Je suis incapable de me regarder dans un miroir Cat, à chaque fois je vois un meurtrier, un homme incapable de sauver celui qui comptait le plus dans ma vie, alors non je ne désire pas aller de l'avant. » Alec se ressaisit et pris le veston sur la chaise.

« Je te laisse, je dois gérer le cas du jeune néphilim Sébastien qui vient du Texas. C'est l'horreur ce gosse, il a tellement été bercé par les traditions d'Idris que je me reçois des tonnes d'insultes de sa part à cause de mon ancienne relation. Non seulement il faut qu'il porte le nom d'un de mes ennemis jurés mais en plus qu'il remet de l'huile sur le feu de mes sentiments détruits. » et il salua d'un geste de la main en sortant de l'appartement.

OoOoO

La journée avait été très longue, Alec était épuisé et pourtant il avait des tas de dossiers à terminer pour renvoyer à Idris. Il fut interrompu par sa sœur qui entra dans son bureau avec le claquement singulier de ses escarpins

« Alec, Tessa Gray est rentrée de Paris et elle est avec quelqu'un qui voudrait te rencontrer, puis je les faire entrer ? » demanda Izzy

« Je n'ai pas envie de les voir seuls, va chercher Jace. Je pense que cela lui fera du bien d'avoir une pause dans les préparatifs de son mariage avec Clary. Lui qui déteste les fariboles, il est servi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Isabelle fit entrer Jace, Tessa et son invité. C'était un homme aux cheveux grisonnant habillé de cuir noir et de gants. Le genre très élégant et qui prenait soin de lui.

« Monsieur le directeur je vous présente Monsieur Karl Lagerfeld (1) c'est le plus grand sorcier de Paris. Nous avions une entrevue pour les représentants des sorciers de France auprès de l'enclave quand un jeune homme est venu demander de l'aide à Karl. Je lui laisse la parole pour mieux vous expliquer » annonça Tessa en laissant place à l'homme.

« Monsieur Lightwood, je vois que vous portez une de mes créations. Ce costume je pourrais le reconnaitre entre mille, c'est un ami qui m'a demandé de confectionner quelque chose de spécial pour son amant, j'ignorais qu'il s'agissait de vous mais bon Ma.. »

« Ne prononcez pas ce nom devant moi. Merci de venir aux faits s'il vous plait, je suis fatigué et j'aimerais me reposer voyez-vous » rétorqua Alec pour éviter d'entendre le nom de Magnus.

« J'ai reçu un client qui m'a demandé d'invoquer Azael pour un problème de pouvoirs perdus. Seulement à l'invocation, ce n'est pas le démon prévu qui est arrivé mais Lucifer en personne. Les enfers sont sans dessus dessous. Il désire vous parler lui-même alors je voulais savoir si vous seriez d'accord d'écouter sa demande, je pense qu'elle peut tous nous intéresser. » expliqua le sorcier styliste.

« Nous sommes cinq » compta Alexander. « Allons-y et voyons de quoi il en retourne » Depuis la mort de Bane, le jeune néphilim craignait pour les terrestres car si les enfers devenaient surpuissants, la vie pourrait être réduite à néant.

Le pentacle fut tracé et Karl invoqua Lucifer. Ce dernier apparut dans sa version angélique avec une longue toge rouge et ses longs cheveux blonds surmonté d'une couronne d'argent.

« Alexander Lightwood, je suis heureux que tu aies accepté de me voir. Asmodée est en train de s'emparer de tous nos territoires et il désire prendre le contrôle des enfers. Sa force, il la puise dans un être de sa création qui siège à ses côtés. » Pour appuyer ses dires, Lucifer fit apparaître la salle du trône d'Asmodée. Le démon de la luxure était installé dans un siège en or alors qu'à ses côtés une créature était installée sur un siège de flammes bleues. Alec eu mal au cœur en reconnaissant les traits de Magnus. Il était méconnaissable. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et très sale tout comme sa peau qui semblait être recouverte de boue. Ses yeux avaient perdu tout éclat et son regard était vide. Les quelques vêtements qu'il portait, étaient les mêmes que ceux du fameux jour où Alec l'avait bloqué auprès de son père. Malheureusement ce n'étaient plus que des guenilles. Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Jamais Alec n'avait vu Magnus dans cet état.

Sentant qu'il allait vomir, il préféra détourner le regard.

« En quoi pouvons-nous être utiles » demanda alors le directeur à Lucifer.

« Il faut détruire le lien. Nous avons réussi à forger un bracelet qui pourra faire revenir les choses à la normale. Malheureusement, nos forces ne nous permettent que de faire passer une seule personne, une créature obscure. Et la seconde condition c'est que le bracelet doit être mis au bras du fils d'Asmodée par celui qui a bloqué cet enfant de Lilith dans les enfers. » expliqua le démon.

Les dires de Lucifer tournoyaient dans la tête d'Alec. Il comprit de suite quoi faire pour protéger l'institut et le monde réel.

« Quand pouvez-vous ouvrir le portail ? Demain soir ? »

Le démon acquiesça et Alec se tournant vers isabelle lui demanda d'aller chercher Simon.

OoOoO

 _21h_

Pendant tout le chemin qui les menait vers le cimetière, isabelle demandait à son frère s'il était certain de son choix. Le jeune Lightwood si obnubilé par les lois allait tout outrepasser.

« C'est la seule solution. De toute façon j'ai pris ma décision et je n'en changerai pas. »

Simon, Catarina et Clary avait déjà préparé les lieux. Une tombe était creusée et il ne restait plus qu'à opérer, enfin à mordre.

« Laisse-toi aller, tu vas ressentir une sorte de plaisir, c'est normal. Seule les créatures obscures qui se font mordre sentent une douleur. Une fois que je t'aurai drainé, tu boiras le sang que je verserai dans ta bouche et puis comme un grand garçon tu devras renaître en sortant de terre » expliqua le meilleur ami de Clary alors qu'Alec le regardait d'un air désabusé

« Je sais comment naissent les vampires, par contre il va falloir gérer Jace car mes runes vont disparaître et malheureusement notre lien parabataï va être rompu. Je suis désolé mon frère, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas » annonça Alec en se positionnant près du grand trou, la nuque offerte au vampire Diurne.

« Que veux-tu faire d'autre ? Nous n'avons pas de plan bis puisque tu refuses d'être un loup garou pour leur manque de pouvoir et leur trop brève vie. Ne t'en fais pas j'accuserai le choc » et les deux parabataï se firent une dernière poignée de main avant que Simon n'opère.

Le sang des néphilim était un met des plus délicieux et sentir la vie d'Alec lui glisser dans la gorge ne faisait qu'accroitre les forces du chef de clan des vampires. Ce dernier avait tué Maureen et depuis il menait à bien les relations entre l'enclave

Clary voyant Jace se tordre de douleur appliqua aussi tôt une idée. Puisque Simon possédait le don de vivre le jour par le sang d'ange d'Alec, elle traça sur la paume du vampire une rune presque semblable à celle des parabataï et en fit de même sur Jace.

« Cela t'évitera de tuer la partie de toi qui est liée à Alec. Les liens sont parfois complexes et en fait c'est une rune de transfert qui te permettra de ne rien perdre lors de cette transformation. J'y pense depuis tantôt et elle m'est apparue en creusant la tombe »

« Tu penses vraiment à tout » soupira le jeune Herondale en souriant à sa fiancée.

Le corps d'Alec était inerte, Simon se griffa le poignet et versa son sang dans la bouche de ce néphilim. Il fut mis en terre par le groupe d'amis qui s'installèrent autour de la tombe en priant

 _5h du matin_

Un grattement au niveau du sol se fit entendre. Heureusement qu'il ne faisait pas trop froid, cela avait permis au jeune Lightwood de remonter facilement à la fin de sa transformation. Heureusement que le groupe avait pris soin de retirer le costume et la chemise d'Alec pour ne pas les abimer.

Alec ressemblait à ses gravures d'anges que les néphilims avaient déjà pu rencontrer à Idris. Sa peau blanche était devenue diaphane comme l'albâtre. Sa peau était lisse, souple sans cicatrices ni runes sauf celle sur la main qui le liait à Magnus. Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient avec beauté sur son visage parfait et la couleur bleue de ses yeux était devenue plus profonde et plus envoutante.

« Au lieu de me regarder, je pourrais avoir un bloody mary s'il vous plait demanda Alec à ses amis »

« Il est 5 heure du matin, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu tôt pour commencer à boire ? » lui rétorqua Clary se rappelant avoir eu un jour la même discussion avec Magnus

« Ça doit être l'happy hour quelque part » répondit le frère d'Isabelle en souriant et en enfilant une de ces anciennes tenues de shadowhunter.

Contrairement aux autres vampires, Alec arrivait à maitriser sa soif. Evidemment le verre qui lui fut servi contenait le sang de Clary, Jace et Isabelle. C'était grisant pour l'ancien néphilim de boire ce breuvage qui lui semblait si délicieux. Ses sens s'étaient développés à l'extrême. Il pouvait même comprendre les sentiments des autres rien qu'en écoutant les battements de cœur. Il en profita pour tester sa célérité et fut étonné de la vitesse de ses déplacements. Enfin il choppa son arc et ses flèches et tira vers le clocher de l'église qu'il toucha avec une extrême facilité. Les rayons du soleil allaient commencer à poindre et c'est avec un peu d'anxiété que le jeune Lightwood tendit la main afin de voir les effets.

Il ne brulait pas. C'est d'un soupir de soulagement qu'il se dirigea vers Clary pour voir si c'était possible de lui apposer sur le haut de son cou la marque de Caïn. La fiancée de Jace s'exécuta ne promettant rien sur le résultat.

« Elle a marché pour Simon, j'espère qu'elle le refera pour toi. N'oublie pas tes objectifs dans les enfers car tu es une jeune créature obscure et tu pourrais te perdre dans les méandres des plaisirs démoniaques »

« Mon seul plaisir sera de libérer Ma…. » Il n'arrivait toujours pas prononcer le nom de l'amour de sa vie et cela lui en coutait beaucoup.

« Il est temps d'y aller, Karl va appeler Lucifer et ouvrir le portail. Je vous dis au revoir et pas adieu car je ne compte pas revenir seul » leur souriait Alec avant de prendre chacun d'eux dans les bras

OoOoO

Grace à Lucifer, Alexander se trouva directement propulsé dans le donjon d'Asmodée. Tout était désertique dans ce monde, encore plus que la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

C'est avec facilité qu'il trouva la salle du trône et l'horreur qu'il découvrit le fit vomir.

Des créatures obscures étaient torturés par le démon de la luxure qui l'œil brillant s'amusait à violer, fouetter, lacérer ses pauvres personnes. Sans doute ceux qui avaient décidé de donner leur allégeance à l'enclave.

Ni une, ni deux, Alec ôta son pull, pris avec mauvaise volonté un bain crasseux de la terre des enfers et se fit quelques entailles sur le corps. De toute façon elles allaient disparaitre par la magie des vampires. Il se glissa parmi le groupe et vérifiait que le bracelet tenait bien dans sa poche.

Certaines des créatures furent poussées devant Magnus et il dut éviter de pousser un cri d'effroi en le voyant. Le sorcier tendait la main selon la volonté de son père afin de bruler et tuer les êtres positionnés devant lui.

Evidemment Alexander se précipita pour la confrontation. Il regarda Magnus et ravala ses larmes. Alors que le sorcier allait retourner ses flammes vers le jeune néphilim, Alec regarda droit dans les yeux vides de son amant et prononça cette ritournelle

 _Aku Cinta kamu_

 _Regarde-moi je t'en supplie_

 _Aku Cinta kamu_

 _C'est moi Alexander, l'aine des Lightwood_

 _Aku Cinta kamu_

 _Rappelle-toi de nous, de notre amour ne te laisse pas envahir par les flammes_

 _Aku Cinta kamu Ma…gnus_

Il s'agenouilla devant le trône de flamme et dans un cri déchirant il hurla

 _MAGNUS REVIENS, JE T'AIME_

Une lueur féline apparut alors dans les yeux du sorcier qui murmura « Alec »

Il se releva et usa de son pouvoir de célérité pour se positionner à l'arrière du trône de flamme. Malgré la morsure de ce siège magique, il attrapa le bracelet dans sa poche et le plaça au poignet du sorcier qui s'écroula sur le sol.

« Bon sang qui es-tu pour venir perturber le maitre des enfers » Gronda Asmodée en voyant la liaison entre son fils et lui rompue.

De par ses nouveaux pouvoirs, Alec repris son apparence vampirique et se permit de faire la révérence devant le démon de la luxure

« Je suis celui qui a détruit la vie de votre fils il y a deux ans et demi. Et maintenant je suis là pour le ramener auprès des siens et vous voir périr par la volonté de votre seigneur Lucifer. » expliqua Alec tout en actionnant une bague en or que lui avait confié le démon supérieur afin de l'appeler quand le lien serait rompu.

Asmodée n'était pas prêt de se laisser faire. Il se leva et fit jaillir un rayon mortel qu'il pointa vers Alec. Se souvenant de la marque de Caïn, le vampire se positionna afin de faire apparaitre la rune et c'est Asmodée qui fut pulvérisé sept fois plus fort que la puissance de sa propre magie.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la forteresse qui venait de tomber.

Toute une armée débarqua sur les lieus et d'un mouvement de sceptre, le père de Magnus fut attaché au même endroit qu'Azael. Lucifer ayant décidé de ne pas revenir sur sa parole, ouvrit un portail sur le monde réel.

« Ne revenez jamais ici où je me charge de vous exterminer. Un marché est un marché et maintenant hors de ma vue. » leur annonça le prince alors qu'Alec disparaissait avec le corps de Magnus dans ses bras.

OoOoO

La chambre du loft de Brooklyn ressemblait à une vraie chambre d'hôpital. Catarina soignait du mieux qu'elle pouvait son ami de toujours mais il semblait tellement loin dans les limbes qu'elle commençait à perdre espoir.

Alec apparu sur le pas de la porte dans une tenue décente, c'est-à-dire un autre costume mais cette fois ci rehaussée d'une chemise bleu azur.

« Je vais prendre la relève Cat. Va te reposer, Monsieur Lagerfeld ne devrait plus tarder à arriver pour que vous puissiez continuer les soins »

Il prit place sur le bord du lit et posa sa tête sur le torse de son amoureux. Il était coincé entre amour et tristesse. Amour car Bane était avec lui mais tristesse car il ne savait pas si le sorcier rouvrirait un jour ses yeux.

Il voulut essayer quelque chose, établir un lien et sentant l'effluve du sang de son amant une idée lui vint en tête.

Il se souvenait des assujettis qui vouaient leurs vies à un vampire grâce au pouvoir de ce sang des enfants de la nuit. Il s'entailla le poignet avec ses canines et fit perler le sang lentement dans la bouche du sorcier.

« Je t'en supplie, si tu m'entends au-delà de l'espace et du temps, reviens à moi serviteur. C'est ton maitre qui t'appelle. Magnus Bane, je t'invoque, reviens vers moi »

Doucement un froissement de draps se fit entendre. Magnus venait de bouger la main et reprenait lentement conscience. En voyant le regard bleu profond juste au-dessus de lui, il fut pris d'un hoquet de surprise. Surtout qu'il sentait toujours le gout métallique du sang dans sa bouche.

« Chuuutttt. Tout va bien, tu es au loft. Tu ne rêves pas, j'ai réussi à te ramener des enfers » expliqua doucement Alec en lui prenant la main. « Tu es épuisé, Catarina est là avec le plus grand sorcier de France pour te prodiguer les soins nécessaires. Mais je te promets que tout va aller bien à partir de maintenant »

« Tu as sacrifié ta vie de néphilim pour devenir vampire et venir me chercher ? Je n'ai donc pas rêvé en entendant ta voix dans les enfers et en goutant ton sang sur ma langue ? » demanda Magnus

« Il faut parfois sacrifier sa vie pour les gens que l'on aime, Monsieur je pars dans les enfers pour ouvrir un portail » se mit à rire Alec.

Il se leva du lit pour ouvrir sa penderie. Il prit toutes ses chemises blanches aux runes rouges et les emballa dans un grand sac de sport.

« Tu as porté le deuil durant tout e temps mon amour ? » demanda Bane à son ange

« Je suis mort il y a deux ans et demi en te bloquant dans les enfers donc oui. Mais bon un vampire avec des runes ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée » il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son sorcier et lui dit « ne retire jamais le bracelet que tu portes autour du poignet droit. Il a été forgé par Lucifer pour casser ta relation avec ton père. Maintenant si tu veux décider de vraiment briser cette relation, je peux te transformer en vampire diurne »

« Le bloody mary je le préfère au jus de tomate donc merci quand même. Tu m'as sauvé deux fois ici car non seulement je suis avec toi mais en plus tu es immortel »

« Et les vampires sont encore plus doués que les anges au lit parait-il » se mit à rire Alec en sortant. « Je vais appeler Cat et Karl pour qu'ils puissent continuer les soins et aussi contacter les autres de ton réveil. Tu as manqué à beaucoup tu sais »

« Je t'aime Alexander » et Magnus prit le temps de se rendormir.

OoOoO

 _3 mois plus tard_

Alec fier comme un paon se tenait derrière Jace qui était en train de tracer la rune de mariage sur le cœur de Clary. Il envoyait des petits clins d'œil à Bane qui se trouvait au premier rang. Magnus avait repris ses habitudes vestimentaires excentriques tandis que le parabataï de Jace lui s'offrait juste une touche de couleur sous les costumes noirs de créateurs qu'il portait.

Isabelle s'était vue offrir la place de directrice de l'institut et son frère lui avait repris les entrainements avec les jeunes néphilims et n'hésitait pas à aller en mission surtout avec la marque de Caïn qui était une fameuse arme au combat.

Le mariage était émouvant bien sûr et tout le monde se mit à applaudi les jeunes mariés. Alors qu'ils étaient censés descendre de l'autel pour amener les gens dans la cour d'Idris pour le repas, Jace et Clary firent une annonce

« Alexander voudrait faire une petite annonce donc nous lui laissons la parole avant de commencer la fête. »

Le jeune couple s'écarta et Alec avait vraiment la trouille mais bon il était décidé et pris la parole

« Je voudrais remercier Jace qui m'a permis d'être son témoin malgré ma nouvelle nature. Même si nous ne sommes plus de vrais parabataï le lien reste bien présent entre nous. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge et repris en faisant signe à Magnus de le rejoindre

Alec posa un genou a terre et plongea son regard azur dans celui félin de son amant.

« Magnus Bane, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours, j'ai vécu comme l'ombre de moi-même pendant deux années et demi. Et jamais je ne t'ai oublié. C'est vrai que j'étais incapable de prononcer ton nom ou encore de l'entendre de la bouche des autres mais mon amour était toujours bel et bien présent. Maintenant que nous avons l'éternité devant nous, accepte-tu de te marier avec moi ? » Il ouvrit un écrin contenant deux chaines avec un pendentif représentant la rune qui les liait quand Alexander était encore un chasseur d'ombre

Magnus ému fit lever Alec et l'embrassa fougueusement devant tous

« Tu ne finiras donc jamais de m'impressionner Alexander. Oui je le veux et ce pour l'éternité. Et n'oublie jamais que je suis possessif »

Leurs amis les applaudirent et se prenant par la main ils prirent place dans le cortège de la suite des mariés

« Bientôt ça sera nous Alexander » susurra Magnus dans l'oreille de son fiancé

« Et je te laisse le temps d'imaginer la nuit de noce, je t'assure que tu ne dormiras pas beaucoup, j'ai plus de force en tant que vampire » lui répondit Alec un air amusé.

Ils s'embrassèrent et se lancèrent sur la piste de danse afin de profiter de leur nouvelle vie.

* * *

1 : karl lagerfeld est un créateur travaillant pour Chanel

 _ **Voila ce two shot est fini. A très vites pour d'autres tranches de vies**_

 _ **Ariane**_


	3. alliance

**Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle tranche de vie qui se trouve en fait dans le tome 3 des livres donc attention pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu, il y a des spoilers.**

 **le contexte est simple, Clary sachant créer de nouvelles runes, a dessiné un nouveau symbole pouvant allier une créature obscure avec un néphilim tellement la guerre est immense à Idris et qu'il faut sauver la ville.**

 **Vous vous en doutez c'est du Malec et c'est ma version en OS Song basé sur j'ai le droit aussi et aussi libre que moi de Calogéro de ce passage du livre.**

 **Pour ce qui est de la suite du mariage surprenant c'est en cours de rédaction et sera publié très prochainement**

 **Sur ce Enjoy**

* * *

Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans la salle des accords suite à l'idée de Clary de faire des alliances entre créatures obscures et néphilims afin de vaincre Sébastien et valentin. La guerre avait déjà éclaté à Idris et Alec et Magnus s'étaient promis de tout révéler au grand jour sur leur relation en cas de victoire contre une horde de démons contre lesquels ils pensaient vraiment laisser leur peau. Pourtant ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir malgré les nombreuses difficultés rencontrées. Seulement Alec se posait beaucoup de questions car il savait que c'était désobéir aux lois de l'enclave que de dévoiler son homosexualité et du regard il balaya la salle, le cœur serré dans la poitrine et vit le sorcier. Sa respiration devenait saccadée et des tas d'idées lui bousculaient l'esprit

 ** _Que dira mon père_ _  
_ _J'en ai marre de faire semblant_ _  
_ _Que dira ma mère_ _  
_** _ **M'aimera-t-elle toujours autant** __  
_  
Les Lightwood sont reconnus pour détester les castes des créatures obscures. Pourtant ces derniers étaient là prêts à combattre. Malgré tout Alec se demandait comment sa mère allait encaisser le coup sur le fait que son fils ainé était amoureux de celui qu'elle surnommait le don juan de bas étage. Il savait aussi que son père Robert avait été approché par un autre néphilim homosexuel pendant qu'il était encore en apprentissage et que cela avait créé pas mal d'ennuis à l'époque. Alors comment pouvait-il lui détruire cet équilibre familial qui ne possédait plus que des fondations douteuses. Il savait très bien que ses parents restaient ensemble pour le petit dernier de la famille. La seule qui pouvait le comprendre c'était Izzy, en effet, elle faisait tellement d'allusions au sujet de Magnus qu'Alec se doutait qu'elle savait quelque chose au sujet de leur amour. Et Jace, qu'allait-il penser de cette relation, après tout il restait le premier amour d'Alec, le premier pour qui son cœur s'est vraiment mis à battre. Quel cruel dilemme, pourtant il devait faire un choix et s'affirmer.

 ** _Je ne suis pas mieux qu'un autre_ _  
_ _Je n'suis pas pire non plus_ _  
_ _J'ai le droit de vivre heureux_ _  
_ _J'ai le droit aussi_ _  
_ _Le droit de l'aimer lui_ _  
_** _ **J'ai le droit d'être amoureux** __  
_  
L'amour, il le connaissait enfin depuis qu'il fréquentait le sorcier en cachette. Le vrai, le véritable amour s'offrait à lui certes chez une personne peu commune mais c'était cette vie qu'il voulait. Il était amoureux, et en plus aimé en retour par un sentiment sans aucune limite qui le comblait plus que tout sur cette terre. Peu importe du prix, il avait le droit d'être lui-même en vivant cette relation au grand jour. Pourquoi devait il vivre le bonheur par procuration en regardant les gens autour de lui s'épanouir pendant qu'il restait dans l'ombre pour vivre sa propre relation. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement se promener avec Magnus pour aller faire du shopping en ville, ou manger au restaurant en tête à tête ?

 ** _Ils plaindront mes pauvres parents_ _  
_ _Que dire à ces gens_ _  
_** _ **Qui me trouvent trop différent** __  
_  
il avait pesé bien évidemment le pour et le contre de cette relation. Il connaissait que trop bien les peines encourues pour désobéissance à l'enclave, à la famille, aux traditions. Il serait banni, ses runes seraient effacées et il ne serait plus qu'un simple terrestre sur terre avec une horde de démon à ses trousses. Malgré la puissance de Bane, il doutait que ce dernier puisse le garder en vie très longtemps. Les néphilims déchus étaient des mets délicieux pour les démons et les créatures obscures maléfiques.

Mais ce n'était pas tellement cela qui le dérangeait mais la réaction des gens, c'est plus facile d'accepter une chose dite qu'une chose vue et c'était le regard des autres qui lui faisait peur. Se tenir la main, s'embrasser, glisser son bras autour de la taille de son amoureux, tout cela lui semblait trop dur en public. Alec ne voulait pas être la nouvelle conquête de Magnus ou encore moins la catin du sorcier ( marie3000 je te la pique -))

Pourtant il fallait que les mœurs changent. Tout ne pouvait pas rester figé dans des lois idiotes. D'ailleurs leurs présences ici n'était pas anodine, on allait allier des néphilims à des créatures obscures. Ce n'était pas le genre de décision que l'enclave avait pris à la légère. Peut-être qu'il y avait alors un espoir. C'était la seule bouée à laquelle le jeune Alexander pouvait s'accrocher

 ** _Je ne suis pas mieux qu'un autre_ _  
_ _Je n'suis pas pire non plus_ _  
_ _J'ai le droit de vivre heureux_ _  
_ _J'ai le droit aussi_ _  
_ _Le droit de l'aimer lui_**

 ** _J'ai le droit d'être amoureux_** _  
_  
jamais l'ainé Lightwood n'avait aimé de la sorte. Il voulait le prouver en s'alliant avec Magnus. N'avait-il pas droit aussi au bonheur ? Tant pis pour les coincés du manche à balai De l 'enclave il balaya du regard la salle et vit Bane entrain de discuter. Il se mit en route pour le retrouver et montrer sa vraie nature. Celle d'un chasseur d'ombre qui assume ses choix. Sans rune d'intrépidité, simplement par la volonté du cœur et en reprenant courage il traversa la salle de manière décidée et directe.

 ** _Tant pis si ça choque_ _  
_ _Je ne veux plus avoir peur_ _  
_ _Un homme est un homme_ _  
_** _ **Peu importe où va son cœur** __  
_  
Le sorcier entendant un bruit de botte bien particulier qu'il connaissait par cœur se tourna vers Alexander. Evidemment il se perdit dans les yeux bleu océan de son petit ami. Alec lui proposa de le marquer de la rune et avec toute la douceur du monde il imprima par le feu la marque scellant leurs destinées. Le sorcier ne pensait même pas à la douleur de la marque tellement ce cadeau offert par son néphilim était immense. Il y avait de la fierté mais aussi beaucoup de tendresse dans les gestes d'Alec et sans que Magnus ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Alexander lui saisit la taille et l'embrassa avec fouge devant toute l'assemblée

 ** _J'ai le droit aussi_ _  
_ _Le droit d'être avec lui_ _  
_ _J'ai le droit de vivre heureux_ _  
_ _J'ai le droit aussi_ _  
_ _Le droit de l'aimer lui_ _  
_ _J'ai le droit d'être amoureux_**

 ** _J'ai le droit de vivre heureux_**

Le baiser était long, lent, appuyé. Les lèvres entrouvertes, les langues se mêlèrent, comme s'ils n'étaient plus qu'une seule et même personne. Leurs corps étaient serrés si forts que rien ne pouvait les séparer. Une véritable harmonie, une symbiose parfaite même se faisait entre ces deux êtres venus pourtant de deux mondes complètements différents. Isabelle, Jace, Clary et Simon ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire face à cette révélation. Bien sûr Maryse, Robert et quelques membres de l'enclave furent choqués de ce qui se passait devant leurs yeux mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour les deux hommes. D'ailleurs ils ne se séparaient plus, c'est Clary qui passant avec élégance et discrétion derrière eux qui toussota afin de rompre ce baiser.

Les deux hommes s'éclipsèrent dans le fond de la pièce, ne voulant pas briser leur cocon

* * *

 ** _Tu peux venir te poser sur moi_ _  
_ _Je ne veux rien t'imposer_ _  
_ _Reste aussi longtemps que tu voudras_ _  
_ _Si le voyage à mes côtés_ _  
_ _Peut simplement te garder_ _  
_ _Aussi libre que moi_ _  
_ _Aussi libre que moi_ _  
_ _Aussi libre qu'on soit_ _  
_ _Si tu es comme je crois_ _  
_ _Aussi libre que moi_** _  
_

Décidément ce jeune néphilim avait le don d'impressionner Magnus. Ce n'étais pas la première fois mais là, se faire embrasser devant toute l'enclave et les créatures obscures ce n'était pas rien. Alec avait-il enfin décidé de se laisser aller, de vivre sa destinée sans se préoccuper du quand diras-t-on ? En tout cas, le cœur serré Bane lui murmura que jamais il ne le laisserait, qu'il était simplement l'amour de sa vie et que se baiser resterais gravé dans sa mémoire pour l'éternité. Bien sûr il ne voulait pas brusquer Alec, au grand jamais et donc il laissait avancer le jeune homme à sa propre vitesse. La seule chose qui importait c'était qu'ils soient côte à côte dans tous les moments de la vie, les bons comme les mauvais.

 ** _N'ai pas à craindre de me bouleverser_ _  
_ _Ce qui pourrait arriver_ _  
_ _Je te laisserai sur ma peau_ _  
_ _Te tatouer_ _  
_ _A mon anneau t'accrocher_ _  
_ _Et sans barreau te garder_ _  
_ _Aussi libre que moi_ _  
_ _Aussi libre que moi_ _  
_ _Aussi libre qu'on soit_ _  
_ _Si tu es comme je crois_ _  
_ _Aussi libre que moi_** _  
_  
c'est vrai qu'arrivé dans a salle il n'espérait qu'une seule chose, c'est d'être marqué par Alec. Ne l'ayant pas vu tout de suite, il s'était résigné à se trouver un partenaire correct car les runes d'alliances sont très puissantes et ne doivent pas être apposées sans connaissance de cause, tout comme celle des parabataï. La connexion qui se crée entre les deux personnes devient si forte que s'il arrive malheur à l'un, l'autre ressent les malaises. Mais son cœur si lent en temps normal s'est mis à chavirer en voyant le jeune homme aux yeux bleus plonger le regard dans le sien et lui prendre la main. Sentir la chaleur de l'amour d'Alexander, c'était sa drogue. le jeune homme était entré dans sa vie sans frapper et avait bouleversé entièrement la vie du sorcier. fini la carapace de la longue immortalité de Magnus, seule comptait l'amour, le véritable amour qu'Alec partageait avec lui et qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure des jours voire même des minutes

« Alec, je t'aime » lui murmura alors Bane tout en l'enserrant dans ses bras. « Je ne sais pas quel avenir nous est réservé, je sais que la lutte sera difficile mais saches que tu pourras compter sur moi à jamais »

« N'oublie pas que je suis là pour partager ma force avec toi mon amour » lui répondit alors le jeune Lightwood « si tu as besoin, utilise ta rune et puise en moi tout ce que tu as besoin car je refuse de te perdre » et un nouveau baiser repris de plus belle entre les deux hommes qui ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés les mains. ils ne désiraient pas se séparer ni maintenant ni jamais

 ** _Ne résiste pas à cette envie_ _  
_ _Viens contre tout, contre moi_ _  
_ _T'engager comme avec toi je le suis_ _  
_ _Sans garde-fou et rester_ _  
_ _J'ai fait le vœu de te garder_ _  
_ _Aussi libre que-moi_ _  
_ _Si tu es comme je crois_ _  
_ _Aussi libre que moi_ _  
_**

Dans ce petit espace clos, dans cette bulle bien à eux, ils profitaient des derniers instants avant de se mettre en route pour défendre Idris. Si Magnus n'écoutait que son cœur, il aurait ouvert un portail et pris avec lui son amour pour l'empêcher de vivre une tragédie en voyant pas mal de ses amis ou de sa famille se faire tuer. Il avait eu ses rêves prémonitoires vis-à-vis du sang versé et la fuite aurait été son moyen pour éviter de se faire tuer lui et celui qu'il aime plus que tout. Hors là, il n'était point question de fuite mais bien d'amour, ils savent qu'ensemble tout était possible. L'alliance des deux serait capable d'abattre les montagnes s'il le fallait et dans un murmure Magnus souffla à l'oreille d'Alec

« Si l'on s'en sort, nous ferons un long voyage rien que toi et moi mon ange »

« Je te suivrais partout » lui répondit Alexander

Et d'un dernier baiser ils rejoignirent les rangs, prêts à se battre pour sauver Idris avec l'espoir d'une vie à deux pleine de bonheur mais aussi de rebondissements.

* * *

 **pour la prochaine tranche de vie, ll s'agira de la seconde phobie d'Alec ( et non pas les araignées)**

 **j'attends vos review donc n'hésitez pas**

 **à la prochaine**

 **Ariane**


	4. enterrement à Idris

**Bonjour à tous, j'étais en pleine rédaction du chapitre suivant du mariage surprenant quand cette idée d'OS est venue me frapper l'esprit. il est vrai que j'avais envie de faire un texte sur la seconde phobie d'Alec mais là je ne pouvais pas continuer sans vous soumettre cet écrit.**

 **je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous suivent les histoires et donc laissez des reviews, c'est important pour les auteurs d'avoir des retours sur nos textes.**

 **je vous souhaite une excellente lecture**

 **enjoy**

* * *

C'était une fin d'après-midi ensoleillée sur Idris. Malgré la beauté du paysage, les mines des personnes présentent révélaient le chagrin. Il faut dire que c'était l'enterrement de quatre néphilims qui avaient perdu la vie lors 'un raid mené par Camille, l'ancienne chef de clan des vampires de New York. Son cœur n'était plus que vengeance et haine. Elle avait entraîné avec elles quelques sbires de Raphael et récréé une nouvelle armée. Il lui avait fallu 4 ans pour le faire mais elle y était arrivée et comme toute vengeance, elle comptait bien profiter de ce moment pour faire payer le prix à ses différents ennemis.

Elle avait observé l'institut et choisi le moment parfait pour opérer, le troisième anniversaire de William Lightwood.

Le mot d'ordre de Camille était pas de quartiers, tuez-les tous. Heureusement que dans l'ombre, certaines créatures obscures étaient toujours présentes pour protéger l'institut. Il y avait bien entendu les loup garous mais aussi Catarina et Magnus. Les deux sorciers étaient revenus en vitesse d'Afrique, où ils travaillaient déjà depuis quelques temps, parce que Bane avait eu une sorte de révélation, un flash prémonitoire. Malheureusement pour lui, une des dépouilles li avait brisé le cœur.

Il avait pourtant essayé ses charmes et laissé toute son énergie mais rien de tout cela ne suffisait à ramener la personne à la vie. Il prit donc le temps de donner les soins d'embaumements, de brosser les cheveux soyeux, de fermer les paupières et de revêtir la dépouille de sa tenue de mariage. Pour le sorcier tout devait être parfait afin que la famille puisse se recueillir dignement et n'aie pas la vision affreuse d'un néphilim exsangue devant leurs yeux. Lentement il avait enveloppé le corps du linceul blanc laissant juste ouvert au niveau du buste et du visage.

Magnus se laissa aller à ses larmes, de toute façon sa carapace il ne l'avait plus depuis longtemps et c'était la goutte de trop. Il s'en vouait tellement d'être parti si loin. Pourquoi avait-il battu en retraite pour l'Afrique. En tout cas il payait le prix fort pour cette erreur.

OoOoO

Le sorcier était en retrait vis-à-vis des différents bûchers funéraires. Il voulait montrer sa compassion sans imposer sa présence. Malgré ses différents avec les Lightwood, Bane avait besoin de montrer sa sympathie et sa compassion pour cette famille déchirée. Sans oublier qu'il voulait aussi dire adieu à cette jeune personne très belle d'âme comme de corps et qui méritait de beaux hommages en ce jour.

Un moment donné Magnus fut sorti de sa rêverie par les babillement d'un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus profond. Son cœur manqua un battement malgré sa lenteur. Le bambin ressemblait trait pour trait à son père. Ce dernier d'ailleurs le serrait très fort dans ses bras afin de protéger le petit William qui devait déjà subir une perte si jeune.

Alec portait une chemise de deuil (vous croyiez que c'était lui sur le bûcher, raté -) ) plutôt particulière : Blanche sans runes, contrairement à tous les autres qui voyaient leurs cols et manches ornés des runes rouges d'apaisement et d'amour. L'ainé des Lightwood avait frôlé la mort ce jour-là, en fait c'était pire que cela, il était mort mais ce n'était pas son corps étendu sur le bucher mais celui de Lydia, sa tendre épouse. Il aurait voulu tout donner pour échanger avec elle. Mais dans un sens, il se consolait en se disant qu'elle allait retrouver son ancien fiancé et pouvoir enfin vivre une vie heureuse auprès d'un homme qui l'aime réellement et non d'un mariage arrangé.

Alec n'était pas arrivé à temps après avoir confié William à Isabelle. Lydia était déjà exsangue et ne put prononcer que quelques mots juste avant de mourir

« Sois heureux, vis ta vie… pour toi et pour will… Magnus….»

Fou de rage, il avait déposé délicatement le corps de sa femme au sol et prenant son arc, il fit un carton plein sur pas mal de sbires de Camille. Cette dernière très maligne et désirant sa vengeance contre son ancien amant Magnus, profita d'un moment d'inattention du jeune homme pour lui planter ses crocs dans la nuque. Elle allait prendre son temps pour le tuer. Se délecter du sang d'un ange en plus était tout bénéfice pour elle puisqu'elle pourrait profiter de la lumière du jour.

Simon Jace et Clary qui avaient entendu des râles de douleurs dans la salle de réunion, s'y précipitèrent. Evidemment, Jace s'affaiblissait au fur et à mesure qu'Alec s'affaiblissait. Cet à cet instant qu'un portail bleuté fit son apparition et d'un geste de la main de Magnus et de Catarina Camille fut éjectée 2 mètres plus loin du corps d'Alexander.

Magnus se précipita sur Lydia pour user de ses pouvoirs tandis que Catarina en faisait de même pour Alec. Malheureusement il était trop tard pour que les pouvoirs des sorciers puissent faire effet. C'est Simon qui eut alors une idée. Étant l'œuvre de Camille, il versa dans la bouche du parabataï de Jace un peu de son sang et emporta le corps pour l'enterrer. Catarina lui avait fait signe pour dire que cela ne servait à rien de tenter cela sur Lydia car elle était définitivement partie, ce qui n'était pas encore vraiment le cas d'Alec.

Le vampire allait prendre soin de son beau-frère. En effet, Jace ayant appris qu'il n'était pas le fils de valentin, il avait pu enfin établir une relation ave Clary. Et par le plus grand hasard, alors que Simon se promenait dans les rues de la ville en plein jour après avoir bu le sang de Jace, il se retrouva à boire un café avec Izzy. Ils finirent par se rapprocher et cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'ils étaient mariés. Connaissant le caractère de son épouse, il avait intérêt de sauver Alec, ou il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau de vampire.

Camille frustrée, se jeta sur Catarina mais fut stoppée dans son élan par Magnus ivre de rage. Ce dernier la fit voler à plusieurs reprises au travers de la pièce. Alors qu'elle faisait mine de se relever pour se jeter sur lui, il la laissa faire en faisant apparaitre un pieu dans sa main. Camille s'y empala.

La vampire fut saisie et étonnée de ce geste. Elle qui pensait avoir encore Magnus sous sa coupe, elle ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusque-là. Un cri d'effroi lui traversa la gorge avant qu'elle n'explose en poussière.

L'armée de vampire décimée pris peur et ils s'enfuirent tous très rapidement laissant quand même quatre dépouilles. Par respect pour la jeune femme Magnus demanda à s'occuper d'elle afin de la rendre présentable pour la famille.

OoOoO

Alors que les premières prièrent étaient adressées, Alec dont l'odorat très puissant lui permettait de repérer quelqu'un à quelques effluves, se retourna pour faire signe à Magnus d'avancer.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois venu. Merci aussi pour les soins, William est rassuré de voir sa maman toute jolie aujourd'hui »

« Je ne vous ai jamais réellement quittés, j'étais juste parti en mission pour prendre du recul, ce que tu m'avais dit le jour de ton mariage est toujours bien gravé dans ma mémoire »

**Flash-back**

« Magnus voulait une discussion avec Alec. Lui prouver que ce dernier avait tort d'épouser Lydia et surtout de vivre son amour au grand jour, peu importe cet amour.

Alec était resté sans voix. Son souffle était coupé et il n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était de prendre Magnus par le col, de l'embrasser et de fuir ses responsabilités. Regardant Lydia qui se décomposait face au regard d'Alec, il la rassura.

« Je reviens, j'ai juste une petite affaire à régler et puis je te marquerai »

Alec, se dirigea vers Magnus et l'entraina dans le couloir afin que personne ne puisse assister à la discussion

« Magnus, je sais ce que tu veux et je ne vais pas te mentir, je le désire aussi mais c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas quitter Lydia. Si je n'avais pas été un néphilim, j'aurais lié volonté ta vie à la mienne mais je suis un shadowhunter. »

Manus accusa la nouvelle mais se permit de lui demander

« Aimes-tu Lydia ? »

« Non, c'est toi que j'aime » et pour prouver ses dires il embrassa délicatement et avec toute la tendresse du monde le sorcier de Brooklyn. « Je t'aime mais cet amour est impossible. Passes à autre chose Magnus, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir à cause de moi. refais ta vie, profites du temps avec les personnes qui te sont chères car je ne suis pas capable de t'offrir ce que tu désires.

Alec était retourné dans la salle et les runes de mariages avaient été tracées alors que dans le coin de la pièce, le sorcier les observait en laissant couler ses larmes. Passer à autre chose, il n'en était pas question. Il allait donc prendre du recul et continuer à veiller sur le bien être des personnes qu'il aimait. Quelle drôle de logique d'épouser quelqu'un alors qu'on ne l'aime pas juste pour la famille et l'honneur. Comment avancer en voyant l'être aimé se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'il sentait encore le gout des lèvres d'Alexander sur les siennes. il voulait hurler mais respectait les choix du jeune homme. décidément, l'emprise d'Alec sur Magnus était si grande que par amour, le sorcier décida de continuer à aider l'enclave et l'institut de New York en restant dans l'ombre désormais

 **Fin flash-back**

Alec lui tendit la main et Magnus la serra

« Tu veux dire que tu n'es jamais passé à autre chose ? » lui demanda Alexander un peu déboussolé en plongeant son regard azur dans les yeux félins de Bane

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et ne pouvant pas lutter contre cet amour, j'ai préféré mettre à profit mes talents dans des missions de l'enclave ou en aidant Catarina sur le terrain. Je n'ai plus jamais embrassé personne depuis le baiser le jour de ton mariage, encore moins touché quelqu'un, sauf maintenant depuis que tu m'as pris la main » expliqua Magnus à voix basse alors qu'on allait enflammer le corps de Lydia.

William voulu s'avancer et son père le laissa retrouver Isabelle qui se trouvait plus près de cet autel funéraire. Alec n'était pas en état pour s'approcher et Magnus voyant la détresse se permit de lui demander

« Veux-tu venir dans mes bras pendant la cérémonie, en tout bien tout honneur ? »

Le jeune néphilim hocha la tête et se blottit tout contre Magnus. Il pouvait sentir cette douce odeur de bois de santal, le parfum caractéristique du sorcier, mais pas que cela. Le cœur de Magnus s'accélérait et les effluves du sang de ce dernier faisaient tourner la tête du jeune vampire. Il se laissa caliner durant toute la cérémonie, se sentant réchauffé malgré le fait qu'un vampire n'avait pas froid. dans les bras de Magnus, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

« En tout cas c'est un très beau sacrifice que tu as fait en acceptant de devenir vampire pour rester auprès de ton fils. Ce n'est pas facile de devenir une créature obscure quand on est un ange »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait que pour lui » lui sourit Alexander sans aller plus loin dans ses explications.

OoOoO

Le soir même, ils décidèrent de ne pas rester à Idris et donc toute la famille s'était retrouvée à l'institut. Ils étaient accompagnés de Catarina et de Magnus qui ne quittait pas d'une semelle le jeune veuf.

« Je voudrais quand même vous donner un conseil les garçons » annonça Magnus en se tournant vers Alec et Simon. « N'ébruitez jamais que votre don pour vivre au soleil vient du sang de néphilim, je sais que Raphaël est un bon chef de clan mais il joue souvent pour lui seul et si cela venait à s'ébruiter, nous risquerions de subir de nouvelles attaques comme celle qui vient de frapper l'institut et je ne désire pas qu'il arrive malheur à l'un d'entre vous. »

« Ne t'en fais pas » lui répondit Alec d'une voix douce," en tout cas merci à vous deux d'avoir été là pour nous épauler dans ce moment pas très gai »

« Je ne sais pas à qui la confier mais j'ai demandé aux sœurs de fer de forger un anneau double afin de nous invoquer en cas de grosse panique afin d'éviter des morts inutiles. Nous allons devoir retourner en Afrique ou une meute de loup garou hors la loi s'en prend à des peuplades faibles. L'enclave voudrait mettre un terme à ces débandades mais vu la puissance de ces loups, ils préfèrent que ce soient des créatures obscures qui se chargent de l'affaire » expliqua Magnus en sortant de sa poche une bague similaire à la sienne.

« C'est papa qui doit avoir l'anneau » fit une petite voix derrière le sorcier. « D'ailleurs pars pas, papa a besoin de toi. Maman m'a dit un jour que tu étais l'amour de papa »

Magnus se retrouva déchiré face à ses paroles. Veiller de loin lui convenait tout à fait. Jamais il ne pourrait demander à Alec de tout sacrifier une seconde fois pour lui. Bien sûr qu'il aurait aimé que le nouveau vampire lui supplie de rester ou de reprendre une relation mais il en était hors de question. Après un décès il faut une phase de deuil, pouvoir reprendre des forces et continuer à vivre. De plus, il se sentait responsable de ne pas avoir été à Brooklyn au moment du massacre, il aurait pu éviter la mort tragique de Lydia. Il devait partir coûte que coûte où sinon il risquait de commettre une erreur

« William, je suis un vieil ami de ton père, il pourra m'appeler quand il le désire. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas auprès de vous que je suis absent de vos vies. De toute façon, je vais devoir revenir, je suppose que tout va changer au niveau de la gestion de l'institut de New York puisque Alexander est un vampire. Il ne pourra plus le diriger. Et je te promets qu'à mon retour je te ferai quelques tours de magie » annonça Magnus les larmes aux yeux.

Il fit apparaître un portail et après avoir dit au revoir à tout le petit groupe, il prit Alec dans ses bras

« Tu peux compter sur moi nuit et jour si tu en as besoin, je te jure que ce qui viens d'arriver ne se reproduira plus jamais, j'y veillerai »

Alec ne put rien répondre, un voile de mélancolie s'était glissé dans son regard et c'est avec tristesse qu'il vit partir le seul et unique amour de sa vie.

OoOoO

Cette nuit-là, William avait insisté pour dormir avec son père et entendant les divers cauchemars que ce dernier faisait, il prit la main de ce dernier et activa l'anneau.

Le même portail que celui qui s'était ouvert quelques heures plutôt apparu dans la chambre et c'est un Magnus déconcerté qui fit son apparition une boule de flamme bleue dans les mains.

« Tu es là » sourit alors William. « Papa ne vas pas bien, il fait de drôle de rêves et je suis incapable de l'aider, s'il te plait fais le » et le garçon quitta la pièce. William avait bien remarqué les regards complices entre son père et le grand sorcier de Brooklyn et il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, le bonheur de sa famille.

Effacer les souvenirs, c'était un art que Bane maîtrisait parfaitement, mais jusqu'où devait-il aller. Quels étaient les moments qu'Alec voulait garder et ceux qui feraient mieux de disparaître pour apaiser l'ainé des Lightwood. Le sorcier savait pertinemment qu'il devait faire oublier tous les souvenirs de drague et de flirt afin de laisser le vampire se reconstruire et alors qu'il leva la main pour commencer son invocation, il fut surpris d'être accroché par le col de sa veste et sentit des lèvres chaudes l'embrasser.

Tout son corps se mit à frémir sous cet appel qu'il attendait déjà depuis plus de quatre années mais il ne pensait pas que cela se reproduirait un jour. Rompant le baiser, il s'installa correctement sur le lit et demanda une explication

« Alec, nous venons juste de dire Adieu à Lydia, tu ne penses pas que tu agis en désespoir de cause ? » lui demanda le sorcier

« Cela fait quatre ans que je dois te dire quelque chose d'important mais je n'avais jamais trouvé le courage. Hors ici les paroles de mon fils résonnent dans ma tête et il est temps que tu saches la vérité. Le jour de mon mariage, quand je me suis avancé vers toi dans l'allée, je n'avais qu'une seule idée, arrêter la cérémonie et dire au monde que j'étais fou de toi. Comme tu le sais je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et ces sentiments n'ont jamais disparu, loin de là. Lydia est devenue au fur et à mesure ma confidente et ma meilleure amie. William est le fruit d'une insémination artificielle, je suis le père de cet enfant mais nous n'avons jamais fait l'amour ensemble. D'ailleurs elle m'a proposé à plusieurs reprises de te contacter afin que nous puissions vivre notre relation d'amour de façon secrète certes mais ne pas passer à côté. J'ai refusé pour elle car je savais qu'elle avait le cœur brisé depuis la mort de son ancien fiancé. Jamais je ne me serais permis de vivre dans le bonheur alors qu'elle resterait seule. Certes nous donnions le change en public en se tenant la main ou par quelques simples baisers mais tout cela n'était que platonique. Avant de mourir elle a prononcé ton nom.

Magnus s'il te reste ne serait-ce que quelques bribes de sentiments pour moi, accepterais tu de tenter l'aventure ? » annonça Alec en rougissant de plus belle

« Nous avons 4 années à rattraper même si pour nous ce n'est qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'immortalité » et Magnus se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant pour un baiser appuyé, langoureux et très sensuel. Se laissant porter par la douce chaleur du sorcier, le jeune vampire commença à déshabiller l'amour de sa vie à qui il allait offrir sa virginité.

« Je n'ai jamais, enfin tu vois je suis toujours vierge » bafouilla Alec

« N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai jamais de mal »

Alexander s'abandonna aux mains expertes de Magnus et ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, comme si ce mariage n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme s'ils venaient jute de s'embrasser dans le couloir derrière la salle de cérémonie. Tout n'était que douceur et volupté. Rien ne pouvait plus les séparer désormais. Le sommeil n'avait aucune importance, seul l'amour comptait et cet amour serait éternel.

Le lendemain c'est avec un sourire radieux que les deux hommes firent leur apparition dans la salle à manger en se tenant la main. Will était aux anges de voir son papa enfin en paix avec lui-même.

Alec toussota afin de faire une annonce bien que tout le monde avait déjà compris la situation

« Voilà, enfin je, Magnus et moi, enfin Moi et Magnus, vous voyez, » essaya d'annoncer le jeune Lightwood devant ses amis qui se mirent à rire, alors ni une ni deux puisqu'il n'arrivait pas avec les paroles, il le ferait par les gestes. Attrapant le col de Magnus, il l'embrassa comme jamais.

Les autres se mirent à applaudir à tout rompre en remerciant le ciel d'avoir enfin réunis ces deux âmes amoureuses esseulées et c'est toujours main dans la main qu'ils s'installèrent à table pour savourer les délicieuses gaufres aux fruits et à la chantilly de Clary

* * *

 **j'attends vos réactions avec impatience**

 **a bientôt**

 **Ariane**


	5. erratum

Coucou à tous,

Suite à une fausse manœuvre, le chapitre suivant vient d'être posté de matin

Bonne lecture à tous


	6. 50 nuances de malec partie 1

**Bonjour à tous, voici la suite de tranches de vies avec 50 nuances de Malec, voici la première partie avec25 thèmes sur lesquels j'ai fait quelques drabbles**

 **Merci de me donner vos avis par review**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **1\. air**

Les flèches d'Alexander savent fendre l'air à une vitesse si rapide qu'elles sont toujours efficaces contre les ennemis des néphilims tout en émettant une mélodie harmonieuse. Mais le bruit de l'air que préfère entendre Alec est celui qu'il émet quand Magnus l'embrasse langoureusement après une longue journée remplie d'effort.

 **2\. insectes**

Heureusement que président miaou mange les araignées qui pourraient se balader dans l'appartement de Magnus car il n'est pas rare de retrouver le néphilim planqué sur les hauteurs dès qu'une de ses bestioles apparait dans son champ de vision. Bien sûr, il va de soi que Magnus adore quand son jeune amant se jette dans ses bras afin de se protéger contre ses horribles choses velues. Il n'est pas rare d'ailleurs qu'elles soient présentes par le fruit d'une invocation quand le sorcier désire un câlin.

 **3\. secrets**

Il en aura fallu du temps avant que Magnus ne se décide à livrer certains de ses secrets à Alexander. D'ailleurs sans ce cahier à spirale, qui sait quelle aurait été l'issue de ce couple. Le sorcier avait veillé à se protéger par une carapace hermétique pour ne plus souffrir mais pour son ange, il n'avait pas hésité à se livrer tout simplement. Le début de leur liaison qui avait été cachée pendant tout un temps avait montré à Bane l'importance de partager son jardin secret pour éviter les souffrances des mensonges

 **4\. désespoir**

Le jour ou Alec avait dû reprendre toutes ses affaires et laisser les clés de l'appartement sur la table de Magnus l'avait plongé dans un profond désespoir. Lui qui voulait simplement trouver une solution pour ne pas rendre son sorcier malheureux, tout s'était envolé en morceaux. Son cœur avait éclaté et si Bane n'avait pas fini par revenir vers lui, il se serait jeté à corps perdu dans le boulot car jamais son cœur n'aurait été capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Alec bien connu pour respecter les règles, se serait plongé dans une mission kamikaze afin d'apaiser le désespoir de ne plus pouvoir toucher ou aimer Magnus

 **5\. boisson**

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que le sorcier peut-il mettre dans ses cocktails pour qu'Alexander se sente toujours dans un état d'euphorie aussi grisant après avoir trinqué avec son amant. Magie ou amour ? En tout cas, cela se finissait toujours de la même manière, par des gémissements et de la jouissance dans le grand lit à baldaquin de Bane

 **6\. misson/devoir**

Le devoir d'un néphilim est de défendre les terrestres des démons et des créatures obscures qui font du mal sur terre. Et cette mission, Alec la prenait vraiment très au sérieux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir son amour s'épanouir dans les bras du sorcier le plus excentrique de Brooklyn, loin des règles de l'enclave.

 **7\. monde**

Quel plaisir de pouvoir prendre des selfies un peu loufoques pendant les 7 semaines de vacances qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Surtout profiter de mater son amant costumé dans les tenues traditionnelles des différents pays. Sans oublier les soirées où il pouvait enfin ôter ses divers vêtements pour d'autres plaisirs plus terre à terre sans avoir oublié d'envoyer à Jace les photos prises genre carte postale numérique afin de donner des nouvelles à son parabataï et le faire sourire par la joie qui pouvait se lire dans les yeux des deux amants.

 **8\. roses**

L'élève dépasse le maitre, en effet, Alec n'avait jamais eu de relation avant Magnus et pourtant un soir le sorcier surpris de se retrouver dans une espèce de jeu de piste à énigme guidé par des pétales de roses afin de découvrir une alcôve de l'institut où Alexander l'attendait nu sur un immense lit de plume et de pétales, une bouteille de champagne et deux verres posés sur une table sur laquelle reposait aussi un écrin noir. Cette soirée s'annonçait inoubliable

 **9\. aboutissement**

Pour Magnus, la rune d'alliance entre les créatures obscures et les néphilims restera jamais gravé dans son cœur. C'est à ce moment-là que devant des grands représentants de l'enclave et de ses parents qu'Alexander avait décidé de montrer à tous et toutes les sentiments qu'il avait pour le sorcier. Il suffisait pour le sorcier de fermer les yeux pour ressentir le bien être qu'il avait ressenti blotti dans les bras de son ange et surtout le goût de ce baiser tellement rempli d'amour qu'il avait scellé la destinée de ces deux hommes

 **10\. tomber**

Magnus était tombé amoureux une ou deux fois dans sa vie d'immortel et comme chacune de ses expériences s'étaient mal terminées, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais aimer quelqu'un de cette manière. Il profitait de la vie par les soirées déjantées, l'alcool et les coup d'un soir. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit avant de rencontrer Alec qu'il succomberait pour un néphilim issu de la famille des Lightwood, Bane aurait ri au nez de la personne. Et pourtant maintenant, il lui suffisait de regarder son ange endormi à ses côtés pour retomber amoureux de lui chaque matin.

 **11\. feu d'artifice**

Quand un sorcier éprouve une réelle jouissance lorsqu'il se donne à corps perdu dans un amour inconditionnel, il émet des étincelles. Il n'est pas rare de voir des feux d'artifices quand Magnus et Alec se retrouvent après une longue mission car l'emprise que le néphilim à sur le sorcier lui fait voir la vie à du 2000 volts

 **12\. tombeau**

Ils cherchent toujours un moyen de rendre un jour Alec immortel, Magnus sait qu'il ne pourra pas survivre à la mort de son amour. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il mettra son ange dans son tombeau, il prendra la potion qu'il a concocté grâce au livre blanc pour lui ôter la vie. Mais l'espoir est tellement grand pour eux que Magnus croit fermement e une autre solution qui permettrais à son jeune néphilim de rester avec lui sans perdre ses runes

 **13\. couleur**

La garde-robe de Magnus est indéfinissable point de vue couleur, d'ailleurs le sorcier l'est tout autant. Chaque jour est un réel divertissement pour Alec qui ne sait pas s'il verra la vie en jaune, en rouge ou en rose lorsque la journée commence vis-à-vis de la tenue et l'apparence de son amant et c'est ce qui met du piment dans l'existence du jeune néphilim.

 **14\. vide**

Alec n'aime pas dormir seul depuis qu'il est en couple avec Magnus. Il ressent un vide énorme quand le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn part en mission ou l'inverse. Alors pour combler ce vide, il passe ses nuits en conversation sur Skype avec son amant de manière à avoir une petite partie de Bane à ses côtés. Heureusement que les nouvelles technologies permettent de rester proches même dans des situations extrêmes.

 **15\. honneur**

Alec pensait vraiment déshonorer sa famille en décidant de révéler au grand jour sa relation avec Magnus. C'est certain, pour ses parents, cette révélation fut un choc mais malgré tout, une certaine confiance a terminé par s'installer puisque Bane faisait ses preuves au sein de l'enclave pour prouver que ses intentions sont justes et bonnes. Et c'est donc un honneur pour le sorcier de pouvoir se balader main dans la main avec Alexander dans les rues de la ville sans se soucier du quand diras t'on

 **16\. espoir**

Magnus passe son temps libre (c'est-à-dire quand il est vraiment seul parce qu'Alec est en mission ou à l'institut) à faire des tas de recherches afin de préserver cet amour qu'il entretien avec le néphilim. Il a entendu parler de la magie rouge, l'ancienne magie de l'amour et d'artefacts qui pourraient sans pour autant entraver la demande d'Alexander de rester mortel, augmenter la durée de vie de ce dernier, voire de lier cette vie à la puissance de leurs sentiments. Ragnor lui en avait déjà parlé par le passé mais comme Camille était aussi une créature obscure immortelle, il n'avait pas prête attention à la chose. Mais Bane garde l'espoir de pouvoir aimer Alexander jusqu'à la fin des temps et il n'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir trouvé.

 **17\. lumière**

Si l'on demande à Magnus, quel est son plus petit moment de bonheur, celui qui le fait sourire au réveil, il vous dira simplement les reflets du soleil qui balaye la chevelure de jais de son ange faisait ressortir le coté bleuté de ce noir c'est cette simple lumière qui fera chavirer le cœur de Magnus une fois encore quand Alec ouvrira les yeux pour l'embrasser sentant sr lui le regard plein de tendresse de son amour de sorcier

 **18\. métal**

Beaucoup pensent que les créatures obscures sont des êtres maléfiques aux intentions mauvaises, certains les envient, d'autres les jalousent, d'autres encore les haïssent. Pourtant Alexander a compris tout de suite que Magnus était différent, et que d'autres créatures obscures étaient aussi bénéfiques. Que ces problèmes n'étaient créés que par l'incompréhension. D'ailleurs le jeune néphilim sait que c'est un cœur en or pur que possède le sorcier car l'amour ne peut vivre que dans un métal noble.

 **19\. nouveau**

L'enclave et les castes obscures sont contre la nouveauté. Ils ont tous leurs lois et exigent qu'elles soient appliquées par tous sans exception, alors oser faire son coming out et montrer son homosexualité devant toute l'enclave était déjà presque un coup d'état de la part d'Alec, mais en plus faire le choix de se montrer en couple avec un enfant de Lilith, c'était la nouveauté à l'état pur. Malgré tout, pour service rendus des deux partenaires l'enclave se montre conciliante et tolère cette relation. Maintenant vis-à-vis du mariage, aucune décision n'est sortie pour un accord de l'entité institutionnelle des Néphilims. Les temps changent et les deux amants espèrent que les nouvelles mœurs finiront par être acceptées

 **20\. armes**

Une tenue noire, un carquois de cuir contenant des flèches équilibrées au millimètre près, un arc redoutable, une stèle, un poignard séraphique, aucune de ces armes ne peut venir à bout du grand sorcier de Brooklyn, par contre, demandez au propriétaire de ces objets de simplement lancer un regard amoureux à Magnus et ce sorcier lui obéira par la baguette. Comme quoi les armes de séduction sont souvent les meilleures et offrent de l'amour qui est la plus belle récompense.

 **21\. pluie**

Que ça soit une simple bruine ou des pluies torrentielles, vous ne verrez jamais Alec se protéger par un parapluie. Tout simplement parce qu'un soir d'orage, trouvant que le parapluie ouvert ressemblait à une araignée géante, Jace voulu faire une blague à son parabataï en glissant le parapluie dégoulinant au-dessus de la tête d'Alec. Heureusement que connaitre un sorcier qui peut vus lancer un sortilège pour passer au travers des gouttes, est bien utile car cela évite au jeune néphilim de tomber malade. Quoique pour se faire cajoler par Magnus, Alec serait prêt à rester dehors sous l'orage avec un simple juste au corps afin d'attraper la grippe.

 **22\. étrange**

Lequel des deux est le plus étrange ? Tout le monde se le demande car pourquoi un chasseur d'ombre aussi tenace sur la loi se permet de porter des tenues usées jusque-là corde montrant une mauvaise image de sa fratrie ? Pourquoi un sorcier se plait il à faire des fêtes pour des raisons plus que ridicule et surtout apparaitre sans pantalon devant ses convives ? la réponse est simple, pour que le véritable amour fonctionne il faut un peu de folie, un brin de bizarrerie et justement, ils ont juste le zeste nécessaire pour pimenter leur relation

 **23\. paix**

Oui ils se disputent et veulent toujours avoir le dernier mot dans ce genre de cas. Même si ce n'est pas un couple classique, les soucis du quotidien sont les mêmes que les nôtres en plus des tâches spéciales rajoutées par leurs pouvoirs. Et c'est vrai que certains soirs sont plus explosifs mais c'est sur l'oreiller que la paix est toujours retrouvée, car la colère s'apaise toujours dans l'amour, les larmes et le sexe. D'ailleurs parfois Alexander soupçonne son amant de chercher la bagarre pour pouvoir après jouer d'un autre corps à corps dans le rand lit aux draps de satin.

 **24\. regrets**

La mort de max restera à jamais un regret pour la famille Lightwood, entre Alec qui s'en veut d'avoir laissé son frère et sa sœur avec Jonathan et Isabelle qui n'a rien vu venir, cette tragédie ne pourra pas s'effacer. D'ailleurs les soirs ou Alec à le cafard, Magnus le réconforte du mieux qu'il peut afin que son amant continue de vivre. Ce qu'Alexander ne sait pas c'est que le sorcier se demande qui sera pour lui quand il pleurera la mort de son amant. C'est pour cela qu'ils vivent leur vie à du 200 à l'heure espérant que l'amour leur donnera une solution.

 **25\. solitude**

On pourrait croire que Magnus possède une flopée d'amis étant donné les grandes fêtes qu'il organise ou toutes les personnes qui le connaissent, mais personne à part Bane, ne sait que ce sont juste des apparences. Quand Camille l'a laissé, il a cloisonné son cœur et préféra faire la bringue pour oublier. Seulement, il n'avait pas imaginé que quelqu'un ferait tomber les barrières et qu'il retrouverait le plaisir d'être en famille même si ce sont les proches d'Alec. Désormais il a une famille et il veut surtout fonder la sienne

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Arianne**

 **Merci d'avance pour vos reviews, le bouton juste la en bas ;-)**


	7. war of hearts

**Coucou à tous,**

 **je sais que je devais poster d'abord la suite des nuances mais j'écoute ruelle depuis ce matin et franchement me perdre dans mon univers m'a donné l'envie de cet OS song sur la chanson War of Hearts ( épisode 12 de shadowhunter) vous pouvez d'ailleurs retrouver toutes les musiques de la saison 1 sur you tube. Evidemment cette chanson ayant un contexte bien précis, c'est un point de vue Magnus vis-à-vis de cette scène qui nous a tous pris aux tripes et c'est ma façon d'exprimer les sentiments du sorcier.**

 **J'avais envie de vous la poster de suite**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **War of Hearts :**_

 _ **PDV Magnus**_

Je savais quelle heure il était, rien ne m'a jamais échappé durant toutes les années que j'avais vécues et pourtant j'étais là assis dans mon fauteuil à me lamenter sur les objets de mon mentor qui désormais reposait auprès de certains de mes frères. Repenser au passé, essayer de retrouver une part de mon ancienne vie pourrait peut-être me faire avancer et c'est en jouant bêtement du charango que tu es à nouveau apparu toi Ragnor mon plus précieux ami. Et tes paroles m'ont frappées de plein fouet, je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle chose se commettre, un mariage arrangé qui allait plonger trop de gens dans une mouise inconsidérable, ni Lydia, Ni Alec, ni moi, ni personne à part Maryse, Robert et la famille de Lydia, ne pouvait trouver son compte dans ce simulacre de cérémonie. Je n'avais pas le choix, alors suivant les conseils de mon cher confident, je décidais de me rendre à l'institut et essayer de te faire comprendre à toi Alexander que tu allais commettre la pire erreur de toute ta vie

 _ **Come to me**_  
 _Viens à moi_  
 _ **In the night hours**_  
 _Aux heures nocturnes_  
 _ **I will wait for you**_  
 _Je t'attendrai_  
 _ **And I can't sleep**_  
 _Et je ne peux dormir_  
 _ **Cause thoughts devour**_  
 _Car les pensées me dévorent_  
 _ **Thoughts of you consume**_  
 _penser à toi me consume_

Dieu seul sait qu'en plus de 800 ans, enfin 700, je ne vous dévoilerai jamais mon âge, j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer de nombreuses personnes dans ma vie, d'avoir des amis, des flirts, des amourettes, des relations stables et deux véritables histoires d'amour. La première avec un garçon Iamsu du Pérou tandis que la seconde c'était avec Camille Belcourt, la vampire. Notre immortalité me convenait très bien, après tout je ne devais pas me plaindre sur le fait que je perdrais un jour ce que je chérissais le plus au monde mais l'éternité pèse sur les gens, et sur Camille, cela a changé tellement son caractère que je regrette sincèrement d'avoir vendu une maison pour acheter ce pendentif que désormais Isabelle porte avec plus de charme et de caractère que cette chauve-souris ridicule qui me servait de partenaire. Mais jamais je ne me serais jeté à corps perdu dans une relation avec un mortel, encore moins un chasseur d'ombre de 18 ans, j'en avais fait la promesse à Catarina mais je ne l'ai pas tenue. L'association cheveux noirs yeux bleu est pour moi la beauté incarnée de l'ange à l'état pur. Mais en plus quand cet ange a un cœur aussi pur que le tien mon cher Alec, comment résister. Moi qui m'étais construit une fameuse muraille autour de mon cœur, désormais à part toi plus rien ne compte. Quand je pense que je n'ai même pas pris ton arc et tes flèches alors que tout le monde me connait vénal et sans cœur quand on me fait du mal, c'est vraiment parce que je suis tombé dans un piège duquel je ne sortirai plus. Il ne se passe pas une seconde de mes jours et de mes nuits où je ne pense pas à toi et je désire être ton amant. Il est hors de question que je ne puisse pas avoir avec toi la chose la plus précieuse au monde mon cher néphilim, c'est de ton amour que je parle. Je vais y aller au culot, je risque même de me faire tuer mais après tout qu'est-ce que la mort quand on risque de perdre une partie de soi ? Je serai de toute façon mort si tu me repousses alors tant pis, je pousse les portes de l'alcôve de la cérémonie en espérant un geste de ta part

 _ **I can't help but love you**_  
 _Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer_  
 _ **Even though I try not to**_  
 _Même si j'essaie de ne pas le faire_  
 _ **I can't help but want you**_  
 _Je ne peux m'empêcher de te vouloir_  
 _ **I know that I'd die without you**_  
 _Je sais que je mourais sans toi_

Je savais très bien que j'allais faire une entrée fracassante. Ta mère toujours aussi agréable soit dit en passant, me refoule dès mon arrivée et pourtant je vois sur les lèvres de tes amis des sourires s'esquisser. Et surtout je vous vois hésitants, toi et Lydia alors qu'elle tient dans sa main sa stèle et qu'elle allait te marquer de la rune du mariage. Vous voir tous figés, les regards braqués sur l'être que je suis, me fait rire mais en même temps j'ai un trac énorme. Je pense te connaitre, j'ai vu des signes qui ne trompent pas sur la nature de tes sentiments mon bel ange aux cheveux noirs mais maintenant tu as un choix à faire, tu dois assumer tes actes tels qu'ils soient. En tout cas je suis là pour te dire que je refuse cette union, je suis contre le fait que tu épouses cette Lydia. Alec ouvre les yeux, c'est à mes côtés que tu dois te trouver, c'est ensemble que nos vies doivent avancer, je t'aime c'est aussi simple que cela et en te regardant, je peux lire dans ton regard que tu n'es pas indifférent. Evidemment il faut que je calme ta mère, après tout marre que cette Maryse se mêle toujours des affaires qui me concernent. Il fut un temps où elle avait détruit des amis à moi quand tu avais 2 ans mon bel ange et maintenant elle veut encore détruire mon bonheur ! Hors de question si quelqu'un doit me mettre dehors, cela ne peut venir que de toi. Ma destinée est entre tes mains néphilim. D'ailleurs je l'annonce haut et clair que c'est entre toi et moi que cela se passe Alec. Tu as mon cœur, maintenant c'est à toi de décider ce que tu en fais.

 _ **Stay with me a little longer**_  
 _Reste avec moi un peu plus longtemps_  
 _ **I will wait for you**_  
 _Je t'attendrai_  
 _ **Shadows creep**_  
 _Les ombres rampent_  
 _ **And want grows stronger**_  
 _Et veulent devenir plus fortes_  
 _ **Deeper than the truth**_  
 _Plus grandes que la vérité_

Je comprends que cela paraisse difficile comme choix, après tout je ne suis qu'une créature obscure, un être démoniaque et pourtant je suis capable aussi d'aimer. Je t'en supplie fais le bon choix, viens vers moi, ne te laisse pas marquer. Ta vraie nature doit sortir même si elle parait une abomination pour tes parents. Je te vois troublé, on dirait que les symptômes dont je t'avais parlé la veille t'ont marqués car tu as l'air de manquer d'air, tu bafouilles et je ne comprends pas bien ce qui se trame en fait. Je vois ton témoin te parler, tu as l'air confus, absent, perdu dans tes pensées les plus profondes. Dans ton regard, pleins d'émotion contradictoires passent et je sais qu'à ce moment-là tu es pris entre deux feux. Pourtant tu vas devoir faire un choix, celui du cœur ou de la raison. Lydia a l'air de te parler, de te réconforter, elle parle si bas que j'essaye de lire sur ses lèvres mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qui se passe. Si seulement tu pouvais t'exprimer Alec, venir vers moi, me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur à cet instant même si c'est simplement dégage de ma vie, je te jure que je ne t'en voudrai pas. En tout cas je sens que mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, bizarre, je suis un sorcier, cela ne devrait pas se produire. Mes sens sont à l'affut, mon odorat et ma vue se précisent. Je sens ma partie démoniaque prendre le dessus. Je stresse et un courant électrique me parcours le corps. J'essaye de le voiler et de reprendre constance et justement tu es là droit comme un I devant moi mais toujours sur l'autel alors que je suis dans l'allée. C'est quitte ou double, c'est la vie ou la mort qui m'attend et j'ai peur. D'ailleurs c'est de cela que j'ai peur, c'est de ma facette démon qui si je perds les pédales pourrait un jour se retourner contre nous. Le sort est jeté, tu me fixes et je me noie dans tes yeux. Ton regard m'a toujours hypnotisé et c'est le cas encore maintenant. Je suis à ton entière merci.

 _ **I can't help but love you**_  
 _Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer_  
 _ **Even though I try not to**_  
 _Même si j'essaie de ne pas le faire_  
 _ **I can't help but want you**_  
 _Je ne peux m'empêcher de te vouloir_  
 _ **I know that I'd die without you**_  
 _Je sais que je mourais sans toi_  
 _ **I can't help but be wrong in the dark**_  
 _Je n'y peux rien mais me trompe dans le noir_  
 _ **Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts**_  
 _Parce que je suis accablé dans cette guerre des cœurs_  
 _ **I can't help but want oceans to part**_  
 _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir que les océans se séparent_  
 _ **Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts**_  
 _Parce que je suis submergé dans cette guerre des cœurs_

Je te voir foncer droit devant moi, tu as l'air décidé. Ta mère est repoussée plutôt violemment et j'admets qu'à cet instant j'aimerais être loin de tous les regards de l'assistance. Je ne contrôle plus rien du tout et cela me met hors de moi car je suis un maniaque du contrôle. J'ai toujours été maitre de mon destin et voilà que je me fais mener par le bout du nez par un jeune adulte de 18 ans. Tu te plantes devant moi et je reste stoïque ne sachant pas si je dois fuir ou rester. C'est là que tu m'attrape le col de mon veston pour me rouler une pelle monstrueuse devant tous les dirigeants de l'enclave, tes parents, ton ex future femme et tes amis. Bon sang Alexander, quel baiser, je sens le gout de tes lèvres si douces et si chaudes, ta langue qui demande accès à ma bouche et ce baiser qui s'approfondit de plus en plus. Tu te colles à moi et je sens par mes pouvoirs l'intensité de tes émotions. Tu te laisses aller complètement, tu es enfin toi-même. Nos langues se rencontrent tendrement parfois, plus durement aussi, tu es à moi, juste à moi et j'en oublie le monde qui nous entoure. Moi qui pensait être mis dehors à coup de pied aux fesses, je suis sur un nuage. Je me fiche du quand diras t'on et je fais tout pour que ce baiser se prolonge mais je te sens devenir légèrement plus distants alors je m'écarte de toi sans pour autant perdre ton regard. Je ne peux m'empêcher de te dire à quel point tu m'étonnes car je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Un jour c'est blanc, l'autre c'est noir, hors je te l'ai dit, tout est en nuance. Une chose est sûre c'est que quand je vois certains s'en aller de colère et d'autres venir nous féliciter, je me fiche de qui pars ou qui reste tant que je suis avec toi. Je t'aime Alec et quand j'aime c'est à jamais.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Je vais faire le même OS mais avec le Pdv Alec pour ne pas vous laisser sur votre faim.**

 **Mes préférées de ruelle : war of hearts ( e12), Bad Dream (e13 au reveil de jocelyne) et Where Do We Go From Here ( fin de l'épisode 6)**  
 **Bizz et à très vite**

 **N'oubliez pas le bouton review**

 **Ariane**


	8. war of hearts 2

**Vous avez été sages, alors la voici la version vue par Alec**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que la première vue par Magnus**

 **Sur ce Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **War of Hearts :**_

 **PDV Alec**

Je venais juste d'enfiler mon veston couleur or que Jace était entré dans ma chambre pour me chercher. Le frère silencieux était prêt à officier et les invités arrivaient. J'étais heureux qu'il soit à mes côtés, m'engager dans une relation à laquelle je ne croyais pas aurait été impossible sans l'aide de ma famille. Jace me prit ma stèle et la déposa sur un coussin doré. Par-dessus mon bien le plus précieux, il y déposa un collier en or. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes traditions que les terrestres, j'allais bientôt porter un bracelet doré qui me donnait la nausée rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir en permanence sur moi un symbole qui ne me correspondait pas. Malgré tout le nom des Lightwood devait être redoré tout comme ma tenue. J'étais le chef de famille, j'avais toujours suivi les règles et je n'allais pas changer mes valeurs pour une histoire d'amour. De toute façon je ne connais pas l'amour, j'ai toujours été bridé depuis tout petit, les filles ne m'avaient jamais intéressé et le seul pour qui j'avais des sentiments avait préféré quelqu'un d'autre, une fille qui s'avérait être sa sœur. Jace ne pouvait pas le savoir en la rencontrant mais bon, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui a trouvé alors que depuis notre jeune enfance, nous sommes liés par quelque chose d'indestructible. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à cette rave party ou mon regard rencontra une créature plutôt étrange. Ce ne fut pas déplaisant, loin de là mais bizarre de voir que d'autres hommes pouvaient capter mon regard. Bien que Magnus Bane soit loin d'être un homme ordinaire

 _ **Come to me**_  
 _Viens à moi_  
 _ **In the night hours**_  
 _Aux heures nocturnes_  
 _ **I will wait for you**_  
 _Je t'attendrai_  
 _ **And I can't sleep**_  
 _Et je ne peux dormir_  
 _ **Cause thoughts devour**_  
 _Car les pensées me dévorent_  
 _ **Thoughts of you consume**_  
 _penser à toi me consume_

Pourquoi étais ce moi qui devait contacter Magnus pour cet histoire de sorcier qui avait fabriqué une potion avec Jocelyne. Je pensais que nous avions tout réglé après le procès. Je pouvais garder mon arc et mes flèches et je savais pertinemment que ce n'était qu'un acte de vengeance cette demande de prix pour la défense de ma sœur. Mais cette histoire était close. Nous nous étions dit au revoir et je ne pensais pas le revoir de suite. Rien qu'à ses paroles, je compris que ce sorcier voulait me heurter, me vexer, me pousser dans mes retranchements afin que je réagisse mais pourquoi ne prenait-il pas le temps de se mettre à ma place. Surtout lui qui connait si bien ma famille. Bane savait que beaucoup de nos mariages étaient des alliances, des partenariats solides pour maintenir l'ordre sur terre. Et lui, il arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe avec ses grands airs, sa drague douteuse, ses allusions sur moi, pertinentes certes mais me mettant dans un embarras certain et là je savais que j'allais encore en prendre pour mon grade. Rien qu'à le voir à mes côtés, je me sentais troublé. Je savais ce que j'éprouvais, cela ressemblait très fort à mes sentiments pour Jace sauf qu'ici pour ce sorcier ils étaient intensifié frissonnais, j'étais confus et il en profitait. Je me demandais si je n'étais pas qu'un nouveau jouet pour sa collection de prétendants et prétendantes. Non seulement je tombais amoureux d'une créature obscure, qui était ennemi avec mes parents et en plus bisexuel. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas d'être gay !

Au moment où il m'avait dit qu'il ne me demanderait plus pour que je change d'avis, j'avais réussi à faire le point et je me retournais pour l'attraper par le cou et l'embrasser mais Magnus avait préféré se volatiliser. Puisque c'était sa façon d'agir alors moi aussi j'allais la jouer à ma manière et m'en tenir à mes décisions. Et d'ailleurs j'en étais là devant l'autel avec une nausée affreuse que je masquais du mieux que je pouvais. En fait je pensais à toute l'implication d'épouser une femme. Nous allions devoir dormir ensemble et certainement donner un héritier à la famille. Non seulement j'étais vierge mais en plus faire l'amour avec une femme, j'étais horrifié et dégouté. Pour moi c'était contre ma nature. Ma mère apparut et fière comme un paon, elle me félicita alors je ravalais ma vraie nature et j'acceptais mon destin. Qui savait, avec un peu de chance, j'allais mourir jeune comme tout bon néphilim qui va sur le terrain et tout serait vite enterré. Je ne voyais aucune porte de sortie à ma situation. Voir ma sœur et mon parabataï m'évitais de flancher et quand Lydia apparut, alors que tout le monde s'extasiait sur sa beauté, je repris un visage souriant. Oui je souris pace qu'elle porte une belle robe et j'avoue aimer les belles fringues surtout quand elles correspondent bien à la personne, enfin à un certain sorcier qui possède une garde-robe digne d'un mannequin très bien payé. Bordel Alec, tu dois te ressaisir. Je me baffais intérieurement afin d'avoir l'air naturel et intéressé par l'évènement

 _ **I can't help but love you**_  
 _Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer_  
 _ **Even though I try not to**_  
 _Même si j'essaie de ne pas le faire_  
 _ **I can't help but want you**_  
 _Je ne peux m'empêcher de te vouloir_  
 _ **I know that I'd die without you**_  
 _Je sais que je mourais sans toi_

La cérémonie avait commencé et nous nous passions Lydia et moi les bijoux signe de notre engagement l'un envers l'autre. Je voyais qu'à son regard, ce n'était pas moi qu'elle désirait épouser mais son fiancé qu'elle avait dû « enterrer » suite à un démon fou du carnaval. Son sourire était aussi faux que le mien. Et pourtant aucun de nous deux ne faisait de remarques. Nous agissions comme des automates, comme l'enclave l'avait toujours désiré. Honneur, famille, tradition, nous respections toutes les règles au plus grand bonheur des parents de Lydia et des miens. Je voyais ma mère sourire au premier rang comme si elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Et pourtant je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser aux paroles de Magnus. Qu'en était-il de l'amour. Je vivais ma vie par procuration de mon nom de famille. A cet instant j'aurais tout donné pour être terrestre. Simon tu en avais de la chance avant de devenir vampire. Aucun tracas, aucun souci, juste une vie de jeune adulte. J'abandonnerais toutes mes responsabilités si je n'étais pas un chasseur d'ombre. De toute façon tout était fini, la porte de sortie c'était avec Lydia à mon bras et basta.

Alors que je tendais mon bras et dégageait mon poignet afin de tendre ma peau diaphane pour être marqué par la jeune femme, un fracas se fit entendre, un gros bruit de porte et la mon cœur s'arrête. En fait tout est stoppé. Les gens se retournent et ma mère en colère se lève de son siège pour faire sortir le nouvel arrivant. A part m'étonner de la venue de Magnus, j'étais incapable de bouger, de penser même de respirer. J'entends ma mère qui lui demande de s'en aller mais Magnus n'en n'avait cure. Il voulait que ça soit moi qui lui dise de partir. Je le regarde et je sens mon souffle se couper. Ma tête tourne et pourtant je sais que cette fois ci ce ne sont pas ses pouvoirs qui font cela. Je suis incapable de décrocher mon regard du sien. Je l'aime et ça me fiche la trouille

 _ **Stay with me a little longer**_  
 _Reste avec moi un peu plus longtemps_  
 _ **I will wait for you**_  
 _Je t'attendrai_  
 _ **Shadows creep**_  
 _Les ombres rampent_  
 _ **And want grows stronger**_  
 _Et veulent devenir plus fortes_  
 _ **Deeper than the truth**_  
 _Plus grandes que la vérité_

Jace et Isabelle parlent derrière moi mais je ne suis capable de ne rien entendre ou ne rien comprendre. Tout est flou, la pièce autour de moi, les bruits de l'assistance, rien ne compte à part ce que je ressens et surtout son visage. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux un seul instant, je suis comme une statue de marbre donc le cœur bat à du 100 à l'heure. Je peux pas stopper le mariage et pourtant je ne veux plus continuer cette comédie. J'essaye de faire une sorte de ménage dans ma tête mais plus rien ne m'obéis. C'est Lydia qui me fait revenir à la réalité. Elle me parle doucement comme une confidente le ferait pour quelqu'un qu'elle apprécie beaucoup. Elle connaissait donc la nature de mes sentiments pour Magnus ? À croire ses paroles oui car quand j'arrive enfin à la regarder pour lui exprimer que je suis incapable d'aller plus loin dans la cérémonie, elle m'encourage à exprimer mon vrai moi. Pourtant c'est quelqu'un de bien, je m'en veux de ne pas être à la hauteur pour elle mais cela lui semble normal que je sois heureux. Sans doute le fait qu'elle sait ce que c'est de perdre l'amour de sa vie. J'entends Jace qui me demande si ça va aller et là je sais ce que je dois faire. Je me redresse un peu, reprend un visage neutre et plonge mon regard à nouveau dans celui de Magnus

 _ **I can't help but love you**_  
 _Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer_  
 _ **Even though I try not to**_  
 _Même si j'essaie de ne pas le faire_  
 _ **I can't help but want you**_  
 _Je ne peux m'empêcher de te vouloir_  
 _ **I know that I'd die without you**_  
 _Je sais que je mourais sans toi_  
 _ **I can't help but be wrong in the dark**_  
 _Je n'y peux rien mais me trompe dans le noir_  
 _ **Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts**_  
 _Parce que je suis accablé dans cette guerre des cœurs_  
 _ **I can't help but want oceans to part**_  
 _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir que les océans se séparent_  
 _ **Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts**_  
 _Parce que je suis submergé dans cette guerre des cœurs_

Je descends de l'autel ne regardant que lui, que cet homme pour qui j'éprouve des sentiments indéfinissables et non mesurables. Je peux percevoir de la tension en lui. Il fait le fier mais il n'en mène pas large. Il ne peut pas savoir si je vais le repousser ou si au contraire je vais me dévoiler. Evidemment il faut que ma mère se mêle encore de ma vie mais cette fois ci il en est hors de question, je la repousse plutôt violemment sans jamais quitter le regard du sorcier. Je le veux à moi, je le désire, je veux être avec lui. Mais me connaissant si je commence à m'expliquer je vais bafouiller et raconter n'importe quoi alors dès que j'arrive devant lui, je l'attrape par sa veste et je l'embrasse comme jamais je n'avais embrassé personne (ce qui est vrai puisque c'est mon premier baiser) je me sentais enfin libre comme si j'étais enfin moi après de nombreuses années dans le doute. Je demande accès à sa langue et notre baiser est vraiment passionné, fougueux, abrupte et doux. Ses lèvres m 'hypnotise, je me colle à lui, je voudrais me fondre dans ses bras et vivre une éternité de plaisir avec lui à mes côtés. Lentement je commence malgré tout à mettre de la distance entre nous car je sens des regards qui pèsent sur moi et je sais que je vais devoir donner des explications. Pourtant je me sens soulagé même si je viens de commettre la pire bêtise de toute ma vie en détruisant définitivement le nom des Lightwood. Il me trouve impressionnant ce qui me fait sourire. Une pensée me traverse l'esprit « et à propos de l'amour ? Les chasseurs d'ombres ne tombent pas amoureux ? » Si, nous tombons amoureux et même si je ne te le dis pas, je le pense. _**Je t'aime Magnus Bane du plus profond de mon cœur.**_

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Je reviens bientôt avec les prochains chapitres des différentes fics en cours**

 **Une petite review ?**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane**

 **Au fait j'ai ouvert un compte wattpad au nom d'Ariane100 donc vous pourrez me retrouver là aussi**


	9. 50 nuances de malec partie 2

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici comme tant attendue la suite des 50 nuances des Malec**

 **J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire comme j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire**

 **Sur ce Enjoy**

* * *

 **26\. Solide**

Heureusement que Magnus avait renforcé le lit à l'aide de ses pouvoirs car chaque nuit qu'Alec passe à ses côtés, ce meuble est mis à rude contribution. La passion, la fougue et les étincelles émises par les deux amants auraient déjà pu depuis longtemps mettre en pièce ce lit original de la cour du Roi Louis IV. Cela serait dommage de détruire cette antiquité de bois incrustée de motifs en or. Non pas par sa valeur pécuniaire car Magnus possède tellement de biens que pour lui ça lui est égal, c'est la valeur sentimentale car Alexander s'est offert à lui corps et âme dans ce splendide lit à Baldaquin.

 **27\. Uniforme**

Le monde des néphilim était quand même des plus étranges quant à leurs « tenues vestimentaires ». En tout cas une chose était certaine, Magnus mettait un point d'honneur à modifier quelque peu la tenue de chasse obligatoire afin de pouvoir profiter un maximum des atouts d'Alex voire à le mater en pleine action contre une démon. Après tout, il se battait à leurs côtés sans demander de paiement. Mater Alec lui semblait le meilleur prix pour service rendu. Le sorcier travaillait pour eux « Pro Bono » et c'était un juste prix que de voir le déhanchement du tireur à l'arc en pleine action.

 **28\. pâtisserie**

Un voile noir obscurcissait le regard d'Alexander quand il entendait Magnus surnommer Clarissa par des petits noms tel le petit biscuit, le chou à la crème ou le tiramisu à la fraise. Il savait pourtant que Magnus avait vu la jeune femme grandir et qu'il s'y était attaché à sa manière, pourtant il devenait vert de jalousie comme un gâteau à la pistache. Et cela se termine par des disputes qui tournent à la rigolade à coup de chantilly en bombe dans la cuisine.

 **29\. stable**

Quelle étrange histoire que cet enfant abandonné devant l'institut. Pourtant ce petit se devait d'avoir une famille stable. Jace, Isabelle et Clary pensent que c'est un coup de pouce du destin afin qu'Alexander et Magnus puissent eux aussi fonder leur propre famille et vivre au quotidien dans la normalité, enfin celle d'un chasseur d'ombre marié à un sorcier déjanté. Bref une famille normale pour le monde obscur.

 **30\. Télévision**

A l'institut, il n'y avait pas la télé et franchement Alec se serait bien passé de celle qui trônait dans le salon de Magnus car devoir regarder des séries télévisées comme la croisière s'amuse, des comédies musicales atroces ou des télé réalités sur des gens devant survivre sur une ile ou cohabiter dans une maison pendant des mois, était une véritable torture pour le néphilim. La seule fois où il fut heureux d'avoir cet engin se fut pour regarder sur grand écran les petits films de leur tour du monde, pelotonné dans les bras de Magnus, un cocktail léger dans les mains, Alec s'était même mis à ronronner de plaisir faisant rire Magnus aux éclats. D'ailleurs Bane le surnomme chaton de temps en temps juste pour revoir le beau sourire de son ange.

 **31\. beauté**

Alexander repensait parfois à sa première rencontre avec son sorcier et surtout la façon dont Magnus l'avait surnommé l'élément sexy alors que lui se trouvait quelconque. Ce jour-là il s'était senti très mal à l'aise mais à force d'amour, il croit les paroles de son amant quand celui-ci lui fait des compliments sur son physique. Il voit enfin la véritable beauté se refléter dans les yeux félins du grand sorcier de Brooklyn car ne dit-on pas que c'est dans les yeux de son grand amour que l'on peut se voir réellement

 **32\. coupe**

Ça suffit, la coupe est pleine pour Alec. Il a toujours été quelqu'un de secret vis-à-vis de sa vie privée et il ne compte pas changer d'avis par rapport à cela. D'ailleurs si Izzy continue à le charrier sur des détails, il va s'amuser avec une paire de ciseau dans la garde-robe de la demoiselle pour lui faire comprendre que la vie amoureuse et sexuelle de son « big brother » ne la regarde pas. Non mais comment a-t-elle su pour la paire de menotte en velours que Magnus avait utilisée pour la nuit torride de la veille. A moins que son amant n'aurait vendu la mèche ? En tout cas si c'est le cas, ce sont deux gardes robes qui risquent de subir les foudres de la rune de la nourriture, enfin du feu mais bon Alec a le même souci de distinction que son petit frère entre les 2 runes, cela doit être de famille.

 **33\. mariage**

A chaque visite à Idris du jeune couple Alec et Magnus, ces derniers prennent le temps pour aller voir Lydia et surtout voir comment évolue la jeune femme après avoir été plantée sur l'autel. Au début la situation était un peu étrange mais pour les deux hommes, Lydia était une héroïne. Elle a décidé de ne plus jamais se marier mais elle a trouvé un compagnon, un certain Sébastien Carstair avec qui elle espère couler des jours heureux. D'ailleurs pour Magnus, le sacrifice avait été tellement grand qu'il avait demandé à la jeune femme d'être son témoin le jour de leur mariage avec Alexander pour lui certifier toute la gratitude du monde face à ce sauvetage qui allait mettre en péril trop de vie humaine.

 **34\. chat**

Président miaou est réputé pour ne pas aimer les gens. A part Magnus, ce chat ne s'approche de personne. Enfin presque de personne. C'est grâce à ce détecteur que le sorcier a décidé de donner son premier rendez-vous à Alec, car le chat lui a sauté sur les genoux demandant câlins et caresses. D'ailleurs son maitre ne s'est pas privé lors du baiser échangé de prouver qu'il était meilleur que son chat en embrassant passionnément le jeune néphilim, leurs langues s'accordant entièrement et surtout les mains un peu baladeuses de l'un et l'autre qui se laissaient aller à ce contact plus que délicieux. Jamais un baiser n'avait été plus romantique que celui d'Alec et Magnus en cette soirée d'été

 **35\. piège**

Des pièges, ils en avaient rencontrés des tonnes. De la part de démon, des membres de l'enclave même de leurs familles respectives. On pourrait penser que ce genre d'évènement les auraient rendus le cœur froid, dur comme la glace, l'âme amère, une carapace les bloquant dans des mécanismes métro boulot dodo. Pourtant Magnus et Alec étaient tombé dans un autre type de piège, celui du véritable amour. Piège ultime vis-à-vis de la nature de ces deux êtres. En effet un demi-ange et un demi-démon, ce n'est pas vraiment courant, voire même illégitime aux yeux de certains. Mais cette façon de penser n'était pas importante pour ce couple, ils s'aiment et connaissaient les difficultés qu'ils rencontreraient en vivant leur passion jusqu'au bout. Perdre des runes, se faire rayer de l'ordre des sorciers, cela ne représentait qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan tant que Magnus serait au côté d'Alec. Ils savaient venir à bout de toutes les situations difficiles du moment que ça soit main dans la main

 **36\. clefs**

Le jour ou Alec avait reçu les clefs du loft de Magnus, son cœur s'était mis à battre tellement vite dans sa poitrine et c'est par une nuit passionnée qu'il avait remercié son petit ami pour ce cadeau qui lui semblait être tout, étant donné que c'était le sésame pour entrer dans le cocon du sorcier.

Le lendemain de la discussion dans le métro, Alec avait dû ramasser ses affaires et partir définitivement de cet endroit qu'il aimait particulièrement. A l'instant même où il posa les clefs sur la table, son cœur se brisa en des milliers de petits morceaux laissant le jeune homme dans une tristesse indéchiffrable et irréelle .

Le jour où dans les enfers Magnus avait accepté de donner sa vie et son immortalité en tant que clefs d'un portail pour sauver la vie d'Alec et de celle de ses proches, le néphilim se sentait grisé par l'amour et par la tristesse. L'amour de voir l'homme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout prêt à se sacrifier pour les siens et de la tristesse car ce sacrifice voulait dire ne plus jamais se revoir et pour Alec regarder Magnus disparaitre était une épreuve insurmontable alors qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver

Mais la plus belle clef que le jeune Lightwood ait reçu c'est le cahier à spirale qui contenant la vie de Magnus. Perché sur ce toit, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir ce cadeau surtout de la part de son amant qui refusait de parler de sa vie antérieure. C'est à cet instant qu'Alexander sut que sa vie et celle du sorcier seraient liées à jamais

 **37\. virage**

Une vie faites de fariboles, de batifolage, de coup d'un soir, de beuveries avec diverses castes de créatures obscure, c'était le mode de fonctionnement de Magnus Bane. Au-delà de l'épicurisme, il brulait comme ce cher Dorian Gray, la vie par les deux bouts. Cette façon de vivre convenait bien au sorcier qui profitait de chacune des époques qu'il traversait en faisant pire que pendre. Drogue, alcool, repas fantasmagoriques, coutumes étranges, plaisirs basiques rien ne déplaisait au plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn lui donnant une réputation plus que désastreuse.

De l'autre côté une vie bien rangée, juste, parfaite, aucun pas de travers, aucune émotion transmise, des liens fraternels intenses, un sentiment amoureux interdit et refoulé depuis l'adolescence qui ne put être exprimé que par un lien particulier appelé parabataï, un coté négligé ne pensant qu'aux missions, au respect de l'enclave et surtout le contre coup du choc lors de l'annonce de l'appartenance de ses parents au fameux cercle de Valentin, voilà ce que vivait l'ainé de la fratrie Lightwood, une vie classique de néphilim prêt à prendre la relève de la direction de l'institut de new York

Et pourtant il ne fallut qu'un regard lors d'une soirée pour que les deux hommes prennent un fameux virage dans leurs vies respectives. D'ailleurs ce virage se fit plus intense lors d'une soirée ou Alec était venu remercier le sorcier pour les soins prodigués lors d'une attaque qui avait failli lui couter la vie. En effet, le jeune homme se rendait compte qu'il y avait de nouveaux sentiments amoureux qui étaient venus s'installer dans son cœur. Le néphilim avait entendu la voix de Magnus quand il était dans les limbes suite au poison. Ce fut le moment d'un premier baiser et surtout le début d'une nouvelle vie à deux faite d'excentricité et de calme ce qui rend une harmonie parfaite.

 **38\. couverture**

Qu'il est bon d'avoir des pouvoir magiques et de faire pleuvoir ou neiger afin de revoir un Alec frigorifié qui n'a qu'une seule envie de se réchauffer dans les bras de son sorcier préféré sous une pile de couvertures devant un bon film télé avec des petits plats préférés subtilisés dans le restaurant favori du néphilim. D'ailleurs le lendemain, Alec va déposer sous la porte une enveloppe afin de régler l'addition. Il avait sur son Gsm une photo de la carte avec les prix pour se donner bonne conscience. Le néphilim savait très bien que Magnus oubliait volontairement de régler l'addition mais bon se faire chouchouter méritait bien compensation.

 **39\. protection**

Renforcer des barrages de la ville d'Idris, créer des barrières magiques pour repousser des attaques démoniques, se créer une tanière hyper sécurisée pour éviter de se faire attaquer par Valentin, ce sont des choses aisées quand on est sorcier. Pourtant lâcher prise, faire confiance en l'autre, se laisser aller, cela avait permis à Magnus de retrouver son moi intérieur car la protection de l'amour d'Alec le porte si fort. D'ailleurs cette protection fonctionne dans les deux sens puisque grâce au soutien de son sorcier, Alexander avait fini par dévoiler son homosexualité en public.

 **40\. vérité**

Parfois certaines vérités doivent être dévoilée. Alec en eut l'expérience avec Jace qui lui demanda de l'embrasser. Jamais Alec ne pensait qu'il en éprouverait du dégout. Le réconfort de son parabataï suite à ses révélations tellement intenses, rassura Alec sur le fait qu'il restait un homme bien, bon et juste malgré certains doutes que le néphilim avait eu en discutant avec son père. L'honnêteté étant une des valeurs principales de l'ainé des Lightwood, voir Jace rire et le prendre dans ses bras sans aucune animosité avait redonné le sourire au jeune homme. Définitivement Magnus avait raison, que l'on soit Monstre humain ou licorne, nous avons tous le droit au bonheur

 **41\. noir**

Quel plaisir de voir dans la garde-robe d'Alec des pantalons noirs en cuir très moulants. Franchement, depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec lui, Alec avait laissé faire un peu Magnus dans ses tenues vestimentaires. Certes il ne porterait pas du blanc signe de deuil ou du violet à paillette car il estime que c'est à son sorcier que ces tenues extravagantes vont le mieux, mais il n'hésite plus à porter certaines couleurs sobres un peu plus claires sur ces fameux pantalons en cuir noir moulant. D'ailleurs en revenant de mission, les fringues tombent vite au sol tellement le sorcier soit en manque de câlin, soit en frayeur devant les blessures du néphilim veut profiter de son âme sœur le plus possible. Et Alec même en sang, en s'habillant sexy, sait qu'il pourra mener Magnus par le bout du nez. A la la, pauvre Bane, un ordre d'Alec et il fonce toujours tête baissée dans le noir le plus complet pour juste être avec l'homme de sa vie

 **42\. livre**

Hodge avait toujours veille sur la bibliothèque de l'institut. Elle comprenait de nombreux ouvrages dont certains très rares. D'ailleurs par temps d 'orage, quand le ciel s'illuminait de zébrures blanches, on pouvait voir un jeune homme, des lunettes discrètes de lecture sur le nez farfouiller dans les livres racontant les histoires des chasseurs d'ombres. Tout l'intéressait, que cela soit les langues que parlaient ses ancêtres, les techniques de traque et de chasse, c'est d'ailleurs là qu'il trouva son instrument de prédilection et que maintenant digne de l'héritage de Katniss Everdeen il pouvait tuer un démon d'une flèche dans l'œil comme elle ses écureuils pour ne pas gâcher la viande. (Alec : tu vas arrêter de me prendre pour une nana, moi : Alec pas taper ou terminé les câlins avec ton sorcier. Magnus : Alexander laisse ma sœur en paix, puis ça t'irait bien la tenue de cuir rouge de l'affiche du film. Alec : humpff et part bouder dans son coin)

Désormais c'est dans une autre pièce en temps d'orage qu'Alec préfère se ressourcer. La bibliothèque de Magnus ou il peut trouver des tas de livres allant du simple roman à des traites sur les différentes créatures du monde. Et quel plaisir lorsqu'il entend derrière lui une petite voix qui lui murmure de venir bouquiner bien au chaud dans le canapé un chocolat chaud fumant sur la table basse. Et il n'est pas rare que Bane se retrouve avec un chasseur endormi dans ses bras, les lunettes glissant doucement et bavant sur les livres bienheureux de dormir apaisé blotti contre l'amour de sa vie

 **43\. puissance**

Un moment d'égarement avait mis la ville de new York sans dessus dessous. Alec s'était fait encore une fois blesser et Jace sentant sa rune s'affaiblir avait prévenu Magnus. De dernier qui contrairement à son habitude de garder son sang-froid dans ce genre de situation, a complètement perdu les pédales. Il faut dire que cela faisait deux moix qu'ils avaient recueilli un petit bout de chou sorcier et perdre Alec maintenant avait mis Magnus dans un état indescriptibles. Son sang démoniaque avait repris le dessus et arrivant sur les lieux pour retrouver Alec, les éléments commencèrent à se déchainer au fur et à mesure que l'apparence féline apparaissait dans les trait du sorcier. Ses yeux devinrent presque noirs de peur, ses sens hérissés si fort qu'il était capable de ressentir les émotions rien qu'en écoutant les battements de cœur et surtout son odorat surdéveloppé qui lui avait permis de retrouver le corps de son futur mari étendu au sol légèrement livide suite au choc qu'il avait reçu sur la tête. Des étincelles jaillissaient des doigts de Bane brulant au passage la tenue d'Alexander. Jace n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se jeter sur son beau-frère afin de le faire reculer pour éviter que le drame n'augmente en intensité. Plus rien ni personne n'était capable d'arrêter les éléments. L'orage grondait, le ciel se déchirait par endroit et Jace forcément avait reçu une sorte de coup de tonnerre en plein dans le ventre le mettant KO. Heureusement que la magie de l'amour surpasse celle des démons car c'est un Alec soutenu par Izzy qui se mit juste devant le sorcier et qui n'arrêtais pas de prononcer Aku Cinta Kamu. Le temps semblait être une éternité devant cette perte de contrôle et ce surcroit de puissance, malgré tout, l'amour réveilla Magnus de sa transe et il en tomba mort de fatigue dans les bras de son néphilim. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer se rappelant qu'il avait tué son père un jour par accès de colère et que malgré les siècles, il était toujours capable du pire. Et Alec de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire que lui et max veilleraient toujours à ce que le mal ne se reproduise jamais

 **44\. danse**

Assis à une des tables du pandémonium, en mode mission bien sûr, Alec ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du propriétaire de ce club. Il faut dire que la horde de groupies femmes et hommes qui accompagnaient Magnus ne se privaient pas de toucher, de frôler voire même de flirter avec le sorcier. Personne ne savait pour eux et Alec mourait à petit feu devant ce spectacle. Une idée lui vint alors en tête, voyant un loup garou plutôt canon, il se leva pour entrainer ce partenaire inconnu sur la piste de danse. Les mouvements étaient souples, saccadés, sexy, enivrant à tel point que Magnus, en colère face à ce jeu stupide d'Alec, fit valser le loup d'un claquement de doigt et embrassa par surprise Alec devant tous ses amis et connaissances. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, c'est chasse gardée !

 **45\. cuisine**

Quel plaisir de rentrer de mission, une bonne odeur vous emplissant les narines. À chaque longue absence, Magnus cuisinait pour son ange et il savait y faire. Entre les repas romantiques gastronomiques, ou les petits plats de la cuisine du monde, Alec se régalait à chaque fois. Surtout il gardait ce secret bien enfoui de peur qu'isabelle et les autres néphilims ne décident de venir souper au loft à chaque fois qu'Izzy est aux fourneaux. Pas touche à son maitre queux personnel

 **46\. Chaussures**

Alec était contre la magie gaspillée pour des choses qu'il trouvait futile surtout que Magnus se fatiguait quand même en usant de ses pouvoirs. C'est pourquoi le sorcier maudissait Alec qui faisait exprès de rester au loft quand le sorcier devait ranger et nettoyer ses 236 paires de chaussures pour être certains que tout serait fait main et non pas par un claquement de doigt. Tu veux être à la mode, tu assumes. Evidemment, Magnus en profite pour quelques vengeances sur l'oreiller quand Alec lui demande certains plaisirs dut à la magie et que bane lui répond : « mon amour, tu sais bien que cela va me fatiguer, ça serait dommage de gaspiller ». Manque de bol, le néphilim avait trouvé le truc pour faire ployer d'un regard son amant qui finissait toujours par craquer devant les yeux bleus de son ange.

 **47\. soleil**

Le soleil qui pointe le bout de son nez pour irradier d'une douce lumière les cheveux de Magnus au réveil, c'est le meilleur moment de la journée pour Alec. En effet, il peut voir son amant sans toutes les fioritures de maquillage, d'excentricité mais simplement au naturel. Certes il aime voir son amant pomponné comme il en a le secret, mais leurs matins, pour rien au monde, Alec n'en changerait, surtout pas quand une voix rauque lui murmure bonjour à l'oreille et que des yeux félins se plongent dans les siens abyssins. Magnus n'a pas besoin de paillettes pour briller, il est à lui tout seul le soleil d'Alexander

 **48\. décoration**

Avoir un loft qui change au gré des humeurs du propriétaire, ça peut parfois être bien mais parfois pas, surtout quand ce sorcier est dans sa période les feux de l'amour et les séries à l'eau de rose. En effet, le loft devient pire que les faux décors de ces séries télévisées à deux francs cinquante et Alec doit ruser pour retrouver le calme des décorations épurées ou baroques qu'il apprécie. Parfois par du chantage, parfois par des câlins parfois par des menaces de dormir à l'institut. En tout cas, président miaou non plus n'aime pas quand le salon est transformé en pont de bateau de la croisière s'amuse, il feule sur son maitre tout comme Alec. Pour Magnus, ce chat est un comploteur !

 **49\. bague**

Magnus a toujours été épicurien et possède une collection faramineuse de vêtements, de chaussures, de bijoux et surtout de bagues. Certaines sont des bagues bracelet avec des chaines qui lui donnent un air grunge, d'autres sont deux chevalières qui portent respectivement la lettre M et la lettre B pour encore sortir du lot, d'autres sont celles de souvenirs de voyages faits avec Ragnor ou Catarina. Mais la plus belle n'est pas à son doigt mais autour de son cou. Il attend un jour de la porter comme alliance car il s'agit de la bague de la famille Lightwood. Il la porte sur sa chaine afin qu'elle soit toujours à l'endroit le plus magique pour lui : son cœur.

 **50\. amour**

L'un avait promis de ne jamais rien révéler de sa vie privée et de vivre de missions jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. L'homosexualité étant mal vue, Alec préférait se taire, se laissant porter sur la vague de son rang de néphilim

L'autre s'était juré de ne plus aimer personne. Et surtout pas un de ses ennemis jurés qu'un chasseur d'ombre. Magnus s'était enfermé dans une cage dorée ou il profitait de la vie sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit

Hors il a fallu un seul instant, celui où leurs regards se sont croisées pour abattre les barrières qu'ils avaient instaurés de part et d'autres pour éviter la souffrance. Et d'ailleurs ils ne se cachent plus du monde en sortant main dans la main comme tous les couples, en sortant faire la fête avec leurs amis ou en allant manger au restaurant en amoureux. Malgré que Magnus soit le premier amour d'Alec, le néphilim sait que jamais plus son cœur ne pourra aimer comme maintenant surtout après une nuit blanche faite de caresses, de baisers, de promesses et de douceur. L'amour, quoi de plus beau comme sentiment ?

* * *

 **Fin de ce Two Shot**

 **N'oubliez pas si vous n'avez pas encore été lire, la fin du mariage surprenant est en ligne.**

 **J'ai posté aussi une nouvelle fiction qui s'appelle Amnésie et est hors fandom**

 **Et ici je m'attèle aux deux fictions bonus du Mariage ( pour marie 3000 une mignonne sur une première fois avec une histoire de sushi et pour laclonde une romance mais je n'en dis pas plus)**

 **Dites moi par review quels sont les thèmes que vous avez préférés sur ces 50 nuances**

 **Bizzz**

Ariane


	10. par l'ange, je l'aime

**Hello tout le monde, me voici avec le premier bonus du mariage donc l'OS romance de Laclonde. Je préviens que c'est une lemon donc si cela ne vous convient pas passez votre chemin.**

 **Nous sommes dans les pensées d'Alec, ses doutes, ses questions et son amour.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Par l'ange, mon corps t'appartient**_

Cet homme représente une puissance à l'état pur. Il est juste magique, c'est leur qualificatif parfait pour lui. Sa tendance dominatrice et excentrique m'intrigue toujours et c'est dans ses bras que je me sens enfin moi. Cette danse incomprise de tous, était pour nous une échappatoire à la vie. Comment y résister ? Un appel de l'intérieur, un bouleversement, un cri, une douleur qui prenait nos cœurs sans merci pour les piétiner de la façon la plus cruelle. Pourquoi ? Cette chose est magnifique pourquoi se cacher ? Pourquoi voir cette honte monter sur nos joues après ceci ? L'enclave voit d'un mauvais œil notre relation, pourtant je ne regrette rien, que du contraire tout simplement parce que nous nous accordons parfaitement

Par l'ange j'aime cet homme, son corps, ses mouvements et au risque de me répéter sa puissance. J'aime tellement être possédé par cet homme, son regard me brise, m'enivre, me grise. Moi qui me trouvait quelconque, dans ce regard je suis enfin moi. Je l'aime et j'en ai honte, si cela venait à se savoir nos vies seraient foutues, brisées. Mais brisés nous le sommes déjà plus que nous nous l'avouons. Brisés par nos us et coutumes qui nous pèsent sur l'estomac nous dévorant de l'intérieur. Pourtant nous recommençons, nous nous approprions le corps de l'autre, par ces multiples caresses. D'ailleurs nous ne parlons que de notre désir pendant cette communion magique, rien d'autre afin de ne pas anéantir le moment que nous répétons aussi souvent que possible, chaque soir presque depuis que je possède les clefs de ce loft.

Et pourtant, je sursaute quand il me dit « mon ange ». Je n'ai pas l'habitude des mots tendres, mon corps se parsème de frisson, sa voix et ses yeux plongés en moi me surprennent toujours surtout quand la lueur féline se met en marche. Il passe en mode démoniaque, digne fils de son père le démon de la luxure. Pourtant je m'abandonne complément à ses mouvements à lui, à cet amour interdit. Cet amour sale, impur, non conforme, ce péché que nous accomplissons à l'insu de tous. Je voudrais le dire aux autres, à ma famille, à mon parabataï mais je n'ose pas. Je me rappelle trop d'une conversation de mon père qui avait été choqué suite aux paroles de son propre parabataï lors du coming out de ce dernier. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens s'obstinent à passer à côté du véritable amour. Je dis cela et pourtant moi aussi je l'ai fait. Si cet homme n'était pas venu me pousser dans mes retranchements, nous ne serions pas là dans ce lit à baldaquin entrain de nous mouvoir au son de nos gémissements.

Pense-t-il à tout ça lui aussi en ce moment ? Pense-t-il à ces choses qui nous brutalisent de jour en jour pendant qu'il me retourne délicatement sur le ventre tous en déposant ses baisers brulant sur mes flancs ? Pense-t-il que peut être un jour nous ne pourrons plus le faire ? Pense-t-il lui aussi que nous pourrions nous faire bannir ou punir par l'enclave, tout en me préparant doucement, amoureusement, à la pénétration ? Savoure-t-il chaque instant passé à mes côtés comme j'aimerais tant pouvoir ? Je sais que je réfléchis trop et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser. Famille, tradition, honneur, je balaye tout dans cette symphonie de cris. J'aime tant quand il prononce mon prénom en entier. Sa façon de le faire, ce côté sexy et joueur. Je le veux à mes côtés, il n'y a que cela qui compte.

Je sursaute légèrement et puis m'accoutume à sa présence en moi. Nous le faisons chaque soir, si nos emplois du temps le permettent. C'est important pour moi, je ne considère pas cela comme du sexe mais comme un partage et j'ai besoin de ce partage. Je suis possédé, corps et âme. Cela me prend et me prendra toujours des fonds des tripes cet acte qui nous réunit m'envahira toujours d'amour et de tendresse à son égard.

Par Raziel, que son visage me manque, retourne-moi je t'en supplie tes yeux... Ton regard, j'ai besoin de le voir, à chaque instant de ma vie, je ne peux plus m'en passer. Dans un coup de rein il passe ses ongles manucuré et vernis sur mon dos de haut en bas, dans le même mouvement, peut-être pour l'intensifier. Comme si j'avais besoin de ses fioritures pour apprécier pleinement ça. Pourtant, ces fioritures me font perdre la tête et le fil de mes pensées... J'aimerais tellement... Pourquoi m'a-t-il mis dans cette position ? Ne veut-il plus me voir ?

Par Lucifer, ne serais-je qu'un passage dans sa vie ? une amourette. Ne plus voir son visage me fait peur, peur de le perdre, peur de le voir reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes au pandémonium, peur de le savoir faire la même chose dans les bras d'un autre ou d'une autre. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur, s'il te plis mon amour, je t'en supplies regarde-moi. Si tu m'aimes, regarde-moi

Dans un geste toujours rempli de tendresse, il saisit mon bras pour me retourner. Je peux enfin replonger mon esprit dans ces yeux malicieux de sorcier qui m'envoutent. Je suis grisé, je perds pied, je lis tellement de désir mais aussi de violence dans ce regard. Pas une violence négative mais plutôt une possession, une jalousie, une appartenance. Il m'embrasse, prend possession de ma bouche, de ma langue et je sens une mèche de cheveux rose me chatouiller le visage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire malgré le stress. Je ne sais pas comment agir si ma famille venait à le découvrir. Pourtant j'apprécie ce moment de flottement. Et un nouveau sourire vient me barrer le visage. Le sourire que l'on porte quand on ne pensait plus retrouver une personne chère à son cœur, celui qui s'accompagne des yeux au reflet humide. C'est stupide, tellement. J'ai perdu son regard que quelques minutes et me voilà en plein mode de contradiction heureux d'avoir retrouvé la vue de ce visage si parfait. Je suis heureux. Cette joie se transforme en honte, voir en colère envers moi-même. Que va-t-il penser de moi ? Que je ne m'assume pas, que je suis sans cesse entrain de changer d'opinion sur lui, sur moi, sur nous ? Et si je le décevais, qu'en adviendrait-il de nous ? Je ne peux pas le perdre, par pitié, ne me laisse pas.

Je le sens s'arrêter. Mon cœur se resserre. Il se retire doucement. J'ai merdé devant cet homme si fort il doit me prendre pour qui maintenant ? Pense-t-il que je suis une personne faible ? Que tout ceci ne peut plus continuer de peine que je craque ? Par l'ange, pourquoi n'aie-je pas contrôlé mes sentiments, je ne suis qu'un idiot qui vient de tout perdre. Et que vas t'il se passer, il va me demander de repartir comme si de rien n'était pour que nous reprenions nos vies séparément. Merde, je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

Il saisit mon visage de ses mains brulantes, le tourna vers lui, vers ce regard que j'ai fui quelques secondes avant. « Ne fuit plus jamais mon regard et je t'en supplie ne me regarde plus jamais comme cela. Tu es à moi et jamais tu ne me perdras. Que tu le veuilles ou non nous sommes des âmes sœurs et je défendrai notre amour à jamais » Il s'en suivi d'un baiser endiablé, celui qui embrase le cœur et la raison.

 _ **Par l'ange, je suis envouté par ce sorcier.**_

Cette fois si sans fioritures, il... Re-rentra en moi, Plus puissant que jamais. Le message était clair et son regard l'était tout autant, je suis à lui et lui à moi. Plus rien ne nous séparera, ni le temps, ni l'espace. Nous ne sommes qu'un et je l'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé.

 _ **Par les enfers je me laisse porter sur la vague du plaisir**_

Je... Mes pensées s'embrouillent. Je fonds littéralement, je fonds de cette chaleur que dégage notre amour. Même si j'ai peur, peur de montrer mon côté faible. Peur de le perdre. Peur du regard des autres si un jour notre secret est découvert. Peur de ne jamais pourvoir vivre pleinement cet amour. Peur de devoir être toujours caché. Peur de l'aimer du plus profond de mon être, au risque de tous perdre. Peur, j'ai peur de tellement de choses, car je tiens à lui plus qu'à quiconque. Bien sûr que je tiens à ma famille mais cela n'est pas pareil, il est ma raison de vivre, ma bouffe d'oxygène, mon eau de source. Sans lui je ne suis rien

Tout en continuant à penser à de multiples choses, je sens monter en moi, ce désir ardent, cette montée, cette jouissance naissante. Ce trop-plein de sensation m'envahit et me fais monter les larmes aux yeux. D'un geste rapide je le ramène vers moi le collant à mon torse brulant. Torse contre torse, corps contre corps. Nous sommes en sueur, l'eau ruisselle sur mes runes et pourtant je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'a lui. Je m'offre plus encore à cette communion en enserrant sa taille avec mes jambes. Son maquillage coule et moi je suis pantelant, complètement hors de moi, juste là avec lui. Je sais que nous sommes presque proche de l'apogée. Nous bougons nos hanches avec vigueur, sentant la « petite mort » arriver. Des étincelles nous traversent, cette réaction est due à ses pouvoirs démoniaques. Je sais qu'il prend du plaisir car ce n'est pas un geste anodin de sa part quand il fait cela. Sa magie prend le dessus et je sais que nous allons être électrisé par ces petits éclairs bleutés qui m'enchantent. Mon partenaire aime ce qu'il fait et pour moi c'est le principal. Je sens cet étourdissement, mais aussi et les frissons nerveux, qui nous parcourent tout le corps. Il est au plus profond de moi, je... Je me libère moi aussi sur lui. La tête qui papillonne, le souffle cours, je le sers toujours plus fort contre moi. Je refuse de briser cette étreinte. Je dois reprendre mon souffle, je suis à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. D'ailleurs cela s'est déjà produit, et cela lui avait fait si peur que j'essaye de toujours garder un peu de contrôle et de me forcer à respirer mais c'est difficile tant faire l'amour avec lui est magique. Je ne me lasserai jamais de dire que mon homme est magique.

« J'ai tellement besoin de toi » Lui dis-je et dans le même souffle « j'ai besoin de ton amour, envers et contre tous... » « Je t'aime Magnus, du plus profond de mon cœur »

Car c'est toi et moi et nous n'avons rien à faire du reste des gens. Et je ne sais pourquoi je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi.

Tu me regardes d'un air attendri et je t'entends me répondre « épouse moi Alexander ». Et je sais que je ne peux te donner qu'une seule réponse « oui, je le veux » tout en écoutant battre son cœur.

 _ **Par les anges et les démons, je veux lier ma vie à cet homme**_

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Le prochain sera aussi un romance sur une premier fois ( laquelle je ne vous dirai pas à l'avance et des sushis) une petite review ?**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane**


	11. célébration

**Bonjour à tous et toutes**

 **Me voici avec une nouvelle idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit et j'avais envie de vous le partager. Quand une idée vous vient, il faut l'exploiter. Maintenant j'espère que cela vous plaira**

 **Sur ce Enjoy**

* * *

 **CELEBRATION**

Devant la jolie basilique d'Idris, une petite foule est massée. On aperçoit un couple dont l'homme avait été élu le plus sexy des frères silencieux avec son épouse, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. D'un autre côté, se trouvait un jeune homme aux lunettes qui discutait de film avec sa meilleure amie, une jeune femme rousse qui semblait rayonnante en ce jour particulier. D'un autre côté, on pouvait apercevoir, des créatures étranges, aux dents pointues pour certains, une femme à la peau bleue leur tenait compagnie et elle tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon bleu de peau lui aussi. En tout cas les discussions allaient de bon train et c'est un jeune homme blond qui fit entrer les différents invités dans la splendide église de la ville d'Alicante.

La chapelle avait été aménagée de façon spectaculaire. Une vraie garniture d'un mariage princier. Il faut dire que ce mariage était exceptionnel vu sa nature. Jamais de mémoire d'homme on avait vu un métissage entre les castes des demi-anges et des demi-démons. Dans l'un des vestiaires, une jeune femme aux long cheveux noirs tentait tant bien que mal de calmer son grand frère hyper nerveux. La cérémonie allait se célébrer dans une demi-heure et pourtant le néphilim était au bord de la crise de nerf. Il faut dire qu'il s'était battu bec et ongle pour arriver à ses fins et là un trop plein d'émotions le submergeait. Sa sœur le prit dans ses bras et ensuite ce fut le tour de sa mère et de son père. Cet façon de montrer leur propre accord face à cette célébration rendit le sourire à ce jeune homme au regard d'un bleu profond. Il était si fier en ce jour d'arborer la tenue dorée, symbole de l'amour pour les gens de son peuple. Fier de se marier comme l'exige la tradition.

Pendant ce temps, un homme vêtu d'un smoking noir au liseré bleu et possédant un regard félin accentué par un maquillage typique égyptien, s'était échappé de l'église et se dirigea vers le cimetière. Il se mit à chercher quelques minutes une tombe et s'arrêta devant.

Il fit un petit signe de tête pour saluer et se mit à parler.

 _« Salut Maxwell, enfin max si tu préfères, je voulais te dire que dans quelques minutes, je ferai partie de ta famille alors cela me semblait important de venir discuter avec toi aujourd'hui. J'aurais dû venir te voir plutôt ici mais je ne savais pas vraiment si j'en avait le droit. Après tout, je n'ai pas su te sauver des griffes de Sébastien et logiquement une créature obscure est interdite de recueillement devant un mausolée de chasseur d'ombre. Seulement j'avais besoin de te voir et de te parler Maxwell, c'est très important à mes yeux._

 _Je regrette que nous n'ayons pas pu nous voir vraiment avant, je connaissais ton existence mais pouvoir partager certaines choses avec toi m'auraient honoré. Je n'ai entendu que du bien de la part de ta famille, enfin bientôt notre famille et chaque jour qui passe, tu restes présent dans nos mémoires._

 _Tu manques terriblement à ta famille et surtout à Isabelle et Alec. Ils ne te l'avoueront jamais ni l'un ni l'autre, mais ils se sentent tous les deux responsables de ta mort. Alec en fait encore des cauchemars du reste. Combien de fois je n'ai pas dû user de ma magie afin de calmer ses pensées tristes la nuit. Combien de fois je ne l'ai pas retrouvé sur le balcon regardant les étoiles en essayant de trouver la tienne. Je sais que le temps efface les peines mais malgré tout ton absence reste infernale pour eux. Tu sais parfois je me demande qui sera là pour m'aider à supporter le manque quand ton frère te rejoindra. Qui sera là avec moi pour regarder le ciel et penser à Alec. J'aurais aimé vivre dans une famille aimante comme la vôtre. Manque de chance, ma mère n'a pas supporté ma condition et a mis fin à ses jours, quand à mon père de cœur, c'est moi qui l'ai détruit. Je suis loin d'être le gendre idéal ou le beau-frère en ce qui te concerne mais sache qu'Alexander fais de moi un homme meilleur chaque jour qui passe_

 _Tu dois te demander comment un sorcier, qui a la vie devant lui, a décidé de se marier avec un chasseur d'ombre ? Tu n'es pas le seul car ce n'est pas moi qui aie fait la demande mais ton frère. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai jamais aimé avant lui mais l'amour que je porte à ton frère, c'est irréel tellement_ _c'est pur. J'avais mis une carapace autour de moi pour éviter de souffrir. Tu sais je ne vais pas te mentir maxwell, une existence d'immortel nous fait faire pas mal de rencontres. Certaines sont bonnes et d'autres mauvaises. Je suis en effet sorti durant des décennies avec l'ancienne chef de clan Camille Belcourt, mais à côté de cela j'ai amené jusqu'au tombeau ma douce Etta qui était une femme douce et gentille qui aimait profondément son prochain._

 _A cause de tout cela je me suis forgé une cage dorée ou j'ai largement fait pire que pendre. Entre les orgies d'alcool, de drogue, de sexe et de magie, je ne pense pas être bien placé pour faire la morale à qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs je ne la ferai pas. Et puis vint ce jour où les chasseurs d'ombres ont débarqué à l'anniversaire de mon chat et le regard de ton frère fut une clé qui m'a libéré de mes entraves. J'avoue avoir été déstabilisé. Je ne sais pas ce que ton frère a pu te dire à mon sujet mais le comportent que j'ai eu était loin d'être rationnel. Je lui ai fait des avances osées en public essayant de décoincer un peu son cœur qui était dicté par les lois et son amour pour Jace._

 _Au début, je pense qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de jeu du chat et de la souris. Alec m'intriguait, j'ai toujours aimé les beaux garçons aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Je laissais sous-entendre lors de nos quelques rencontres que j'étais intéressé mais j'étais incapable de lire dans son esprit pour connaitre le fond de sa pensée. Et puis il y a eu cette fameuse attaque ou Alexander a été blessé très gravement par un démon. À chaque fois que je vois cette cicatrice sur sa peau, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je me souviens avoir ressenti la douleur dans mon loft. La même que lui au même moment. Ce genre de connexion, cela n'arrive qu'une seule fois dans la vie, quand on trouve l'amour véritable. J'étais capable de calquer ma respiration sur la sienne, de sentir ses douleurs et ses peurs alors que j'étais à des kilomètres de lui._

 _C'est Isabelle qui fut rassurée de me voir débarquer à l'institut. Bien que j'aie failli me prendre dans le visage un coup de son fouet en argent. Comme tu le sais, nous n'étions pas les bienvenus à l'institut et j'avais essayé de camoufler ma présence par un grand manteau avec une capuche noire. J'ai de bons réflexes et entendant le bruit du sifflement du métal dans l'air j'ai réussi à esquiver le coup et à montrer à ta sœur que j'étais là pour ton frère. Je me rappelle l'avoir veillé nuit et jour, de l'avoir appelé pour qu'il revienne des limbes et une fois qu'il fut hors de danger, je n'ai pas osé rester._

 _Pourquoi prendre la fuite, simplement parce que seule la magie de l'amour peut permettre à un sorcier de sauver quelqu'un enfermé dans les tourments démoniaques. C'est un appel qui lie les cœurs et je sentais que pour moi c'était trop tard, j'éprouvais des sentiments trop forts. Je sais que je ne suis pas forcément un mec gentil ou compatissant mais pour une fois je n'ai pas pensé à moi mais à lui et je l'ai laissé se reposer._

 _Non ce n'est pas un acte de lâcheté, contrairement aux idées reçues. Nous avions besoin de faire le point tous les deux et je crois que je me suis pris une de ces cuites mémorables une fois de retour chez moi pour me sentir mieux. J'avais décidé de reprendre une vie solitaire. Fini de faire l'idiot, je voulais vraiment reprendre mes bagages et faire de la route. Mais ton frère en avait décidé autrement_

 _Un soir, alors que je me reposais tranquillement dans ma tanière, la sonnette retentit. Je t'avoue Max que je ne pensais vraiment pas voir ton frère de l'autre côté de la porte. En fait, il a fait quelque chose de complètement renversant pour un shadowhunter du nom des Lightwood. Il est venu pour me remercier._

 _Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais ta famille, enfin tes ancêtres ne m'ont jamais vraiment aimé et c'était réciproque. Ils ont fait tuer pas mal de mes amis qui n'avaient rien fait au monde des terrestres et pour cela je leur en voulais à mort. Pourtant en voyant Alec sur le seuil de ma maison, j'en suis venu à oublier toutes ces tracasseries et bêtises. Une seule chose comptait, la présence de ton frère._

 _Nous avons discuté et là encore Alec s'est montré plutôt différent. Il se souvenait de mes appels, de ma magie de guérison et des sentiments que je ressentais. Et là, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il m'a demandé un rendez-vous galant. Rien qu'à repenser à cette histoire j'en ai des frissons. J'ai émis des doutes et suis resté sur la réserve au départ mais en écoutant ses explications, j'ai compris la sincérité de ses émotions. Et m'ayant avoué qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé personne, je me suis permis en le raccompagnant la porte de lui offrir son premier baiser._

 _Il ne le sait pas mais à cet instant mon cœur s'est accéléré et j'ai eu des étincelles qui me parcouraient le corps. J'étais grisé, envouté, complétement accro à ce garçon qui malgré son inexpérience, possédait un talent fou pour faire passer ses sentiments. Jamais un baiser ne fut plus important, plus passionné, plus délicieux que celui-là. Rien qu'à y repenser j'ai des frémissements._

 _Notre relation a bien entendu commencé en cachette. Pour Alec, il fallait y aller d'étape en étape et c'est ce que j'ai laissé faire. Opprimer quelqu'un ne sert à rien dans un couple. Et puis risquer de le voir claquer la porte pour x ou y raison, je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. Nos rendez-vous se succédaient, et puis Jace, Izzy, Clary et Simon ont commencé à avoir des doutes. Il faut dire que pour cela Alec avait fait fort. Sortir les clefs de la maison devant eux, c'était complètement idiot et tellement Alec en fait. Naïf, un peu pataud sur les bords mais tellement attachant. Nous avions du mal malgré tout car les mois passaient et je commençais à trouver lourd le fait d'être relégué comme un malfrat devant les autres chasseurs d'ombres._

 _Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment-là alors que je n'étais pas à Idris que Jonathan t'a enlevé à Alec et aux autres. Nous avons été appelés pour donner de l'aide et encore une fois je fus surpris par ton frère. Il m'avait promis de me présenter à ta famille mais la façon de le faire était exceptionnelle. Alors qu'il me marquait d'une rune particulière pour assister à un combat qui risquait fort de nous mener à nos funérailles, il m'attrapa dans ses bras et m'embrassa devant tous les membres de l'enclaves, les créatures obscures et les chasseurs d'ombres présents. J'étais fier, vraiment fier qu'il ait fait cela pour moi. »_

Magnus fit une petite pause puis agita sa main afin de faire apparaitre une jolie gerbe de fleur. Après tout, même si le petit garçon n'était pas présent, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas eu aussi des lys blancs comme dans la basilique. Un petit ourson et un manga accompagnaient la composition.

 _« J'avoue que notre différence majeure entre mon immortalité et sa mortalité a failli nous couter cher. Camille avait réussi à nous tendre un piège et j'ai rompu avec ton frère, ne supportant pas qu'il ait voulu m'amputer de ma vie éternelle. Non pas que je veuille perdre Alec ou ne pas mourir avec lui mais c'est une décision qui m'appartenait, c'est à moi de décider de ce genre de chose. La rupture a duré quelques semaines mais quand il est venu me chercher au royaume des enfers, je savais que je voulais être avec lui quelque soient les difficultés. Orphée n'était pas arrivé à faire revenir Eurydice des limbes mais Alexander Lightwood lui m'avait ramené moi le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn sur la terre ferme. D'ailleurs la preuve en est, j'ai écrit un livre qui contient quelques épisodes concernant ma vie et je l'ai offert à Alec en gage de mon amour éternel. Pourtant même Raziel sait que je ne parle jamais de mon passé, c'est trop douloureux._

 _Je dois t'avouer quelque chose Maxwell, ton frère et moi avons adopté un petit enfant sorcier, le pauvre s'était retrouvé sans attache, sans parents et en ton honneur il porte le nom de Maxwell Lightwood Bane. Pour Alexander, voir grandir un petit garçon portant ton nom, lui permet d'avancer coute que coute. De plus ce soir, Catarina va m'aider car j'ai trouvé un moyen pour contrer ce problème de mortalité. Il existe un grimoire de sorcellerie plus puissant que le livre blanc, il s'agit du livre rouge. C'est un grimoire druidique sur la magie de l'amour. Dedans il y a un sortilège qui doit être effectué par deux sorciers afin de lier les vies d'un immortel à un mortel. Bien sûr si un jour cet amour meurt, l'ancien mortel reprend sa vie normale mais si l'amour persiste et signe, alors rien ne peux plus les séparer. Je compte proposer ce sort à Alec ce soir »_

« _Et tu comptais me l'annoncer quand ?_ » tonna une voix suave et amoureuse derrière lui

Magnus se retourna et se retrouva face à son futur mari qui était habillé d'une façon élégante et parfaite. Le sorcier se mit à sourire voyant la douceur des yeux bleus de son néphilim

 _« Pendant la cérémonie. Tu sais qu'il est interdit de se voir avant le mariage, ça porte malheur ! En tout cas c'est ce que j'ai toujours entendu dire de la part des terrestres »_

 _« Je m'en fiche des tradition humaines, je sais que je t'aime et qu'il est l'heure d'y aller mon amour. Je t'ai écouté parler avec mon petit frère et je dois te dire merci, ça me fait plaisir que voir que malgré sa disparition, il sera avec nous. »_

Les deux hommes se prirent par la main pour rejoindre la basilique et le mariage put enfin commencer. Alec avait retiré la rose de s boutonnière et l'avait mise dans la composition que Magnus avait déposé sur le mausolée.

Alors que Catarina venait de terminer son incantation avec l'aide de Tessa, une lumière bleutée apparut dans la pièce touchant Max, Alec et Magnus. Une petite rune vint se placer juste sous leur alliance pour les jeunes mariées et pour max sur son cœur. En observant de plus près, l'ainé des Lightwood se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de l'union de la rune d'amour et de celle du feu. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent dans les yeux et Alec annonça

 _« Je pense que Max approuve notre mariage. Je t'aime Magnus Bane Lightwood »_

 _« Je t'aime aussi Alexander Lightwood Bane »_

Et par un baiser plus que frissonnant, les deux êtres comprirent comment ils étaient liés par le sortilège du livre rouge en ressentant les émotions de l'autre. De plus un ange veillait sur eux pour l'éternité. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre leur amour pleinement leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Je suis entrain d'écrire la suite d'amnésie et de la petite sirène version disney.**

 **Une petite review ?**

 **Bizzz**

 **Arianne**


	12. mon ange, ma lumière

**Hello à tous et toutes**

 **Sur cette tranche de vie, le tome 6 n'est pas pris en compte. Magnus a perdu quelque chose de très important pour lui et il la cherche désespérément.**

 **Je ne vous en dis pas plus**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Magnus était assis au bureau des infirmiers de l'hôpital ou il travaillait en collaboration avec Catarina depuis son retour du labyrinthe en spirale. Il attendait qu'on vienne le chercher pour s'occuper d'un autre blessé. C'était sa seule occupation depuis son retour il y a un mois, la seule chose qu'il était encore capable de faire et cela lui évitait de se morfondre dans son loft en tournant en rond

L'infirmière pris place à ses cotés

« Il est l'heure de rentrer, tu veux que je t'ouvre un portail ou tu désires prendre l'air et marcher ? »

Magnus se prit la tête dans les mains, cela faisait trois ans qu'il était plongé dans le noir. À la suite de sa rupture avec Alec, il s'était plongé à corps perdu dans la magie et voulant retrouver Camille afin de lui régler son compte, c'est sur Maureen qu'il tomba. Evidemment, il était loin de se douter de la cruauté de la jeune femme qui par surprise lui retourna un sortilège le blessant aux yeux. Il perdit la vue et fut amené en vitesse au labyrinthe. Malheureusement, aucun sortilège ne pouvait venir à bout de cette trahison de la chef de clan des vampires et le sorcier fut bloqué pour des soins pendant de nombreux mois. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir ce fameux jour où il avait demandé à Alec de prendre se affaires et de partir définitivement alors que leur amour était si fort et si pur. Quel gâchis. Il espérait qu'Alec avait pu reprendre une vie normale à Idris avec un chasseur d'ombre digne de ce nom.

Il se leva maladroitement de son bureau et en fit le tour à tâtons. Il se sentait diminué, et il détestait ça.

A force de chercher et de ne pas trouver de chaise, il décida de rester debout.

« Et merde ». pensa t'il se maudissant de ne pas arriver à avancer dans le noir.

Il avait vaguement envie de pleurer. Ça lui arrivait souvent ces temps-ci. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et s'énervait pour un rien. Toute cette monotonie lui tapait sur les nerfs et il le savait, il était en pleine dépression. Il aurait tué pour ne serait-ce que revoir à quoi ressemblait son loft, comment se passait la chasse au démon et la façon dont il était habillé. Bien évidemment il avait laissé tomber toutes les fioritures. Jeans, chemise, pull classique étaient son nouveau dress code. Plus de coiffure extravagante, plus de maquillage, juste un sorcier diminué face à la perte de sa caractéristique principale de créature obscure, ses yeux de chat.

Tout le monde faisait des efforts énormes pour qu'il ne se sente pas exclu, mais ça n'avait servi à rien en fin de compte. La lumière l'avait quitté et il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Il voulait retrouver la vue, il se sentait si mal dans ce monde de ténèbres et pourtant il savait que c'était impossible. Une éternité dans le noir, voilà sa condamnation pour les péchés commis durant ses quelques centaines d'années d'existence.

Et comme à son habitude, une image lui revint en tête

« Alexander »

Ce nom n'était plus que du passé pour lui, le néphilim devait vivre dans le manoir des Lightwood à Idris avec sa famille et ses amis. Et dans un sens cela valait mieux ainsi. Après tout c'était de sa faute s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Tout cela le pesait plus que tout et il se laissa aller à une larme ou comprenait mieux depuis son retour à quel point le fait d'avoir rompu avec Alec était la pire erreur de sa vie. Camille l'avait manipulé lui aussi et il avait perdu le grand amour de sa vie.

« La lumière... la lumière de l'ange, rendez-la-moi » ... murmura-t-il.

Il entendit la porte d'ouvrir et des pas se rapprochèrent de lui.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Bonjour, Sorcier. »

Magnus ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

…

« Alexander ? »

Ces mots avaient franchi ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'ait pu les retenir. Cette voix il la connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir entendue rire, pleurer, gémir, hurler, aimer et là il se retrouvait face à son ange mais ne pouvait rien voir.

Alec lui fit un sourire doux. Le jeune homme était calme et heureux d'être-là.

« Oui, c'est bien moi Magnus »

« Alec, je ne suis plus sorcier désormais, juste une aide au service médical de cet hôpital »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Alec, je ne vois plus rien alors s'il te plait arrête de faire des mimiques »

« Je… je suis… suis vraiment désolée » bafouillait le néphilim ayant mal au cœur de voir son ancien amour dans cet état. Lui qui avait tant de prestance, il semblait l'ombre de lui-même.

« Et là, je suppose que tu te grattes les cheveux avec un air gêné », continua Magnus.

le chasseur d'ombre s'arrêta net, la main dans les cheveux.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« À chaque fois que tu bafouilles, tu chipotes dans tes cheveux, tu oublies que je te connais Alec »

Le néphilim se sentait triste de voir l'ancien grand sorcier de Brooklyn dans cet état, quelle décadence pour cet homme qui avait connu mont et merveilles et qui désormais vivait comme un simple terrestre. De plus perdre la vue et son atout principal de magie, c'était comme si lui perdait ses propres runes.

« Tu as l'air si triste Magnus »

Le sorcier recula de quelques pas et sentit le rebord de son bureau sous ses fesses. Il s'assit.

« Tu as raison. Depuis ce combat contre Maureen, je ne suis plus rien, j'ai l'habitude du noir désormais et tant pis, je suis là pour aider les autres, pas pour vivre. De toute façon je l'ai bien mérité, à force de faire souffrir les autres, la roue tourne et désormais je vis dans des limbes ».

« Et alors ? Magnus, on a besoin d'aucune raison pour avancer. Même sans tes yeux tu as toujours ton corps et il peut te porter et te faire avancer dans de nouveaux projets. Et puis ta magie n'est pas entièrement morte, elle sommeille »

L'atmosphère pesante rendait Bane malade, il essaya de trouver le chemin vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir

« Comment se passe la vie à Idris ? Tu as fait de nouvelles rencontres ? »

« J'ai fréquenté un gentil chasseur d'ombre, Zacharie Starlight mais cela n'a pas duré. Je n'arrivais pas à avoir de vrais sentiments pour lui »

Le sourire de Magnus se figea. Au moins, c'était direct.

« Et euh... comment ça se fait ? »

Alec soupira.

« Tu le sais, j'ai connu une seule fois le véritable amour et jamais plus je ne pourrai aimer comme cela, alors j'avance dans ma vie de chasseur d'ombre mais je laisse l'amour de côté. J'ai trop souffert »

Magnus se sentait troublé. Il se souvenait trop bien de cette histoire, d'avoir retrouvé les clés et un mouchoir usagé plein de larmes à côté. Et tout cela uniquement par une faute d'orgueil mal placé

« C'est rien, » dit Alec d'un ton doux, « je vais bien ».

« Comment vas ta famille ? Isabelle ? Jace et les autres ? »

« Tout le monde va super bien, Jace a épousé Clary, ils vont bientôt avoir une petite fille, Izzy et Simon sont fiancés, d'ailleurs il est devenu un néphilim suite à la perte de ses pouvoirs démoniaques. Il a dû les donner à un démon pour nous créer un portail car nous étions coincés dans un monde parallèle. Jocelyne et Luke sont aussi mariés et Jonathan a été mis KO par Clary. Bref la vie normale de chasseurs d'ombre. J'ai hâte d'être parrain, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point »

« Je suis content pour vous tous, c'est le principal »

« L'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis trois ans, c'est si long mais bon au moins, les choses ont l'air de tourner rond dans ma famille c'est ce que je voulais le plus au monde. Enfin tu vois quoi… ».

Le silence s'installa. Magnus comme Alexander ne savaient quoi dire pour prolonger la conversation.

Le sorcier entendit son ex s'asseoir mais aucun bruit.

« Et toi ? tu as trouvé un nouvel amoureux ? »

La question prit Magnus au dépourvu.

« Non, j'ai dû subir des soins plus qu'éprouvants pendant des années et ici j'aide Cat à l'hôpital, trouver quelqu'un n'est pas dans mes objectifs. Je désire juste la paix de l'âme. De toute façon qui voudrait d'un sorcier anéanti par les blessures ? »

Puis il reprit

« Raphaël s'est marié, il a épousé Lily. Franchement le mariage était grandiose, enfin c'est ce que l'on m'a décrit, j'étais son témoin mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'apprécier par la vue ce qu'ils avaient fait. Catarina et Tessa sont mes yeux désormais. »

« Waouh Raphaël je n'en revient pas. Moi qui pensait qu'il ne désirait que le pouvoir et l'argent, je suis étonné »

Magnus sentait bien que cette conversation était juste là pour meubler. Il regarda Alec sans le voir bien sur

« Tu t'en fiche, tu peux le dire clairement »

« Hein ? Euh, mais non... »

Bane eut un sourire.

« Tu ne me la feras pas à moi. Je suis peut-être aveugle, mais je ne suis pas sourd. J'entends que tu ricanes »

« Je vois. Perdre ta vue a affiné tes autres sens, c'est ça ? » demanda le jeune homme sans se moquer.

Le silence retomba. Alexander en profita pour regarder son ancien amant. Il n'avait pas changé, un peu plus maigre peut-être. Il avait la même peau mate, les mêmes yeux foncés qui lui rappelait pleins de souvenirs. Seul son regard était différent. Triste et qui regardait sans vraiment voir. C'était troublant.

Le néphilim déglutit.

« Alexander tu peux arrêter de me fixer de la sorte c'est dérangeant. ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il s'était fait prendre en plein matage. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de regarder avec autant d'insistance son ancien amour. Le regard voilé faisait énormément de peine au jeune ange.

Le sorcier se mit à rire en lui annonçant

« Je ne suis pas sans défenses, je sais ce qui se passe autour de moi »

« J'ai jamais dit ça », répondit Alec. « C'est juste que... »

« Je l'ai senti. Ton regard, Il n'y a aucun truc, mais évite de fixer les gens aussi intensément à l'avenir. Ça pourrait vite les mettre mal à l'aise »

le néphilim eut alors une idée, il s'amusait à se déplacer dans la pièce pour voir si le sorcier savait où il se trouvait. A chaque fois Magnus trouvait la bonne réponse. Ses sens déjà très aigus avec la vue, s'étaient vu amplifier par 1000 depuis la perte de celle-ci.

« Et là tu croise les bras Alec en haussant ton sourcil gauche. »

« Oh, c'est bon hein ! Et puis comment tu peux savoir ce genre de truc hein ?! »

« Je sais plein de choses quand ça te concerne car je t'ai... » il se stoppa net.

Magnus se fit violence, après tout ne venait il pas d'avouer devant son ex compagnon qu'il l'aimait encore malgré le temps. Malheureusement face à cette révélation, il était incapable de dire dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait Alec. Était-il joueur, amusé, heureux, amoureux ? Comment avait-il pu trahir ses ressentis du moment. Avouer qu'on ne s'est pas remis en couple passe mais avouer que les sentiments sont toujours là c'est autre chose.

« Magnus »

La voix d'Alec tremblait, il se sentait simplement euphorique de voir que son amour était la devant lui sain et sauf. Qu'importe la vue, son absence lui avait pesé si fort qu'il avait cru en mourir à de nombreuses reprises. Ne sachant que dire, il décida d'agir.

Le sorcier sentit une main agripper sa nuque et des lèvres s'emparer des siennes. Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il glissa ses mains autour de la taille de son ange et s'abandonna au baiser. Il sentit le poids d'Alec l'écraser un peu plus sur le bureau et en fut surpris. Alec avait certainement amélioré encore sa plastique désirable de chasseur d'ombre par des entrainements poussés.

Le néphilim glissa sa langue entre leurs lèvres et demanda l'accès pour approfondir cette communion. Jamais un baiser n'avait eu une saveur pareille. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble comme de vieilles amies, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir arrêter. Ils s'étaient retrouvés enfin et se sentaient vivants

Haletant, Alec s'éloigna un peu et posa sa tête contre le front de Magnus. Il n'y avait rien à dire, juste à ressentir.

Bane sentait le regard brûlant de son ange sur lui et leva la tête. Son jeune amant prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Bane glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt d'Alexander et remonta sa main le long de son dos tout en retraçant les runes, se souvenant de certaines dont celle de l'alliance qu'il portait lui aussi. La peau d'Alec se mis à frissonner et les deux hommes se sentaient au paradis. Magnus n'avait qu'une seule idée, verrouiller la porte et reprendre possession de ce qui lui appartenait mais son cher Alexander s'arracha à lui.

« Pas ici », chuchota-t-il. « Allons ailleurs. Ouvre un portail, je veux être dans notre chambre, dans le lit à baldaquin ou tu m'as fait l'amour la première fois »

Magnus dont la magie était fortement affaiblie pris alors la main d'Alec et fut guidé par ce dernier pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans le tapis du salon. Ne pas voir lui semblait être une tare auprès de son amour. D'ailleurs il ne put que lui présenter ses excuses.

« Magnus Bane quand vas-tu cesser de t'en faire mon amour. T'es terriblement sexy même si tu n'y vois rien. Et puis, tu ne peux pas savoir d'où je vais arriver pour t'embrasser... »

Le sorcier se surprit à rougir. Alec avait muri et il l'aimait toujours, il venait de s'en rendre compte. Le faire frissonner de désir comme ça c'était digne d'un démon de la luxure.

Alec le guida jusqu'à la chambre puis contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément. Il déboutonna la chemise de son amant et fit glisser ses lèvres contre la clavicule de l'asiatique qui poussa un soupir de contentement.

Le sorcier se sentait mieux. Beaucoup plus que ces trois dernières années. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour laisser le champ libre à Alec qui avait glissé ses mains sous sa chemise et caressait son torse. Il commençait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit dans son jeans bleu nuit.

Alec lui retira alors ce satané textile et fit basculer le sorcier sur le lit aux drap rouge en satin qui s'y trouvait. Après avoir détaché chacun des voilages, Alec se mit à califourchon sur le sorcier et en profita pour le regarder. Il glissa sa main sur le torse halé et musclé de son amant et s'occupa de ce satané jeans de malheur

« Magnus, il n'y a jamais eu de Zacharie, j'ai juste dit cela tantôt pour te pousser dans tes retranchements, je me suis perdu dans le boulot après notre rupture et puis j'ai eu cet appel de Catarina. Elle m'a demandé de venir la voir à l'hôpital. Je ne pouvais pas me douter que je te verrais là. Sur ce coup-là tu peux dire que tu as une amie extraordinaire qui veilles sur ton bien »

Les vêtements d'Alec finirent par rejoindre ceux de Magnus au sol et le néphilim ne pouvait que s'extasier devant la pureté du corps de son amant. Il n'avait pas changé en 3 ans à part ce côté flashy qui lui manquait et se laissant guider par la voix d'Alec, Magnus fit tournoyer sa main ce qui le recoiffa et le maquilla en un tour de main. L'amour d'Alexander lui faisait retrouver sa puissance, il pouvait sentir en lui les décharges électriques typiques de sa caste et cela le grisait.

« Tu es encore plus désirable de cette manière sorcier » gloussa Alec en le voyant des paillettes sur les yeux »

Magnus déposa des baisers papillons tout le long du torse d'Alec et retraça à nouveau les runes dont il avait le souvenir. Passant sur le torse même, il sentit une nouvelle marque. Alec lui murmura qu'il s'agissait de la rune d'amour. Cette rune était apparue le jour de leur dispute dans le métro et comme la situation semblait définitivement close et rangée au placard, Alec ne l'avait jamais mentionné.

La tension devenait palpable entre les deux hommes, aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient et les caresses se firent plus intimes Magnus descendit ses baisers de plus en plus bas afin de s'approcher dangereusement de l'intimité d'Alec qu'il prit délicatement en bouche. Le néphilim bafouillait des gémissements et sentait venir le rouge aux joues alors que Magnus s''affairait afin de faire plaisir à son ange.

Alec se cambra. C'était si bon ! Rien de ce qu'il avait eu le loisir d'expérimenter ne pouvait se mesurer à ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Jamais lui et Magnus n'avaient eu une telle communion. Il en profita pour rejeter la tête en arrière proche de la jouissance. Pourtant Dieu seul savait que point de vue sexe, les deux amants avaient été toujours été performants.

Magnus se releva, le laissant pantelant. Alec ouvrit les yeux, se demandant vaguement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était frustré et allait protester mais Bane le fit taire en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

« Patience, mon ange... Ce n'est que le début... »

« Je suis frustré... J'ai tellement envie de toi que si tu me prends pas tout de suite, je te viole ! »

Le sorcier eut un petit rire.

« T'inquiète... C'était dans mes plans de t'honorer... tu es mon âme sœur Alexander »

La poigne du néphilim se relâcha et le sorcier put se relever. Il glissa un doigt dans la bouche de son amant qui l'enduisit de salive. Puis il prit lui-même le reste des doigts de Magnus entre ses lèvres et les humidifia.

Le sorcier descendit lentement sa main entre les cuisses de son jeune amour et prépara son jeune amour aux plaisirs plus intense de la pénétration. Alec gémissait de plaisir, trois années d'abstinence se voyaient mettre au placard. Trois ans qu'il n'avait plus ressenti ce genre de sensation. C'était à Magnus qu'il avait offert sa virginité et ici c'était encore à Magnus qu'il redonnait la partie de son être la plus intime.

Alec poussa des petits gémissements affreusement sexy. Magnus recommença à le couvrir de baisers puis sentant que son amour était prêt, ils ne firent plus qu'un. Une danse bien à eux se faisait, les mouvements étaient répétés depuis des années mais tout était en parfaite harmonie. Des cris et des gémissements se faisant entendre à chaque poussée et c'est dans une perte totale de contrôle que les deux hommes jouirent en même temps. Alec retomba dans les bras de Magnus et l'embrassa.

Toute la nuit, ce fut le même rituel à chaque réveil des deux amants qui voulaient ne faire plus qu'un. Malgré la cécité de Magnus, tout était parfait, juste magique comme aimait dire Alec. D'ailleurs c'est ensommeillés qu'ils durent se lever et conduire Magnus à son travail.

Le lendemain matin Catarina fut bien étonnée de voir le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn dans ses tenues excentriques, avec son maquillage sur ses yeux voilés et ses cheveux gominés avec un peu de roses au bout de certaines mèches.

« Dis-moi mon vieil ami est ce que tu aurais reçu une visite divine hier ? je ne t'ai pas trouvé pour ouvrir ton portail »

C'est la que Magnus pointa du doigt le couloir ou Alec faisait un clin d'œil à la sorcière infirmière

« J'ai retrouvé ma lumière et mon ange » lui sourit Magnus avant d'entamer cette fois ci sa journée de bonne humeur, le cœur léger sachant que le soir même il demanderait à Alec de l'épouser

* * *

 **TBC**

 **J'attends de vos nouvelles pour savoir si vous avez aimé ou pas**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane**


	13. rendez vous vers l'inconnu

**Salut à tous, je viens ici avec un OS plus particulier car il est pris à contre sens. Vous comprendrez en le lisant. (Dans mon histoire je ne tiens en aucun cas compte de la vie réelle et des relations existantes ( sorry aux deux compagnes), je décrirai juste l'acteur de Magnus par son prénom, sa fonction d'acteur/danseur)**

 **A tous les fans de Malec, je vois dit Enjoy car il y a un lemon**

* * *

OoOoOoO

 _ **« Dis-moi Magnus, cela fait 100 ans, 150 ans que l'on ne s'est plus revu ? »**_

 _ **« 138 ans Camille et je dois avouer que tu ne m'as pas manqué »**_

 _ **« Oh mais si mon amour, c'est juste que tu ne le sais pas. Tu m'en veux encore pour avoir batifolé avec ce russe ? Il n'était rien pour moi »**_

 _ **« Moi t'en vouloir, non. J'ai abandonné tout sentiment pour toi il y a plus de 100 ans »**_

 _ **« L'amour est fugace, encore plus quand on est immortel, »**_

 _ **« Et pourtant le grand amour est éternel »**_

 _ **La jeune femme s'approcha du sorcier et vint lentement respirer le parfum particulier de l'homme qui lui rédigeait son contrat afin d'avoir l'allégeance d'un vampire. Se frottant dans le dos de Magnus, elle prenait une pose lascive et très aguichante.  
**_  
« COOUUUUPPPPEEERRR ! »

Le silence se fit sur le plateau tandis que la puissante voix Ed Decter, s'élevait dans les airs :

« fabuleux Harry et Kaitlyn. Vous avez fait un travail remarquable ! Nous reprendrons cette séquence demain. Il n'y a pas à dire cette série va être un véritable succès. »

Sa déclaration fut rapidement suivie par les applaudissements du staff, des caméramans, et même des autres figurants.

Le dénommé Harry prit une pause nonchalante et offrit un sourire à sa partenaire, heureux de l'ovation qu'on venait de leur offrir face à cette scène.  
« Et alors mes chers lecteurs, vous allez l'air perdu ? laissez-moi vous expliquer. Nous sommes sur le tournage de la série Shadowhunter et Harry et Kaitlyn sont dans l'histoire deux immortels au passé très chargé. Evidemment, il va de pair qu'avec ce genre de relation, il faut du temps, des répétitions, de longues heures au maquillage pour nos deux protagonistes, bref énormément de boulot pour 5 minutes à l'écran

Donc la scène étant enfin en boite, ils purent décompresser un peu. Il fut dire que la production les avait un peu tous malmené suite au départ d'un des acteurs principaux de la série qui avait refusé en bloc de jouer le rôle attribué disant que cela lui nuirait sa carrière, de ce fait Ed faisait les plans qu'il pouvait et là malgré les soucis, le metteur en scène avait fini par être satisfait de la prestation.

Harry Shum, puisque c'est lui, se tourna vers l'actrice qui jouait précédemment à ses côtés et lui offrit un sourire charmeur :

« Ma chère Kaitlyn, cela te dirait de venir boire un verre avec moi ? Histoire de discuter ? »  
« je ne sais pas, peut être oui... » murmura la brune en s'approchant sensuellement de l'acteur., « Où désires tu m'emmener ? »  
« nous ferons selon tes désirs bien entendu, répondit-il d'une voix suave tandis que la jeune femme commençait à s'appuyer dangereusement sur lui, provoquant dans son organisme une réaction ... incontrôlée.

Kaitlyn l'observa avec malice et passa délicatement sa main à l'endroit même où Harry se sentait un peu à l'étroit. Celui-ci lui souriait sauvagement, et tous les signes indiquaient qu'ils allaient finir la soirée quelque peu déshabillés dans un grand lit, mais ...

« Oh, désolée ! Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir ! Pardonne-moi ! Bonne soirée Harry ! »

Et l'actrice partit en courant, riant joyeusement de la mauvaise fortune du brun.

Celui-ci mit quelques temps à retrouver ses esprits : attendez ... cette femme venait bien de le chauffer pour ensuite mieux s'en aller ?! Nan mais quelle ... FEMME ! Décidément ils avaient choisi dans le casting l'interprète de la vampire, aussi garce qu'elle et pourtant tellement attirante. Décidément, cela ne devait pas être son jour de chance. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose afin de rejoindre sa loge et prendre une douche froide car se retrouver dans le décor de son loft tout seul près du lit à baldaquin c'était frustrant !

Soudain, un bruit de pas se fit entendre du côté de la salle des équipements électroniques et c'est avec surprise que l'acteur découvrit qu'il n'était pas vraiment seul :  
Devant lui, un jeune homme marchait avec hâte, comme s'il était pressé. Il portait un simple T-shirt noir avec un jean noir aussi, assez grand et portant une jolie coupe de cheveux un peu décoiffée brun foncé

De là où il se trouvait, Harry parvint à apercevoir des yeux d'une couleur étrange et irréelle : noisettes dorés ?  
Oui, ce jeune homme était merveilleusement beau.  
Un sourire traversa le visage de l'acteur : finalement, il n'allait peut-être pas finir la soirée seul ...

« Euh, excusez-moi ! » s'écria-t-il afin d'attirer l'attention du plus jeune.

Celui-ci se retourna, et le regarda un instant, curieux. Harry continua :

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu sur le plateau, pourtant nous y tournons depuis quelques semaines, vous êtes nouveau »  
« On peut dire ça, répondit le brun avec un sourire malicieux. »  
« Je me présente, mon nom est ...  
« Harry Shum Jr, je vous connais. »  
« vous avez eu l'occasion de me voir sur certaines de mes prestations de danse ? Je dois dire que la scène ça me plais, mais me déhancher sur de la musique c'est toute ma vie, content de rencontrer un fan » se mit à sourire le comédien  
« Pas exactement. Ma meilleure amie, en revanche, vous adule. J'ai eu droit à une de ces soirées girly à me faire toute la troisième saison de glee. Ce doit être pour ça que j'ai reconnu votre visage. »  
« Et bien, vous remercierez votre amie de ma part ».  
« Je n'y manquerais pas », répondit le jeune homme en commençant à partir.

Mince, l'affaire se retournait contre lui, Harry n'eut qu'un reflexe

« ATTENDEZ ! ».

le plus jeune se retourna une deuxième fois, et demanda étonné :

« que me voulez-vous ? j'ai un rendez-vous urgent »  
« Pourriez-vous ... me rendre un service ? », demanda l'acteur de Magnus, le rouge au joue excessivement gêné de ce qu'il allait faire.  
« Quel genre de service ? »

c'est là que le danseur se dit qu'il venait de faire une méga gaffe. Comment avait-il pu arriver à un tel extrême, comment pouvait-il demander à un inconnu certes excessivement beau, craquant, mignon mais inconnu de bien vouloir régler son petit souci d'envie sexuelle. La honte !

« Je vois ce dont vous voulez parler » murmura lentement le brun à l'oreille de l'acteur

Surpris, Harry redressa la tête et aperçut le sourire amusé qu'arborait le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ...

« vous désirez que je termine ce que cette actrice avait commencé tout à l'heure ? Mais cela vous gêne n'est-ce pas ? »  
Harry vira alors au rouge : comment avait-il su ?  
Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le plus jeune lui désigna la pièce juste à côté.

« De là, on a une vue imprenable sur le plateau. Je n'ai raté aucune miette du spectacle ! Elle vous a laissé un joyeux souvenir n'est-ce pas ? » ironisa-t-il.

Harry se sentait désabusé, comment ce gamin pouvait lui manquer de respect, il souleva un peu la tête pour rencontrer le regard du plus jeune afin de lui dire « sombre crétin »  
« vous désirez donc que je sois votre objet sexuel ? »  
« Quoi ? Mais ... Mais non ... ! »  
« rhoo c'est pas beau de mentir mais vous avez de la chance, je suis de nature joueuse. Mais je désire qu'il y ait un enjeu. »

« Quel est-il ? », demanda Harry, sceptique.

Le plus jeune l'observa alors un avec sourire très charmeur ... presque dangereux ... :

« Je m'occupe de votre problème, plus précisément, j'accepte de coucher avec vous la maintenant. Seulement je suis certain d'être meilleur au lit que cette actrice » lui annonça-t-il avec un regard plein de malice.

Le danseur le regarda les yeux écarquillés : non mais à quoi pensait ce garçon ?  
sa morale lui disait de refuser tout en bloc, malheureusement son cœur l'emportait sur la raison. Et puis ce brun avait l'air si séduisant, rien que son regard avait réussi à le subjuguer.

« Et quel sont les enjeux de ce pari ? » demanda alors Harry en s'approchant de manière très féline et gracieuse vers le brun.

« Très simple, si je ne suis pas à la hauteur, je vous assure un rendez-vous avec la demoiselle que vous essayiez de convoiter tantôt, si je gagne, nous allons diner ensemble demain soir »

Cela ne pouvait pas être plus clair. De toute façon il n'avait rien à perdre

C'était simple et clair. Dans tous les cas, l'acteur était gagnant. Alors pourquoi résister ?  
Il se jeta donc littéralement sur les lèvres trop bavardes du brun, et lui déroba un baiser bestial et sauvage. Celui-ci, à présent dans ses bras, ne put s'empêcher de rire et de demander :

« Seriez-vous pressé ? de plus je risque d'avoir le teint légèrement pailleté par après vu la tonne de maquillage »  
« parler de maquillage c'est abuser ! taisez-vous et reprenons là où nous en étions.  
« Et vous, vous êtes un mauvais séducteur. Cela ne colle pas du tout avec la réputation de celui que vous incarnez dans la série ».  
« Cela vous dérange ? »

Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire et aventura sa bouche près de l'oreille d'Harry. Là, il murmura doucement :

« A vrai dire non. Je suis moi-même plutôt pressé ... »

A peine eut 'il dit ces mots qu'il s'appuya plus fortement contre le brun qui sentit alors que le jeune homme avait autant envie de lui car il ne devait pas avoir une stèle dans sa poche

Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il avait accepté de coucher avec lui ...  
Il tressaillit lorsqu'il se sentit reculer, tandis que la langue du brun jouait avec son lobe. C'est qu'il est vachement doué ce garçon, trop doué même ...  
Soudain, il se sentit basculer ! Il attendit l'impact avec le sol ... mais ne sentit que le doux velours des draps.

Harry soupira de plaisir dans ce fameux lit à baldaquin, un des vrais meubles de la décoration du plateau et non pas une simple décoration en polystyrène qui aurait pu s'effondrer sous leur poids à tous les deux.  
Il sentit une main franchir timidement la barrière de ses vêtements et frôler ses muscles, ce qui le fit frémir. Il était littéralement en train de perdre le contrôle. Il n'aimait pas ça.  
Aussi, il prit l'initiative et renversa le jeune qui se trouvait auparavant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.  
Le jeune le regarda, surpris :

« Ne me dites pas que vous ne supportez pas d'être contrôlé en étant en dessous ? » murmura-t-il un sarcasme dans la voix  
« il me semble avoir dit de vous taire, nous avons mieux à faire ».

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un rire avant d'attraper la nuque du danseur pour embrasser férocement ses lèvres.  
Bientôt, le T-shirt noir et la chemise des deux hommes partirent rejoindre le sol et les caresses se firent plus poussées, plus recherchées.

Pour l'acteur de Magnus, c'était une euphorie totale, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, sous les caresses, il perdait pied, se sentait grisé par ce corps parfait qui se tenait juste là dans ses bras. Pour ne rien gâcher, le jeune homme avait une plastique parfaite, il devait, tout comme Harry, passer beaucoup de temps à la salle de sport. En tout cas tout n'était plus que sensation  
Et il était en train de coucher avec un inconnu qui, de plus, est un homme.  
Se fichant totalement de la morale et de l'éthique.  
Vraiment, ce mec le rendait fou.

Il aventura alors l'une de ses mains sur l'intimité visible sous le jean du brun, lui arrachant un gémissement plus que sensuel. Il se délecta de ce son, et l'éclat dans ses yeux devint plus pervers. La couleur dorée prenait le dessus et pourtant lui n'avait pas d'effet spécial pour faire briller ses prunelles.  
le jeune homme voulait jouer ? Eh bien il allait jouer.  
Harry dégrafa la ceinture qui retenait le vêtement avant de l'envoyer rejoindre les premiers vestiges vestimentaires, ne laissant que la dernière barrière de tissu.  
Il embrassa la peau blanche au niveau du nombril et le brun se cambra sous cette caresse. Ainsi, il était à ce point sensible ... C'était grisant d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur une personne ... Un peu comme si on avait réellement des dons de magie. En fait oui c'était le mot, ce qui se passait entre les deux était magique.

Débarrassant entièrement le garçon de son dernier textile, Harry commença lentement un mouvement de va et vient avec sa main sur l'intimité du jeune homme. Ce dernier les yeux humides se cambra en arrière, se donnant entièrement à l'acteur asiatique qui lui prodiguait ce bien être. Reprenant un peu de constance afin de montrer qu'il était un bon coup, il se ressaisit et prit les choses en main en faisant retirant les dernières fringues du dit "sorcier".

le jeune homme lui rendait les même caresses en prenant le temps de bien s'appliquer. Après tout il avait une réputation à tenir et surtout l'envie de faire plaisir à l'autre. Il avait accepté par une attirance et non pas par simple jeu.  
Harry lâcha alors un long gémissement de bien être ... Depuis le temps qu'il en avait envie !  
Ce son arracha de nouveau un rire au brun, qui l'embrassa alors fougueusement.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas, et pourtant ils se touchaient, se caressaient, s'embrassaient.  
Comme s'il en avait toujours été ainsi. Tout était parfait, une réelle symbiose entre les deux hommes et l'acteur se demandait comment une telle communion pouvait être possible. Comme s'ils avaient été conçus pour être ensemble, pour profiter des plaisirs de l'amour l'un avec l'autre et les baisers tellement intenses faisait monter les pulsations cardiaques du danseur a du 140 à l'heure.

Soudain, le brun relâcha la pression de ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles et commença à descendre tranquillement, déposant des baisers papillons le long de la clavicule, , redessinant les abdos, pour enfin arriver à l'objet tant convoité .  
D'un seul coup, il prit en bouche l'intimité de son partenaire, qui poussa un gémissement de surprise !  
Par l'ange que c'était bon !  
Ce garçon devait forcément avoir déjà eu une expérience dans ce domaine, on ne pouvait pas être novice et faire ce genre de caresses intimes aussi ... aussi parfaitement !  
Le jeune homme faisait des va et viens avec sa bouche, sans le regard maquillé du « grand sorcier de Brooklyn »

C'était divinement bon, certainement trop, et Harry sentit une grande chaleur envahir son être.  
Sa délivrance était proche, très proche, et il allait enfin pouvoir se soulager !  
Il poussa alors un râle de plaisir et ...

fut surpris de l'arrêt de son partenaire qui avait un éclair de malice dans le regard

« Mais POURQUOI TU STOPPES TOUT ! tu vas pas me laisser en plan comme ça ? je l'espère » oubliant le vouvoiement, la politesse mais laissant parler la frustration.  
« je refuse que vous jouissiez seul, je n'ai jamais dit que j'arrêtais les caresses, vous m'avez demandé de vous soulager alors laissez-vous faire »

Sur ses paroles, d'humeur joueuse, il décida de se faire désirer en se faisant plaisir juste devant le regard ébahi du danseur. Le jeune homme se délectait du visage rougissant de désir de l'asiatique. Décidemment, ce mec était vraiment ... imprévisible.

D'un geste gracile, le brun prit la main d'Harry et se mit à sucer langoureusement les doigts de ce dernier. L'acteur compris donc que le jeune homme voulait aller jusqu'au bout, alors soit, ils le feraient.

Lorsque le danseur vint à la conclusion que ses doigts étaient suffisamment humidifiés, il les retira de la bouche du jeune homme, installa son partenaire confortablement sur le ventre, et commença doucement à introduire l'une de ses phalanges dans son intimité.

Des gémissements de plaisirs se firent entendre dans tout le décor du loft. Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls car là c'était la totale. Et encore, ils étaient loin de l'apogée finale  
Harry, pris au jeu de son personnage, fourra alors son visage dans le cou de son amant, et y marqua un suçon.  
Dans un gémissement, le jeune homme lui demanda de le prendre et l'acteur ne se fit pas prier.  
Une danse bien à eux put alors commencer et c'était atrocement divin pour les deux hommes. Les coups de reins se faisaient intenses, les gémissement rauques s'accentuèrent, un pur moment de partage.  
Harry accélérait la cadence à chaque coup de rein, provoquant les halètements de son amant et ses propres râles de plaisir. C'était bon. Vraiment trop bon.  
Jamais de telles sensations ne s'étaient produites alors qu'il faisait l'amour à une femme. Jamais !  
Et ce mec ! Il était si serré, si chaud ... c'était un véritable appel à la débauche.  
Soudain, un cri beaucoup plus fort échappa des lèvres du jeune homme, et l'asiatique comprit qu'il avait trouvé ce point particulier, celui qui fait mourir de plaisir chaque homme qui a la chance d'être en dessous !  
Il revint buter contre cette fameuse tâche, arrachant un gémissement d'une intensité extrême à son jeune amant  
« Harry ... Je ... Je vais ... »  
les paroles moururent sous le dernier cri de plaisir et les deux hommes haletants, pantelants s'effondrèrent dans les draps en essayant de reprendre leurs souffles. Malgré son maquillage dégoulinant, Harry n'en revenait pas. C'était la meilleure aventure qu'il n'avait jamais eu dans sa vie et sérieusement il ne regrettait rien.  
Ce mec était un Ange. Un Ange du sexe, assurément !  
Il observa son nouvel amant, et ne put être qu'attendri face au spectacle :  
Le jeune homme, encore rougissant, respirait fort afin de se remettre de son émotion. Ses cheveux, trempés de sueurs, collaient à se peau divinement blanche et moite. Il semblait, en ce moment, plus précieux et plus angélique, alors qu'il y avait encore quelques instants c'était lui qui menait la danse de leur ébat endiablé.  
le brun aperçut le regard de son partenaire sur lui et lui adressa un sourire doux.

« Alors ? Dois-je vous arranger un coup avec la demoiselle ou acceptez-vous mon rendez-vous ? »

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir : jamais une femme ne lui donnerait autant de plaisir que ce qu'il venait de découvrir :

« Passez me chercher au studio demain soir, je meurs d'envie d'y être déjà »  
ils se rhabillèrent tranquillement et le brun ramena Harry dans sa loge et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, un baiser qui pourtant en disait long.

« Bonne douche et à demain »

C'est là que Harry se prit la tête dans les mains en se traitant de con, il n'avait même pas pensé à lui demander son nom ...

OoOoO

 _ **« Dis-moi Magnus, cela fait 100 ans, 150 ans que l'on ne s'est plus revu ? »**_

 _ **« 138 ans Camille et je dois avouer que tu ne m'as pas manqué »**_

 _ **« Oh mais si mon amour, c'est juste que tu ne le sais pas. Tu m'en veux encore pour avoir batifolé avec ce russe ? Il n'était rien pour moi »**_

 _ **« Moi t'en vouloir, non. J'ai abandonné tout sentiment pour toi il y a plus de 100 ans »**_

 _ **« L'amour est fugace, encore plus quand on est immortel, »**_

 _ **« Et pourtant le grand amour est éternel »**_

« COUUPEEERRR ! C'est dans la boite mes petits loups ! merci d'avoir repris le temps de faire la scène mais vu le faux raccord dans ton maquillage Harry, je préférais refaire une nouvelle prise  
sinon, C'était du très bon boulot ! Venez, à présent ! Il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un. »

Ils le suivirent, et soudain, le cœur d'Harry rata un battement :  
Non ... c'était ... !

« Voici Matthew Daddario, il reprend le rôle d'Alexander Gideon Lightwood après que l'ancien nous ait fait faux bond. Il avait postulé pour le rôle de Jace mais à cette époque, nous avions déjà choisi Dominic, mais en revisionnant sa prestation, nous pensons qu'il sera parfait dans le rôle d'Alec

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer ! » dit alors le dénommé Matt tout en fixant Harry.

Alors hier soir, le brun avait couché avec son futur collègue. Eh ben, quand on dit que la vie réserve des surprises, c'est tout à fait vrai ! surtout qu'en plus de collègue, il s'agissait dans l'histoire de l'amant de son personnage Magnus. Une coïncidence vraiment bizarre  
Alors que Matt était présenté aux autres membres de l'équipe, Kaitlyn se rapprocha d'Harry  
« je tenais à m'excuser pour hier soir. Ce n'était vraiment pas correct. Accepterais-tu de prendre un verre chez moi, afin de me faire pardonner ? » souriait la jeune femme

La proposition était tentante .  
Mais les deux yeux noisettes dorés qui l'observaient à l'instant l'était encore plus .  
Et d'une voix détachée, le brun répondit :

« Je suis désolé, mais je suis pris ce soir, j'ai des scènes à répéter avec Matthew, après tout jouer une relation amoureuse à l'écran n'est pas chose simple et on va devoir s'entrainer pour la scène du mariage »

Kaitlyn parut surprise, mais ne fit pas de commentaire .

Harry s'éloigna et pris par la main Matthew pour lui montrer sa loge

« Ça te tente de répéter la scène du baiser ? »

« Autant de fois que tu voudras mon cher sorcier, en tout cas les fans ne pourront pas dire que c'est un baiser de cinéma »

Et lentement, ils entrèrent dans la pièce prenant soin de la refermer à clefs afin de ne pas être dérangés

OoOoO

* * *

 **Verdict ? Je sais que c'est bizarre de renverser la situation, alors vos commentaires sont les bienvenus même si c'est pour dire que vous n'avez pas aimé.**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane**


	14. le jeu de l'amour

**Coucou à tous**

 **Me voici avec la fiction OS bonus de mariae3000**

 **Je sais qu'au départ il devait y avoir une idée avec des sushis mais pour finir je suis partie dans une autre direction en respectant son choix, une romance mignonne avec première fois**

 **Nous sommes à Idris, Alec n'a toujours pas avoué ses sentiments à Magnus et ils viennent d'avoir combattu la première attaque contre les tours de verre d'Alicante (tiré des livres)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Bibliothèque d'Alicante, 19h30_

Une petite mèche noire dépassait derrière un tas de livres traitant des méfaits démoniaques du mélanges de sang entre les créatures obscures et les terrestres. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, un léger ronflement s'éleva de cette fameuse pile de bouquins.

Une jeune femme fit son apparition dans la pièce et chercha un instant avant de retrouver son frère ronflant doucement. Les recherches avaient dû être dur pour ce jeune homme à la peau diaphane et donc le sommeil masquait la jolie couleur azur de ses yeux.

« Alec ? »

« Izzy, laisses moi… ton ragout est immangeable… »

Evidemment cela mettait toujours un peu de mauvais poil Izzy quand on critiquait sa cuisine

« Alec, réveille-toi » insista la brune

« Ne laisse pas cette araignée s'approcher de moi pitié »

Les phobies d'Alec, vraiment ridicules pensait la jeune femme, avoir peur des araignées et des parapluies, faut être à moitié barge. Mais bon elle aimait son frère malgré ses cotés un peu loufoques

« ALEC ! »

Isabelle rit son frère par l'épaule pour le secouer un peu afin de le faire émerger ce qui semblait être impossible

« Mmmh… Oui, Magnus moi aussi je t'aime… »

Izzy lâcha son grand frère qui s'écrasa par terre et se réveilla en sursaut. Le jeune homme se releva difficilement en se massant le postérieur.

« Punaise Izzy, t'aurais pu y aller un peu plus délicatement… »

« Sorry big bro, je pensais que tu étais réveillé »

« Bah nan, apparemment… »

« Je voulais juste te dire que nous allons bientôt souper, maman vient de m'appeler pour rentrer au manoir »

« J'ai pas faim et puis je suis sur une piste. C'est juste que j'ai eu un coup de mou, faut dire qu'avec cette attaque de démon aux tours de la nuit passée je suis sur les rotules. »

« Justement maintenant que tout semble calme, ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait bon rentrer te reposer ? »

« Tu te fais toujours trop de soucis pour moi, mais je te jure que tout va bien. Dis à maman que j'arriverai bientôt et qu'elle me garde une part pour moi »

Izzy fit un baiser sur le front de son ainé et s'en alla sous une pluie battante. Le ciel n'était pas de la partie malheureusement. Malgré tout elle se sentait ravie d'avoir entendu Magnus je t'aime. Elle se doutait que son frère n'était pas insensible au charme du sorcier mais de passer de charme à amour c'était un grand pas. Encore fallait-il qu'il se dévoile, ce qui n'était pas gagné.

Le temps s'écoula et Alec continua ses recherches jusqu'à ce que son estomac se fasse entendre. Il leva le nez de ses bouquins juste à temps pour voir la porte s'ouvrir et entrer un Magnus Bane légèrement humide (c'est-à-dire trempé jusqu'aux os et dégoulinant), un plateau à la main. Il posa son plateau sous le regard ébahi d'Alec avant d'expliquer :

« C'est le déluge dehors, les routes sont bloquées, on va devoir rester là jusqu'à demain matin au moins… J'étais venu pour me renseigner sur des livres spéciaux et quand je t'ai vu travailler, je me suis dit que tu devrais avoir faim »

« Euh…et ouvrir un portail n'est pas dans tes capacités sorcier ? »

« J'ai usé trop de magie cette nuit, j'ai été obligé de me coiffer tout seul, alors ouvrir un portail hors de question. Surtout qu'on ne sait pas si une prochaine attaque n'est pas programmée dans peu de temps »

L'ainé des Lightwood sourit à l'air dépité de ce cher Magnus, encore accentué par ses cheveux noirs collés à son front par la pluie. Ils allaient passer la soirée ensemble alors autant en profiter car le repas avait l'air succulent. Les deux hommes mangèrent en silence, un silence quasi religieux.

Au bout d'un moment, Alec détourna le regard, impressionné par les yeux de chat de son partenaire de repas qui le fixaient intensément. Il attrapa un livre au hasard et le feuilleta, sans vraiment lire le texte, juste pour s'occuper les mains. Il se rappela son rêve, juste avant qu'Al ne le réveille…brrr…c'était effrayant de réalisme et pourtant…il rougit en se demandant si Magnus avait un corps aussi parfait dans la réalité. Il se cacha un peu plus derrière son bouquin et se résigna à se sentir observé une bonne partie de la nuit. Il faut dire que Magnus ne faisait pas dans la dentelle question drague. C'était sans cesse des allusions douteuses et cela troublait le néphilim, mais ne rien dire et juste se faire observer c'était indéfinissable comme sensation.

Il en était là quand un bruit de verre lui fit lever le nez. Magnus et ses cocktails, décidément l'un ne pouvait pas aller sans l'autre. Cela fit rire Alec qui prit son verre et l'avala cul sec. Un peu d'alcool pourrait peut-être le décoincer vu la tête qu'il devait arborer. Franchement la compagnie était loin d'être déplaisante et il reposa son verre sur la table, un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Bibliothèque d'Alicante, 23h45_

Il ne restait plus une goutte des fameux breuvages du plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Ils avaient dû facilement boire l'équivalent d'une grosse bouteille de whisky a eu deux sans compter les ingrédients farfelus que Magnus rajoutait pour égayer ces alcools sombres comme il aimait les nommer. Les deux hommes burent leur dernier verre en se défiant du regard, la main un peu tremblante. Ils reposèrent leurs verres et se lancèrent des regards noirs encore un instant, avant d'éclater de rire.

Finalement, cette soirée était divine, l'alcool aidant, Magnus semblait être moins dans tout le bling bling mis plus dans l'empathie et la sympathie…et puis…le rêve du néphilim lui revint en mémoire de plein fouet. Il se mit à rougir comme une pivoine. Bane se retint de rire et mit cette brusque coloration sur le compte de l'alcool. Alec en profita pour regarder le sorcier d'une façon plutôt sensuelle sans vraiment le faire exprès. Voyant qu'il risquait de commettre un impair, Il détourna le regard sur la bouteille vide et soupira. Comment avouer à un don juan qu'on éprouve des sentiments pour lui. Et si toute cette drague n'était qu'un simple jeu. Il savait ce que Magnus pensait des Lightwood et franchement une vengeance aurait parfaitement pu se comprendre.

« La soirée risque d'être longue, Alexander…un petit jeu ? »

« Un jeu ? » demanda le néphilim un peu étonné

« Que penserais tu de…action ou vérité, par exemple… ? »

Alec failli tomber de sa chaise. Il savait que Magnus était un peu flambeur et joueur mais action ou vérité, il n'y avait que les terrestres pour jouer à une bêtise du genre. Mais bon il était joueur alors pourquoi pas

« Ok ! »

Il allait put être enfin tirer les vers du nez au grand sorcier de Brooklyn, quel bonheur !

« Je te laisse l'honneur de commencer mon cher Alexander, je te dis…vérité ! »

« Quel âge as-tu Magnus ? »

« 738 ans pour être exact, mais tu as intérêt de garder cela pour toi car je refuse que l'on sache mon âge »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te fais une obsession là-dessus, je trouve cela ridicule, tu as pu découvrir tellement d'époques, moi cela me tenterait s'il n'y avait pas la peur de perdre les personnes que j'aime sans jamais les revoir »

« C'est pour cela que je me tais à ce sujet, mais sinon d'âge physique j'en ai 21 »

Comme Alec ne réagissait pas, quelque peu étonné de la sincérité du sorcier, ce dernier enchaîna :

« Bon, à mon tour, action ou vérité ? »

« Mmh…Vérité »

« As-tu déjà embrassé ? » Demanda Magnus, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Alec rougit comme une pivoine mais répondit quand même :

« Non je n'ai jamais embrassé personne »

Puis, avant que Magnus n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot, il enchaîna :

« Bon, à moi ! action ou vérité ? »

Le sorcier sourit et prépara sa prochaine question avant de murmurer :

« Action… »

Le néphilim hésita un instant puis un sourire éclaira son visage. Après tout…il n'y avait pas de règles. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise et tapota la table pour faire signe à Magnus d'y grimper

D'un geste élégant et gracile, Bane sauta sur la table et poussa du pied la bouteille et les quelques livres qui y traînaient. Il haussa un sourcil en direction d'Alec qui murmura les mots « Strip tease… »

Alexander se lâchait enfin, quel plaisir pour le sorcier qui d'un œil lubrique regarda le jeune homme avant de commencer à se déhancher lascivement. Alec se prit une veste victorienne en brocart vert sur le nez et l'enleva en vitesse pour ne pas rater une miette du spectacle. La chemise à jabot suivit la veste pour ensuite terminer par le pantalon en satin noir. Magnus descendit de la table et s'approcha du chasseur d'ombre de plus en plus rouge pivoine. Tranquillement, il prit place sur les genoux du jeune homme et attrapa les mains de ce dernier afin de les faire glisser sur ses hanches dénudées. L'odeur de bois de santal embaumait les narines d'Alec et le pauvre garçon tout émoustillé entendit murmurer

« Action ou vérité ? »

Alec déglutit difficilement et répondit tout bas :

« Action… »

Le sorcier sourit tout contre sa peau et descendit ses lèvres le long de se joue, pour arriver au coin de sa bouche et susurra :

« Embrasse-moi… »

L'ainé des Lightwood approcha lentement ses lèvres de celle de Magnus et doucement ces dernières entrèrent en contact. Des frissons parcouraient la peau du jeune homme qui grisé par les émotions, se permit d'ouvrir la bouche afin d'approfondir ce baiser qu'il désirait depuis des lustres. Leurs langues se frôlaient, des gémissements étouffés se firent étendre et pourtant aucun des deux ne voulait se séparer. Aucun baiser n'avait jamais été aussi délicieux pour les deux hommes. Alec sentit les mains du sorcier soulever son t-shirt noir et il fut forcé de se séparer de cette bouche tentatrice afin de se laisser ôter le vêtement inutile.

Alec murmura une dernière fois à l'oreille du sorcier

« Action ou vérité »

« Action Alexander, voyons »

« Fais-moi l'amour, fais-moi ton plus beau tour de magie parce que je t'aime Magnus Bane »

A ces mots, le cœur du sorcier rata un battement.

« Je t'aime aussi mais ne restons pas dans cet endroit lugubre, je te veux à moi dans les meilleures conditions possibles, la maison de Ragnor est vide, il est au Pérou » et Magnus malgré la fatigue ouvrit un portail et y emporta Alec dans ses bras afin de lui offrir tout l'amour du monde.

« Je décrocherais la lune si tu me le demandais Alexander » et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement avant de rejoindre le grand lit en bois massif.

Lentement Magnus passait la main sur les différentes runes du corps de son amour, les dessinant lentement et amoureusement. Le jeune homme ressentit comme des vibrations électriques qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant. Se laissant faire, il offrit même son corps entièrement au sorcier. Bane était subjugué par la beauté d'Alexander. Ce mec était un nage venu direct du ciel, impossible qu'il en soit autrement surtout qu'en plus on aurait dû écrire et le 8e jour, Dieu donna à ses anges de splendides tablettes de chocolat.

Alors qu'il caressait son néphilim, Magnus vint reprendre possession des lèvres d'Alec, leur baiser se faisait tantôt dur et cruel, tantôt doux et sensuel, à tel point que les deux hommes ne savaient pas vraiment sur quel pied danser suite à la sensation de bien-être qui les prenait au corps. Jamais une telle symbiose n'avait existé ni pour Alec qui se donnait à quelqu'un pour la première fois ni pour Magnus qui pourtant avait aimé dans le passé.

Leur respiration était saccadée, de la sueur dégoulinait laissant pourtant un sorcier parfaitement maquillé. Le souffle rauque du néphilim résonnait comme une douce symphonie aux oreilles de Bane. D'un claquement de doigt, Magnus les débarrassa des derniers vêtements et commença à s'approcher de l'intimité de son amant. Par l'ange si on lui avait dit qu'il ferait un jour l'amour à Alec ici à Alicante dans une ville ou les créatures obscures sont mal vues et en plus dans le lit de son meilleur ami il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Très doucement, il parsema de baiser l'objet de son désir et puis il commença des coups de langues plus osées. Sentant qu'Alec était parti sur la quatrième dimension, le sorcier décida d'accentuer les choses par un mouvement de va et viens intense. De plus le tout était accentué par le mouvement des hanches d'Alec pour le plus grand plaisir de Magnus.

« Tu vas me rendre fou » murmura le sorcier en remontant par des baisers tout le corps d'Alec afin de retrouver les lèvres de son néphilim. « Tu es sûr d'être prêt ? » demanda Magnus qui voulait aller plus loin et surtout qu'il contenait son sang démoniaque risquant de le faire passer en mode bestial et de brusquer son jeune amant

« Je…oui... » Alec était déjà au 7 e ciel et le grand sorcier de Brooklyn souriait de voir son jeune amour bafouiller. Allongeant doucement son chasseur d'ombre sur le dos, il se positionna entre ses jambes

« Tout va bien se passer mon ange, je te le promets »

« Je sais… »

Bane le prépara d'abord avec ses doigts lentement et doucement, en tout cas le plaisir était bien présent car Alec poussait des petits cris de plaisirs. Décidant de franchir la dernière étape, ils ne firent plus qu'un et Magnus reposant le long du corps de son néphilim, il usait de ses pouvoir afin de se fondre en lui. Le courant électrique passait entre eux. Bane ressentait des picotements qui finirent par des étincelles bleues à chaque mouvement de reins. Alexander lui était dans le vide sidéral comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Incapable de penser, de parler, il ne faisait que ressentir et de gémir. Bon sang ce sorcier était vraiment doué dans tous les domaines. Essayant de s'agripper à quelque chose de réel, il griffa le sorcier aux épaules mais les étincelles d'amour que le sorcier produisait réparait les marques au fur et à mesure de leur ancrage.

Ils étaient à deux doigts de jouir et Magnus reprenant un peu de constance demanda à son néphilim de le regarder. Perdu dans le regard océan pour l'un et dans le félin pour l'autre, les deux hommes finirent par atteindre l'apogée ensemble. Un réel moment de partage et d'amour.

Lentement Alec reprit ses esprits. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que de faire l'amour pouvait procurer autant de plaisir.

Voyant Magnus, un sourire doux aux lèvres, Alec lui fit une révélation

« Demain je te présente à ma famille, hors de question de vivre une seconde de plus dans une relation cachée »

A nouveau le cœur de Bane rata un battement, une relation officielle avec un chasseur d'ombre, ça promettait des jours plutôt exaltants.

« J'en suis plus qu'honoré » murmura Magnus a son jeune néphilim qui s'endormi dans ses bras. Décidément Alec était loin d'être u chasseur d'ombre nommé Lightwood classique, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Cela vous a plu ? Une petite review ?**

 **Bizzz Ariane**


	15. saint valentin

**Hello à tous et toutes, me voici avec un nouvel OS basé sur la saint valentin**

 **Hodge n'a pas trahi le groupe et le crapaud mentionné est en fait Ragnor**

 **Je ne vous en dit pas plus**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

« Jace, tu m'écoutes ? »

Le jeune homme était occupé à prendre soin de certaines lames séraphiques, certes les sœurs de fer forgeaient ces petits bijoux, mais malgré tout un entretien régulier était nécessaire. Il frottait les diverses lames avec un produit spécial venu d'Idris afin de les permettre de les invoquer et aussi de leur rendre leur coté tranchant. Chacun avait sa tâche propre en ce qui concernait les armes de l'institut et personne à part Alec ne touchait à son carquois et d'ailleurs c'est en vérifiant l'équilibre d'une de ses flèches qu'il avait brisé le silence qui régnait.

« Oui, Alec ? », répondit-il sans lever les yeux d'une tache d'ichor qui ne voulait pas disparaitre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire, pour Clary ? », questionna l'ainé de la fratrie.

Jace le regarda d'un air étonné en reposant son chiffon sur la table.

« Que veux-tu dire ? », s'étonna le blond, perplexe, en réajustant ses gants qu'il avait enlevé pour ne pas les tacher.

« La semaine prochaine. »

« La semaine pro… Ah, tu veux dire pour la Saint Valentin ? », calcula mentalement le parabataï d'Alec.

« Oui. », acquiesça Alexander. « Tu comprends, l'an dernier, Magnus a tout organisé alors j'aimerais lui rendre la pareille en me chargeant de tout cette année et surtout faire bonne impression. Parfois j'ai l'impression que je suis celui qui profite et qui ne donne pas… »

« Eh bien, je n'ai encore rien de prévu donc je ne sais pas… », répondit Jace en haussant les épaules, avant de reposer la lame sur le support prévu à cet effet.

« Ah… Mais… Tu n'as pas une toute petite idée ? »

Le silence se fit quelques secondes. Seul le bruit des ordinateurs de surveillance remplissait l'espace autour d'eux.

« Alec, ne me dis pas que tu n'as toujours rien trouvé… »

Le brun fit une mine contrite. Du coin de l'œil, Jace s'en aperçut et soupira.

« T'es vraiment désespérant, frangin… »

« Merci bien. », ronchonna ledit frangin.

« Désolé mais… Sur ce coup-là, je ne peux vraiment pas t'aider ! En plus, je dois me rendre à la réunion de la meute de Luke car il y a une activité démonique qui s'est fait remarquer près du restaurant chinois donc à plus tard »

Et Jace se volatilisa en tirant la langue, laissant son parabataï tout seul dans la grande salle de l'institut, tout désespéré qu'il était de toujours être à sec alors que tout le monde autour de lui semblait avoir quelque chose de bien spécial pour leur moitié respective. C'est alors qu'il grogna en reposant son arc

« Faux frère ! »

oOo oOo

« Allô ? »

La voix au téléphone était d'humeur joueuse, mais l'adolescent n'y prêta guère attention il n'était pas un grand fan de son interlocuteur mais bon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il devait trouver une solution

« Salut vampire, enfin Simon. »

« Alec ? C'est toi ? »

La surprise était nettement présente dans cette voix.

« Euh… Et bien, oui. Tu vas bien ? »

Le jeune vampire fut très étonné de cet appel qu'il trouvait ridicule et de cette question qui dans la bouche d'Alec sonnait plus que faux

« Aussi bien que je puisse aller. Mais je suppose que tu ne m'appelles pas pour t'enquérir de mon état de novice, néphilim. »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Alec, malgré son indifférence feinte lors de l'annulation de son mariage avec Lydia, Simon le faisait rire avec ses références cinématographiques même si ce dernier ne voulait pas l'avouer

« J'ai besoin d'un conseil en fait… »

« Arrête-toi tout de suite, Alec. Je ne te dirai rien. Si tu n'as toujours pas trouvé d'idée pour la Saint-Valentin, tu devrais te remuer les fesses au lieu de perdre ton temps à me téléphoner. Tu as suffisamment perdu ton quota de service pour les surnoms ridicules que tu m'as donné depuis des mois »

« Mais… Mais… »

« Y'a pas de mais qui tienne, Débrouille-toi tout seul, pour une fois ! de plus je suis en train de préparer ce que je vais offrir à Isabelle donc Ciao »

« Mais ! »

Simon lui raccrocha au nez, sans plus de cérémonie. Alec regarda le téléphone comme s'il venait de lui mordre l'oreille. Puis, rageusement, il remit l'objet dans sa poche en maudissant ce foutu vampire qui ne savait pas l'aider, arghhh comment sa sœur pouvait elle sortir avec un idiot comme lui

« Vampire Novice ! »

oOo oOo

Alec déambulait à présent dans les couloirs de l'institut, complètement découragé. Traînant des pieds comme un condamné allant à l'échafaud, il laissant ses jambes le guider sans réellement faire attention aux directions qu'il empruntait. Son manque d'attention lui valut d'ailleurs de percuter quelqu'un qui arrivait en sens opposé de plein fouet. Un paquet de feuilles vola et un éclat de voix se fit immédiatement entendre.

« Rah, mais c'est pas vrai ! tu ne pourrais pas faire plus attention !? », s'exaspéra le bousculé.

Alec daigna accorder un regard à l'homme qu'il venait de renverser. Il s'agissait de Hodge, le maitre d'arme et surtout le bibliothécaire de l'institut de New-York. Intérieurement, le jeune néphilim se dit qu'il n'aurait pu rêver mieux. En effet, Hodge était connu pour tout savoir à propos de n'importe quel sujet. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, c'était bien lui ! Peut-être qu'en manœuvrant habilement sa barque, Alec pourrait obtenir les renseignements qu'il espérait tant sans que son interlocuteur ne soupçonne la moindre chose.

« Désolé Hodge, je ne regardais pas vraiment ou j'allais », s'empressa de s'excuser le demi ange.

« Ah… Non, ce n'est rien. », répliqua aussitôt le bibliothécaire en se frottant la nuque, avant de se pencher pour remettre ses feuilles en ordre. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? tu sembles soucieux »

« Et bien… En fait… Voilà, je voudrais savoir… », commença-t-il, espérant se la jouer subtile. « Ah… Je suis un peu gêné d'avoir à vous demander ça, excusez-moi… Voilà. Que savez-vous sur… Les femmes ? »

Hodge regarda Alec les yeux ronds, puis se concentra quelques instants. Après tout si Alec voulait parler anatomie, qu'il en soit ainsi.

« La femme est la femelle de l'espèce humaine. Le sexe est déterminé par l'absence de chromosome Y humain et donc par extrapolation par le chromosome X humain, féminin dans le cas d'une paire de chromosomes XX… »

Les yeux d'Alexander s'écarquillèrent. Hodge était-il réellement en train de lui parler de génétique alors que tout ce qu'il avait souhaité, c'était qu'il le renseigne sur ce qu'elles aimaient généralement recevoir à la Saint-Valentin pour qu'il puisse s'en inspirer ?

« … Alors que le sexe masculin est déterminé par les chromosomes sexuels XY. Les femmes et les hommes ont normalement des productions hormonales différenciées et les hormones typiques de la femme sont les œstrogènes et la progestérone. Les appareils génitaux diffèrent notablement… », continuait le plus âgé.

Manifestement, oui.

« Des différences sexuelles secondaires apparaissent au cours de la puberté, comme les seins, la taille de l'individu, l'indice de masse grasse, la pilosité ou la forme du squelette : largeur des hanches ou des épaules. Bien évidemment, si vous voulez cadrer vos recherches sur le point de vue historique, il ne faut pas oublier que dans l'Antiquité, la fonction principale de la femme était de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. Son statut civil était uniquement déterminé par son rôle par rapport aux hommes : puella, virgo, qui signifie 'jeune fille' : la fille recevait essentiellement une instruction domestique. Elle portait, comme le garçon, une bulle qu'elle abandonnait le jour de son mariage. Ensuite venait uxor, conjux qui peut être traduit par 'épouse' : les filles se mariaient à partir de quatorze ans environ, puis de plus en plus tôt au cours des siècles. La femme était considérée comme une mineure qui passait, par le mariage, de l'autorité du père à celle de son mari. Puis il y avait matrona, materfamilias, qui veut dire 'mère de famille' : en tant que mère, la femme était la gardienne du foyer. »

Une fois que Hodge eut fini son laïus, il fit un petit signe de tête à Alec afin de lui dire au revoir car il partait dans son bureau pour traiter des dossiers importants que l'enclave avait demandé en urgence. Le jeune homme était resté paf et ne put s'empêcher de marmonner

« Vieux fou »

oOo oOo

« Salut grand frère ! »

Alec se retourna. Derrière lui se trouvait une jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs habillé de façon extravagante. Pourtant il n'était que 3 heures de l'après-midi.

« Izzy ! »

Sa sœur lui tendit un café de chez Starbucks bien fumant ce qui permit à Alec de se détendre un peu. Quel bonheur de se délecter d'un bon cappuccino avec juste le lait fouetté par-dessus

« Merci. »

« Alors, dis-moi », attaqua la jeune femme. « Tu as prévu quoi pour Magnus pour sa saint valentin ? »

Les mains d'Alec se crispèrent autour du gobelet.

« Et bien justement… A ce propos… »

Izzy esquissa un sourire malicieux.

« Tu rames toujours pour ton copain excentrique, c'est d'un mignon big brother »

Alec gronda alors que sa sœur éclata de rire en croquant dans le cookie qu'elle tenait en main

« C'est ça, fous-toi de moi pendant que t'y es… »

Il patienta sagement quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles son interlocutrice tenta de calmer son hilarité.

« Ah ah ah… Excuse-moi… C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu serais le dernier, cette année. »

« Le dernier ? », répéta Alec, complètement perdu.

« Oui mon cher frère… chaque année on essaie de voir qui de nous sera le dernier à trouver quelque chose pour son compagnon. Histoire de rire un peu en le charriant… »

« Ah bon ? »

« Tu te rappelles pas que l'an passé, ce fut Luke qui avait perdu la donne parce qu'il voulait faire sa demande à Jocelyne et qu'il n'y était pas arrivé à temps. C'était quand même hilarant je trouve. Mais bon tu n'avais à te soucier de rien puisque c'était à Magnus de s'occuper de ton cas »

« Mouais… »

« Franchement frangin, je pensais quand même qu'avec un homme comme Magnus tu aurais assuré depuis le début pour cette année, j'avais misé sur toi que tu réussirais le premier, je vais être de corvée vaisselle pendant trois mois »

« QUOI !? TU PARIES SUR MA VIE AMOUREUSE… », rugit aussitôt Alec en plaquant ses mains sur la table et en se redressant.

« Bon, bah c'est pas le tout mais faut que j'y aille, moi ! Salut Big bro ! »,

« IZZY, REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE, ESPÈCE DE SALE PETITE… ! »

Mais ses cris n'eurent aucun effet sur la jeune femme, qui était déjà sorti de la pièce en courant et en pouffant de rire.

« Traitresse de sœur »

oOo oOo

« Alec ? »

L'interpellé se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Catarina. La jeune femme portait encore son uniforme d'infirmière, signe que son service n'était pas terminé. Il fallait dire que depuis quelques jours, les sorciers et l'institut bossait dur sur un cas de torture sur les enfants de Lilith assez costaud. La jeune femme semblait fatiguée par les bons soins prodigués mais heureuse d'avoir pu sauver des vies. C'était le but ultime de sa vie, consacrer ses dons pour la santé de son prochain

« Bonjour Catarina, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

La jeune femme lui adressa un doux sourire avant de prendre place à côté de lui, sur les marches qui menaient à l'étages et aux chambres.

Ça peut aller… Le travail est difficile, ces derniers temps, je ne te le cache pas. », répondit-elle. « Magnus risque de devenir fou avant la fin de la semaine si on ne boucle pas très rapidement cette affaire. Il faut dire que le labyrinthe en spirale ne lui a pas fait de cadeau sur ce coup-là et l'enclave non plus. »

Le brun ne sut quoi répondre, ce qui eut pour effet d'installer un silence plus ou moins pesant entre eux deux. Alec connaissait très bien le cas sur laquelle toute l'équipe travaillait, et pour cause : c'est lui qui la leur avait refilé. Apparemment des créatures obscures régnâtes prenaient un malin plaisir à torturer et tuer des jeunes sorciers en bas âge afin d'user de l'essence même de leur magie. Le seul souci c'est qu'aux réunions de l'enclave, tous les représentants assurèrent qu'ils ne s'agissaient pas de leurs castes et cela mettait le chambard. Et comme cela touchait les sorciers, c'était Magnus qui était chargé de boucler ce problème. Evidemment il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'indices et le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn s'arrachait les cheveux au sens littéral vu sa maniaquerie de la coiffure pour aider son peuple.

Alec laissa échapper un petit rire. C'est vrai que son sorcier avait sacrément été en rogne, ces derniers temps. La moindre petite pique le faisait partir en live total et, étant donné qu'Alec essayait de le dérider par des blagues, les cris ne s'étaient pas faits rares les jours passés. Pour en revenir à une note plus joyeuse, le néphilim décida de détourner la conversation.

« Cat tu as prévu de fêter la saint valentin cette année ? »

« Je dois t'avouer que je n'y ai pas pensé jusqu'à maintenant. Nous manquons réellement de temps pour boucler l'enquête et j'ai une tonne de boulot à l'hôpital., Chaque parcelle de notre temps libre est consacrée à la recherche. Et puis, je ne suis pas fan de cette fête. Je préfère quelque chose de calme, en général. Je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider… »

Les joues d'Alec se firent plus rosées.

« Mais… Mais je n'ai rien dit ! Et puis… Roh, zut ! », pesta-t-il. « C'est Izzy, qui te l'a dit ? »

« Isabelle ? Que vient-il faire dans la conversation ? »

« Je l'ai croisée tout à l'heure. Elle m'a raconté pour vos bêtises de paris. », confessa Alexander. « D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça… qui a remporté la mise ? »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau puis Catarina se releva en époussetant son pantalon et en souriant sereinement.

« C'est moi. », déclara-t-elle quand elle eut fini de s'essuyer méticuleusement.

Le brun la regarda comme si elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle était follement amoureuse de lui. Devant son visage ahuri, la sorcière ne put que s'expliquer.

« Je le savais. L'an dernier tu n'as dû t'occuper de rien, hors connaissant mon meilleur ami, je me doutais que la tâche sera difficile pour toi surtout que tu as dû accepter de dévoiler à tous ton homosexualité. Et te sachant presque constamment sur le terrain à te laisser faire draguer par Magnus, je me doutais que tu aurais quelques problèmes »

Elle refit le nœud de son tablier

« Passe une bonne après-midi ! », dit-elle avec un petit signe de la main.

« Sorcière indigne amoureuse d'un crapaud » grommela Alec dans ses dents en voyant la jeune femme s'éloigner pour l'infirmerie

C'est sur cette dernière réflexion qu'il se traîna jusqu'à son lit, sur lequel il s'allongea. Il se voyait déjà tout foirer et surtout faire du mal à son amant en ne trouvant pas le cadeau parfait. Mais quel con, comment ne pas être capable de faire plaisir à l'homme que l'on aime. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer.

oOo oOo

Magnus Bane n'était pas connu comme étant un sorcier calme et posé malgré son âge (que personne ne connait du reste même pas Alec) c'est un caractère orgueilleux, sûr de lui, au look plus qu'excentrique, vénal et parfois trop séducteur qui menait la barque en temps normal mais dans cette histoire de meurtre de sorcier, il avait changé du tout au tout. En effet, exit les soirées fantasmagoriques au pandémonium ou les soirées câlins au loft et bonjour les réunions au sein de l'enclave et du labyrinthe en spirale.

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils traquaient ce tueur de sorcier et la première fois qu'aucun indice ni de revendication n'avaient été faites. Au moins du temps de valentin, ils savaient qui menait les ficelles mais là ! échec sur échec et l'humeur de Magnus s'assombrissait de jour en jour en ressentant la disparition de la magie de certains de ses proches. Sur les corps retrouvés, malgré le rituel identique, rien ne permettait de faire le point sur cette menace constante et inquiétante.

Bref le sorcier était de mauvais poil. Surtout qu'avec tout ce bazar, il n'avait pu rien gérer de ce qui se faisait en dehors du boulot. Il n'avait que très peu de temps avec Alec en tête à tête alors la saint valentin, il l'avait complètement zappée. En tout cas une chose était certaine, une fois le meurtrier trouvé, Magnus prendrait le temps de bien s'occuper de ce fils de chien qui salissait sa caste et qui l'empêchait de passer du temps avec l'homme qu'il aimait

OoOoO

Alec lui était désemparé. Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, il ne voyait pas quoi faire pour faire plaisir à son amant de sorcier. Bon sang pourquoi aimer un homme qui peut tout avoir. Il avait bien pensé à prendre des cours de danse vu que Magnus désirait aller faire la tournée des bals du carnaval de Venise mais Alec se voyait très peu doué dans ce domaine et le temps imparti était trop court. Se laissant aller sur sa vague mélancolique, il repensa à l'année précédente.

Paris, la ville lumière et ce restaurant entièrement vide excepté une table pour deux. En effet Magnus avait vu les choses en grand pour son bel amour. Il avait concocté un weekend magique dans sa ville préférée et surtout connaissant parfois le trac du jeune néphilim, c'est le restau de la tour d'argent qui fut réservé dans son entièreté afin que les deux amants puissent profiter d'une soirée magique entre cuisine raffinée, musique romantique et danse. Bien que pour Alec ce fut un moment de torture, malgré tout il aimait profiter des plaisirs simples terrestres avec son sorcier de petit ami. Et puis cette nuit, entièrement particulière grâce à un sortilège du livre rouge, le livre de la magie de l'amour. Ce rite permet à deux personnes qui s'aiment d'un amour inconditionnel de pouvoir ressentir le plaisir de l'autre et de décupler les sens. Un feu d'artifice avait éclaté dans la pièce tellement ce bonheur était puissant. Bref une saint valentin de rêve. Et cette année, cela allait se résumer par un fiasco total. Bref Alec n'en menait pas très large. Prenant son veston en cuir, il décida de prendre l'air et de flâner dans les boutiques. Qui sait peut-être qu'un miracle allait finir par se produire.

Une bonne heure et demi plus tard, sur la devanture d'un petit bijoutier, Alec fut attiré par une broche. Elle représentait un M entrelacé de petits saphirs donnant le même éclat que les flammes bleutées qu'émettais son amant quand il se servait de ses pouvoirs. Fier d'avoir trouvé le cadeau parfait, Alec se décida d'entrer mais fut interrompu par une main sur son épaule.

« Alec, je suis bien heureux de te trouver, tu es au courant pour le massacre des sorciers ? » demanda Meliorn qui se trouvait juste devant lui.

« Oui je le suis mais là tu vois j'ai une autre préoccupation donc si cela pouvait attendre ça serait sympa » gronda Alec qui ne voulait pas repartir sans son cadeau

« On a trouvé un autre corps dans l'entrepôt numéro 7 des docks, tu dois venir voir »

« Ok je te suis, il ne s'agit pas d'un enfant, rassure-moi »

« Absolument pas mais n'arrivant pas à joindre Magnus, je me suis dit que tu pourrais venir t'occuper de cela »

Le trajet se fit assez rapide et il faut dire que la fée donnait bien le change par sa conversation. Arrivé à l'entrepôt, ce n'était pas le corps d'un sorcier qui se trouvait mais une bande de rebelle qui avaient voués leur allégeance à Jonathan et les fées voulant toujours être du côté des gagnants, ils allaient faire tomber l'institut et les sorciers en une seule fois. Surpris par l'attroupement, il ne vit pas Meliorn se tenir derrière lui et l'assommer d'un méchant coup de batte pour l'attacher dans un caisson, sa stèle bien éloignée de son propriétaire.

oOo oOo

Magnus soupira une nouvelle fois. Une journée de plus se terminait et l'enquête en était toujours au même point. Cela devenait désespérant. Fatigué il reprit ses livres et s'apprêtait à quitter le labyrinthe.

C'est là que Catarina apparut essoufflée sur le bord de la porte

« Magnus, ça y est, on sait que les fées se sont alliées à Jonathan, Ragnor vient d'avoir la confirmation grâce à Tessa.

Magnus posa son fatras et regarda l'infirmière qui avait l'air de faire une drôle de tête.

Des terrestres ont fait mentions de bruits bizarres aux docks, pour eux bien sûr il s'agit d'un simple souci de malfrats squatteur mais il y a eu une description d'un homme au long cheveux noirs accompagnés d'un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans, les cheveux noirs, habillé de noirs et les yeux bleus, ils sont entrés dans un des containers

« Bien… Je vais me faire un plaisir de lui régler son com… »

Puis il s'arrêta. La peur se peignit sur son visage qui pâlit brusquement.

« Catarina. », dit-il d'un ton monocorde.

« Magnus ? »

« Le jeune homme. N'était-ce pas… »

Mais sa voix se tut. Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa gorge nouée.

« Oui Mag's c'est Alec. »

Bane baissa la tête. Cat le vit serrer les poings à s'en faire mal mais ne dit rien. Quand il releva le regard, elle put y lire une détermination froide et une colère sans précédent.

« Les fumiers… fait un message de feu à Jace et les autres, on va de ce pas récupérer Alec et mettre une branlée à ces fées de malheurs. », gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

oOo oOo

Toute la clique venait d'arriver sur les quais grâce au portail que Magnus avait ouvert. Evidemment quelques rebelles faisaient le guet et une autre fée du nom d'Aliénor vint se poster devant Jace

« Tiens, tiens… Que me vaut le déplaisir de la visite d'un chasseur d'ombre ? », cracha l'ignoble créature.

« Surveille donc ton langage si tu veux rester en vie. Ou se trouve Jonathan ? », répliqua froidement le blond

La fée les toisa du regard en riant et leur fit signe de venir. Izzy, Clary et Simon eux restaient sur les quais tandis que Jace et Magnus suivaient l'affreuse femme aux cheveux roses qui les guida jusqu'au caisson.

Alors que Jace prenait une arme séraphique et l'invoqua Magnus vit se fondre sur lui une ribambelle d'autres fées et n'eut le temps que de crier après lui

« Jace ! »

oOo oOo

Meliorn essayait de briser la stèle d'Alec lorsqu'il entendit le cri de Magnus. Mince, le sorcier les avait retrouvés. De toute façon il savait bien qu'il allait devoir se charger de ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond mais bon un par un lui semblait plus simple que tout un groupe. Et puis Jonathan avait donné des ordres précis et Meliorn voulait respecter les choix de son maitre.

Il sorti un poignard du sol et se dirigea vers l'entrée du caisson. Il vit alors que les autres fées avaient pris en chasse le sorcier et le parabataï d'Alec ce qui le fit sourire, surtout voir Jace blessé à l'épaule. Meliorn voulait en découdre avec Magnus et s'approcha de lui avec sa lance. Alors que ce dernier essayait de repousser l'attroupement autour du blond, il se prit un mauvais coup dans les hanches de la part de l'ex d'isabelle. La fée rose de cheveu voyant Meliorn derrière le sorcier lui fit un clin d'œil et les deux lancèrent un envoutement afin d'immobiliser leurs proies par de longues lianes issues elles aussi du sol. Les autres rebelles eux étaient partis à la recherche des autres chasseurs d'ombres afin de les exterminer aussi.

Izzy, Clary et Simon avaient été rejoint par Tessa et par Luke. Catarina avait dû rester à l'hôpital vu le nombre de blessés qui demandaient trop de soins précieux qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter leur chevet.

oOo oOo

Les bruits de la grosse bagarre de dehors faisaient reprendre conscience à Alec. Non seulement il avait mal au crane mais en plus il se sentait grogi comme si en plus du coup, on lui avait fait ingurgiter une mixture typique du peuple féerique. Voyant le container, il se maudissait d'avoir suivi l'ex de sa sœur surtout sans ses armes. Voyant sa stèle, le jeune homme se mit à ramper jusqu'à elle. Plutôt difficilement puisqu'il était attaché tel un saucisson prêt à mettre au fumoir mais arrivé à cette dernière, il poussa un ouf de soulagement et traça à l'aveugle la rune du feu afin de détacher la corde. Il sentit bien la morsure des flammes sur sa peau mais peu lui importait, il connaissait les intentions de Meliorn et il devait sauver la vie de son amant et de sa famille.

Sentant sa rune parabataï faiblir, il fut pris d'un hoquet de surprise, et se précipita au dehors

Dehors il vit la sale garce de fée réattaquer le blond par l'arrière, lui enfonçant sa lance encore plus profondément et sentant la douleur de Jace, Alec tomba un genou au sol. La blessure devait être grave car sinon jamais une telle douleur ne se serait faite sentir. Bon sang, il n'avait que sa stèle. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit en entendant le fouet d'isabelle, Clary devait être là et il envoya dans les airs une gerbe de fumée grâce à la rune de feu.

La rousse voyant cette fumée bizarre, s'y précipita et trouva Alec. Le jeune homme lui demanda de penser au mot invocation et de tracer un nouvel idéogramme afin de faire apparaitre son arc et ses flèches. La jeune femme s'exécuta avec un talent fou et Alec lui fit un bisou sur la joue alors qu'il prenait son arme fétiche pour commencer à abattre les rebelles.

Il ne restait plus qu'Aliénor et Meliorn debout. Alec arriva par derrière et décocha une flèche dans l'épaule de la rose qui laissa choir Jace, alors qu'isabelle la ligotait de son fouet. Magnus lui ne prenait pas attention aux gestes de Meliorn, trop occupé à protéger Jace et à essayer de se dépêtrer des lianes. L'ex d'Izzy en profita pour redonner un coup de lance dans le flan de Magnus avant de recevoir une flèche en plein cœur qui le tua sur le champ. Alec se précipita sur Jace sentant sa rune de parabataï faiblir et demanda d'un coup de tête à Clary de voir comment se portait Magnus. Elle lui fit signe que ça allait aller si Catarina venait de suite. Quelques secondes plus tard par l'aide de Tessa, la sorcière à la peau bleue emmena tout le petit monde à l'institut. La fée fut mise au cachot afin d'obtenir des réponses tandis que Jace et Magnus étaient transportés en salle de soin. Alec s'effondra sur le fauteuil à côté du lit de son amant, épuisé par son lien qu'il tenait de maintenait le plus solide possible pour que Jace se raccroche à la vie.

oOo oOo

Samedi 14 Février. Date fatidique célébrant la Saint-Valentin. Si on avait demandé à Alec Lightwood, cette année-là, s'il savait où il la passerait, sans doute n'aurait-il pas su répondre. En tout cas, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il la fêterait à l'infirmerie de l'institut, et encore moins avec toute l'équipe de chasseurs et de sorciers

Jace se réveilla dans la matinée, sous les yeux émerveillés de Clary, qui avait attendu patiemment de pouvoir revoir ses jolis yeux. Son épaule était couverte de bandages et son bras pendait contre sa poitrine, retenu par une attelle. Certaines blessures n'étant pas vraiment magiques, il fallait attendre une récupération mortelle, ce qui allait prendre un certain temps.

Magnus s'était réveillé bien avant lui et s'en était tiré avec seulement quelques points de suture au front. Il savait bien que par magie il pourrait arranger cela, mais Catarina refusait qu'il se serve de ses pouvoirs tant qu'il était encore fatigué de cette attaque assez violente.

Vers dix-huit heures, alors qu'Alec était seul avec Bane dans sa chambre, celui-ci soupira. Allongé dans son lit, le sorcier l'entendit et s'en inquiéta.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon ange ? », demanda Magnus.

Le chasseur d'ombre mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« C'est la Saint-Valentin. »

« Oui… Et ? »

« Je n'ai rien à t'offrir. A vrai dire… J'avais repéré une superbe broche, juste avant de me faire accoster par Meliorn. Quand je l'ai vue, elle m'a crié ton nom, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de me la procurer… »

Le sorcier resta silencieux, un énigmatique sourire jouant sur son visage.

« … Et comme je n'ai pas voulu te quitter pendant les deux derniers jours, je suis bredouille. Désolé… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Alexander. », finit par dire l'asiatique.

Etirant le bras, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour en sortir un écrin, noir comme la nuit, qu'il tendit au jeune chasseur d'ombre.

« Tu sais, je n'avais rien, moi non plus. Tu peux remercier Tessa, c'est elle qui s'est chargée de ceci. »

Les battements cardiaques de l'ainé Lightwood s'accélérèrent. Le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn ne pouvait pas, non il ne pouvait pas…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Magnus sourit.

« Ouvre-le. »

Les mains tremblantes, Alec s'exécuta. Lorsque l'écrin fut ouvert, il put y voir un anneau simple, qu'il identifia comme étant en or blanc. Il releva un regard interrogateur sur son amant.

« Je n'avais pas prévu ça, au début. », déclara celui-ci. « Je voulais simplement passer une soirée calme avec toi, loin de tout le stress que m'occasionnait le boulot. Mais quand Cat est venu me chercher en m'apprenant que tu étais en danger, ça a été pire que tout. Ces deux derniers jours, j'ai largement eu le temps de gamberger, et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses sans que nous n'ayons officialisé notre union… »

Le néphilim regarda Magnus troublé attendant les mots magiques qui allaient suivre

« Alexander Gideon Lightwood, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

Non… Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! C'était l'une des rares choses sur lesquelles ils ne s'entendaient pas depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Magnus avait refusé le mariage à cause de sa condition de sorcier et de la non reconnaissance de l'enclave et là pourtant il faisait sa demande contre toute attente. Pourtant Alec avait déjà suggéré la chose mais s'était vu entendre un non fulgurant

« Mais… Et toi ? Il n'y a qu'un anneau, là… »

Magnus déplaça sa main jusqu'à la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou. Il la retira afin de laisser l'anneau libre.

« Fallait-il vraiment que tu risques de mourir pour me poser la question ? sorcier inconscient »

« Non, mais si tu pouvais me répondre, ça ne serait pas mal. Je stresse, là. »

Le néphilim se mit à rire. Magnus Bane nerveux, c'était exceptionnel

« Bien sûr que je le veux ! »

La tension qui avait envahi le corps du sorcier s'évanouit alors comme neige au soleil. Doucement, il enleva l'anneau de son écrin et le passa au doigt d'Alexander alors que l'ange faisait de même avec celui qui était sur la chaine.

« Bonne Saint-Valentin, Mon Alexander, ma vie, mon ange »

« Bonne Saint-Valentin, Magnus, mon amour, ma magie »

Et sur cette nouvelle promesse scellée, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement se promettant amour et fidélité tout en sachant qu'ils allaient bientôt le faire devant leurs amis et leur famille

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Verdict ?**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou à tous et toutes**

 **Cette petite annonce pour vous dire qu'il y a des nouvelles fictions en cours d'écriture telles que amnésie partielle et transfert extraordinaire qui sont en ligne pour ceux qui ne les auraient pas vu**

 **Deux OS sont en cours de rédaction : l'un portant sur la déclaration des sentiments d'Alec, basé sur la série mais sans le mariage ( d'où par un autre biais) et le second portant sur une dispute Malec.**

 **Un nouveau chapitre d'amnésie partielle va être posté ce soir**

 **En attendant de lire vos reviews avec impatience**

 **Gros bisous**

 **Ariane**


	17. le cahier

**Hello tout le monde, ayant un compte wattpad, j'ai aussi fait le jeu de qui est qui dans le mariage surprenant et eu deux bonnes réponses, voici le premier OS que j'ai écrit, le contexte était une énorme dispute et un lemon. Je ne vous en dis pas plus**

 **Enjoy**

 **Le cahier**

Il était 4 heure de l'après-midi et Alec était penché sur le corps de Magnus à l'infirmerie. Cela faisait déjà maintenant des semaines que le sorcier était plongé dans un coma dont il ne semblait pas se remettre. Des sorciers du labyrinthe en spirale, des frères silencieux et différents guérisseurs étaient venus de toute part afin de prodiguer les meilleurs soins au plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn mais rien n'y faisait. Le pire c'est que cette fois-ci Alec était impuissant vis-à-vis de la situation, il avait beau supplier, implorer Magnus, celui-ci n'entendait pas son appel. Le fameux appel de l'amour véritable ne semblait pas fonctionner et pour cause, vu les dernières paroles que le jeune homme avait dites au sorcier, toute leur relation avait été brisée comme un cristal qui explose en des milliers de morceaux. Et pourtant lors de cette attaque de démons, Magnus s'inquiétant encore de son ex petit ami, était venu donner du renfort. Et c'est en voulant écarter son ange qu'il prit un coup d'épée en plein poitrail, une épée forgée par Bélial, un des princes des enfers qui avait enchanté la lame pour changer l'allégeance des néphilims touchés et en faire des assujettis du royaume d'Edom. Comme Magnus n'était pas un néphilim, il accusa le coup mais fut plongé dans un coma qui paraissait selon les dires de Catarina durer une éternité si aucune solution n'était trouvée.

Alexander tenait la main de Magnus et lui murmurait oh combien il était désolé de sa décision, que ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée et pourtant, le corps restait immobile, seule une respiration lente se faisait entendre ainsi que les battements réguliers du cœur très lent du sorcier.

 **Flash-back**

Magnus était crevé de sa journée et il n'avait qu'une seule envie de rentrer chez lui pour profiter d'une soirée en amoureux avec Alec. Déposant les clés sur la table basse de l'entrée, il fut surpris de la noirceur de la pièce. Allumant la lumière, c'est avec effroi qu'il vit Alec assit sur la table, habillé de pied en cape comme le chasseur d'ombre qu'il était, deux sacs de sports complets à ses pieds, son arc dans la main gauche, une flèche encochée prêt à bander son arc pour tirer. Le trousseau des clefs du loft était déposé à côté de lui sur le cahier à spirale.

« Du calme Alexander, c'est moi, pas le grand méchant loup » essaya d'ironiser Magnus sentant qu'un problème assez grave se présentait à lui

« Comment as-tu pu me faire cela à moi ? Mes parents avaient raison pour les créatures obscures, vous n'êtes que des monstres »

« Je peux avoir au moins une explication à ce que tu me reproches ? Tu as voulu connaitre mon passé, je te l'ai écrit et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ? j'avoue ne rien n'y comprendre »

Le sorcier fit mine de s'avancer mais Alec banda son arc prêt à tirer.

« Pas un pas de plus, je ne veux plus que tu m'approches ou que tu me touches »

Bane leva les mains. Il était désorienté. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment les raisons pour lesquelles son amant était en colère. Pourtant ils en avaient traversés des galères. Entre le sauvetage d'Alec suite à un poison démoniaque, leur relation cachée durant des mois, la mort de max, la rune de l'alliance qui les avait unis sur le champ de bataille et officialisé leur union, leur magnifique tour du monde interrompu, leur rupture à cause de Camille et le retour des enfers, Bane pensait leur amour indestructible mais ça n'était que d'apparence vu l'état de colère du néphilim et cette flèche qui ferait mouche si le propriétaire de l'arc décidait de s'en servir.

« Tu vas répondre à toutes mes questions sorcier, ensuite tu me laisseras partir définitivement. Un seul refus de ta part et je n'hésiterai pas à tirer, suis-je clair ? »

Le sorcier aimant la provocation avança légèrement et haussa les épaules tant à dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Si Alec l'aimait comme il le prétendait, il savait que le néphilim ne porterais pas la main sur lui. Hors la, une flèche vola et atterrit en plein sur le tibia de l'asiatique.

Se soignant rapidement, il s'éloigna, choqué du tir et pris place dans le canapé devant lui. Il devait garder de la contenance. Alec voulait une séparation, OK pour lui mais il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Ce n'est pas Magnus bane que l'on plaque, c'est Magnus Bane qui s'en va. Faisant apparaître un cocktail dans sa main il annonça de but en blanc

« Je t'écoute chasseur d'ombre » alors que ses yeux prenaient une couleur ambrée ainsi que la forme caractéristique d'un regard félin. Le sorcier se laissait emporter par son sang démoniaque. Il savait que c'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait encore faire pour garder de la constance. Evidemment le sang allait parler à sa place risquant bien évidemment d'envenimer la situation mais vu la tournure des évènements le sorcier n'en avait cure.

« Depuis quand sais-tu que mes parents faisaient partie du cercle ? »

« Depuis la création du cercle, mais tu as dû le lire dans le chapitre parlant de l'insurrection. Ta mère voulait un monde meilleur pour son fils, alors elle n'a pas hésité à tuer comme l'ont toujours fait les Lightwood. Quand je dis que ta famille n'est qu'une bande de monstres orgueilleux, c'est parce que c'est la vérité. Et à te voir ainsi, je vois que tu as hérité du gène »

Savais-tu quand tu m'as croisé au pandémonium que j'étais cet enfant de 2 ans dont ma mère t'avait parlé ? M'as-tu dragué pour la simple et bonne raison de te venger ? »

« Personnellement non, je te rappelle que tu ne m'avais dit que ton prénom au début. Mais quand j'ai su que tu étais un Lightwood, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour chéri. Tu es beau gosse faut l'admettre et j'ai toujours aimé les garçons dans ton genre alors pourquoi ne pas allier le plaisir à la vengeance et torturer la famille que je déteste le plus en abusant de leur premier né. Surtout pour ta mère qui voulait te protéger, toi tu t'es jeté tête la première dans la gueule du loup. Imagine ma joie quand tu m'as offert ta virginité. Non seulement tu es un très bon coup mais en plus j'ai eu ma vengeance divine. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi beau gosse mais je t'ai berné par mes mots d'amour. A chaque coup de rein que je te donnais, je savourais le plaisir de me dire que Maryse et robert perdaient devant mon énorme pouvoir. J'avais ensorcelé leur fils, et toi déshonoré ta famille en couchant avec une créature obscure, quelle jubilation »

Alec se raidissait à chaque parole de Magnus, les mots étaient durs et cruels et pourtant il ne voulait pas en croire un traitre mot.

« Comptais tu faire comme pour Etta et m'accompagner dans la mort ou alors avais tu planifié une sortie de secours pour stopper notre relation ? »

« Ce cahier que tu tiens a été conçu pour mon cher Alexander. J'ai choisi chaque mot, chaque phrase afin de te faire comprendre qui je suis. Bien sûr je me suis permis de faire des chapitres un peu plus roses afin de t'enjoliver mais le but escompté est arrivé. J'ai aimé Etta mais toi non, tu n'étais qu'un flirt de longue durée mais un flirt. D'ailleurs j'aimerais que tu quittes cet appartement maintenant, je compte organiser une fête chez moi ce soir et il y a cette jolie vampire Lily que je compte mettre dans mon lit. Elle est plutôt bien roulée et à mon avis ça doit être une experte au lit. Quel dommage que Raphael n'ait pas pu y gouter mais moi je ne me priverai pas. Qui sait je la laisserai peut-être me mordre, ça permet d'atteindre l'orgasme de manière plus amplifiée »

Alec sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues mais il devait se montrer fort pour ne pas faire croire à Magnus que ce dernier avait gagné

« Tu es pitoyable sorcier. Tu te penses fort parce que tu as quoi 400 ans, 800 ans, personne ne sait mais en fait tu ne t'assumes pas. Sache en tout cas que ta présence n'est plus la bienvenue à l'institut et que si tu t'approches trop de ma famille ou de moi, je n'hésiterai pas à tirer cette fois ci en plein cœur. Tu es le digne fils d'Asmodée, quel dommage que j'ai voulu te ramener. Si je pouvais j'échangerais volontiers ta place pour que Simon retrouve ses pouvoirs. Ton cœur est pourri par tes actes. Adieu pauvre déchet du monde obscur et surtout ne reviens jamais me voir »

Alec prit ses affaires et sorti de l'appartement et définitivement de la vie du sorcier. Magnus verrouilla la porte et se mit à parler seul pour répondre correctement aux questions que son néphilim lui avait posée

« Je savais que tes parents faisaient partie du cercle mais ce n'étais pas à moi de te le dire, je ne savais pas qui tu étais et je me fichais de ton nom de famille. Alec tu es tellement différents d'eux »

Il s'effondra derrière la porte en larmes

« Je t'aime vraiment Alec, je voulais juste par ce cahier te confier mes craintes et mes doutes. Jamais je n'avais fait de rapprochement entre le gamin de 2 ans de Maryse et toi car je ne te connaissais pas. J'en ai rien à foutre de Lily et des autres mais comprends moi jeune Lightwood, je ne suis pas celui qui est largué, c'est toujours moi qui me charge de cette sale besogne. J'ai conduit Etta jusque la mort mais pour nous tout allais être différent. Clary a réussi à créer une rune d'immortalité, je voulais te proposer de t'épouser et de te marquer le jour de notre mariage afin que tu restes avec moi à jamais. »

Ses larmes ne tarissaient pas, et il décida de se réfugier dans l'alcool pour oublier.

Une semaine plus tard, Catarina l'avait retrouvé dans un état de déchéance totale, seulement il y avait une attaque énorme à l'institut et aidé par son infirmière favorite il avait repris du poil de la bête pour éviter qu'Alec ne soit blessé et c'est lui qui pris à la place le coup d'épée. Alec prit au dépourvu par cet acte d'amour sincère ramena le corps à l'infirmerie de l'institut et contacta avec l'aide de Tessa et Catarina toutes les personnes capables de soigner le sorcier afin de pouvoir lui demander son pardon.

 **Fin flash-back**

Tessa arriva dans le dos d'Alec, elle était accompagnée par l'enchanteresse Cléophane. C'était la chef suprême de la caste des sorciers et elle estimait qu'il était temps de laisser partir définitivement Magnus. La jeune femme venait donner les derniers sacrements au plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn avant de lui ôter la vie. Quand la sorcière demanda au chasseur d'ombre de se reculer, celui-ci s'accrocha au corps de Magnus.

« Non, ne le touchez pas, je vous en supplie, il ne peut pas mourir sans connaitre la vérité »

« Néphilim, Magnus ne reviendra pas, il restera dans les limbes, torturé pour l'éternité si je n'interviens pas. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu désires toi qui l'aime tant ? » demanda alors l'enchanteresse sur un ton doux

Un bruit de porte fracassant se fit entendre, Clary, Jace et Isabelle déboulèrent dans la pièce

Clary vint alors prendre la parole

« Attendez, il y a une possibilité de mettre Alec en contact avec Magnus. Je viens d'avoir la rune en vision. C'est un mélange entre celle de l'alliance et celle de l'amour. Alec ne le sait pas mais le jour de leur séparation, Magnus était venu me demander si j'avais pu trouver une rune parlant d'immortalité. Et je l'avais conçue. Il devait te demander en mariage ce soir-là. Je suis certaine que c'est la peur de l'abandon qui lui a causé ce revirement de comportement. Magnus t'aime Alec et je vous en supplie madame l'enchanteresse, laissez-leur donc une dernière chance

« Qu'il en soit ainsi, seulement si le jeune Lightwood revient seul, je mettrai mon sort à exécution. Je ne peux pas laisser un sorcier en souffrance »

Alec prit Clary dans ses bras et lui laissa tracer les modifications sur sa main et sur celle du sorcier. Jace mis tout le monde dehors de la pièce et une fois seuls, avec sa stèle, l'ainé des Lightwood activa la nouvelle rune

OoOoO

Une lumière blanche éblouissante fit face au jeune homme. Lentement il put distinguer l'intérieur du pandémonium. Il était vide, seule une personne sirotait un cocktail dans l'espace VIP. Il semblait très seul et très triste aussi.

Alec s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla pour plonger son regard azur dans les beaux yeux félins de son partenaire.

« Magnus, je suis désolé »

Le sorcier détourna le regard et regarda autour de lui

« Cet endroit est triste quand il est vide, un peu comme mon cœur quand tu n'es pas à mes côtés »

« Magnus, je suis ici parce que tu dois revenir avec moi sin… »

« Je sais pour Cléophane, j'ai entendu tes appels, j'ai juste ignoré ces derniers. Je préfère partir loin de toi Alec, je ne suis qu'un monstre. »

« Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir ainsi en lisant le cahier, je me suis senti triste de ne pas avoir eu ces informations plus tôt. Je me suis senti comme lésé, triste que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi pour te confier. En plus je m'étais pris la tête à nouveau avec mon père qui voit très mal cette relation. Je voulais des réponses mais comme tu le dis je suis un Lightwood et je suis conditionné pour agir parfois comme les gens de ma famille, sans penser aux conséquences des gens que j'aime. J'ai compris la valeur de tes sentiments quand tu as plongé tête la première pour recevoir le coup d'épée. Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi. Alors imagine mon chagrin de te veiller jour et nuit espérant que tu te réveilles pour que je puisse te présenter mes excuses. »

Alec s'avança près de Magnus et lui prit la main

« Viens avec moi mon amour, je veux reprendre notre relation, notre vie commune, sans toi je ne suis rien »

« Je ne peux pas, regarde comment j'ai réagi. Tu vois ces réactions c'est quand le sang de mon père dicte mes actes. Tu sais comment mon père adoptif a été tué, par ma faute et là c'est toi que je blesse. Qui sait de quoi je suis capable. Laisse l'enchanteresse éliminer le démon que je suis, la terre se portera mieux sans ma présence »

« Et moi ? Toi qui voulait me demander en mariage et m'offrir une immortalité digne d'un chasseur d'ombre, tu vas me laisser seul pleurer sur ta tombe ? Je dois avancer en t'oubliant à jamais alors que tu es le premier et unique amour de ma vie ? Je refuse »

Lentement le chasseur d'ombre s'avança du sorcier et l'enlaça.

« Tu es toute ma vie Magnus bane » et sur ces mots il embrassa le sorcier. Leur baiser se fait doux au début mais vu tout le poids des émotions, Alec demanda avec fougue l'accès à la bouche de son amour. Lentement mais surement, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et ils se sentaient vraiment vivants l'un comme l'autre. La rune améliorée leur donnait une sensation beaucoup plus intense de leurs émotions. Magnus ôta la chemise bleue d'Alec alors qu'Alec lui déboutonnait celle rouge aux liserés dorés style Bollywood que Magnus portait quand il avait donné des soins à Luke. Prenant place dans le carré VIP, ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le sofa rouge et Alec se mit à califourchon sur le sorcier.

« Alexander je suis désolé »

Entendre son prénom en entier dans la bouche de Magnus portait Alec sur un petit nuage. Le sorcier prenait plaisir à marquer le contour des runes de son amant alors qu'Alec émettait des gémissements rauques qui rendaient fou le sorcier.

D'un claquement de doigts, Magnus fit disparaitre tous les vêtements qu'ils leur restaient et Alec commença une longue descente de baiser partant du cou du sorcier pour descendre de plus en plus proche de l'intimité de bane. Cette fois ci c'était Alec qui allait mener la danse, ça serait lui, le dominant et il le faisait comprendre à Magnus par un regard lubrique. Ce dernier eut un hoquet de surprise sentant la langue de son partenaire venir jouer avec sa partie la plus sensible. Bane se sentait partir dans les profondeurs du plaisir et ajustait la cadence des mouvements d'Alec en ondulant des hanches. Sentant que l'apothéose allait être proche, Alec regarda son sorcier dans les yeux et le laissa venir dans sa bouche sans aucune appréhension alors que c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait de cette façon. Magnus se sentait gêné mais le baiser d'Alexander le fit sourire. Alec tendait sa main à bane de manière à ce que de dernier puisse humidifier les deux doigts offerts à lui. Magnus mit les mains au-dessus de la tête et claqua des doigts afin de les enchevêtrer dans une chaine montrant à Alec qu'il était à sa merci.

Le néphilim prépara doucement son sorcier, il connaissait bien zones érogènes de l'asiatique et ne se fit pas prier pour lui faire entonner une symphonie de cris et de gémissements digne d'un ténor de l'opéra.

Quand Alexander estima que son amour était prêt pour le grand final, il prit place en lui. La rune d'amour et d'alliance s'activa et ils purent lentement commencer des mouvements de hanches qui leurs donnaient du plaisir grandement amplifiés. Ils étaient capables de calquer leurs respirations l'une sur l'autre, de sentir les battements du cœur respectifs et surtout de ressentir toute la chaleur de l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

Ils continuèrent cette danse connue d'eux deux dans laquelle ils se donnaient à fond pour donner le maximum de plaisir à l'autre. Les gémissements faisaient échos dans cette pièce vide qui en temps normal ne permettait quasiment de ne rien entendre vu le bruit assourdissant de la musique. Les deux hommes furent pris d'une décharge électrique au moment de la jouissance et une pluie de paillettes bleutées les recouvrit entièrement, symbole de la symbiose qui venait de s'opérer.

Tranquillement allongé sur son sorcier, Alec demanda

« Tu rentres avec moi mon amour ? »

Et Magnus l'embrassa en guise de réponse

OoOoO

Cléophane, Catarina, Tessa et toute la bande de chasseurs d'ombre attendaient patiemment le retour d'Alec en espérant que ce dernier ne serait pas seul. Sentant sa rune de parabataï bruler, Jace compris qu'Alec était de nouveau parmi eux. Frappant à la porte, il entra doucement de peur de retrouver son frère d'arme dans un état pitoyable suite à la mort définitive du sorcier mais il fut heureux de les voir tous les deux enlacés et habillés visiblement plus amoureux fous que jamais

L'enchanteresse vint prendre des nouvelles de son protégé et Alec les laissa discuter. Il avait eu si peur, peur de perdre l'amour de sa vie qu'il finit par s'évanouir de fatigue dans les bras de Jace.

Quelques heures plus tard, Alec fut réveillé par un baiser sur son front, Magnus l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre à l'institut. Se réveillant doucement, il offrit à l'asiatique le plus beau des sourires.

« Magnus, nous avons traversés de nombreuses épreuves et ici je voudrais faire quelque chose de particulier avec toi. Marions-nous et marque-moi de la rune de Clary si tu désires m'avoir comme mari à jamais »

« Ça serait pour moi le plus grand des honneurs, mon ange. Je t'aime Alexander »

« Je t'aime plus encore Magnus »

Sur ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent et le sorcier vint rejoindre Alec pour s'endormir à ses côtés comme étant le début d'une éternité d'amour qui s'offrait à eux.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Verdict par une review ?**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane**


	18. révélations

_**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous êtes en forme. Voici le second OS qui était en bonus du mariage surprenant. Celui-ci est une demande de Victoryavicky (sur wattpad) qui m'a donné ceci comme contexte :**_

 _ **Trouver une façon amusante pour Alec de faire sa déclaration devant tous non pas en annulant son mariage mais par un autre biais. Il devait y avoir aussi une petite chamaillerie entre Jace et Alec.**_

 _ **J'espère que ma version vous plaira. L'histoire commence fin de l'épisode 6**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

* * *

 **Révélations**

J'étais tranquillement allongé sur mon lit et mon esprit ne pouvait que divaguer suite à cette fameuse soirée et de tout ce qui en découlait.

J'en avais eu marre que mes parents me gouvernent, toujours les mêmes rengaines concernant le fait de redorer le blason de la famille Lightwood. Le pire, c'était eux les fautifs de cette crasse sur notre nom et c'était à Izzy et à moi de faire le sale boulot. Alors oui, j'avais dit merde à tout et je m'étais retrouvé dans l'appartement de Magnus. Il m'avait appelé pour un coup de main. Jace avait été très laconique à ce sujet mais peu m'importais, là au moins je savais que je pourrais aider et aussi lâcher prise. Me marier était un acte des plus ridicule alors non merci, je n'aime pas les femmes et je ne ferai rien en ce sens. La sensation de ma paume contre la sienne quand il a usé de ma force pour essayer de calmer Luke est une sensation sentais des frissons et surtout une communion incroyable entre nous deux. J'eu même un peu peur quand il se laissa tomber dans mes bras. Peur qu'il soit trop faible ou blessé mais c'était juste de la fatigue. Alors que Clary et Luke s'étaient enfermés pour discuter, je nettoyais consciencieusement le canapé voulant éviter au sorcier de s'exténuer plus.

Je revois encore ses yeux pétillants quand il me proposa de boire quelque chose

« Un petit verre ? »

Je souriais en coin alors que lui me dévorait du regard. J'étais acclimaté de ces habitudes bien à lui et cela ne me dérangeait plus, que du contraire

Alors qu'il me servait un étrange cocktail qu'il faisait flamboyer il trinqua à nous. Je portais la coupe à mes lèvres et trouvait le mélange très bon mais surtout très fort. J'en fit une grimace qui le fit sourire à nouveau. J'étais malgré tout curieux de ma présence

« Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? alors que Jace et Clary étaient déjà là »

« Jace ne t'a pas dit ? » et voyant mon air négatif, il se permit de surenchérir, « ça n'a pas d'importance, c'était un mensonge de toute façon »

Il s'avançait vers la magnifique baie vitrée et voulant toujours en savoir plus je me permis de lui demander

« Les sorciers sont-ils toujours aussi énigmatiques ? »

« Je ne suis pas énigmatique, je suis juste évasif. Je vais te le dire clairement Alexander, j'avais envie de te revoir »

Je restai coi à l'extérieur mais dans mon ventre je sentais des papillons. Quelle étrange sensation et tellement grisante.

« Pourquoi ? » demandais je espérant que c'était une demande sérieuse

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? » me répondit-il alors ?

« Je suis pas sûr bafouillais je alors qu'en réalité je savais très bien que je voulais passer du temps avec lui. Seulement me déclarer le premier me semblait trop déroutant, alors je me laissais faire par cet homme.

« Pendant presque un siècle, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour ne rien ressentir pour personne, homme comme femme, tu as débloqué quelque chose en moi »

Il venait de le dire, certes pas d'une traite je t'aime Alec mais c'était cela qu'il voulait me faire comprendre et j'en étais plus qu'heureux. Je ne savais pas quoi faire entre le fait de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire que j'étais attiré par lui mais ma mère en avait décidé autrement. Mon GSM sonna et répondant à l'appel, je m'excusais en bafouillant encore une fois auprès du sorcier pour lui dire que j'allais devoir partir. Il posa son doigt sur mes lèvres et me fit taire, comprenant parfaitement la situation mais évidemment, il n'était pas idiot et me proposa de prendre un dernier verre pour la route. Je savais que c'était mal et inconvenant, pourtant j'acceptais et nous nous installâmes avec confort dans son salon. Nous étions en vis à vis et pourtant je pouvais sentir un courant électrique nous traverser de part en part. Je me détendais au fur et à mesure que l'alcool faisait son effet. C'était même plutôt agréable. J'étais conquis, sous le charme et je l'écoutais parler de ses anecdotes avec plaisir. Il faut dire qu'il a le don de narrer avec élégance. Je dois dire que j'étais absorbé par le mouvement de ses lèvres et voyant que j'étais sur la quatrième dimension, il se permit de m'interrompre de ma transe en annonçant une connerie

« J'ai donc embrassé Jace avec passion dans la salle d'arme de l'institut »

J'avais sursauté légèrement ses paroles et il se mit à rire de façon élégante.

« Alexander, quelque chose te tracasse, » me demanda-t-il alors.

« J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une fourmi dans ton univers » m'expliquais je alors, je me sentais si ridicule avec mes 18 ans face à cet homme qui avait tout vu.

« Et si me confiait la raison de ta venue ce soir, la vraie cette fois ci »

Je n'avais plus d'autre choix, j'étais foutu alors tant pis, j'annonçais de but en blanc, l'alcool aidant

« Parce que tu me plais Magnus »

Son sourire me grisait et il s'approchait de moi tel un félin. Je ne savais plus quoi penser et je fus rassuré de le voir s'asseoir devant moi sur la table basse

« Tu t'es enfin rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à aimer quelqu'un du même sexe mon cher Alexander ? »

« Personne ne doit savoir, Izzy s'en doute et Clary est au courant mais je refuse que mes parents ou Jace le sache, s'ils me rejettent, que deviendrais je ? »

« Pour le moment personne n'a besoin de le savoir. Serais tu tenté d'un rendez-vous ? Un vrai rendez-vous galant en toute discrétion bien sûr. On fera ce dont tu as envie ? »

Oh que oui je ne désirais que cela et j'acceptais son offre sans me soucier du quand diras-t-on. L'heure avançait trop vite à mon gout et je me rappelais que ma mère voulait encore me parler. Je fus obligé de m'excuser pour le fait que je devais partir. Tel un chevalier servant, il me raccompagna à la porte en prenant la main et me posa une question

« Alec, as-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? »

« Personne non, et j'en suis navré, je sais que je suis un piètre cavalier »

Un sourire naissait sur le coin de ses lèvres, il s'avança vers moi et m'attira à lui prenant mon visage en coupe. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais surpris mais la sensation était agréable, pire même bandante. Il demanda l'accès afin d'approfondir cet échange et nos langues se retrouvaient mêlées, se goutant, se touchant et nous profitions de ce moment de pur partage. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie. Le baiser était doux, très sensuel et lorsqu'il lâcha mes lèvres, il se pencha sur mon cou afin de me marquer d'un suçon. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte au début et franchement je m'en fichais. Accroché à lui par la ceinture, je me donnais entièrement à cet homme. Malgré tout la bienséance avait fait son apparition et il m'avait souhaité bonne nuit en reposant une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sortant de l'appartement, je sautais de joie à l'idée de cette relation naissante et très très exaltante. Un pur moment de magie.

Revenant de ma sortie nocturne, j'ai été malheureusement attrapé par Izzy et Jace qui me demandèrent ou j'avais passé la soirée et surtout le pourquoi de ce suçon dans le cou. J'avais éludé en disant que je m'étais cogné mais ces deux-là n'étaient pas dupes. Je devais faire attention surtout qu'en partant Magnus m'avait donné les clefs de son loft afin que je puisse le rejoindre quand bon me semblait. Si par malheur je venais à les faire tomber devant eux ou qu'elles soient trouvées par erreur dans la lessiveuse, il en était fini de moi.

OoOoO

Lentement je me laissais porter par Morphée tout en sachant que je retrouverais mon sorcier dans mes rêves, malheureusement l'alarme de l'institut retentit à tout rompre. Une attaque de démon shax plutôt inquiétante était entrain de se produire. Sachant que j'avais besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire, je pris mon téléphone pour demander à Magnus de venir au plus vite mais malheureusement pour moi son portable était éteint. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule solution, c'était de me rendre chez lui pour aller le chercher. Discrètement je sorti de l'institut ne voyant pas ma sœur qui me suivait comme un loup chassant une proie. Arrivé devant la porte du loft, j'utilisais la clef qu'il m'avait offert. Quelle fierté d'avoir ce petit objet qui pour moi avec une signification particulière. J'avais le sésame de l'antre de Magnus et le seul à l'avoir. Entrant dans la maison, je fus surpris de le trouver, travaillant dans un grimoire de couleur rouge, et ne put que bafouiller quelques mots. Magnus se leva, retira ses lunettes qu'il portait quand il avait besoin de se concentrer sur des écrits anciens et m'enlaça comme jamais, je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes et comme pris au piège, j'ouvris la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Évidemment aucun de nous deux ne vit Izzy entrer et c'est par un bruit de toux que nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur et surtout apeuré en ce qui me concernait. La jeune femme avait profité de mon inattention à ne pas refermer derrière moi, trop excité à l'idée de revoir mon amant.

« Izzy, mais que fais-tu ici ? » demandais je à ma sœur, étonné et surtout très gêné

« Je t'ai suivi big brother, tu n'es plus le même depuis le sauvetage de Luke. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton manège. Je sais que dans ton cou c'est un suçon et que c'est Bane qui te l'a fait car tu as encore des paillettes qui te collent à la peau. Il est temps de dire à tout le monde ce qu'il en est mais d'abord, il faut se débarrasser des démons à l'institut. D'après mon pendentif, c'est une véritable horde de démons auxquels nous avons affaire

« Petite sœur, tu ne m'en veux pas d'être pas comme tout le monde ? enfin tu vois, comme une personne normale ? »

« Pourquoi le serais-je ? tu n'es pas anormal ! en quoi est-ce différent d'aimer le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn, je le savais depuis si longtemps. J'ai eu la confirmation de ton homosexualité quand tu as caché tes sentiments pour Jace derrière ton lien parabataï. Seul ton bonheur m'importe alors en route »

Un portail fut créé afin que nous puissions arriver au cœur même de l'institut. Alors que je rejoignais mon frère d'arme, Izzy mettait mon petit frère max à l'abri

Magnus, quant à lui renforçait les défenses de la bâtisse afin d'empêcher à ses créatures d'envahir notre château fort. Un forsaken tenta d'entrer. Il me blessa violemment à l'épaule m'empêchant d'user de mes talents d'archerie. Hodge, hyper entrainé le mis KO en deux coups. Il faut reconnaitre que notre maitre d'arme est extrêmement fort et habile, un des meilleurs chasseurs d'ombre que je ne connaisse

Personne bien sûr n'avait attention au fait que Hodge avait pris un objet sur le corps du démon.

Une fois les sortilèges et les barrières remises en place, nous nous retrouvâmes au centre opérationnel et évidemment Magnus se précipita sur moi pour voir l'étendue des dégâts suite à ma blessure. Je refusais de but en blanc de me faire toucher par le sorcier. Je fut contraint et obligé par mes parents qui ne désiraient pas me laisser dans un état pitoyable qui craignaient que je perde mon habilité au combat. Je me sentais horriblement mal à l'aise, torse nu devant mon petit ami plus que sexy dans sa tenue Bollywood rouge aux liserés dorés alors que tout le monde s'attroupait autour de moi pour savoir l'étendue de ma blessure qui me faisait grimacer tellement cela faisait mal. Pourtant j'avais un excellent seuil de tolérance à la douleur.

« Laissez-nous un peu d'air » grommela Magnus » je n'arrive pas à me concentrer dans le bruit et les attroupements »

Evidemment personne ne bougea à part ma sœur et Clary qui s'écartèrent un peu. Sérieusement c'est vraiment flippant de se sentir comme un animal en cage observé par un troupeau d'humains ne demandant qu'à se régaler du spectacle. Mon sorcier me soignait et je virais au rouge tomate de plus en plus profondément.

Que devais-je faire ? Toute la question était là. Me laisserait -on de l'intimité si j'avouais de tout à trac mes sentiments pour Bane ou alors me ferais-je rejeter, humilier et bannir. Un peu perdu je me retournai vers Izzy qui me fit un petit signe tant à dire « _allez mon grand_. »

« Heu, je voudrais vous dire quelque chose, voilà en fait, c'est que je pense qu'il est important, enfin vous voyez dans une vie, il y a des choses importantes, enfin l'importance est bien sur subjective et puis... »

Je me coupais net voyant l'incompréhension totale sur la tête de mes interlocuteurs. Comme je n'arrivais pas à joindre la parole sur mes ressentis, j'envisageai de suite les actes. Magnus avait fini le rite, j'en profitais pour me lever et, l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise je l'embrassai à pleine bouche devant tout le monde. Autant Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Max, Clary semblaient se réjouir pour moi autant je sentais le regard inquisiteur de mes parents. Dieu que je devais les décevoir, leurs fils, issu d'une des familles les plus reconnues à Idris, fréquentant une des pires créatures obscures que la terre pouvait porter. Je savais par mon petit ami à quel point mes parents et lui se détestaient, mais je ne voulais pas être au centre des polémiques. Et pourtant je ne rompais pas ce baiser, c'était envoutant, comme si à chaque fois je retombais amoureux de Magnus. D'ailleurs je devais le lui dire mais me sentant à bout de souffle je me séparais de lui à regret. Ma mère s'avança vers nous et me hurla dessus comme jamais

« T'abaisser à fréquenter un gars qui s'avère être un don juan de bas étage, tu déshonores ta famille Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Tu ne pouvais pas au moins avoir la décence de choisir un néphilim. Magnus Bane est un rival de la famille depuis toujours. »

J'en avais marre des conneries de ma mère et pour une fois je pris la parole

« Et s'abaisser à faire des traités à l'enclave pour ne pas porter la rune du cercle, pour cacher des crimes ignobles et impunis, ce n'est pas du déshonneur ? Désolé maman mais tu devras faire avec. Je suis amoureux de ce Magnus Bane comme tu le dis. Je me fiche de ton ressenti »

Mon père était un peu choqué et il me mit la main sur l'épaule en me disant qu'il allait calmer maman. Je n'en avais cure. Elle pouvait apprécier ou pas, je n'avais plus besoin de son approbation. J'étais amoureux et je venais de le clamer haut et fort devant tout le monde alors que je ne l'avais même pas encore dit en privé au principal intéressé.

Magnus se rapprocha de mes lèvres pour à nouveau m'offrir un baiser, plus doux que le passionné que je venais de lui faire et quand son regard croisa mes yeux bleus il me murmura un je t'aime peu audible mais qui voulait dire beaucoup pour lui car je voyais à son regard que ce n'était pas le genre de parole qu'il disait à la légère.

Alors que je quittais ma bulle de bonheur, je vis Jace donner 50 dollars à Izzy

« C'est quoi cette histoire d'argent ? » me permis je de demander bien que je me doutais du contexte.

« Alec nous le savions depuis le début, il n'y a pas qu'Izzy qui s'attarde sur les détails, moi aussi. Et puis la nuit passée tu as parlé dans ton sommeil en marmouillant Magnus je t'aime. Seulement j'avais parié que ça serait Bane qui nous annoncerait la nouvelle connaissant ta timidité, sur ce coup-là tu aurais pu jouer la fillette effarouchée pour que je gagne » se mit à rire Jace

« NON MAIS OH CA VA ALLER DE PARIER SUR MA VIE AMOUREUSE ! » hurlais je de rage avant de me rendre compte du comique de la situation. Je n'avais pas été discret pour un sou

Je me sentais soulagé et en colère à la fois. Une fillette moi. Profitant de quelques secondes d'inattention de la part de Jace, je lui décochai un coup de pied dans le tibia qui e fit tomber à terre

« Tu penses vraiment que je suis une demoiselle ? » lui demandais je en posant mon pied sur son torse sachant très bien que vu notre entrainement, c'était plus pour le mettre au sol que pour vraiment lui faire du mal.

« En tout cas vous avez notre approbation tous » annonça Clary visiblement très heureuse de la situation. Il fait dire qu'elle avait une sorte de lien paternel avec Magnus et qu'elle se sentait responsable de ma tristesse puisque Jace l'avait choisie elle et pas moi.

Bane me tendit la main et ouvrit un portail afin de prendre un peu nos distances. Il savait que je ressentais un stress énorme face à cette annonce et il voulait me détourner du brouhaha de tout l'institut. En effet, il n'y avait pas que mes parents et mes amis, mais aussi des représentants de l'enclave. J'allais sans doute avoir des comptes à rendre mais ce n'étais pas le primordial à ce moment-là.

Je savais très bien ou il désirait m'emmener et nous nous sommes retrouvés sur le balcon de son loft, tranquillement enlacés. C'était le bonheur à l'état pur. Surtout en cette nuit à regarder les lumières de la ville.

« En tout cas quand tu ouvres ton cœur Alexander, je dois admettre que tu le fais avec passion, dire je t'aime devant tous ces gens, j'en reste impressionné »

« Et encore, ce n'est pas fini » lui murmurais je à l'oreille « Magnus, je veux être tien, fais-moi l'amour »

J'avais réussi à scotcher le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn qui me regardait d'un air étonné et pourtant amoureux comme jamais

« Alexander tu es sûr de toi ? Je refuse de te blesser. Tu crois vraiment être prêt »

« Magnus, aimes moi cette nuit et toutes les autres nuits car je veux t'appartenir à jamais »

Je sentis une main me tirer vers la chambre et la dernière image que je vis est celle des lourdes tentures du lit à baldaquin se refermer sur nous nous offrant toute l'intimité du monde dans ce lieu ou le temps n'avait plus d'office. La nuit allait s'annoncer chaude et torride. Malgré le trac, j'attendais cela avec impatience car je suis aimé de la personne la plus merveilleuse de la terre, mon sorcier, Magnus Bane.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Une petite review ?**

 **J'ai aussi quelque chose a vous proposer, c'est important. Pour les trois premiers à me le proposer en review de cet OS, je leur ferai un OS Malec sur mesure. À vous de choisir la catégorie : romance, humour, death fic, … et évidemment un contexte : voici un exemple que je vais écrire bientôt : magnus et Alec a un concert de rock et Alec va se retrouver ivre. Je l'ai proposé sur wattpad et j'ai déjà ces 5 thèmes qui sont sortis donc merci de ne pas faire de doublons :**

 _un voyage au pérou humoristique_

 _un voyage au pérou avec un quiproquo_

 _une rencontre malec dans le cadre terrestre_

 _Une fic sur un conflit vis à vis du maquillage de Magnus (Alec lui prend tout son maquillage et comme Catarina a invoqué un sort pour empêcher Magnus d'en faire apparaître, ca va jaser)_

 _Une fic ou Magnus devient ivre suite à un pari basé sur l'orgueil du sorcier (pendant la colocation avec Jace, certaines confidences vont être révélées)_

 **Laissez libre court à votre imagination, franchement n'hésitez pas.**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane, pour vous servir.**


	19. les niouzzz

**Hello à tous amis lecteurs, voici les niouzzz d'Ariane**

1 Une nouvelle fiction est en cours, c'est **relation conflictuelle**. C'est une Malec d'un genre tout à fait nouveau vis-à-vis du style d'écriture. C'est hard, trash avec parfois une pointe d'ironie un peu vulgaire mais c'est voulu. C'est un univers alternatif, nous sommes dans le monde classique, il n'y a pas de monstres ou de licornes

2 Pour les OS que j'avais proposés à ceux qui ont fait des reviews sur l'OS révélation, j'ai reçu deux OS alors que j'en proposais 3 donc si vous voulez le vôtre, c'est le moment de faire votre demande. **Le premier est un OS romantique et adorable sur la relation parentale avec myrtille (Jace n'appelle jamais max par son prénom mais myrtille à cause de la couleur de sa peau)** , le **second OS est basé sur le fait qu'Alec et Magnus sont en couple, mais rien est officiel, Izzy l'a découvert et en plus c'est la meilleure amie de Magnus. Un soir pour la détente, la clique va au pandémonium. Comme à son habitude Magnus se laisse draguer et ne repousse pas (il n'y a rien de grave dans le flirt) mais le garçon qui le fait est très ressemblant à Alec, celui-ci va les voir et pour se venger va vouloir rendre Magnus sauf que la ça dérape. Jace va être hyper heureux de voir son parabataï s'assumer, Magnus lui doit rager et ça doit aller très loin dans les reproches. Et le plus beau il faut une happy end )** (ça ne va pas être du gâteau mais j'adore les défis **)**

Donc celui qui veut son OS c'est le moment c'est l'instant et n'hésitez pas à être créatifs.

3 L'OS **révélation** ayant fait un carton plein, aussi bien sur fanfiction que sur wattpad, et que vous m'en voulez tous d'avoir coupé au mauvais moment, une fiction va être issue de cet OS. Elle restera basée sur la trame de la série mais Lydia ne sera pas de la partie. Il n'y aura pas de mariage forcé puisqu'Alec a révélé sa nature à ses parents. Pour le reste, j'accommoderai à ma sauce.

4 La suite **de la petite sirène de Disney** est en cours d'écriture, je l'avais laissé un peu de côté par manque d'inspiration. Ne vous tracassez pas vous aurez la suite

 **5 Amnésie partielle** est terminée. Les chapitres vont être postés au fur et à mesure. Comme je l'ai dit nous sommes sur une pente descendante aux enfers pour Magnus. Je sais que certains d'entre vous me l'ont demandé donc Oui Alec va tromper Magnus. De ce fait, j'ai décidé de sortir la fin happy end plutôt que la fin dramatique car sinon je pense que je vais pouvoir aller creuser ma tombe

6 Je sais que je le répète mais n'oubliez pas pour ceux qui suivent et qui aiment les histoires de **laisser une petite review** , ça ne vous coute que quelques minutes et pour nous ça permet d'avoir des encouragements, des suggestions, des idées à rajouter auxquelles on aurait pas pensé. **La review c'est l'engrais des auteurs, ne l'oubliez pas**

Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente fin de journée et j'ai hâte de vous lire en commentaires sur mes différentes fictions

Bisous

Ariane


	20. infos

Deux petites infos :

Transfert extraordinaire est en pause, cette fiction va reprendre mais ici je suis coincée avec le chapitre suivant et j'ai envie de garder la tonalité humoristique. Mais ne vous en faites pas, le reste avance.

Mais surtout l'info qui va plaire a beaucoup je pense c'est l'ouverture d'un nouveau recueil de fictions ( que je vais écrire et dont la première est en ligne) il s'appelle Amour, Sexe, Magie et rock and roll, ce sont des OS malec qui contiendrons tous un LEMON

Le premier s'appelle enterrement de vie de garçon. J'espère que cela vous plaira

Bonne journée à tous

Ariane


	21. l'école quelle galère

**Coucou, vous ayant un peu torturé avec amnésie, un petit OS mignon et humoristique pour me faire rattraper. Je vous adore**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **L'école, quelle galère**

Alec mit ses mains dans ses poches attendant silencieusement devant les grandes grilles de son école.

Une fois de plus, il était arrivé en avance ... Enfin bon, au moins, il pourrait profiter de la salle comme bon lui semble. Il avait évité l'arrivée des autres étudiants, ainsi que l'heure de pointe des voitures et du gros concierge qui lui aurait encore proposer l'un de ses infâmes gâteaux.

Oui, ça valait le coup d'attendre un petit peu.

Enfin, le gardien ouvrit le grand portail en fer forgé, laissant aux rares élèves en avance le loisir d'admirer la haute école de stylisme d'Idris.

Chaque étudiant qui se trouvaient dans cette école avaient une chance folle par la réputation des cours et aussi pour la sa sévérité concernant les admissions.

Néanmoins, avec un taux de réussite supérieur à la moyenne au BAC dans son option sur la mode et une collection de tunique Bollywood à couper le souffle, Alec n'avait eu aucun problème à se faire une place dans cette école.

Sans oublier qu'il avait eu un excellent mentor.

Pénétrant dans le bâtiment, il se dirigea vers les grands ateliers et pris place sur une des grandes tables de dessins afin d'y sortir ses croquis. Les scrutant, il redessina un peu l'ourler d'un des costumes style victorien, et le haut d'un bustier d'une robe de cocktail. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le reste des élèves et le professeur principal afin que les travaux pratiques puissent commencer.

Certaines têtes familières passèrent enfin l'embrasure de la porte, et adressèrent un grand sourire au jeune homme brun. Celui-ci se leva et les salua un par un.

Lydia, une jeune fille blonde au caractère fort, se jeta dans ses bras, apparemment surexcitée :

« Alec, mon grand, tu ne devineras jamais ! », s'écriait-elle.

« Euh ... que se passe-t-il ? », demanda le jeune homme, innocemment.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas allé voir le tableau ce matin ... »

Alec fronça son sourcil droit et adressa à la blonde un air blasé

« Bien sûr que non. Je n'y vais jamais, tu le sais bien pourtant »

La jeune femme soupira, puis déclara avec un grand sourire :

« Nous allons avoir un nouveau professeur de stylisme ! L'ancien a pris sa retraite ! »

Le visage d'Alec se renfrogna un petit peu plus, sous le visage étonné de Lydia.

Si elle savait ...

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit dans le bâtiment, et tous les autres élèves, encore à l'extérieur, se pressèrent vers leurs salles respectives.

Et un homme entra dans la salle où se trouvaient Alec et Lydia.

Beaucoup retinrent leurs souffles, tandis que le jeune homme déglutissait difficilement :

L'homme en question observait ses nouveaux élèves avec un sourire des plus charmeurs. Ses yeux, d'un ambre presque aussi pur que de l'or, balayaient les rangs, tandis qu'il se passait une main dans ses cheveux, eux aussi ébène qui étaient zébrés de mèches assorties à ses yeux.

Et d'une voix belle et grave, il déclara :

« Bonjour à tous, je suis Magnus Bane, votre nouveau professeur de stylisme. »

Simple et court mais terriblement efficace. Les garçons qui fréquentaient le cours étaient scotchés de voir l'assistant de Karl Lagerfeld en personne tandis que les jeunes filles roucoulaient devant ce bellâtre au teint matte et aux origines asiatique. Alec lui se décomposait mais essayait de le cacher, le rouge lui montait aux joues

Quand, comme lui, on a un penchant pour les hommes, on ne peut tout simplement pas rester de marbre face à celui-ci. Soit Magnus vous répugne par son excentricité, soit il vous fait craquer surtout vêtu d'un costume cintré noir, d'une chemise blanche rehaussée d'un gilet gris sans manche. Seule sa cravate était de mauve éclatante avec des reflets irisés roses.

Le silence revint dans la salle lorsque leur nouveau professeur frappa sur le tableau avec la grande règle métallique

Immédiatement, son sourire séducteur repris sa place et il déclara :

« Bien, nous allons reprendre là où vous en étiez : Veuillez-vous placez chacun derrière un plan de travail, et allez chercher votre matériel pour le patronage, la découpe et la couture. Les machines sont à dispositions derrières quand vous serez à l'étable d'assemblage. Je veux que vous réalisiez aujourd'hui la robe de cocktail demandée par votre ancien professeur.

Alec, habitué à rester en retrait, élu domicile sur la table la plus éloignée. Il avait toujours travaillé de cette façon et il ne comptait pas changer ses habitues

Le début se passa dans le calme. Les tissus étaient choisis avec soins, le papier de soie était déroulé afin de découper les patrons en fonction des différents modèles. Magnus arrivait à gagner facilement la confiance des étudiants en se montrant ferme quand il y avait une erreur pour un choix de tissu ou de type de couture mais aussi très enjoué en voyant les croquis magnifiques qu'il avait devant les yeux.

C'est alors que deux soleils vinrent se poser dans la yeux azur d'Alec, qui prit soudainement une teinte rouge pivoine. Ses yeux semblaient le transpercer de toutes parts tant ils étaient ... intenses !

« Avez-vous une question, monsieur ... »

« Lightwood, Alec Lightwood » répondit-il tout en tâchant de regarder ses notes.

« Bien, avez-vous une question, _Alexander_ ? »

Le brun se sentit frémir lorsque l'asiatique prononça son prénom . Avait-il rêvé ou il l'avait dit avec une intonation particulièrement ... suave ? en plus il n'avait pas utilisé son diminutif. La poisse.

Il serra les dents tout en se demandant pourquoi les Dieux l'avaient-ils fait gay ?

« Du tout monsieur. Vous devez-vous tromper., » répondit-il néanmoins.

« Bien. Je pense que nous pouvons commencer ? »

Les élèves s'établirent alors sur chacune des grandes tables, déroulant des mètres et des mètres de soieries et autres cotonnades afin de faire de donner vie à leurs créations par l'assemblage sur mannequin rigide. Alec lui restait toujours sur la table de travail la plus éloignée son attention était portée exclusivement sur cette robe au bustier en brocart lie de vin aux incrustations dorées.

Une demi-heure passa, et le jeune Lightwood remarqua malgré lui qu'il était terriblement en avance par rapport à ses autres camarades. Il avait toujours eu une grande réflexion accompagné d'une solide logique, il terminait donc relativement avant les autres. Pour lui ce n'était pas ces étapes simples, le plus difficile, était de trouver les idées à déposer sur papier. Surtout qu'il recherchait toujours la perfection. La réalisation, il maitrisait puisqu'il faisait régulièrement des tenues pour les membres de sa famille.

Soudain, il sentit deux bras glisser le long de sa taille pour venir se poser sur la table !

« Alors, où en êtes-vous ? »

Les yeux bleus d'Alec s'agrandirent tandis qu'il reconnaissait la voix de son professeur. Plus rouge qu'il ne le devrait, et terriblement mal à l'aise quant à la proximité de leurs deux corps, le noiraud répondit rapidement :

« Je vais tracer les coutures et puis épingler sur le mannequin afin de faire le surfilage. C'est grâce à cela que je verrai si je dois refaire des pinces sur le modèle du bustier ou si je peux le laisser tel quel »

« Oh, vous êtes terriblement en avance ! Etes-vous sur de n'avoir brûler aucune étape ? », demanda l'asiatique, glissant _malencontreusement_ son visage dans le creux du cou d'Alexander.

Le jeune étudiant sentit alors le souffle du styliste contre sa peau, et il commença à défaillir. Il ne put se retenir qu'en agrippant fermement la table et en se mordant les lèvres ... Bordel, il fallait que cet enfoiré cesse ça tout de suite.

« Alors ? », redemanda la voix grave du professeur, tandis qu'il appuyait son corps contre celui du jeune Lightwood qui se retrouvait bloqué entre la table et son enseignant.

Celui-ci, déjà rouge, ne pus s'empêcher d'afficher une teinte encore plus foncée, et répondit difficilement :

« Je suis certain d'avoir fait mon travail correctement. Cependant, je vous demanderais d'arrêter cela immédiatement, s'il vous plait ... »

« Oh ... Oh pardon, excusez-moi ! Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte !

Il se redressa alors aussitôt, et traversa l'allée pour voir ses autres élèves.

Le brun lui lança un regard noir.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte ?

Mon œil.

Durant toute la fin de journée, Alec n'entendit parler que de Magnus Bane.

Lydia en était folle : et hop, on parlait de ses magnifiques yeux dorés, et hop après on se demandait quelle était la marque de son shampoing, et hop comment faisait-il pour se maquiller à la perfection et hop étais ce lui qui cousait ses propres tenues ?

Une véritable hystérique.

Le jeune homme aux yeux azur se hâtait dans la rue : plus loin il serait de la FAC, mieux il se porterait.

Et il avait un compte à régler.

* * *

A peine eu-t-il franchit la porte de son appartement, il se rua vers le salon et balança son carnet de croquis sur le canapé.

Carnet qui atterrit dans le visage d'un homme.

Magnus Bane.

« ESPECE D ABRUTI EXCENTRIQUE ! s'écria Alec, en colère, Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase : on fait semblant que l'on ne se connait pas, on ne se touche pas et on ne parle pas à l'autre en dehors des cours ?! »

« J'ai tout respecté à la lettre ! », se défendit le brun, « j'ai fait semblant de ne pas te connaitre, je ne t'ai pas parler en dehors des cours, ce qui d'ailleurs fut terriblement dur, et ... »

« ET, tu m'as touché ! »

« Erreur ! », s'exclama Magnus. « Je dirais plutôt que je me suis penché sur ton travail et voir la robe de Clary pour sa fête de fiançailles avec Jace. Elle se doit d'être parfaite, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on se fiance ! »

Alec ferma les yeux tandis qu'il se mettait une main sur le front. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un petit ami pareil ?!

« J'aurais dû refuser quand tu m'as dit que tu avais trouvé un boulot à l'école de stylisme ... ça m'aurait évité bien des ennuis », murmura-t-il.

Soudain, deux bras musclés vinrent lui enserrer la taille, et il ne put s'empêcher de se coller un peu plus contre le corps de son amant.

Magnus embrassa le front de son petit ami, puis déclara :

« Dit pas ça, je vais finir par m'en vouloir ... »

L'étudiant le regarda, sceptique, puis soupira une énième fois.

Jamais il n'arriverait à avoir le dernier mot avec cet imbécile.

Imbécile qui venait de fourrer son nez dans son cou, faisant frémir Alexander qui se recula rapidement :

« Arrête ça ! »

« Oh, si on ne peut même plus s'amuser ... » grommela Bane mécontent.

« Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu m'as fait exactement la MEME chose ce matin. Tu SAIS que cet endroit est sensible ! Tu as vraiment eu un comportement stupide ! Et si quelqu'un nous avait vu ? Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fa... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car le brun déposa un baiser brûlant sur ses lèvres, tout en le faisant basculer sur le canapé.

Et tandis qu'il mordillait ardemment le cou de son compagnon le faisant gémir de plaisir, il dit :

« Les cours de stylisme vont devenir vachement plus intéressant maintenant que je suis là, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« A condition que tu me fasses l'amour un jour dans cette grande salle. Je t'aime Magnus »

« Je t'aime aussi Alexander »

Le professeur éteignit la lumière, leur laissant les lumières de la ville scintiller à l'intérieur du Loft alors qu'un baiser passionné s'échangeait entre les deux hommes.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Le prochain sera sans duite celui ou Alec va vouloir rendre jaloux Magnus et que malheureusement ça ne va pas très bien se passer ou celui sur le pari raté d'Alec et le gage de Magnus.**

 **Bisous**

 **Arianne**


	22. first kiss, bonus par Cassandra Clare

**Hello la compagnie. Ne sachant pas qui a eu l'accès à ce bonus et l'ayant trouvé dans une très bonne traduction sur internet, je voulais vous faire part d'un bonus que Cassandra Clare a proposé aux fans suite à un sondage quand elle a eu 30 000 followers sur twitter. Le couple choisi fut Malec et alors qu'elle devait faire 30 heures d'avion pour se rendre en Australie, elle a écrit une chronique qui détaille la chronique 10 de Bane : à la recherche de l'amour. Dans ce texte, on explique qu'Alexander est venu faire sa demande à Magnus pour un premier rendez-vous, mais il y avait très peu de détails. Voici donc ce qui s'est passé ce fameux mardi.**

 **L'histoire se passe pendant la coupe mortelle après que Magnus ait sauvé Alec.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **First Kiss**

Debout devant la cage d'escalier de la maison de Magnus, Alec fixait le nom écrit sur le mur, sous la sonnette. BANE. Ce nom n'allait pas vraiment à Magnus, pensa-t-il, pas à présent qu'il le connaissait. Si on peut dire connaître d'une personne chez qui on est venu à une fête, une fois, et qui ensuite vous a sauvé la vie mais ne s'est pas attardé pour être remercié. Mais le nom de Magnus Bane, lui fit penser à quelqu'un de prestigieux, avec de larges épaules et une robe traditionnelle de sorcier, qui tombait flamboyante et lumineuse. Mais ça ne collait pas à Magnus lui-même, il ressemblait plus au croisement d'une panthère et d'un elfe dément.

Alec prit une profonde respiration et se lança. Il n'était pas venu aussi loin, pour reculer maintenant. L'ampoule nue bougeant au-dessus de sa tête, projetait des ombres discrètes lorsqu'il atteint la sonnette et la pressa.

Un instant plus tard une voix raisonna dans la cage d'escalier. "Qui appelle le grand Sorcier ?"

« Euh, » dit Alec. « C'est moi. Je veux dire, Alec. Alec Lightwood. »

Il y eut un étrange silence, comme si le vestibule lui-même était surpris. Puis un Ping, et une deuxième porte s'ouvrit, lui révélant le palier. Il grimpa les vieilles marches dans la pénombre. Il y avait comme une odeur de Pizza et de Poussière. Le second escalier était éclairé, la porte au bout était ouverte et Magnus Bane était appuyé dans l'entrée.

En comparaison de la première fois où il l'avait vu, il avait l'air presque normal. Ces cheveux noirs toujours dressés en pointes, il paraissait endormi ; et son visage était jeune malgré ses yeux de chat. Il portait un t-shirt noir avec les mots 'Un million de Dollars' écrits en travers de sa poitrine avec des sequins, et un jean qui tombait bas sur ses hanches, si bas qu'Alec regarda ailleurs. Il baissa les yeux vers ses propres chaussures... Qui était d'un ennui.

« Alexander Lightwood, » dit Magnus. Il avait juste quelques traces d'un accent, Alec n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, le son harmonieux de ses voyelles peut-être. « Que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

Alec regarda derrière Magnus. « Avez-vous... de la compagnie ? »  
Magnus croisa ses bras, ce qui mit en valeur ses biceps, et il s'appuya contre le montant de la porte. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu le savoir ? »

« J'espérais pouvoir entrer et discuter avec vous. »

« Hum. » Les yeux de Magnus le considérèrent de haut en bas. Ils brillaient vraiment dans la nuit comme ceux d'un chat.

« Bon, très bien alors. » Il se tourna brusquement et disparut dans l'appartement. Alec le suivit.  
Le loft avait l'air différent sans tous ces corps en mouvement à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas... Ordinaire, mais représentait un espace dans lequel quelqu'un pouvait vivre. Comme beaucoup de lofts, il y avait une grande pièce centrale séparée en "pièces" par des fournitures assemblées. Il y avait une collection de sofa disposée en carré et des tables sur leur droite, vers lesquels Magnus appelait Alec d'un geste.

Alec pris place dans un canapé en velours doré avec d'élégantes fioritures sur les accoudoirs.

« Voudrais-tu du thé ? » demanda Magnus, ses longues jambes tendues devant lui.

Alec hocha la tête. Il se sentait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Rien qui fût intéressant ou intelligent. L'apanage des bons mots revenait à Jace. Lui était le parabataï de Jace et c'était la seule gloire qu'il voulait et dont il avait besoin : C'était comme être l'étoile noire de la supernova de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais pour l'heure, c'était un endroit où Jace ne pouvait pas aller avec lui, une chose pour laquelle Jace ne serait d'aucune utilité. « Avec plaisir ».  
Soudain, il sentit de la chaleur dans sa main droite. Il la regarda, et réalisa qu'il était en train de porter un gobelet de chez Joe, « l'art du café ». Ça sentait le Chai. Il sursauta et manqua de peu de tout renverser sur lui "Par l'ange !"

« J'ADORE cette expression, » dit Magnus. « C'est si singulier. »

Alec le fixa. « Avez-vous volé ce thé ? »

Magnus ignora la question « Alors... » dit-il. « Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Alec but une gorgée du thé volé. « Je voulais vous remercier, »dit-il, en soulevant le nez pour respirer. « De m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

Magnus s'appuya en arrière sur ses mains, presque allongé. Son T-shirt se souleva révélant une partie de son abdomen plat ; à ce moment, Alec n'avait nulle part ailleurs où regarder.

« Tu voulais me remercier ? »  
« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, » répéta Alec. « Mais je délirais et je ne suis pas certain de vous avoir vraiment remercié. Je sais que vous n'étiez pas obligé de le faire. Donc, Merci. »

Les sourcils de Magnus disparurent sous la ligne de se cheveux. « Eh bien... de rien ? »  
Alec reposa son thé « Peut-être que je devrais partir. »

Magnus se redressa en position assise. « Après être venu aussi loin ? Tout ce chemin jusqu'à Brooklyn ? Juste pour me dire merci ? » Il sourit. « Si tu partais maintenant ce serait un effort inutile. » Il tendit une main vers la joue d'Alec, son pouce effleura sa pommette. Ce contact était comme du feu laissant des étincelles dans son sillage. Alec resta pétrifié de surprise. Surpris par le geste mais aussi par l'effet que ce geste avait sur lui. Les yeux de Magnus se rétrécirent, et il laissa tomber sa main. "Ho, ho, " se dit-il.

« Quoi ? » Alec avait la soudaine impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
« C'est juste... » une ombre bougea derrière Magnus ; Avec une agilité fluide, le sorcier se retourna et attrapa sur le sol un petit chat gris avec un tablier de poils blancs. Le chat se blottit dans le creux de ses bras et adressa un regard inquisiteur vers Alec. À présent, deux paires d'yeux dorés le regardaient avec noirceur. « Pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. »  
« De la part d'un chasseur d'ombres ? »  
« De la part d'un Lightwood. »  
« Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point vous connaissiez bien ma famille. »  
« Je connais ta famille depuis des centaines d'années ».

Magnus cherchait son visage du regard. « Ta sœur, c'est une Lightwood. Tu... »  
« Elle a dit que vous m'aimiez bien. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Izzy, ma sœur. Elle m'a dit que vous m'aimiez bien. Que vous m'aimiez vraiment bien, bien. »

« Que je t'aimais bien, bien ? » Magnus camoufla son sourire dans la fourrure du chat. « Excuse-moi, mais il est quelle heure-là ? Parce que je ne me souviens pas avoir dit quoique ce soit à Isabelle... »

« Jace l'a dit aussi. » Alec était franc, c'était la seule façon d'être qu'il connaissait. « Il a dit que vous m'aimiez bien, que quand il est venu ici, quand il a sonné, vous aviez été déçu de voir que c'était lui parce que vous croyiez que c'était moi. Ça ne s'est jamais produit c'est ça ? »  
« Ça aurait dû. Oui, ça aurait pu. »  
Alec était confus. « Non... Je veux dire Jace, il est...Jace. »

« Il est troublant, » concéda Magnus. « Mais tu n'es pas du tout sans subtilité. Ce qui pour un Lightwood est une véritable énigme. Ta famille m'a toujours intriguée, comme des Borgia au rabais. Mais il n'y a pas de mensonges sur ton visage. J'ai le sentiment que tout ce que tu dis est franc et direct. »  
Alec se pencha en avant. « Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »  
Magnus cligna des paupières. « Voilà ce que je voulais dire. C'est ce que j'appelle être Direct. »  
Alec se mâchouilla la lèvre et ne dit rien.  
« Pourquoi voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ? » s'enquit Magnus. Il grattait la tête de Chairman Meow, ses longs doigts rabattant les oreilles du chat. « Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas extrêmement désirable, mais c'est la façon de le demander. Il m'a semblé que tu avais comme une certitude... »

« C'est le cas, » Dit Alec. « Et je croyais que tu m'aimais bien, et que tu dirais oui, et que je pourrais essayer... Je veux dire, nous pourrions essayer... » Il mit sa tête entre ses mains « peut-être que c'était une erreur ».

La voix de Magnus se fit douce. « Quelqu'un sait que tu es gay ? »  
La tête d'Alec se releva brusquement ; il trouva qu'il respirait peut-être un peu fort, comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Mais que pouvait-il faire, nier ? Alors que le fait qu'il soit là disait exactement le contraire ?  
« Clary, » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Elle l'a appris par... Par accident. Et Izzy, mais elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. »  
« Ni tes parents. Ni Jace ? »

Alec pensa à ce que pouvait savoir Jace, et refoula cette pensée aussitôt.  
« Non, Non, et je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. Surtout pas Jace. »  
« Je pense que tu pourrais le lui dire ». Magnus gratta Chairman Meow sous le menton. « Il était en mille morceaux, comme un puzzle quand il a cru que tu allais mourir. Il tient à.… »  
« Il ne devrait pas. »

Alec continuait à respirer vite. Il se frotta les mains sur son jean au niveau des genoux. « Je n'ai jamais eu de rencard, » dit-il à voix basse. « Jamais vraiment embrassé personne, non plus. Izzy a dit que tu m'aimais bien alors j'ai cru... »  
« Je ne voudrais pas être antipathique, mais est-ce que tu m'apprécies ? Parce que ce truc d'être Gay ne signifie pas que tu doives te jeter au cou du premier mec venu en te disant que c'est bien du moment que ce n'est pas une fille. Les sentiments sont importants aussi. »

Alec se souvint de sa chambre à l'institut, d'être en plein délire à cause du poison et de la douleur, quand Magnus y était entré. Il l'avait à peine reconnu. Il était quasi certain d'avoir crié pour ses parents, Jace, Izzy, mais sa voix ne sortait qu'en soupirs. Il se rappelait des mains de Magnus posées sur lui, ses doigts froids et doux. Il se souvint de l'emprise de la mort et d'avoir tenu le poignet de Magnus pendant des heures et des heures, même quand la douleur s'était dissipée et qu'il savait qu'il allait mieux. Il se souvint du visage de Magnus illuminé par le soleil levant, les éclats d'or du soleil étincelants dans ses yeux, et il repensa à quel point il était beau avec son élégance et son regard de chat.  
« Oui, » dit Alec. « Je t'apprécie. »  
Il rencontra le regard en coin de Magnus. Le sorcier l'observait avec un mélange de curiosité, d'affection et d'étonnement. « C'est tellement curieux, » dit Magnus. « La génétique. Tes yeux, cette couleur... »

Il s'interrompit et secoua la tête.

« Les Lightwood, tu savais qu'ils n'avaient pas les yeux bleus ? »  
« Ce sont des monstres aux yeux verts, » dit Magnus en souriant. Il reposa Chairman Meow sur le sol, et le chat avança vers Alec, et se frotta contre sa jambe. « Monsieur Chairman t'aime bien. »  
« Et c'est un bon point ? »  
« Je ne sors jamais avec quelqu'un que mon chat n'aime pas, » dit Magnus en se levant. « Alors disons vendredi soir ? »  
Alec fut parcouru par une énorme vague de soulagement. « Vraiment ? Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »  
Magnus secoua la tête. « Tu dois arrêter de douter Alexander. Ça rend les choses difficiles. » Il sourit. Il avait un sourire comme celui de Jace. Non pas qu'ils se ressemblent, mais c'était le genre de sourire qui illumine tout le visage. « Allez, je te raccompagne. »

Alec suivit Magnus jusqu'à la porte, sentant qu'on lui avait retiré un poids des épaules, un poids qu'il n'imaginait même pas porter. Bien entendu il aurait une excuse à trouver pour les autres, afin de justifier sa sortie de vendredi soir, un truc auquel Jace n'aurait pas envie de participer, quelque chose qui nécessite qu'il soit seul. Ou bien il pourrait prétendre être malade et se faufiler à l'extérieur à la nuit tombée. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il manqua de rentrer dans la porte. Magnus était appuyé sur son montant et le regardait à travers des yeux mi-clos qui s'agrandirent.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Alec.  
« Jamais embrassé personne ? ». Dit Magnus. « Vraiment jamais ? »  
« Non, » répondit Alec, en espérant que cela ne le discrédite pas comme rancard potentiel. « Jamais un vrai baiser.. »  
« Viens là. »

Magnus le saisit par le coude et l'attira contre lui. Pendant un instant Alec fut complètement désorienté par la sensation d'être si près de quelqu'un, du genre de personne dont il voulait être proche depuis si longtemps. Magnus était grand et mince mais pas maigre non plus ; Son corps était fort, ses bras légèrement musclés mais puissants ; il était un peu plus grand qu'Alec, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement, et ils allaient si bien ensemble. Les doigts de Magnus glissèrent sous le menton d'Alec, soulevant son visage et ils s'embrassèrent.  
Alec entendit un soupir s'échapper de sa propre gorge et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent avec une sorte d'urgence contrôlée. Magnus, pensa Alec abasourdi, savait vraiment comment s'y prendre. Ses lèvres étaient douces, et il entrouvrit celles d'Alec avec un certain talent, explorant sa bouche : Une symphonie de lèvres, dents, langue, chaque mouvement réveillant une terminaison nerveuse qu'Alec ignorait posséder.  
Il trouva la taille de Magnus avec ses doigts, toucha la bande de peau nue qu'il avait essayé d'éviter jusque-là, et glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Magnus. Magnus tressaillit, puis se détendit, ses mains descendant le long des bras d'Alec de sa poitrine à sa taille, trouvant les passants de ceintures de son jean dont il se servit pour l'attirer encore plus près. Sa bouche quitta celle d'Alec pour trouver sa gorge. Alec sentit la chaude pression de ses lèvres sur cette partie de peau si sensible qu'elle semblait directement connectée aux os de ses jambes. Elles étaient sur le point de céder. Juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol, Magnus le laissa partir. Ses yeux brillaient autant que sa bouche.

« À présent tu as été embrassé, » dit-Il, en restant derrière lui, devant la porte ouverte. « On se voit vendredi ? »  
Alec s'éclaircit la gorge. Il était étourdi mais se sentait vivant. Son sang affluant dans ses veines comme une circulation trop rapide, tout paraissait lumineux et très coloré. En franchissant la porte, il se retourna vers Magnus qui le regarda perplexe. Il s'avança vers lui, pour empoigner son tee-shirt et attirer le sorcier contre lui. Magnus trébucha contre lui, et Alec l'embrassa, avec force et rapidité de manière désordonnée et maladroite, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Il pressa Magnus contre lui, sa propre main entre eux, et il sentit le cœur de Magnus dérater dans sa poitrine.  
Puis il interrompit ce baiser, et recula.  
« Vendredi » dit-il, et il laissa Magnus. Il descendit la volée de marches, le regard de Magnus posé sur lui. Le sorcier croisa les bras sur son tee-shirt, froissé à l'endroit où Alec l'avait saisi, et secoua la tête en souriant.  
« Ah les Lightwood » s'exclama Magnus « Il faut toujours qu'ils aient le dernier mot. »  
Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et Alec dévala les marches deux par deux, son sang continuant de chanter dans ses oreilles comme une mélodie.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **J'aurais aimé écrire ce texte tellement il est bien fait mais bon, ce sont les bébés de Cassandra**

 **Il faut savoir qu'un livre racontant le futur du couple Malec et le voyage autour du monde est en cours de rédaction par l'auteur. Ils n'ont laissé personne de marbre dans la saga et je les comprends car personnellement, ce sont mes chouchous à moi aussi.**

 **Je suis entrain de peaufiner et de retravailler la suite d'amnésie et les OS en court d'écriture. Je vais avoir des semaines un peu plus chargées donc je risque de poster un peu moins vite qu'en temps normal. Mais je ne vous oublie pas**

 **Bisous**

 **Ariane**


	23. Loin de moi

**Hello à tous, je suis ici avec un nouvel OS, il ne fait pas partie de la liste que je dois écrire mais les mots se sont alignés, mes doigts courant sur le clavier, alors je vous le présente.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Loin de moi...**

Pourquoi ? C'est la question qui me torture depuis ces dernières semaines. Six mois sans toi. Autant dire une éternité, une vie entière. Mes doigts glissent sur le verre d'un cadre photo. Ça fait six mois que je le regarde tous les jours, à chaque instant. Tu es là avec moi … souriant … et désormais tu ne souris plus.

Tu m'as quitté. Tu m'as laissé. Et désormais je ne peux que pleurer. Déjà lors de tes funérailles. Tout me semblait si pathétique, toi si plein de vie reposant dans ce cercueil, tes jolis yeux que je ne reverrai jamais et les miens qui ne font que couler.

Là ou te trouves mon amour ? Que fais-tu ? Me regardes tu entrain de pleurer ? De crier ? D'hurler de désespoir, de rage avant de m'écrouler au sol en larmes ?

C'est toutes ces questions qui me hantent la nuit, entre tes sourires et les souvenirs. Pourquoi dois-je te pleurer ? Pourquoi t'aimais-je autant ? Pourquoi dois-je supporter ça ? Pourquoi à chaque fois quelqu'un m'empêche de te rejoindre ? Pourquoi personne ne comprend la douleur que je ressens, la noirceur de mon âme ? Je dois être à tes côtés, pas ici sans toi, sans ma lumière, ma source d'oxygène.

Je me tasse un peu plus dans ce canapé, où nous nous sommes tant aimés autrefois. Ton odeur y est pourtant toujours présente malgré le torrent de larmes que j'ai déversé dessus. Tes vêtements sont toujours pendus dans l'armoire, ton parfum posé sur l'étagère de la salle de bain. Rien n'a changé dans ce cocon où nous avions construit notre vie … rien sauf ton absence.

J'ai tiré les rideaux du loft pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Je vis dans le noir, le noir … ta couleur préférée … comme la mienne à condition que ça soit moi qui la porte sur moi. Je me lève, traine des pieds sur le sol pour rentrer dans la chambre … notre chambre. Impossible de dormir dans ce grand lit à baldaquin. Les draps sont défaits, c'est notre antre et je ne l'ai pas touchée. Je n'ai pas su tourner la page. Je jette un œil à la grande horloge et soupire.

6h30 … encore une nuit où je n'ai pas dormi. De toute manière cette nuit est la pire pour moi … aujourd'hui c'est notre anniversaire. Notre anniversaire de rencontre… rien qu'à cette pensée mes yeux se voilent de larmes, avant qu'elles ne glissent sur la peau de mes joues, perlant au bas de ma mâchoire pour gouter sur le sol. J'ai pleuré ces derniers mois plus que dans le reste de toute ma vie.

Tombant à genoux, sous le poids de souvenirs qui m'envahissent, je me laisse aller au sol … je sais très bien que je devrais t'oublier, que je devrais tout quitter pour tout recommencer. Ils me disent de t'oublier … Mais le faire, c'est trahir tous ces bons moments que nous avons eu tous les deux ensembles.

Ma réaction est stupide, c'est ce que tous disent, nos amis, la famille. On ne se laisse pas aller de la sorte chez nous. La mort est omniprésente dans nos vies alors pourquoi s'attarder plus sur celle-ci que sur une autre. Pourtant j'ai besoin de t'aimer, ta mort est injuste, je devais partir le premier, c'était ainsi que tout étais écrit, pas l'inverse. Peut-être devrais-je te haïr … peut-être est-ce la solution. Mais je préfère souffrir plutôt que d'effacer ces années passées à tes côtés.

Si tu savais comme tu me manques … J'ai besoin de toi mon amour.

J'ai de nombreuses fois voulu te rejoindre, retrouver la chaleur de tes bras autour de moi, la sécurité que j'y trouvais, la sérénité que tu m'offrais … toi, tout simplement je veux te retrouver toi malgré cet obstacle impossible à franchir tant que je suis ici et que tu es là-bas.

Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, mon corps s'est relevé pour se diriger vers la douche. Mes vêtements tombent au sol alors que je m'avance dans la cabine sous un jet d'eau brûlante. Je veux continuer de graver cette souffrance dans ma peau.

Je sais qu'aujourd'hui elle viendra me voir, voir comment je me porte en ce jour si important. Vois aussi si je n'ai pas fait une bêtise. Hier c'est mon parabataï qui a passé la soirée à mes côtés. Jace a pris le temps de discuter, de me faire rire, de m'écouter. Il m'a dit que vu ton exubérance, tu n'aurais pas voulu que je me détruise à petit feu comme je le fais. Que tu voudrais me voir sourire, me voir rire, me voir tomber amoureux. Il m'a rappelé que tu connaissais cette douleur de perdre l'être aimé, que tu avais fermé ton cœur du reste mais que malgré cela tu avais réussi à aimer à nouveau. Mais ces paroles me semblent si creuses, si vides de vérité. Tu le sens toi aussi ?

Je savais, que ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même, dès le jour où je suis venu pour te remercier. Coutume pas commune chez les chasseurs d'ombres et pourtant 'est dans les limbes que ta voix m'est parvenue pour me ramener à la vie. Je savais que je n'aimerais que toi à l'avenir dès que nos regards s'étaient croisés sur le pas de la porte et que tu m'as offert mon premier baiser... Et pourtant aujourd'hui nous sommes séparés. Seule la souffrance me prouve que je suis toujours ici, si loin de toi. Je ne suis plus qu'une ombre, une sorte de zombie, malheureusement vivant.

L'eau qui coule sur ma peau, dégouline de mes cheveux se mêlent aux gouttes d'eau salée qui s'échappent de mes yeux. Je ferme le robinet, avant de sortir, me séchant et m'habillant rapidement. Je passe mon écharpe bleue, celle que tu m'avais offert et un manteau noir avant de sortir de l'appartement, faisait luire sous la lumière du couloir, la médaille des enfants de Lilith, alliés de l'enclave, que j'ai reçue le jour de tes funérailles

Il a fallu ça pour qu'ils reconnaissent ta valeur … il a fallu que je te perdre pour qu'ils daignent te décorer. Alors que depuis des lustres tu te battais pour le bien des autres. Peut-être que si nous n'avions pas été ensemble, ton combat n'aurait pas été si engagé mais tu avais protégé beaucoup d'êtres humains, de créatures obscures en détresse et même aidé Jocelyne et Clary. Même si tu ne voulais pas qu'on te le dise, ton cœur était en or, tout comme tes paillettes. Dehors il fait froid, la morsure du froid me gèle un peu les joues et je m'enfonce dans cette écharpe bleue comme mes yeux. Mes pas me mènent comme tous les jours vers ce portail. Cette grille qui me fait horreur. Et comme chaque jour je vais te pleurer, me rappeler notre vie tous les deux, nos moments joyeux avant de retomber encore plus au fond de ma déprime. Tu as choisi un enterrement terrestre et j'ai respecté ton choix. Tu refusais que ton corps, s'il devait tomber un jour vu ton immortalité, soit loin de moi dans le labyrinthe en spirale. J'ai porté du noir et non le blanc traditionnel des néphilims car je savais que tu m'en voudrais de porter le deuil et j'ai prié pendant toute la cérémonie Dieu seul quel miracle pour que tu te réveilles mais rien n'y avait fait.

J'entre dans le cimetière, passe devant un couple qui arrange des fleurs sur une tombe avant de bifurquer dans une allée et de voir celle sur laquelle je suis venu me recueillir. Il est encore tôt, certains magasins sur mon chemin n'étaient pas encore ouverts. Je m'arrête devant une sépulture de marbre noir aux zébrures dorées, regarde ces quelques mots notés gravés en rouge vif qui me poussent à pleurer davantage encore.

Le jour où nous nous sommes connus, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Nous venions chercher des renseignements pour Clary. Je la haïssais et pourtant je ne savais pas qu'elle serait le précurseur de notre relation. Nous savions que tu étais le sorcier qui avait bloqué la mémoire de cette jeune fille et nous nous étions rendu à l'anniversaire de ton chat. Ton excentricité avait encore fait couler de l'encre. Tu avais accepté que nous restions uniquement parce que tu avais trouvé un élément sexy dans notre groupe. Jace avait encore pris la grosse tête et moi j'étais blasé jusqu'à ce que tes yeux se posent sur moi. C'était moi qui avait attiré ton attention alors que je venais de remarquer que tu ne portais pas de pantalon. Pour une première rencontre, c'était mémorable. Mais pour moi notre vraie rencontre c'est quand tu m'as sorti des limbes et ramené à la vie. Tu m'aimais et c'était réciproque.

Un souffle de vent glacial me rappela à la réalité, alors que je sentais mes joues inondées de larmes. Ma main se pose sur les inscriptions alors qu'une larme tombe et glisse sur ta pierre tombale.

Magnus Bane …, tu étais mon futur et je n'ai jamais pu te dire au revoir. Ce matin-là, tu étais parti alors que je dormais encore, tu n'as pas voulu me réveiller. Tu m'avais préparé mon petit déjeuner accompagné d'une rose et d'un petit mot

« A ce soir Alexander, je t'aime mon ange »

Malheureusement tu t'es fait tuer par un des sbires de Jonathan alors que tu te rendais à l'institut. Le fils de valentin te voulait mort et il avait trouvé un poignard capable d'exterminer les sorciers. Dès que Jace s'est rendu compte de ton retard, il a parcouru le pâté de maison mais c'était trop tard. Ton corps gisait dans une mare de sang et tu n'as pu dire que trois petits mots à mon parabataï pour qu'il me les transmette « Aku Cinta Kamu »

J'attends toujours ce soir, où je pourrais enfin te serrer dans mes bras, sentir de nouveau ton cœur battre dans ta poitrine, ta main glisser dans mes cheveux, tes lèvres sur les miennes, la chaleur de ta peau nue contre la mienne, ton odeur de bois de santal … toi. Je veux tout simplement te sentir de nouveau, toi et seulement toi.

Les torrents de larme que mes yeux déversent creusent mes cernes davantage, alors que ma tête se pose sur le marbre froid. Ta dernière demeure, tu dors dessous alors que je te pleure dessus. Je veux tellement te rejoindre. Ton sourire s'est figé, tes yeux se sont fermés, ton cœur a cessé de battre. C'est tellement injuste. Le mortel de notre couple c'est moi pas toi alors pourquoi est-ce à moi de te pleurer. Pourquoi dois-je vivre sans tes sourires et tes paillettes mon amour.

J'ai passé toute ma journée à te pleurer … dire que je te haïs autant que je t'aime serait presque réel. Je te hais de m'avoir laissé derrière toi et je t'aime toujours autant qu'au premier jour malgré le fait que tu ne sois plus à mes côtés. Nous aurions dû fêter nos deux ans. Deux ans ou tu m'as permis d'être moi, le vrai Alexander Lightwood avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés mais être l'homme que je suis vraiment : un chasseur d'ombre gay amoureux d'une créature obscure.

Des pas s'imposent sur les graviers derrière moi, alors que je continue de caresser la pierre froide sous moi. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je sais que c'est elle.

« Alec … je savais que je te trouverais ici. »

Je ne réponds rien, me contentant de toucher cette pierre. Si je pouvais l'user à force de la toucher, si je pouvais te revoir.

« Alec, Magnus est mort, on ne peut plus rien faire… »

« Il ne devait pas mourir, » pleurais-je. « Il ne devait pas, il ne devait pas me laisser … Isabelle, il était soi-disant immortel … »

Je me cale dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes que je peux encore sortir, me blottissant contre la poitrine de ma sœur, tentant de trouver de quoi me prouver que je suis en plein cauchemar et non dans la réalité. Ses mains se tentent rassurantes sur moi, l'une me caressant les cheveux, l'autre me tenant le dos.

Tu aimais tellement mes cheveux … je pleure encore davantage en sentant sa main s'y perdre alors que sa prise se raffermit sur moi. Tu aimais cette couleur noire tranchant avec le bleu de mes yeux.

« Alec, nous savons que les sorciers sont des êtres éternels et pas immortels. Cela pouvait arriver un jour, il a fallu que cela se fasse avant toi malheureusement. Magnus ne voudrait pas te voir te détruire ainsi. Il voudrait te voir vivre, vivre pour lui. Sourire pour lui, rire pour lui comme il aimait le faire quand tu te tenais à ses côtés … Alexander … il faut l'accepter.

Cela fait si bizarre d'entendre mon prénom en entier dans la bouche de ma sœur, elle sait que je déteste qu'on m'appelle comme cela sauf quand c'était Magnus car une nuit de plaisir allait s'offrir à nous. J'entends ses paroles mais je me demande comment mettre ses conseils en application.

Rire comme lorsqu'il était à mes côtés … sauf qu'il ne l'est plus et il ne le sera plus jamais hormis dans la mort.

« Alec tu ferais bien de rentrer. Tu te détruits et il ne le souhaitait pas, comme moi je ne veux pas perdre mon frère ainé. Allez viens je te ramène chez toi … De plus tu dois revenir, l'enclave demande que tu nomine le nouveau représentant des enfants de Lilith, ils ont confiance en toi, tu as ouvert des portes encore inconnues pour eux et tu dois les gérer pour rendre hommage à ton grand amour.

Elle me redresse, me force à le regarder. Son regard est triste, compatissant mais le mien est douloureux, vide … mort. Je suis mort en même temps que lui, mort en recevant ce coup de téléphone, mort en voyant Jace devant la porte de l'infirmerie, ta veste en brocart sur les bras et les yeux rougis de larmes. Je suis mort une seconde fois, en te voyant si pâle sur ce lit, seul ton maquillage donnait encore une certaine illusion. Et une troisième fois, à ton enterrement … c'était la dernière fois, depuis mon cœur est mort lui aussi. Il ne s'est jamais réveillé.

Le noir, je ne me rappelle que de ta tombe et du noir. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis deux jours avant qu'Izzy me retrouve au cimetière, peut-être suis-je tombé dans les pommes. Quelque chose chauffe ma joue, me poussant à ouvrir un œil. Notre chambre, je suis allongé dans notre lit, de ton côté, la tête sur ton oreiller et ce qui me chauffait la joue n'est rien d'autre qu'un rayon de soleil, qui se faufile entre les rideaux.

J'aurais pourtant juré sentir la chaleur de ta main sur ma peau. Je souris faiblement, peut-être était-ce le signe que j'attendais … Magnus, c'était toi ? dis-moi seulement que c'était toi et je te promets que je vivrais pour toi, pour nous … pour notre amour.

Un nouveau rayon de soleil se faufile jusqu'à ma peau et me réchauffe à nouveau, mes yeux se baignent à nouveau de larmes alors que je sors du lit et ouvre les rideaux en grand, observant ce soleil devant moi. Il est chaleureux, souriant, doux et attirant … comme toi. Je vois dans le ciel des rayons de soleil qui brillent aussi fort que tes paillettes

« Aku Cinta Kamu Magnus Bane », murmurais-je avant de partir en direction de la cuisine.

Désormais je rirai pour toi, je vivrai pour toi … et je te donnerai tout mon amour quand je te rejoindrai, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je ne pleure plus pour toi. J'en serais incapable, tout autant que de cesser de t'aimer. Tu as débloqué en moi quelque chose de fort. Tu m'as permis de devenir le néphilim que je suis alors pour toi, je serai Alexander Gideon Lightwood, le chasseur d'ombre qui unira à jamais les anges avec les créatures obscures.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Une petite review pour me dire vos impressions**

 **Bizzz et à très vite**

 **Ariane**


	24. Veille de Noël

**Hello tous le monde, en voyant un fanart sur Aec et Magnus en tenue de fêtes, j'ai eu une idée saugrenue certes mais humoristique, je vous soumet donc ce nouvel OS**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Veille de Noel**

« Alexander que fais-tu ? viens te coucher ! »

« Pas question », répliqua Alec en se tassant davantage dans le canapé où il était assis.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » grogna Magnus depuis la porte du salon.

« Parce que ! Monsieur je veux tout savoir »

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur longue journée de chasse aux démons, l'ainé des Lightwood n'avait fait que prendre sa douche et manger avant de se coller sur le canapé pour n'en plus bouger. Bref, ceux qui pensaient que la touffe de cheveux noirs était une excroissance du meuble se trompaient lourdement. Pourtant on aurait pu croire vu les excentricités du sorcier en ce qui concerne la décoration intérieure. Bane soupira avant de rentrer pour s'asseoir aux côtés de son amant en le regardant.

« Parce que quoi Alexander ? » demanda-t-il doucement en laissant l'une de ses mains caresser la joue du jeune homme.

« Parce que j'attends le Père Noël ! »

S'étouffant, Magnus le regarda surpris.

« TU ATTENDS QUOI ? »

« Le Père Noël ! tu sais qui sait au moins non ? »

« Tu me prends pour un con, mais …

« C'est pour lui qu'on a passé notre temps à décorer le loft et à faire ce magnifique sapin », déclara le plus jeune tout en désignant l'arbre décoré dans un coin du salon.

Le sorcier comprenait mieux l'engouement de son amant pour décorer le loft. Les années précédentes, Alec n'avait voulu toucher à rien en ce qui concernait les fêtes car soi-disant les néphilims n'avaient pas le temps de fêter Noel. Pourtant cette année, il en était tout autre puisque c'est Alec qui avait ramené sa trouvaille dans l'appartement. Le sapin faisait 2m50 de haut et était terriblement bien garni par la magie et par les petites mains du jeune Lightwood. Par contre entendre parler de Père Noel rendait Magnus un peu inquiet sur la santé mentale de son chaton. Les jeunes gens de son âge n'étaient plus naïfs au point de continuer de croire en ce vieux monsieur à la barbe blanche, alors pourquoi diable son adorable ange d'amour voulait l'attendre.

« Alec », risqua-t-il, « tu sais que le Père Noël n'est… »

« Qu'une histoire pour gamin oui je sais merci ! toutefois c'est une expérience que je mène. Alors je ne bougerais pas ! »

« Comment ça une expérience ? »

« On m'a toujours dit depuis tout petit que toutes les légendes étaient fondées. En effet, j'ai eu mon lot entre les vampires, les fées, les loups garous et certains sorciers très excentriques et rentre dedans ! alors je veux voir si le Père Noel est une vraie légende ou pas. Vas te coucher, moi j'attends ici »

« Mais puisque … »

« Je lui ai envoyé une lettre, j'attends de voir s'il apporte vraiment les cadeaux qu'on veut. »

« J'avoue que je ne te suis plus du tout mon ange ».

« Tu es trop vieux pour suivre et surtout trop fatigué. C'est plus de ton âge, tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir. »

Incroyable. Magnus n'en revenait pas, Alec venait littéralement de le traiter de vieux. Pestant mille et une injures envers son amant, le sorcier se rapprocha de lui et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Serais tu entrain d'insinuer que je suis vieux c'est ça ? tu veux que je te prouve à quel point tu te trompes ? j'ai peux être 400 ans mais je te rappelle que j'ai l'âge physique d'une personne qui a la vingtaine tout comme toi »

« Mais nan, rouspéta le plus jeune en effleurant les lèvres de l'asiatique, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il ne viendra pas si tu es là. »

« Alexander … le cadeau qu'il y a au pied du sapin c'est le mien, alors n'en attends pas d'autres … sauf si tu viens avec moi dans la chambre », continua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Pas question ! j'attends ici ! on a deux ou trois choses à se dire tous les deux. »

« Alec, mon trésor, je t'avoue que là je commence à m'inquiéter pour toi, le Père Noël est juste une invention de coca cola qui a détourné un personnage des légendes anciennes et l'a mise à ses propres couleurs. Personne ne viendra ce soir mon chasseur d'ombre adoré » soupira Magnus en l'embrassant.

« T'en fais pas, je vais bien. Vas te coucher, je te rejoins dès que j'ai terminé de m'expliquer avec lui. »

Magnus abandonna, quand son amant avait quelque chose en tête, il était pratiquement impossible de lui faire oublier. D'ailleurs il avait peiné pour faire comprendre à Alec que sa sexualité n'avait rien de contraire. Hors le néphilim était une vraie tête de mule. C'est donc en soupirant qu'il rejoignit le lit à baldaquin pour se coucher. Se laissant tomber lourdement sur le matelas, il grogna, en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller alors que ses bras passaient dessous. C'est alors qu'il sentit sous ses doigts, le contact du papier. Relevant la tête de surprise, il balança son oreiller hors du lit et regarda la lettre qui se trouvait dessous.

Dans le salon, Alec ruminait après le père noël. Ce crétin se faisait attendre plus que de raison. Les noëls précédents, le jeune n'avait pas eu ce qu'il souhaitait, alors il espérait au moins que cette année, il aurait ce qu'il avait demandé. Sinon gare au père noël, il déclenchait la guerre. Arc à flèche, poignard séraphique, toutes les armes étaient bonnes à utiliser contre cet usurpateur.

 ** _« Petit papa Noël,_**

 ** _Cette année j'ai été sage, très sage même. J'ai pris mon rôle de directeur de l'institut avec rigueur et précision. J'ai continué à travailler avec les créatures obscures afin de créer de alliances solides et durables. Certes, il m'arrive de faire enrager le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn, C'est ma manière à moi de lui prouver que je l'aime. Je sais que ce n'était pas très gentil de lui avoir caché tout son maquillage et son argent, surtout qu'il ne peut pas en faire apparaitre suite à un sortilège de Catarina. En contrepartie J'ai veillé sur ma sœur et sur les novices, il y'a toujours un moyen de s'arranger. »_**

 ** _Donc, voici ma lettre pour ce Noël._**

 ** _Si tu pouvais avoir la gentillesse de m'offrir ce que je désire je t'en serais reconnaissant._**

 ** _Je ne veux qu'une chose … alors toi l'espèce de sorcier excentrique, qui est en train de lire cette lettre,_**

 ** _Grouille-toi de trouver quoi et apporte-le-moi. Je suppose que tu veux un indice, alors en voilà un. Je n'ai que faire des livres et de toutes les autres choses, si j'ai ça. Je me moque de tous les autres cadeaux si tu m'offres ça car il n'y a que toi qui sois en mesure de me donner ce cadeau-là. Tu sais très bien que je l'attends depuis longtemps._**

 ** _Tu trouves ? Alors viens me rejoindre dans le canapé._**

 ** _Ton néphilim ! »_**

Magnus sourit en regardant la petite écriture sur le papier. C'était du Alec tout craché ça. Sortant du lit en vitesse, il courut dans le couloir et se jeta sur son amant qui regardait toujours sans bouger le sapin. Glissant ses lèvres vers l'oreille de son amour il ne laissa que quelques mots s'échapper d'entre elles.

« Oui Alexander, je veux t'épouser »

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage bronzé du plus jeune, avant que ses yeux azur ne se tournent malicieux vers ceux de son ainé...

« Pour une fois le père Noël a visé juste », murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser son amant.

« Je pense qu'il y a des cadeaux supplémentaires, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ça dépend tu proposes quoi ? »

« Je crois que le reste est livré dans la chambre, souffla Magnus en prenant Alec dans ses bras pour le déposer sur le lit.

« Mmmh … je crois que cette fois le père Noël m'a beaucoup gâté alors », sourit le jeune Lightwood en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

« Parce qu'il aime un certain chasseur d'ombre et qu'il ferait tout pour lui. Joyeux Noël Alexander, murmura Alec avant de l'embrasser.

« Joyeux noël Magnus ». Lui répondit Alec avant de se pencher vers le tiroir de la table de nuit pour en tirer l'écrin contenant la bague de fiançailles

Alec prit la main de Magnus et lui passa l'anneau des Lightwood, signe de serment chez les chasseurs d'ombre. Le sorcier fier comme un paon, transforma sa propre chevalière en une somptueuse bague rehaussée de petite saphir de la même couleur des yeux de son amant et la lui passa au doigt.

« Que penses-tu de la nouvelle année pour nous marier ? » proposa l'asiatique d'un sourire doux

« Rien ne pourrait être plus parfait »

Et ils s'embrassèrent sachant qu'une semaine plus tard, ils seraient liés à jamais par les liens du mariage.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Verdict par une petite review ?**

 **Bizz**

 **Ariane**


	25. Jalousie

**Hello à tous, voici un OS dont les balises m'ont été donnée par Earwen Luinil. Magnus et Alec sont en couple, Izzy est la meilleure amie de Magnus. Il doit y avoir un dérapage catastrophique au pandémonium et malgré tout une happy end.**

 **J'ai repris des éléments des livres et de la série**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Jalousie**

Il faisait nuit à Brooklyn, seules quelques chandelles et bougies éclairaient la chambre dans laquelle deux personnes se racontaient leur journée. Ce n'était pas facile pour eux de devoir coexister dans le même monde sans que personne ne soit au courant de leur relation. Pourtant à chaque patrouille, Alec faisait le même rituel, passer du temps chez Magnus avant de reprendre route pour l'institut. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'ils vivaient une magnifique histoire d'amour. Cette histoire restait malgré tout un secret. En effet, l'homosexualité et la relation entre ange et « démon » était deux choses impensables pour l'enclave or là l'ainé Lightwood combinait les deux. Il était amoureux du plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn et c'était réciproque. Chaque instant était savouré, chaque baiser réellement partagé mais tout se faisait dans la totale clandestinité.

Leur histoire avait commencé d'une façon plutôt alarmante, Alexander, gravement blessé avait reçu la visite de Magnus à l'infirmerie. Ce dernier avait débarqué de nulle part et surtout il lui avait prodigué les soins nécessaires. Malgré la confusion due au venin, le jeune homme se souvenait parfaitement de la voix rassurante du sorcier, de sa façon de lui parler, de le faire revenir à la réalité et il lui en était plus que reconnaissant. D'ailleurs en venant le remercier, chose que les néphilims ne font jamais quand il s'agit de soins magiques, Alec avait été au culot pour demander un rendez-vous. Et même si les débuts avaient été un peu difficile vis-à-vis de l'inexpérience du chasseur d'ombre, cette relation avait pris un fameux tournant et les deux jeunes gens s'aiment plus que tout.

Alors qu'Alec avait sa tête posée sur les genoux de Magnus, le sorcier se permit de descendre lentement ses lèvres afin de rejoindre celle du jeune homme pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le sorcier avait eu des plans en tête pour ce soir. Repas au chandelles, champagne et sexe. Et là les choses sérieuses allaient commencer sauf que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

« Ne bouge pas de cette chambre, je vais faire disparaitre ce gêneur » grommela Magnus en se précipitant d'un air mauvais pour ouvrir

Ce fut une Izzy tout pimpante qui lui sauta au cou. Elle fut étonnée de voir son meilleur ami sur la défensive

« Mag's, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda la jeune femme étonnée que le sorcier avait oublié sa visite.

Le sorcier était toujours pris entre deux feux, en effet, sa meilleure amie n'était autre que la sœur de son amant. Et elle non plus ne savait rien sur la vie amoureuse de Magnus. En fait depuis ce fameux sauvetage, ils s'étaient trouvés beaucoup de point commun et passaient aussi beaucoup de temps libre ensemble à danser en boite ou faire les boutiques. Izzy considérait Magnus comme le plus fidèle de ses confidents et n'hésitait pas à discuter de tout et de rien devant un merveilleux milkshake de chez Taki's.

« C'est que vois-tu... Je ne suis pas seul isabelle » lui fit remarquer Bane en montrant la table qui avait été dressée.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'interrompre, en fait je m'inquiétais pour mon frère. Cela fait quelques semaines que je le trouve bizarre et j'avais besoin de parler mais bon, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps »

« Tu sais très bien que tu ne me déranges jamais Izzy, mais là c'est juste un peu délicat »

« Je peux savoir qui a enfin fait chavirer ton cœur ? Je pensais que tu étais amoureux d'Alec ? » lui demanda alors la jeune Lightwood espérant arracher des aveux à son meilleur ami.

« Ton frère et moi sommes justes amis Isabelle, je te promets que le moment venu, si tout se passe pour le mieux, je te présenterai. Pour le moment c'est encore un peu trop frais que pour être divulgué, je ne sais pas si cela aboutira sur du sérieux »

« Passe une bonne soirée alors » lui sourit isabelle en se retournant vers la porte. Alors que Magnus allait la raccompagner, elle remarqua une mitaine de cuir noir par terre qu'elle pouvait reconnaitre en mille. Faisant semblant de faire tomber son écharpe, elle ramassa le gant et fit la bise à Magnus pour lui souhaiter bonne soirée.

Alec ayant tout entendu dans la chambre, se permit de sortir une fois la voie libre. Connaissant sa sœur, il savait très bien que la première chose qu'elle ferait en rentrant serait de débouler dans sa chambre afin de lui demander des explications sur son comportement.

« Elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire, elle voudra savoir comment je suis aussi nul pour ne pas m'être battu pour toi » expliqua Alec en reprenant tout son fatras. « J'aurais aimé pouvoir profiter de tes câlins mon ange mais s'il te plaît ouvre moi un portail afin qu'elle ne se doute de rien »

Magnus grogna et attira Alec à lui.

« Moi qui pensait te faire l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit, mes plans sont à l'eau »

« Je voudrais que les lois changent, je te jure que le jour où je pourrai le faire, je dévoilerai tout, je t'aime plus que tout Magnus »

« Moi aussi Alexander »

Et le sorcier permit à son jeune amant de rentrer dans les temps.

OoOoO

Une demi-heure plus tard alors qu'Alec sérieux, travaillait sur des recherches à propos de l'utilisation de la coupe mortelle, sa sœur débarqua en trombe dans sa chambre

« Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer » grogna le néphilim avant de se prendre une mitaine dans le visage « et qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec mes mitaines ? »

« C'était chez Magnus, tu as passé la soirée chez lui ? »

Alec sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues mais se reprit vite. Il ne devait rien montrer, aucune émotion, ce qui pour lui relevait de l'exploit. Il regarda Izzy en soulevant le livre et le dossier qu'il avait en main.

« Je suis passé au loft après un appel pour recevoir ces documents, j'ai dû l'oublier en consultant le rapport sur les possibles alliances de Valentin »

Isabelle Lightwood, jeune femme au sacré caractère avait décidé de ne pas se faire mener à la baguette. Puisqu'Alec ne voulait pas avouer, elle chercherait un moyen détourné

« Magnus s'est offert un diner romantique ce soir, je suis passée le voir pour lui proposer une virée shopping demain mais pas de chance. Tu vas enfin être tranquille big brother, fini les allusions douteuses »

« Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn s'est trouvé une nouvelle proie à se mettre sous la dent, il a une réputation à tenir. Cela ne m'étonne guère, ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à se poser, il papillonne. Dieu merci je ne suis plus la cible »

« Alec, ne me dit pas que cela ne te fait rien, c'est sérieux. Magnus me l'a dit et il ne sait pas me mentir, je suis sa meilleure amie, tu devrais le savoir. »

« Je me fiche de Magnus ou des autres, ma seule préoccupation c'est de protéger ma famille. De toute façon tu me vois devant l'enclave entrain de me justifier pour mon orientation sexuelle ou encore pour le fait de fréquenter une créature obscure. La loi est la loi Izzy alors j'ai choisi de vivre pour vous. Ma famille est ma seule priorité »

« Quand vas-tu avouer aux autres ta préférence pour les garçons ? je pense qu'ils devraient savoir. Nous ne sommes pas l'enclave, personne ne te jugera » gronda Izzy en colère de voir son frère si amorphe face à la situation

« Je ne peux pas » expliqua Alec sur un ton doux. « Je n'ai pas envie d'être jugé donc je te demande de te taire et de garder ce secret. Tu veux bien me laisser, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, la nuit va être longue »

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce et Alec pu enfin souffler. Il était piètre menteur mais malgré tout il y avait de la sincérité dans ses paroles. Il ne pouvait pas se dévoiler par peur de perdre sa famille ou ses pouvoirs. Quant à Magnus, il ne se sentait pas prêt d'avouer de tout à trac qu'il sortait avec le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn, que cette relation était sérieuse alors qu'il s'agissait de l'ennemi de sa famille. S'allongeant sur le lit, il soupira. Bane lui manquait et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.

OoOoO

« MAIS NE COURT PAS SI VITE » grondait Isabelle qui essayait de suivre le mouvement dans les boutique de mode que connaissait le sorcier. Il faut dire que la journée shopping était des plus agréables, l'homme connaissait de nombreuses enseignes dont certaines tenues par des créatures obscures et le choix des vêtements féériques étaient divins et fastes. Ils avaient les bras chargés de sac en tout genre.

« Ok, allons boire un verre quelque part, je t'invite » lui sourit le sorcier. « En plus hier tu m'as dit que tu t'inquiétais pour ton frère, je peux peut-être t'aider, Freud a dit que je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal en psychologie humaine »

« Alec est étrange, il sort la nuit, rentre à des heures bizarres. On ne peut jamais lui poser de question sous peine de se faire engueuler. On dirait qu'il a un secret mais je n'arrive pas à savoir lequel. Je sais qu'il souffre de sa situation dérangeante mais je n'ai pas les moyens de l'aider. Il refuse de se dévoiler. »

« On ne peut pas lui en vouloir » annonça Magnus le cœur un peu serré sachant que le comportement du jeune homme était en partie de sa faute. « Alexander a toujours suivi les règles et il semble vouloir rester le chasseur d'ombre par excellence. Qui sait cela lui passera »

Isabelle soupira

« Magnus, Alec devrait être avec toi. Je reste convainque que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre même si tu dis avoir quelqu'un et que lui réfute toute attirance »

« Je peux être le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn, je ne suis pas en mesure de voir le futur ma belle. Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve. J'ai appris avec les siècles que la vie est parfois bien compliquée »

Le Gsm de Magnus sonna. Voyant l'appelant le sorcier décrocha sans trop montrer d'expression tout en faisant des mimiques particulières

« Le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn à l'appareil que puis-je faire pour toi »

« Ma sœur est toujours avec toi chaton ? »

« Exactement mon cher, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder alors viens en au fait »

« Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire mon amour, rejoins-moi au loft tu ne seras pas déçu »

« Parfait, à dans une demi-heure, » et bane raccrocha.

Magnus expliqua alors à isabelle qu'un client voulait le voir et que malheureusement il devait écourter leur virée shopping. Isabelle le prit dans ses bras dans une accolade très intense et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec tendresse comme une petite sœur le ferait à son grand frère.

Décidément ces Lightwood étaient vraiment différents de leur famille.

OoOoO

Rentrant au loft, Bane fut surpris d'être bloqué contre le mur à son arrivée. Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes et un baiser langoureux s'échangea entre le sorcier et son jeune amant.

« Il me semble que nous n'avons pas terminé notre soirée d'hier » sourit Alec en décollant ses lèvres avant de ré-embrasser son sorcier. Passant ses mains sous le t-shirt de Magnus, Alec lui retira afin de pouvoir profiter de cette peau matte et douce. Jamais il ne se lassait de voir son amoureux en tenue d'Adam. D'ailleurs continuant la descente des baisers sur le cou et le torse, le jeune Lightwood retira la ceinture de son sorcier et la fit tomber par terre. Le pantalon en satin noir rebrodé de dragons argentés suivit le même chemin que le haut du sorcier. Bref, Magnus avait compris qui menait la danse cette fois-ci et suivi Alec qui le menait à la chambre. Alors que le noiraud allongeait son sorcier d'amant tout en baisers sur le lit, il ôta le dernier rempart de tissu et prit l'objet de ses désirs en bouche. Magnus étouffa un soupir de contentement avant de continuer de se laisser faire. Par l'ange, Alec était très doué dans la matière. Lui qui avait offert sa virginité à Magnus deux mois auparavant, l'élève commençait à dépasser le maitre. Il se releva un court instant pour demander à Magnus d'allumer les bougies et en profita pour retirer sa chemise noire pendant que Bane claquait des doigts.

Lentement l'ainé des Lightwood reprit ses baisers et remonta jusque la gorge de l'asiatique où il laissa un suçon, marquant aussi sa possessivité. Alec n'était pas du genre à se lancer dans une aventure d'un soir. Remontant lentement vers les lèvres du sorcier, il l'embrassa avec fouge

« Je t'aime Magnus » alors que se mettant debout sur le lit, il termina de retirer ses vêtements dans un Strip tease langoureux. Bane le regardait d'un air mi coquin mi gêné qui amusait le chasseur d'ombre.

« Alexander, tu deviens un véritable démon » susurra le sorcier avant de retrouver son amant nu sur lui.

« Digne de ton père, je suis le gendre idéal » se mit à rire Alec de façon cristalline ce qui enjouait Magnus. Jamais il n'avait pensé être aimé d'un homme aussi merveilleux qu'Alec Lightwood et pourtant le néphilim était là sur lui, les joues rosies par le sexe alors que le sorcier commençait à prodiguer des caresses du bout des doigts sur le sexe du jeune homme aux yeux azur.

« Hum hum hum, c'est moi qui mène la danse aujourd'hui sorcier » annonça Alec en bloquant avec une écharpe les mains de Bane. D'ailleurs il prit le temps de le préparer doucement, massant cette zone si sensible et pourtant si exaltante pour les deux hommes. Des étincelles bleues jaillissaient des mains de Magnus rendant cette sensation grisante et émoustillante et faisant signe qu'il était prêt, Alec s'enfonça en lui par un coup de rein très doux. Ensuite, par un claquement de doigt, une musique de relaxation sexuelle tantrique se fit entendre, ce qui permit à Alexander de calquer ses mouvements au rythme arrachant des gémissements et des soupirs à l'ainé. Des flammes bleues et un courant électrique parcourait les deux hommes au fur et à mesure de l'approche de la jouissance et c'est dans un feu d'artifice de paillettes qu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps, Alec s'effondrant en sueur sur Magnus. Le maquillage de ce dernier coulait mais il n'en avait cure. Il était amoureux.

« Aku Cinta Kamu » et les deux hommes s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

OoOoO

Le lendemain soir, jour de repos pour les néphilims, Izzy avait annoncé qu'ils avaient reçu des pass VIP pour le pandémonium. Magnus fêtait l'anniversaire de son chat. Le sorcier était réputé pour faire des fêtes grandioses pour des prétextes débiles. Mais cela faisait le charme du sorcier. Pour une fois Alec avait essayé d faire un effort vestimentaire. Même s'il savait qu'il ne passerait pas la soirée main dans la man avec Magnus, il voulait que le sorcier soit heureux de le voir dans une tenue présentable. Certes, ils ne pourraient pas s'approcher comme bon leur semblait mais au moins le sorcier ne pourrait pas râler sur l'allure du néphilim grognant à tout va qu'Alec devrait faire attention à porter des vêtements dignes de ce nom.

Alors qu'Izzy déboulait dans sa chambre en apportant une tenue correcte, elle fut surprise de voir son frère dans un pantalon moulant en cuir noir, surmonté d'une chemise bleu océan ouverte à moitié sur un t shirt blanc. Les bottes en cuirs avaient été cirées.

« Alec, tu peux le dire où est passé mon frère ? Je venais t'apporter de quoi te changer ? Tu as changé d'avis et compte draguer ce soir ? »

« Non isabelle, j'ai juste envie de me détendre. Je peux parfois être le grand frère protecteur qui se laisse aller un peu ? non ? »

« Cela m'étonne grandement de toi mais si tu veux, cela ne pose aucun souci » annonça Izzy avant de se demander s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche. Son frère n'aimait pas les sorties ni la mode. Elle tirerait cette histoire au clair foi d'Izzy.

Le pandémonium était plein à craquer. Comme à son habitude le propriétaire était assis sur son canapé de velours rouge. Et évidemment bien entouré par diverses créatures obscures. Une fée lui approchait une paille des lèvres afin qu'il puisse boire à son cocktail. Voyant le groupe de néphilim entrer, il se leva afin de les accueillir. Isabelle en tête se précipita dans les bras de son meilleur ai. Elle avait mis pour l'occasion une robe en dentelle très moulante de couleur verte pomme laissant un décolleté plus que plongeant décoré bien évidemment par le pendentif chasseur de démon. Clary, Jace et Simon était plus sobres point de vue tenue mais malgré tout on voyait que c'était jour de relâche pour tous. Magnus tout en leur disant bonjour coula un regard vers Alec qu'il trouvait plus que séduisant. Le jeune homme se sentait rougir, mais il essaya de garder une certaine constance. Cela allait s'avérer très difficile vu les fringues qu'arborait le sorcier. Chemise de soie rouge ouverte presque jusqu'à la taille, pantalon de velours noir aux galons dorés et surtout des zébrures dans les cheveux rouges et or. Le visage comme à son habitude sublimé par un maquillage pailleté et posé à la perfection.

Ils prirent tous place et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, enfin presque tous. Alec restait dans son coin sans rien dire. Il observait Magnus qui se faisait draguer ouvertement par un jeune vampire aux cheveux noirs. Enfin draguer était un grand mot, l'homme en question frôlait le sorcier et ce dernier répondait par quelques gestes affectueux. Même Izzy s'était laissée berner. Était-ce donc ce garçon qui rendait Magnus heureux. À voir son sourire, elle n'en n'avait plus aucun doute et elle se permit d'entrer dans la discussion pour faire connaissance.

L'ainé des Lightwood vidait verre après verre sans que personne ne fasse attention à son comportement. Après tout, il avait toujours montré un certain caractère de cochon et là il ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il détestait cette boite, il haïssait ce vampire et il maudissait le sorcier. La colère se faisait insidieuse en lui. Il s'en voulait d'avoir caché à tous sa véritable nature et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, de planter son poignard dans le cœur de ce satané enfant de la nuit qui au gout du néphilim s'approchait trop dangereusement de Magnus. Voulant éviter tout débordement, Alec se leva sous l'œil intrigué malgré tout de Magnus qui le laissa faire.

Vouant gagner la sortie, il bouscula un jeune homme, grand, matte de peau et légèrement barbu. Vu la quantité d'alcool que le pauvre chasseur d'ombre avait dans le sang, il se confondit en excuse auprès de l'homme qui se mit à rire.

« Je m'appelle Derek, Derek Hale »

« Alec Lightwood »

Le plus vieux entraina Alec sur la piste de danse. Il faut dire que dans la tête d'Alec, les idées se bousculaient à tout va. Entre les mimiques de Magnus qui le dérangeaient au plus haut point, cet homme intriguant qui le conduisait droit sur la piste et l'alcool, le jeune néphilim ne savait plus quoi penser. Alors se déhanchant sur la piste, il commença enfin à profiter de la soirée à l'autre bout du carré VIP afin d'avoir la paix.

« Tes runes, tu es un chasseur d'ombres ? » demanda alors Derek

« Oui malheureusement, parfois j'aimerais juste être un simple terrestre. Et toi tu es quoi ? »

« Un loup garou, je suis venu voir l'alpha de la ville, Luke pour discuter de soucis de meute, mais ne t'en fais pas, nous n'attaquons pas les humains »

« Je sais, Luke est le beau-père de la sœur de mon frère adoptif. J'ai des amis dans le monde obscur »

Le loup se mit à rire. Alec le trouvait séduisant, vraiment, surtout par cette voix cristalline qui résonnait doucement à ses oreilles.

« Tu es du genre créature obscure qui fait de la drague ouverte ? » demanda Alec ne se rendant pas compte du sous-entendu énorme qu'il venait de prononcer.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Magnus Bane » lui répondit Derek en plongeant son regard dans celui océan d'Alec. « J'ai eu l'occasion il y a peu d'être dans son collimateur, il n'y va pas par quatre chemins surtout pour tout ce qui est coup d'un soir »

Le cœur d'Alexander rata un battement. Donc il n'était pas le premier à qui Magnus faisait des avances ouvertes. Le vampire qui était à ce moment-là à table allait prendre la place du néphilim sous peu dans le lit du sorcier. Fou de colère et de tristesse, Alec s'approcha plus du jeune homme pour danser langoureusement avec lui. La musique était plutôt lascive, avec quelques moments rythmés. Le souffle court de s'être senti berné, Alec plongea sur les lèvres de Derek et l'embrassa langoureusement. Le baiser était lent, doux et passionné à la fois. Jace, qui s'éclatait sur la piste de danse avec les autres, vit son parabataï en pleine démonstration et ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux pour lui.

Alors qu'Alec se séparait tendrement des lèvres du loup, Jace vint les rejoindre tout en donnant une tape amicale sur le dos de son frère d'arme. Autant un grand sourire barrait le visage du blond, autant un énorme nuage électrique de flammes bleues fit son apparition autour du nouveau couple. Magnus, en mode démoniaque vu la couleur de ses yeux n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

« La direction vous demande de sortir, je vous prie à tous les deux de m'accompagner » gronda le sorcier en poussant Alec et Derek dehors. Jace fut plus qu'étonné de la réaction de Magnus et se précipita pour aller chercher isabelle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dehors, ils virent le loup essayant de réconforter le néphilim, en larmes sur le parking de la boite de nuit.

« On peut avoir des explications ? » demanda Jace

« Ma vie est fichue » pleurait Alec en regardant ses mains.

Le loup ne se sentant pas vraiment à sa place, mit ses mains dans les poches et laissa la famille en paix. Il avait assisté à la scène de ménage made in Magnus bane, et il tenait à sa vie.

 **Flash-back**

« Mon club n'est pas libertin, si vous désirez faire des cochonneries, trouvez-vous une chambre d'hôtel »

« Magnus, s'il te plait » grommelait Alec alors qu'il sentait la poigne du sorcier se faire de plus en plus forte sur son bras

« Je ne veux plus te voir Alec Lightwood, ni t'entendre. Rends-moi les clefs de mon loft. Tout est fini entre nous. »

« NON, je t'en supplie, je te jure, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris »

« C'est bien dommage. J'ai fait le serment de ne plus jamais avoir le cœur brisé par quelqu'un alors tu t'en vas. Je n'aurais pas dû déroger à la règle que mes amis et moi avions instauré. Adieu Alec, tu n'es plus le bienvenu ni ici, ni chez moi. Trouvez-vous un autre sorcier de service

« Magnus, ne me laisse pas seul » pleurait Alec alors que des gros nuages d'orage se formaient juste au-dessus d'eux.

« Tu aurais dû y réfléchir deux fois avant d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Et dire que tu disais que tu m'aimais. Laisse-moi en paix Alec »

Le jeune homme se sentit vide sur le ton froid utilisé par Magnus pour l'appeler Alec et non Alexander. Son univers venait de s'écrouler.

 **Fin flash-back**

« Magnus m'a mis dehors » pleurait Alexander sans savoir vraiment pourquoi il pleurait autant

« Et en quoi est ce grave, tu le connais quand même. Tracasse pas, il nous aidera toujours, c'est juste qu'il a poussé une gueulante, bien que je n'en voie pas la raison » tenta de rassurer Jace tout en prenant Alec dans ses bras. « C'est juste un sorcier déjanté »

« Magnus…. Magnus et moi étions ensemble Jace »

Leblond regarda son parabataï d'un air plus que triste. Il comprenait mieux la situation.

« Bon sang, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, nous sommes frères, ne crois-tu pas qu'il aurait valu nous dire la vérité. Depuis quand ? Depuis quand est-ce que cela dure sans que tu ne m'aies rien dit ? »

« 3 mois, depuis ce fameux sauvetage, je suis allé le remercier et sans que je ne sache vraiment comment nous sommes sortis ensemble et je viens de perdre l'homme que j'aimais… »

Alec ne lâchait pas la veste de Jace, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Incapable de se remettre debout, c'est le blond qui décida de le ramener à l'institut. Déjà savoir que la femme que l'on aime est sa sœur, mais en plus voir son parabataï souffrir par l'amour, le jeune homme se sentait désemparé. Malgré tout, il fit le chemin laborieusement afin de ramener le jeune Lightwood en sécurité. Est-ce que l'amour, la valeur qu'ils défendaient depuis toujours en valait la peine ?

OoOoO

Dans la boite de nuit, tout le monde avait été prié de sortir, Magnus voulait rester seul. Voyant que les gens n'obéissaient pas, il prononça un sortilège et fit disparaitre tout le monde sauf sabelle qui venait d'entrer afin de comprendre le fin mot de l 'histoire

« Pourquoi m'as-tu menti au sujet d'Alec ? » gronda la jeune femme sur le sorcier « tu te dis mon meilleur ami et tu me mens, au sujet de mon frère. Tu as intérêt à avoir une fameuse explication »

« Tu peux parler, tu l'as vu comme moi embrasser ce gars au beau milieu de la piste de danse. Embrasser c'est tromper. Je ne veux plus être celui qu'on quitte j'ai top souffert à cause de l'amour »

« MAGNUS BANE tu as passé ta soirée à flirter avec ce vampire que je croyais être ce fameux petit copain. Alors moi qui ne savait pas vraiment imagine Alec à deux pas de toi entrain de te voir draguer ce minable. Bordel, tu ne vas pas laisser les choses aller à volo »

« Pas du tout, j'ai déjà d'un claquement de doigt vidé mon appartement des affaires de ton frère et récupéré les clefs. Izzy, tu restes mon amie mais je veux que tu respectes mes choix. Je ne veux plus souffrir, c'est fini. »

Le sorcier se prit une baffe monumentale

« Magnus réfléchit un peu, Alec était ivre, il a croisé un gars sympa. Il a juste cherché à capter ton regard. Si tu ne l'aimais pas tu aurais laissé couler et continué ta fête, bon sang, rattrape vite cela avant que tout ne tombe à l'eau. Et puis ces nuages dehors, ne me dit pas que c'était un micro orage sur le pandémonium. Ce sont tes pouvoirs démoniaques, ils se mettent toujours en action quand tu es contrarié »

Le sorcier se ravisa, en effet, tout n'était peut-être que quiproquos. Se sentant désarmé, il ouvrit un portail pour prendre la direction de l'institut avec isabelle.

Jace qui veillait sur Alec fut étonné de voir débarquer la brune avec son meilleur ami. Elle lui fit signe de la tête que tout se passerait pour le mieux, et la fratrie Lightwood quitta la pièce afin de laisser les deux hommes discuter. Alec faisait semblant de dormir et Magnus pris la parole

« Alexander, pardonnes moi. Je voulais juste protéger notre relation, je sais que tu as peur que l'on sache que nous sommes ensembles. Trop de gens avaient des doutes, j'ai essayé de calmer le jeu. Et puis qu'elle idée de t'enfiler cocktails sur cocktails. Je le connais bien ce gars avec qui tu trainais, c'est un dragueur de première, il m'en veut de ne pas avoir répondu à ses avances il y a un mois de cela. Alors quand je t'ai vu l'embrasser avec autant de passion, j'ai cru que je n'existais plus pour toi. S'il te plait regardes moi au lieu de rester tête cachée dans l'oreiller »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit ce gars, il a dit que c'est toi qui est venu vers lui »

« Alexander, combien de fois dois je te dire que c'est toi que j'aime. C'est toi qui a fait tomber la muraille autour de mon cœur. Mais nous ne devons plus nous cacher. Soit tu vis une relation de couple normale avec moi, soit nous arrêtons là. J'en ai marre d'être le secret enterré dans une boite. Je t'aime Alec »

Le cœur du néphilim rata un battement. Rendre leur relation officielle lui semblait difficile, pourtant tout stopper semblait encore plus dur. Regardant Magnus, il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Cette nuit-là malgré l'alcool et les tensions, la réconciliation se fit dans le lit d'Alec ou les deux hommes se firent diverses promesses concernant leur futur et leur amour tout en se donnant l'un à l'autre par divers baisers et caresses très intimes.

Le lendemain matin c'est avec un mal de crane certes mais le sourire aux lèvres qu'Alec Lightwood présenta à sa famille son petit ami Magnus Bane le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Il prouva ses dires en embrassant le sorcier sous les applaudissements de Jace et Clary et sous les hourras d'isabelle et Simon.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû vous dire la vérité » annonça Alec un peu penaud. « Déjà mentir à ma famille n'est pas dans mes valeurs et je suis triste si j'ai déçu certains d'entre vous. De plus, j'ai failli perdre la personne qui compte le plus pour moi». Il se tourna alors vers Magnus. « Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur, je ne laisserai plus jamais remettre cet amour en doute. »

Le sorcier lui sourit et le pris dans ses bras. Décidément ce jeune homme était à lui tout seul une vraie contradiction mais malgré tout Magnus aimait Alexander profondément.

Décidément, la vie était loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille quand on est un néphilim amoureux d'une créature obscure. Pourtant malgré les obstacles, ils avaient décidé de tenter leur chance et voir leurs amis aussi réjouit par la nouvelle, ils se sentaient soutenus et prêt à affronter le monde de demain.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Verdict par une review ?**

 **Earwen Luinil, j'ai bien respecté le contrat ? )**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane**


	26. prémonitions

**Hello à tous, voici un OS basé sur une des caractéristiques de Magnus qui est rarement exploitée dans les livres et encore moins dans la série.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Prémonitions**

Il était là, allongé sur le sol froid de cette ruelle, pensant à ce qui était, ce qui est et ce qui aurait pu être. Ces souvenirs défilaient devant ces yeux alors que sa conscience s'échappait peu à peu. Jamais il n'aurait cru que tout finirait ainsi. Lui le plus jeune directeur de l'institut de new York, allait s'éteindre dans une petite rue malfamée de la ville. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour avoir voulu protéger une créature obscure, Magnus Bane. Si seulement il avait pu arrêter de penser à lui, partir aurait été moins douloureux. Mais il ne pouvait décidément pas le faire sortir de sa tête. Jusqu'au bout ce sorcier excentrique comme il l'appelait si bien allait le tourmenter.

Si seulement Magnus avait pu ne pas être là à essayer de le sauver avec sa magie qui ne fonctionnait pas sur la blessure qui lui avait été infligée. Il sentait que la vie le quittait peu à peu. De toute façon c'était le destin des chasseurs d'ombres, mourir jeune. Il connaissait le destin des chasseurs d'ombres et trouvais juste cela dommage que ce soit lui qui parte le premier. Il n'avait pas encore connu certaines choses de la vie et il regrettait amèrement cette destinée. Mais la loi est la loi et il avait donné sa vie sans le regretter

Il sentait le sang couler dans sa nuque, sa respiration douloureuse qui ralentissait peu à peu, les battements de son cœur de plus en plus timide. Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il entendait. Au-dessus de lui, son sorcier et amant hurlait son nom. Alec sentait les larmes de ses yeux ambrés tomber sur sa joue glacée. Pourquoi était-il si triste ? Pourquoi pleurait-il autant pour lui ? Il aurait dû savoir que cela arriverait un jour. Après tout chez les shadowhunter, ce genre de chose arrivaient tout le temps alors pourquoi sa mort lui causait autant de tristesse ? Est-ce qu'au final, ce qu'il croyait un jeu pour le sorcier était ... de l'amour véritable ?

Ils s'étaient rencontrés pour une histoire de souvenirs et Magnus lui avait fait du rentre dedans. Seulement tout le monde connaissait bien le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn, un don juan de bas étage qui flirte avec tout ce qui bouge. Alec était à la fois heureux et désemparé face au comportement du sorcier. Il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser. Et pourtant, ils avaient commencé une relation, basée plus sur le ressenti physique, en tout cas c'est ce que croyais Alec. Il connaissait le passé tortueux de Magnus et sa difficulté à retrouver le véritable amour. Bref, une énigme à lui tout seul

Est-ce que Magnus s'était un jour aperçu de ses sentiments pour lui ? Bien sûr, il l'avait séduit pour le mettre dans son lit, mais pour Alec cela allait beaucoup plus loin. Le jeune homme c'était alors laisser faire. Il aimait Magnus depuis si longtemps, alors même si pour ce dernier l'aventure n'était que physique, le néphilim était éperdument épris de lui. Mais, Magnus étant Magnus, il avait toujours su que leur relation ne passerait jamais le stade de la chambre. Alors il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de suivre les désirs de son amant d'un soir. Tout cela ne devait être qu'un jeu pour le grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Après tout, qui aurait pu aimer un être aussi abjecte que lui ? il était homosexuel, hors chez les néphilims, cette nature est une tare. De plus il éprouvait des sentiments pour son frère adoptif qui était aussi son parabataï, deuxième chose impossible... Il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur. Personne ne pouvait l'aimer et encore moins Magnus Bane qui connaissait tout de son histoire. Alors il s'était tut, cachant ainsi ses véritables sentiments à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde après sa fratrie. Mais peut- être qu'il s'était trompé, sinon pourquoi le sorcier serait-il entrain de pleurer sa disparition tout en se démenant pour essayer de le sauver d'une blessure inguérissable ?

Comment Magnus avait-il put être aussi stupide ? Il connaissait les sentiments du jeune homme et savait bien qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui. Les nuits qu'il passait avec le néphilim lui donnait envie de rester à ses côtés. Mais, il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de faire face à cela. Dans le monde obscur, ce genre de relation aurait fait scandale, risquant de faire perdre aux deux hommes leurs pouvoirs, les exposants a des milliers de tourments. Il avait été purement et simplement égoïste, ne pensant qu'à ses pouvoirs alors qu'il savait que le jeune homme souffrait horriblement depuis tant d'années. Il aurait dû être là pour lui apporter le bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais connu, pour lui prouver que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Mais il avait eu tellement peur pour lui-même que toutes ses perspectives avaient été balayées. Et maintenant, il était responsable de la mort de celui qu'il avait aimé en secret.

Alexander sourit. Après tout, tous cela n'avait plus d'importance. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux était de savoir Magnus en sécurité. Quand il avait vu le démon Abbadon attaquer le sorcier, son esprit s'était arrêté. Son corps avait bougé de lui-même pour protéger l'homme qu'il désirait si ardemment. Mais il s'était avérer que le coup était bien plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. Projeté violemment contre le mur d'une maison, sa tête avait percuté un rebord coupant. Mais le démon ne s'était pas stoppé là. Sautant sur le brun déjà sonné, il l'avait transpercé avec ce qu'Alec avait cru être une épée, une épée forgée dans le monde des enfers La douleur avait été intense mais ce n'était rien, il avait l'habitude. Son corps avait lentement glissé sur le mur jusqu'à atteindre le sol froid et sale le la ruelle. Tout ce qui avait pu se dérouler après se résumait pour lui à des bruits d'explosion, des cris de douleur, des cris de désespoir. Alors qu'il sentait son corps se vider de son sang et refroidir peu à peu, il reçut un violent coup au visage. Quelqu'un lui cirait de tenir bon, de ne pas fermer les yeux. Au début il n'avait pas reconnu cette personne, mais le parfum subtil qui se dégageait d'elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Son sorcier.

Si seulement il avait été plus prudent, il aurait vu le coup arriver et Alexander n'aurait pas eu à s'interposer. Mais, comme toujours, il avait fallu que ce soit le jeune homme qui se retrouve blessé. Cependant, personne n'aurait pu prévoir que ce démon s'acharnerait sur le néphilim. Quand il avait vu le corps d'Alec transpercé par l'épée d'Edom, la rage avait fait place à la raison. Il s'était littéralement jeté sur son opposant, le frappant, les blessant, le brûlant par sa magie. Et quand l'ennemi avait finalement été désintégré dans les flammes de Magnus, il regretta de ne pas avoir pu le faire souffrir un peu plus. Mais ce qu'il vit après chassa tout esprit de vengeance de son être. Là, devant lui, se trouvait le corps de son amant. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang et semblait lutter pour garder conscience. Il s'était alors précipiter vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras, tentant de stopper l'hémorragie avec toute sa magie. Mais rien n'y faisait. La vie partait peu à peu du jeune brun sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Les blessures étaient trop graves et infligées par une lame diabolique. Bref aucune chance que ses pouvoirs puissent faire effet malheureusement

Alec n'en pouvait plus. Il savait maintenant que ses derniers instants étaient arrivés. Plus que quelques secondes et il serait définitivement parti. Mais avant, il devait lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Il devait le faire autant pour cet homme que pour lui. Inspirant autant d'air qu'il put, il murmura les trois petits mots qu'il avait toujours voulu lui dire.

« Je t'aime. »

Alexander avait faiblement bougé et le regardait dans les yeux. Un léger son franchi la barrière de ses lèvres déjà violettes. Quand Magnus les comprit, il sut que jamais plus il ne pourrait revoir le néphilim. Il ne put retenir sa tristesse et un flot de larmes jaillit de ses yeux déjà rougis. Se penchant vers l'oreille du jeune homme, il lui répondit tout aussi doucement.

« Aku Cinta Kamu mon amour. »

Les yeux d'Alec s'agrandirent sous la surprise alors que Magnus lui murmurait ces mots. Il avait tellement voulu les entendre. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que cela se réaliserait un jour. Et pourtant, il venait de l'entendre. Un sourire vint agrandir ses lèvres alors qu'il poussait son dernier soupir.

Autour de lui, tous se taisait. Le cri de désespoir de Bane leur avait confirmé que le jeune Alec Lightwood, directeur de l'institut de New-York s'était éteint. Quelqu'un vint poser sa main sur son épaule, peut-être était-ce Clary. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle lui dit que tout était fini, qu'ils devaient partir maintenant, que son corps ne pouvait pas rester ici. Mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Personne ne le toucherait, personne ne poserait ses mains sur le corps du jeune homme qu'il avait tant aimé et qui venait de mourir dans ses bras. Jamais il ne le permettrait. Clary insista cependant. Elle comprenait la douleur de Magnus. Pour elle, Alec avait été comme un frère, un grand frère protecteur même s'il était souvent de mauvais poil. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là, dans cette ruelle sale ou on voyait encore les traces de leur bataille. Magnus sembla la comprendre et se leva, serrant contre son cœur son précieux fardeau. A son passage tous baissèrent le tâte, admirant le courage d'un néphilim pourtant si jeune, d'un homme que l'amour avait fait agir, d'un jeune garçon au visage figé à jamais dans un sourire.

La cérémonie à Idris était très émouvante. Magnus ne quittait pas d'une semelle le bucher qui serait bientôt enflammé. Il voulait rester jusqu'au bout à côté de son amour. Il n'en revenait pas que le jeune homme soit là, dans sa tenue officielle de défunt, un bandeau blanc sur les yeux et un poignard séraphique dans les mains qui reposaient sur son torse. Quand on alluma le bucher, le sorcier s'effondra en larmes voulant retrouver son amour perdu dans les flammes

* * *

Un bruit énorme se fit entendre dans tout l'appartement. Magnus était réveillé, haletant et tremblant comme une feuille. Alec s'était réveillé suite au cri strident et surtout avait allumé la lampe.

« Magnus ? tout va bien mon cœur, tu dormais »

« Je refuse que tu ailles combattre le démon Abbadon »

« Et je peux avoir des explications, je suis un chasseur d'ombre, j'ai des obligations »

Magnus ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il décida d'agir, il prit Alec dans les bras et le cajola. Il était heureux que toute cette scène ne fût qu'un cauchemar, et surtout il devait avouer ses sentiments au chasseur d'ombre

« Alec, tu sais que j'ai parfois des flashs prémonitoires, tu vas y laisser ta vie. Je voudrais juste que tu saches que tu n'es pas un coup d'un soir pour moi mon ange. Certes on se voit dans la clandestinité mais c'est parce que je sais que tu n'es pas prêt pour dévoiler notre relation au grand jour. Je t'aime quoi que tu puisses penser. Je ne veux pas te retrouver dans une ruelle une épée en plein ventre sans que je puisse te soigner. Je refuse que tu meures dans mes bras car je t'aime Alexander Gideon Lightwood du plus profond de mon âme »

Alec lui sourit tendrement, Magnus venait juste de lui dire ce qu'il rêvait d'entendre. Une vraie relation s'offrait à eux et voyant la détresse dans le regard de Magnus, le néphilim décida de le rassurer.

« Mon amour, je t'aime aussi du plus profond de mon cœur. Il est temps pour nous de nous dévoiler. De cette manière, nous pourrions mieux nous coordonner sur le champ de bataille et surtout éviter de continuer à se cacher de la sorte. Savoir que tu as peur pour moi, que tu m'aimes plus que tout me fait pousser de ailes. Je t'aime Magnus Bane du plus profond de mon cœur. Tu sais ce que je pense, mes pouvoirs de shadowhunters te seront utiles dans le combat, tu vas avoir besoin de force, alors je ne quitterai en aucun cas tes cotés et ce mauvais rêve s'évanouira dans la nature, je t'en fais le serment »

Magnus rassuré se leva pour préparer un thé à la camomille. Dans lequel il ajouté quelques ingrédients magiques afin de retrouver un sommeil calme.

« Tu sais mon amour, là où il y a un débit, il y a un crédit » annonça Alec d'un ton doux. Tu as eu peur pour moi et de ce fait tu as avoué tes craintes. Désormais nous allons vivre notre relation au grand jour. Et quand je ne serai plus de ce monde, tu protègeras mon souvenir et mon nom parce que je sais que je ne suis pas une simple aventure sans lendemain. Et puis te connaissant tu trouveras une solution pour que je reste à tes cotés sans perdre mes runes. J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi mon tendre sorcier »

Magnus lui sourit et le serra fort dans ses bras. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne jamais se séparer d'Alexander, quoi qu'il en coute. Et à voir son ange se rendormir dans ses bras, bien blotti, il l'embrassa sur le front et replongea dans le sommeil. Demain tout le monde saurait enfin la vérité, le monde saurait que le cœur du sorcier était aimé par un ange, un ange aux cheveux noir et aux yeux bleus du nom d'Alexander Lightwood.

Le lendemain matin c'est main dans la main qu'ils partirent en mission sous les yeux heureux de leurs amis. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement avant de partir à la chasse au démon. Et comme Alec l'avait promis, il était resté en retrait pour aider son amour en lui cédant sa force et non en allant au combat. Les flammes de Magnus changèrent de couleurs devenant multicolores, chose qui ne s'était jamais produit auparavant. La seule fois où il avait entendu un changement au niveau du pouvoir d'un sorcier c'était dans le livre rouge, celui de la magie des anciens.

Le sorcier se mit à sourire à Alec tout en offrant ses lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné. Une onde lumineuse les traversa de part en part et fit exploser le démon en mille morceaux.

« L'amour, c'est notre amour qui a vaincu le démon? « Demanda Alec un peu étonné

« La magie de l'amour est la plus puissante sur cette terre » expliqua Magnus alors qu'Alec déboutonna le haut de sa chemise noire.

Une nouvelle rune ornait le tore du jeune homme, celle qui apparait quand on a trouvé enfin sa moitié, son âme sœur.

« Il semble que les anges approuvent notre relation » se mit à rire Magnus

« Je me fiche des anges et des autres, tu es mon futur Magnus Bane »

« Tu es le mien aussi mon ange »

Et sur cette victoire bien méritée, ils s'embrassèrent comme jamais, tel le serment de s'aimer à jamais.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Alors ? un petit commentaire ? une review ?**

 **Je trouve dommage que dans les fictions, on utilise que très peu les quelques dons de prémonitions de Magnus d'où l'envie d'écrire cet OS**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane**


	27. Cadeau de Noël

_**Hello everybody, je sais que c'est le mois d'aout et nous voici encore en plein Noël avec ma fiction.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

* * *

 _ **Cadeau de Noël**_

Noël approchait à grand pas dans la ville de New York. Les décorations fleurissaient un peu partout dans les rues et surtout dans central Park. Sapin gigantesque au beau milieu de la place, décoration en tout genre dans les rues, guirlandes lumineuses, vitrines décorées, tout rendait la ville joyeuse. Les habitants avaient préparé leurs soirées.

Tous étaient excités à l'idée de passer le réveillon avec leurs proches. Tous ? Non !

Deux personnes n'étaient pas dans la joie du réveillon. Or celui-ci était dans seulement quelques heures ! Dans une chambre de l'institut, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais était couché sur le lit. Observant le plafond et les voutes à l'ancienne, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa fratrie

En effet, Alec avait réussi aidé à retrouver la coupe mortelle, et savoir sa sœur et ses deux frères à Idris le comblait de joie. Jace filait le parfait amour avec Clary et Izzy avec Simon. Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient profiter des fêtes terrestres, ça faisait plaisir au néphilim

Pourquoi alors, Alec était-il ici à New York, seul, au lieu de passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec sa famille et ses amis ? Car avoir une famille unie et heureuse ne pouvait qu'être le meilleur des cadeaux… Non ? eh bien non….

Sa place était à l'institut, il savait qu'il devait revenir. Il ne connaissait pas la raison mais son retour était obligatoire. Quelque chose l'avait guidé jusqu'à sa chambre même si cette dernière était que peu accueillante dans le noir de la bâtisse.

Soupirant, le noiraud se leva et décida de faire un tour…

OoO

Dans un bureau illuminé par les décorations au-dessus d'une boite de nuit complètement vide, un homme ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, pianotant sur le clavier d'un pc pour les commandes de la fête de fin d'année. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de travailler Pas du tout, puisque personne ne l'attendait chez lui.

Oh bien sûr, bien des créatures obscures avaient essayé de l'inviter pour la fête de Noël. Cependant, il n'avait fait que de refuser leur invitation. Aucune n'était tentante. Et pourtant !

Même la branche de gui que Ragnor avait accroché au-dessus de la porte de son bureau n'avait que désespéré davantage le sorcier, définitivement, son ami avait un humour plutôt déroutant.

Se levant pour regarder par la fenêtre, il contempla la neige tomber. Encore un Noel seul, il était habitué. Depuis la mort d'Etta il ne fêtait plus cette tradition, la jeune femme la portait dans son cœur et donc l'amour de Noel avait disparu avec la mort de cette femme. Il devait s'occuper et ne penser à rien

OoO

Alors qu'il se promenait dans les rues de new York, ses pas l'emmenèrent droit au pandémonium. Certes le bâtiment était fermé mais par une rune de descellement, il pénétra et se dirigea vers le bureau éclairé. Cela étonna grandement Alec. Magnus bane le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn et surtout le plus grand fêtard, était seul dans son bureau. Quelle drôle d'idée. Pourtant l'homme ne manquait pas d'amis pour faire une grande party.

Il s'avança et s'apprêta à frapper à la porte. Il s'arrêta. Une nouvelle question le taraudait. Pourquoi diable s'occuper de ce sorcier ? Il soupira et ne tenant pas compte de son esprit, il écouta son instinct et ouvrit la porte.

Entendant le grincement particulier de la porte, Magnus se retourna pour apercevoir sur le pas de l'entrée, un jeune chasseur d'ombre qu'il connaissait très bien. La surprise illumina un instant son visage. Mais il décida de repasser en mode indifférence en prenant la parole.

« L'ainé de la fratrie Lightwood, quelle surprise de te voir ici. Je pensais que tu restais à Idris pour les fêtes ».

« Oui, je sais, je le pensais aussi », murmura-t-il. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici », rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

« Toute la famille est à l'institut alors ? »

« Non… Ils sont tous à Idris… »

« Vraiment ? … Tu dors seul ici à new York ? »

« Jolie déduction oh toi le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn, tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? »

Ne voulant pas se disputer avec le jeune homme qu'il avait essayé de draguer, Magnus décida de ne pas répliquer. Il se contenta de soupirer et de se retourner vers la vitre.

« Très bien. Venons-en au but. Que me vaux ta visite à une heure si tardive ? » demanda t'il.

L'archer entra légèrement dans la pièce. Il fixa le dos de Magnus et pris la parole »

« J'avais vu de la lumière et… »

« Désolé, je n'ai pas le don de pouvoir travailler dans le noir » se mit à rire le sorcier

Alec eut un sourire, décidément Magnus est un gars pas ordinaire

« Tu vas rester ici toute la nuit ? »

Magnus fit face au jeune homme.

« Te préoccuperais-tu de mon cas, chasseur d'ombre ? »

Il vit le sourire narquois de l'asiatique. Pourtant, ce n'était pas cela qui le dérangeait. C'était plutôt les paroles de ce dernier. Une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse la contrer.

Oui c'était vrai. Il se souciait du plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn. C'était tout à fait normal, il n'y avait rien d'autre… N'est-ce pas ? après tout Isabelle et Clary aussi.

L'homme aux yeux d'ambre sourit doucement, puis attrapa son manteau en brocart bleu irisé d'or accroché à la chaise. Alec avait raison, cela ne servait à rien de rester ici pour occuper son esprit, il savait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Le sorcier se retourna vers Alec

« Tu as raison, je vais rentrer chez moi. »

« Prend soin de toi, je retourne à l'institut »

« Tu… tu veux m'accompagner ? » demanda t'il avant que l'archer ne puisse pas s'éloigner.

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent d'ébahissement. Il n'avait pas rêvé, Magnus lui avait bien proposé de venir chez lui !

« C'est le réveillon, tu dois avoir prévu autre chose non ? »

« Non, je n'aime pas Noel, alors tant qu'à faire fêtons le ensemble, ça sera mieux que séparément à se morfondre ? »

Alec acquiesça d'un hochement de tête

Les deux hommes prirent la direction de la sortie mais Alec se figea sous la branche de gui. Cela lui faisait bizarre de voir cette branche le narguer

« Alexander, ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'une branche d'arbre ? »

« Mais c'est du gui… » dit-il

« Oui, merci, je sais, je suis un sorcier et je m'y connais en plante, de plus c'est Ragnor qui a tenu à l'accrocher là au-dessus » expliqua alors Magnus

« Mais… »

« Tu peux m'expliquer car je ne comprends pas » demanda l'asiatique visiblement amusé de la situation

« Le gui…il… y a une…tra...tradition…non ? »

« Alexander Gideon Lightwood, ne me dit pas que tu veux respecter la tradition avec moi ? » demanda le plus âgé des deux avec un sourire enjôleur.

« Non ! » s'écria le jeune. « Enfin…. Ce n'est pas ça…, c'est que… enfin…. Mais…. Je… » bégaya-t-il.

Le néphilim était craquant quand il bafouillait. Magnus s'approcha de lui et se pencha en avant. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que le sorcier ne s'éloigne d'un chasseur d'ombre visiblement troublé

« Je… heu…désolé... je ne… »

Il fut interrompu par un doigt déposé sur ses lèvres.

« Du calme Alec, tout va bien. Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer maintenant. Si cela te tente toujours bien sûr. »

Le brun se tut. Il suivi Magnus qui verrouilla sa porte d'un mouvement de bras élégant

Alors qu'i ouvrit un portail, Magnus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? il savait qu'il était attiré par le jeune homme et que cette manœuvre lui avait permis de lui voler un baiser. Malgré tout cela semblait bizarre que cette initiative vienne du brun. Ces quelques secondes avaient été hyper agréables

OoO

Alec se posait pas mal de question dans son entrée dans le salon. Pourquoi avait-il accepté la proposition de Magnus, pourquoi en était comme heureux ? La chose qui le taraudait le plus était surtout cette histoire de gui… Il se repassait sans cesse la scène. Magnus l'avait embrassé…. Enfin pas un vrai baiser… mais tout de même ! Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait vu la branche accrochée, son esprit s'était tout de suite arrêté sur la tradition et sur le sorcier… peut-être que finalement ce n'était pas plus mal…

« Installe-toi au lieu de rester bêtement debout dans le salon » annonça le sorcier en tapotant sur le canapé

Le brun enleva sa veste en cuir, l'accrocha à côté de celui de l'homme aux yeux ambrés. Ce dernier s'était dirigé vers la cuisine où Alec le suivit.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il ouvrit un placard avec quelques bouteilles de whisky, de gin et de vodka.

« Encore et toujours tes cocktails ? Tu comptes te prendre une cuite ce soir ? » demanda Alec

« Oui, et alors, je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne » …. Murmura ce dernier en refermant l'armoire « l'alcool est le meilleur remède quand on est seul, et je peux te l'affirmer avec mes 400 ans d'existence »

Alec suivit Magnus qui avait finalement opté pour un café fait de manière traditionnelle. Les yeux du néphilim affichait une lueur de tristesse. Il n'avait jamais cru que le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn soit aussi seul… pas avec les grands airs qu'il se donnait.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait une fiesta au pandémonium ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans cette ambiance-ci le soir du réveillon. Je n'aime pas top cette fête alors j'essaye de l'oublier, oublier mon passé »

Alec prit place à ses côtés et lui proposa un biscuit de la boite posée sur la table

« Et Catarina ? » …, commença le jeune homme

« En Afrique entrain d'aider les familles démunies »

« Et Tessa ? Jem ? »

« Tous les ans ils me proposent de venir à paris et je refuse »

« Mais pourquoi, »

« Ils ont une famille à s'occuper, je n'ai pas envie de faire la chandelle »

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Magnus buvant par petite gorgée sa boisson chaude, et Alec fixant la surface de sa tasse.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question Alexander. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ici au lieu de passer les fêtes avec ta famille à Idris ?

« Je, je… Je ne sais pas…, » finit-il par dire.

L'asiatique le regarda étonné.

« Une force, un sentiment m'a dit de revenir ici… je ne sais pas pourquoi… je devais passer Noel ici » expliqua-t-il.

L'adulte ne l'interrogea pas davantage. Alec était confus comme à son habitude, ce n'était pas la peine de le rendre encore plus. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Magnus posa la question qui le tourmentait.

« Serais-tu venu pour… demander un service pour l'enclave ? as-tu été envoyé comme émissaire. On exige mes services et comme à leur habitude, c'est toi qui est de corvée ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de camoufler les émotions qu'il ressentait.

L'archer fut surpris par cette question. Il resta un instant immobile, réfléchissant à la demande de l'homme aux cheveux en épis aux zébrures de couleurs. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il était revenu ? Non… Non ce n'était pas ça…

« Non…, ce n'est pas ça… je…. Je n'y avais même pas pensé…je suis parti d'Idris sans savoir s'ils avaient besoin de tes services »

« Et…. Maintenant… cela t'est-il venu à l'esprit ? que je pourrai être le représentant des enfants de Lilith ? »

« Oui mais j'avoue qu'en ce moment ce n'est pas ce qui me tracasse. Je sais qu'il va falloir faire évoluer les mentalités et je te vois bien prendre cette charge. Tu es un bon sorcier malgré le genre que tu te donnes et je reconnais que travailler à tes cotés m'enchante. Tu m'écoutes, tu dois être le seul du reste. Je veux cette alliance entre toutes les créatures obscures »

« Alors, tu veux savoir comment va évoluer les choses ? »

« Oui… à condition que tu te fasses élire ? »

« Il faut déjà que l'enclave décide de prendre les choses en mains, les menaces de Valentin ne sont pas à prendre à la légère »

« C'est peut-être ça que j'ai envie de voir… ce que tu vas faire pour changer les mentalités, ta force de persuasion, ton mental d'acier dans ces tenues aguicheuses

« Tu as confiance en moi Alexander ? »

« Je ne devrais pas ? … »

« Je suis l'ennemi numéro un de tes parents, cela m'étonne et malgré tout cela m'enchante de savoir que tu m'accorde ta confiance. Ça aide le soutien, surtout quand il vient d'un beau jeune homme comme toi »

« Tu n'as pas envie de quitter ce loft ? De prendre un tournant dans ta vie, d'avoir une belle maison ? »

« Non, je préfère habiter ici. »

\- Pourquoi ?

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de posséder un castel ou même une maison lorsque je suis seul à y loger. De plus je le décore au gré de mes envies »

« Il n'y a aucune décoration de Noël, je trouve cela plutôt étrange »

« Disons que cela me rappelle mon dernier amour que j'ai porté jusqu'à la mort. Je ne parle jamais d'elle mais avec toi, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient »

« Décidément c'est la soirée des confidences, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé sous le gui tantôt ? »

« Il nous arrive de faire des choses parce qu'on les ressent sans pour autant comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Je n'ai pas de raison précise pour expliquer le fait que je t'ai embrassé sous le gui. J'en avais eu envie sur le coup et voilà, tu as débloqué quelque chose en moi, j'ai envie d'avancer, de reprendre ma vie en main » termina-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, pendant qu'un ange passe. Raziel sans doute

« Tu… tu... en a eu… envie ? répéta le plus jeune des deux.

« Oui » annonça Magnus réalisant trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire, l'homme toussa avant de détourner les yeux et de regarder le cadre accroché au mur.

Le brun, lui, continuait de fixer le sorcier, le rouge aux joues.

Toutefois, il devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Tout ne pouvait pas s'expliquer. Tout n'avait pas forcément une raison logique.

Car il était vrai…Alec n'avait pas de raison d'être revenu à New-York, il n'avait pas de raison de préférer venir dans cette ville plutôt que de rester en famille il n'avait eu aucune raison d'être entré dans le bureau du patron du pandémonium.

Il n'avait de raison de s'être préoccupé de cette branche de gui. Il avait encore moins de raison d'avoir apprécier le léger contact des lèvres de Magnus ou bien d'avoir accepté de venir chez lui.

Alec Lightwood n'avait pas du tout de raison de se sentir dans un état indescriptible à côté de l'homme aux yeux couleur miel.

Magnus aussi n'avait pas de raison. Il n'avait pas de raison d'avoir eu un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il avait su que les Lightwood étaient repartis pour Idris. Il n'avait pas de raison d'avoir arrêté ses beuveries depuis qu'il avait croisé le jeune archer. Il n'avait pas de raison de s'être senti soulagé lorsque ce dernier avait dit qu'il avait confiance en lui.

. Il n'avait pas de raison d'avoir ressenti de la joie lorsqu'il l'avait vu devant sa porte. Il n'avait pas de raison de l'embrasser furtivement et d'en avoir apprécié le rapide touché. Il n'avait pas de raison de l'avoir invité chez lui.

Magnus Bane n'avait aucune raison de le trouver mignon et d'avoir un tel chamboulement en lui en présence du jeune homme aux yeux océan.

Aucun des deux n'avaient une raison valable… Et pourtant…. Pourtant…

Lorsque les douze coups de minuit retentirent et que les pétards commençaient à se faire entendre dans Centra Park, le sorcier tourna la tête et entra en contact avec les yeux bleus brillant. Ils se fixèrent, chacun plongé dans le regard de l'autre.

Ils n'avaient pas de raison, non…. Du moins, le croyaient-ils.

A cet instant précis, tous deux comprirent. Ils comprirent ce qui les avaient poussés à agir ainsi l'un par rapport à l'autre, ils comprirent enfin ce qu'était cette sensation, ce sentiment au fond d'eux.

Ils n'essayaient plus de vouloir le cacher, de s'en débarrasser. Non, pas du tout. Ils laissèrent tomber le fait de vouloir expliquer l'origine de ce sentiment. Le sorcier et le néphilim acceptèrent en même temps la présence de cette émotion en eux.

Oui, c'était cela, ils en étaient sûrs.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, ils en étaient surs. Sûr et certain que leur seule et unique raison, leur raison commune n'était que l'amour.

Lorsque le douzième coup retentit, les lèvres douces et sucrées du jeune homme rencontrèrent celles tendre et chaudes de l'homme aux cheveux zébrés. Un baiser doux, rempli d'amour et de passion était tout ce qu'il leur fallait. Magnus encercla le chasseur d'ombre de ses bras, ce dernier les passant autour du cou de son nouvel amant., tous les deux fermant leurs yeux.

Leur baiser se prolongea, chacun appréciant la présence de l'autre.

En cette veillée de Noël, cet échange leur suffisait amplement. Ils s'aimaient mutuellement, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiété pour le lendemain.

Peut-être que, finalement, Magnus chercherait une autre habitation. Peut-être qu'Alexander saurait quoi faire de son avenir… Ils avaient trouvé ce qui leur manquait depuis si longtemps…

Et ce baiser et l'amour qui en émanait ne pouvait être que leur plus bel cadeau de Noël…

« Je t'aime Magnus bane »

« Je t'aime aussi Alexander Lightwood »

Et ils reprirent de plus belle ce baiser sous le ciel étoilé du feu d'artifice magique de Noel à New-York se serrant tellement fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre que jamais plus rien ne pourraient les séparer.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Un verdict ? un commentaire ?**_

 _ **Je travaille sur la suite de relation conflictuelle et sur amnésie partielle. J'ai eu une semaine chargée et pas trop le temps d'écrire**_

 _ **Bisous et j'attends vos reviews**_

 _ **Ariane**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Coucou à tous et toutes**

 **Cette petite annonce pour vous dire que j'ai posté une nouvelle fiction appelée immortels, je vous invite à lire le prologue**

 **la suite d'amnésie et de relation conflictuelle est en cours de rédaction, ca va arriver sous peu**

 **n'oubliez pas d'aller voir tranches de vies et amour sexe magie et rock and roll, il y a des nouveaux OS**

 **Gros bisous et j'attends vos reviews**

 **Ariane**


	29. Aku Cinta Kamu

**Coucou à tous, voici un petit OS fiction qui se passe pendant la discussion avant le procès d'isabelle. Le lieu n'est pas le loft de Magnus.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Aku Cinta Kamu**

Tout était calme à mon réveil. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me demandais ou je me trouvais. Petit à petit, je discernais un canapé, un beau bureau en acajou, un petit bar privé ou trônaient divers alcools et des baffles de musique.

Ok tout va bien, je suis dans mon bureau au-dessus du pandémonium. C'est tellement rare que je dorme ici. Et surtout pourquoi suis-je par terre ? Ou sont mes fringues ? Un éclair me passait devant les yeux pensant à ce sublime veston en brocart vert que j'affectionne beaucoup et que je ne voyais plus du tout. Pourquoi suis-je nu ? bon sang qu'est ce qui s'est passé. J'avais pas mal de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête et en 400 ans d'existence c'est bien la première fois qu'il m'arrive une merde pareille si je peux utiliser cette expression. Tout d'un coup un flash traversa mon esprit.

Alec !

Alec était avec moi et il n'y avait plus personne. Ou pouvait-il donc se cacher ? J'avais beau tout regarder, je ne trouvais pas ses vêtements. Son jeans, son t shirt troué, sa veste en cuir, tout était manquant. Mon cœur se serra un peu plus.

J'essayai de reprendre mes esprits. Il avait simplement dû se réveiller plus tôt et partir. Après tout, c'était logique vu ce qui s'était passé. Mais d'habitude c'est moi qui pars en catimini et pas l'inverse. Combien de personne ne se sont pas vues retrouvées le seul le matin parce que je disparaissais par un portail. Ça fait mal en fait d'être celui abandonné.

Comment tout cela était arrivé ?

Hier soir, alors que j'étais entrain de faire des commandes pour le weekend, Alec était venu me voir dans le but de me demander de l'aide pour sa sœur. En effet, la femme avec laquelle il devait se marier avait intenté un procès à la propre sœur de ce pauvre Alexander. Et tout ça pour quoi, pour des conneries de lois de chasseurs d'ombre. Bien évidemment j'avais compris de suite qu'il s'agissait de manigance pour obtenir la coupe mortelle. Seulement j'avais déjà été rejeté, je n'allais pas encore me jeter dans la gueule du loup.

« Magnus, je suis venu demander quelque chose pour ma sœur, elle veut que tu sois son avocat pour le procès »

Je connaissais bien les lois moi aussi et je savais très bien que je pouvais entrer dans les failles de ces dictats. Je le toisais, me moquant de sa « fiancée », de la « justice des chasseurs d'ombres » et mes paroles le touchaient même s'il restait de marbre. Je distinguais des petites flammes de colères du fond de ses grands yeux bleus surtout quand je lui ai parlé du prix. Je le voulais LUI. Et même que je le prendrais gratuitement. Tout son corps était tendu et à voir son visage cramoisi je compris qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là.

« Non, demande moi autre chose »

Je sentais que ces paroles étaient encore l'œuvre de la lignée Lightwood. Bon sang, je détestais cette famille plus que tout sur cette terre. Certains démons arrivaient à trouver grâce à mes yeux par rapport à ces m'as-tu vu de shadowhunters

« hum, je ne sais pas, je dois trouver le bon prix, qu'est tu prêt a sacrifier pour sauver ta petite sœur chérie ? Ton arc et tes flèches ? qu'en penses tu ? »

Je m'étais rapproché de lui. Nous étions si proche l'un de l'autre.

« Oui... marché... »

Je ne le laissais pas finir sa phrase et je l'embrassais tendrement sur la bouche. Il fut si surpris qu'il ouvrît la bouche pour me crier dessus. Ouvrir sa bouche pendant un baiser quelle bonne idée, j'en profitais pour approfondir cet échange tout en refermant mes bras autour de lui. D'abord hésitant, il se colla brusquement à moi comme si j'étais une bouée dans un océan déchaîné. Lui qui ne voulait pas s'offrir à moi, il avait subitement changé d'avis. Son corps était parcouru de frissons, je ressentais e courant électrique au travers de son corps. Forcément ma magie me permet de sentir le feeling des gens. Mon désir ne faisait qu'augmenter. Allait-il se laisser aller et vraiment 'offrir à moi ? En tout cas moi je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que je découvre son corps. Je me décollais de ses lèvres et plongea vers son cou. Je traçais par de petits baiser la rune qui y était tracée. Comme je le savais, les runes sont des zones érogènes et qui permettent la relaxation. Il se sentait bien dans mes bras. Je n'en voulais pas plus, juste lui.

J'avais en tête des milliers de choses que je désirais lui faire découvrir mais il me repoussa d'un coup sec et vif. Il rouvrit les yeux et me regarda d'un air décidé

« Magnus…, non on ne peut pas…. Tu comprends ? »

Je le regardais, les yeux encore brillants de désir, sans saisir le sens de sa phrase. Il essayait de me dire quelque chose mais apparemment ça restait coincé dans sa gorge. Je décidais de lui pardonner de gâcher ce moment intense et repris mes esprits.

« Alec, je peux comprendre si tu veux. Tu n'as qu'as accepter le paiement de ton arc et de tes flèches, après ne reviens plus me voir, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je ne peux pas vivre proche de toi alors que tu gâches ta vie. D'ailleurs je pense déménager. Je sais que je ne serai pas capable… oublies veux-tu… »

Ma phrase mourut dans ma bouche, je voulais lui dire que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui, que ma vie n'avait aucun sens. J'ai été frappé par le coup de foudre et c'est vraiment dommage qu'il ne fût pas partagé comme je le pensais. Je voulais partir de cette pièce, sortir prendre l'air, me mettre une cuite, pleurer et m'en aller.

Seulement je sentais sur moi un regard donné avec insistance. Alec réfléchissait et soudain son visage fut plus lumineux

« Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas mais que je ne pouvais pas… »

Je m'arrêtais soudain dans ma lancée vers la porte, il m'avait dit qu'il voulait. Alors tout n'était pas perdu…peut-être finalement avait-il des sentiments pour moi. Mais alors, pourquoi cette résistance ? J'osais une supposition.

« C'est à cause de Lydia ? tu ne peux pas annuler ce mariage pour ne pas entacher le nom de ta famille ? tu ne veux pas la faire souffrir ? »

Mon explication sembla le perturber, il secoua la tête comme pour dire non et partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Môsieur je suis censé avoir la connaissance de l'être humain car Freud me considérait en tant que tel, je t'annonce que tu te plantes complètement. Non mais tu crois vraiment qu'après ce qui vient de se passer je pense à mon Lydia. Quand tu as dit que tu me voulais, je savais que je voulais stopper le mariage. Je voulais juste voir si tu respectais mes choix et c'est le cas. Je pense simplement que tu es…et que moi je ne suis pas…, enfin tu vois... »

La franchement, j'étais complètement perdu. Quel brol complet. Il dut le lire sur mon visage et prenant une grande inspiration, il m'annonça d'une traite et rapidement

« Je vais tout te dire. C'est que je sais qu'en matière de …sexe…tu as pas mal d'expérience alors que moi…moi je n'en ai aucune. Je ne veux pas te décevoir, je ne veux pas être un mauvais amant. Je ne veux pas que tu ne prennes pas ton plaisir. Imagine l'horreur si je m'y prends comme un manche… »

Se rendant compte de ses paroles, il se stoppa pour devenir rouge pivoine. Il faut dire qu'en parlant de manche, le mien recommençait à faire des siennes. J'avais envie de lui, de lui faire l'amour là tout de suite. Alec paraissait si fragile qu'il en devenait sexy.

« Alexander, n'aie aucune crainte, laisse-toi guider par tes envies et ton plaisir. Tu dois être détendu et tu verras que tout se passera bien. Tu es quand même avec le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn, ce n'est pas rien quand même. »

Mon argumentation devait être convaincante car il fit sortir un petit rire de ses jolies lèvres et se jeta sur moi. Nous tombâmes par terre. Et même si selon lui il n'avait aucune expérience, je commençais sérieusement à douter de sa sincérité. Qu'est-ce qu'il était doué ! Je ne voulais pas le brusquer alors je retins mes caresses, je le laissais faire. Mais c'était très difficile et je compris d'après ses soupirs que j'avais intérêt de passer à l'action. Je l'avais caressé, j'avais tracé le contour de ses runes et puis nous avions fait l'amour, toute la nuit durant avec tendresse, beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour.

Voilà ce dont je me souvenais. Pour ce qui s'est passé ensuite je me rappelais surtout d'une sensation de bien-être total, de la chaleur de son corps et de son sourire irrésistible quand il s'était endormi dans mes bras. J'avais passé un long moment à le regarder dormir jusqu'à ce que Morphée m'attire dans ses bras.

Et maintenant, il n'était plus là.

Je priais pour qu'il ne soit pas retourné dans sa famille comme le gentil garçon qu'il devait être. Je voulais qu'il sache qu'il était mon amour, pas une sauterie d'une nuit. Je priais qu'il ne soit pas parti pour une raison idiote.

Je commençais à me rhabiller, après tout, les employés pouvaient débarquer à tout moment, le matin est un des moments les plus chaud de la journée entre les comptes de la soirée, le nettoyage de la salle, les tâches à distribuer, bref un beau moment de pure folie. J'en étais à boutonner ma chemise quand on frappa à ma porte. Heureusement mon pantalon était déjà à sa place. Ce devait être Leila, mon assistante et si je ne répondais pas tout de suite ça allait barder. Les fées ne sont pas très sympas mais bon son physique attire pas mal de monde, faut le reconnaitre.

« Oui un instant ! »

J'avais essayé de reprendre le ton du grand sorcier que j'étais mais apparemment ça n'eut pas l'effet attendu puisque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

« Eh bien ! tu n'as pas l'air très en forme Magnus »

Cette voix qui sonnait tendrement à mes oreilles c'était celle de mon Alexander.

« Alec…tu… est-ce que… et pourquoi tu… »

« Doucement on se calme Monsieur le sorcier qui a 400 ans d'existence. Tout va bien Magnus, je sais à quoi tu penses et tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. JE vais bien, J'AI adoré à un niveau extrêmement intense la nuit passée et JE suis sorti chercher le petit déjeuner pour le passer en amoureux ici. J'AI envoyé une lettre de feu pour annuler le mariage qui n'était qu'une mascarade »

Je soupirais de soulagement. Il semblait aller bien mais je ne savais pas ce que je devais lui dire à présent. Il me regardait d'un air tendre comme si pour lui tout était évident. J'oubliais parfois qu'il n'était qu'un jeune chasseur d'ombre avec un gros besoin d'amour. Toujours rejeté à cause de son homosexualité, il avait préféré s'occuper de sa famille et du boulot plutôt que prendre soin de lui-même. Soudain mes doutes reprirent de plus belle. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur, et s'il m'idéalisait, s'il finissait par se rendre compte de qui je suis vraiment ! je suis un épicurien qui vit de beuverie et qui n'est qu'un salaud de première. J'avais en plus trahi à promesse, ne pas coucher avec un très jeune homme et encore moins un chasseur d'ombre. A cette pensée je me détestais encore plus que d'habitude. Je fermais les yeux en espérant que lorsque je les rouvrirais rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Je comptais mentalement jusqu'à trois et j'ouvris les yeux.

Il me souriait toujours. Il planta son regard dans le mien afin de me calmer.

« Tu vas arrêter de te torturer l'esprit mon cher Magnus. Tu crois quoi ? Que je ne suis pas assez mûr pour faire mes propres choix et prendre mes propres décisions. Tu veux quoi ? Que l'on s'arrête ? Parce que je suis le fils de tes ennemis ? Parce que je suis trop jeune ? j'ai annulé mon mariage pour toi sorcier. C'est toi qui m'a dit que j'avais déloqué quelque chose en toi ? Tu as oublié ? Que veux-tu Magnus dit le moi sincèrement ! »

Il avait dit tout ça d'une seule traite comme s'il y avait réfléchit toute la nuit. Il était si sûr de lui, si adulte en cet instant, je l'admirais cet ange brun aux yeux bleus, je le trouvais tellement beau avec cet air sérieux accroché à son visage que je lui avouais mon secret si bien gardé.

« Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander ! Cela signifie je t'aime en indonésien et pour nous le prononcer c'est que notre amour est pur et véritable ».

Il me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassa tendrement et me regarda de ses yeux océans

« Aku Cinta Kamu Magnus Bane »

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Je suis en congé jusque lundi donc la parution de la suite des fictions en cours, c'est pour la semaine prochaine.**

 **Une petite review ? un petit commentaire pour savoir si vous avez aimé.**

 **Merci**

 **Ariane**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello à tous amis lecteurs, voici les niouzzz d'Ariane**

1\. une fiction nommée inconscience  : cette fiction est très courtes en 5 chapitres ou 6 et cela donne une version de Magnus puis celle d'Alec sur le même événement : le soucis que magnus est le seul amant qu'Alec aie connu. c'est une fiction très douce, remplie d'émotion

2\. relation conflictuelle : je viens de poster l'avant dernier chapitre qui va révéler la fin tant attendue de cette fiction trash et du coté sombre de Magnus qui cache beaucoup son jeu

3\. le prologue d'immortel : un croos over buffy contre les vampires et shadowhunters

4\. le dernier chapitre d'amnésie est en cours d'écriture et je pense qu'il y aura un petit bonus avec un épilogue

Je sais que je le répète mais n'oubliez pas pour ceux qui suivent et qui aiment les histoires de **laisser une petite review** , ça ne vous coute que quelques minutes et pour nous ça permet d'avoir des encouragements, des suggestions, des idées à rajouter auxquelles on aurait pas pensé. **La review c'est l'engrais des auteurs, ne l'oubliez pas. j'adore vous voir réagir suite à quelque chose qui s'est passé dans le chapitre donc ne vous privez pas**

Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente fin de journée et j'ai hâte de vous lire en commentaires sur mes différentes fictions

Bisous

Ariane


	31. Chapter 31

**Coucou à tous et toutes**

 **Une nouvelle fiction du nom: " les émotions ne sont jamais blanches ou noires" est en ligne**

 **la fin d'amnésie est en cours d'écriture et la suite d'immortel aussi**

 **a très vite**

 **Ariane**


	32. laser Game

**Hello à tous, je reviens dans la catégories war of hearts avec cet OS dans un univers alternatif scolaire**

 **enjoy**

* * *

 **Laser Game**

« Bon, tu comptes enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas ou tu vas continuer à fixer ce cocktail comme s'il avait descendu toute ta famille ? »

« Très drôle, Catarina, sincèrement. »

« Magnus je suis sérieuse »

« Moi aussi justement ! »

Il but une gorgée sur ces mots, échappant pour quelques instants de plus au regard inquisiteur de sa meilleur amie. Il y avait peu de choses que Magnus Bane était parvenu à cacher à Catarina Loss au cours de ses vingt-trois années d'existence et il doutait fortement qu'aujourd'hui soit différent, aussi c'est avec résignation qu'il termina sa boisson d'un seul trait puis lança un regard un peu amer à l'autre par-dessus la table de café qui les séparait.

« Alors ? Non parce que là, tu as à la fois l'air furieux et abattu, un mauvais mélange si tu veux mon avis. »

Non, sans blague ? elle n'avait pas remarqué vraiment ! Mais bon, au vu de ce à quoi il avait eu l'extrême déplaisir de tomber à peine une heure auparavant, il estimait avoir plus que le droit d'être dans tous ses états.

« J'ai surpris Alec en train d'embrasser ce... Ce connard de Jonathan Morgenstern tout à l'heure, avoua-t-il enfin, avant de nouveau plonger son regard au fond de son verre. »

Les serveuses ne pouvaient donc pas faire leur boulot correctement et lui en apporter un autre rapidement non ?!

Catarina pour sa part était loin de nourrir de telles pensées et le fixait présentement comme s'il venait de dire la plus grande aberration qui soit, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés derrières ses deux mèches blanches qui retombaient en boucle devant son visage.

« Attends, tu es en train de me dire que Alexander Lightwood, l'un des types les plus honnêtes que nous connaissons tous les deux, qui a fait des pieds et des mains pendant presque un an pour que tu daignes enfin poser le regard sur lui et qui plus est, est la personne avec laquelle tu vis depuis maintenant deux ans, te trompe ?! »

« Faut croire que oui, » répondit sombrement Magnus tout en levant une main pour enfin demander ce qu'il souhaitait, l'air plus excédé que jamais.

« Je refuse de le croire. » Nouveau regard noir de la part de Magnus. « Explique-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé au moins au lieu de me jeter des regards pareils ! Et sans occulter les détails qui t'arrangent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je te connais par cœur Magnus »

Bane poussa un profond soupir et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Se rappeler ce qui s'était passé était déjà franchement pénible, alors le raconter... Il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix pourtant, aussi prit-il une profonde inspiration et commença-t-il à raconter :

OoOoO

 _Il marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs de la Faculté de sport d'Idris, pressé d'arriver à destination. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que lui comme son cher Alexander avaient tout un après-midi de libre et aucun entrainement ou combat à préparer. Ils avaient convenu de passer ce laps de temps ensemble. Pour faire quoi, ils n'en savaient strictement rien mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. De toute façon tant que c'était avec l'autre, ça ne pourrait qu'être agréable. D'ailleurs les anges et les démons devaient certainement se cacher les yeux quand ces deux-là étaient l'un prêt de l'autre car leur passion s'avérait explosive._

 _Magnus avait souri à cette pensée puis pressé le pas, arrivant enfin devant l'amphithéâtre dans lequel le professeur Herondale dispensait ses cours. Il avait adressé un vague signe de tête à l'enseignant en le croisant dans le couloir puis était enfin entré dans la salle, cherchant du regard ce pour quoi il était venu._

 _Ah ça, il n'avait pas été déçu._

 _Il n'avait pas pu voir l'expression d'Alexander à cet instant, ce dernier lui tournant le dos et essayant tant bien que mal de garder l'équilibre en s'appuyant sur un bureau, mais ce qu'il avait parfaitement pu capter en revanche, c'était la satisfaction évidente se lisant sur le visage de Jonathan lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, ce dernier alors complètement penché sur le noiraud tout en scellant leurs lèvres._

 _« Qu'est-ce que... »_

 _Il n'avait même pas été au bout de sa phrase, mais il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Alec pour repousser avec force l'autre puis se tourner précipitamment vers lui, l'air proprement horrifié. Horrifié par quoi d'ailleurs ? Parce qu'il avait été pris sur le fait ? Ou alors à cause de cette rage pure que Magnus pouvait parfaitement sentir déformer son visage ou par la couleur des yeux de Bane devenant ambré ?_

 _« On dirait bien que ce n'est pas le bon moment. À plus tard alors,_ Alec. _»_

 _Le jeune homme fut estomaqué d'entendre son surnom dans la bouche de l'asiatique et fut déconcerté_

 _Jonathan avait alors profité de l'inattention du plus jeune pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, achevant de porter la colère de Magnus à son paroxysme. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il se serait sans aucun doute arrangé pour faire brûler ce salopard jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un petit tas de cendres._

 _Il ne put cependant pas même avoir la satisfaction de le frapper, le professeur étant revenu juste à cet instant récupérer un dossier qu'il avait oublié, permettant ainsi au blond de s'en aller sans encombre._

 _L'adulte aussi avait fini par partir et il n'était qu'eux d'eux, occupés à se fixer dans le silence le plus parfait et le plus lourd qui soit. Alec regardait le sol comme un gamin pris en faute alors que Magnus voulait exploser de rage_

 _C'était plus que Bane ne pouvait en supporter. Surtout de ne pas entendre de mot venant du jeune Lightwood_

 _Il avait alors tourné les talons sans attendre, à deux doigts de franchir la porte de la salle de cours lorsqu'une main diaphane s'était refermée avec force sur son poignet._

 _L'asiatique n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner._

 _Le contact entre la peau des deux n'était pas habituel, et le plus vieux se sentait littéralement brisé_

 _« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »_

 _Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, ce furent ces mots qui mirent le feu aux poudres, lui faisant répondre d'une voix emplie de sarcasme et de méchanceté :_

 _« Non bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que je crois. Sincèrement Alec, tu ne pouvais pas trouver quelque chose d'un peu moins convenu et bancal ? Je te croyais plus habile que ça. »_

 _Le noiraud avait aussitôt froncé les sourcils._

 _Alec n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser faire, bien loin de là, mais il respectait des règles bien à lui car l'honneur de sa famille jouait beaucoup dans son comportement. Il regarda Magnus dans les yeux et lui annonça avec douceur mais fermeté._

 _« Alors quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ?! Que c'est quelque chose que j'ai délibérément voulu, que je lui ai_ demandé _de faire ça ?! »_

« De _là où j'étais tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air de te défendre en tout cas », répondit Bane avec véhémence._

« _Bien sûr que non, j'avais à peine terminé de ranger mes affaires que ce connard m'avait sauté dessus ! Le concept de la surprise t'est-il familier, ou bien est-ce que c'est trop subtil pour le type borné que tu es ?! Je croyais que la terreur des paillettes et des fiestas savait ce que c'était de faire des surprises. J'ai dû me tromper sur toi si tu crois que… »_

« _Ça suffit, j'en ai assez entendu. »_

 _Il s'était alors retourné pour la dernière fois, n'hésitant qu'un bref instant lorsqu'il avait soudainement entendu :_

 _« Tu me fais donc si peu confiance que ça ? alors que je t'ai offert mon cœur en plus de faire mon coming-out pour toi ? »_

 _Ces mots avaient l'air sincères et, bien qu'emplis de rancœur, également teintés d'une peine évidente._

 _Bane était parti sans même un regard en arrière._

 _OoOoO_

« ...Tu aurais quand même pu prendre le temps d'écouter ce qu'il avait à te dire, tu ne crois pas ? » reprit prudemment Catarina une fois le récit de son ami achevé. »

Ce dernier vida avec application son deuxième verre, puis le repoussa d'un geste sec sur le côté de la table et répondit tout aussi brusquement :

« Peu importe, je n'ai plus envie de penser à ça pour le moment. Après tout-il à raison, je suis le roi de la fête, je peux très bien recommencer »

La jeune femme acquiesça après un instant d'hésitation, comprenant le désir de son ami mais également convaincu qu'il était en train de faire une énorme connerie. Qu'à cela ne tienne, si Magnus avait besoin de se changer les idées pour éventuellement ensuite aborder le problème plus sereinement, elle l'aiderait de la meilleure manière qui soit !

Magnus se leva sur ces mots, posant un billet sur la table puis récupérant ses affaires, l'air prêt à partir.

« Eh attends, où est-ce que tu vas ?! » Demanda Cat avec précipitation, payant à son tour sa consommation avant de se lancer à la poursuite de l'autre.

« J'en sais foutrement rien, mais quitte à me soûler j'aimerais autant que ça ne soit pas à quatre heures de l'après-midi et sur la voie publique. »

La jeune femme grimaça. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qu'elle puisse faire, non ?

Un éclair de lucidité lui traversa subitement l'esprit, et elle eut la soudaine envie de se coller des claques. Mais bien sûr, c'était tellement évident !

« Au lieu d'aller déprimer tout seul dans ton coin, ça te dirait de venir avec nous faire du laser Game ? On voulait t'inviter à la base mais tu avais dit que tu avais d'autres... »

Oh la belle boulette. Ça n'empêcha pourtant pas la blonde de sourire de la manière la plus convaincante qui soit, et après l'avoir contemplé longuement, Magnus finit par demander :

« Qui ça, ''on'' ? »

« La clique habituelle : Raphael, Ragnor, Moi et Tessa Allez dis oui, ça fait longtemps qu'on a rien fait tous ensemble ! »

Une semaine en effet, quel laps de temps insupportable. Bane ne lui en fit cependant pas la remarque, et après avoir un instant pesé le pour et le contre, finit par répondre :

« Très bien, allons-y. rien de tel que du sport sous forme de jeu pour se détendre

« Je suis heureuse que tu acceptes »

Ils firent un court trajet d'une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver au terrain de jeu

« Magnus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir. »

Les deux amis se retournèrent pour tomber sur le regard interrogateur de Ragnor, reflétant assez bien ceux de leurs autres amis déjà présents.

« Eh bien non, finalement il a pu ! C'est chouette hein ?! » annonça Catarina tout en passant un bras sur ses épaules, lui évitant ainsi d'avoir à répondre à toute question gênante puisque les autres n'insistèrent pas.

Fell eut tout de même droit à un regard appuyé de la part de Cat, signe qu'elle savait parfaitement que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il aurait sans aucun doute à s'expliquer plus tard, mais pour l'heure tous se dirigèrent simplement vers l'accueil où un homme assez musclé s'occupait de l'entrée

Son expression sévère laissa pour sa part rapidement place à un air bien plus avenant lorsqu'il vit ses clients venir dans sa direction et se changea même en une sorte de sourire une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à sa hauteur.

« Bonjour et bienvenue au Laser Game Garroway and Co, les salua-t-il simplement avant de demander : ce sera pour 5 personnes donc ? »

Lorsqu'on lui répondit par l'affirmative, il poursuivit :

« Cela tombe super bien, une autre équipe de jeu formée elle aussi de 5 personnes vient jouer en ce moment donc nous pouvons lancer une partie »

Tous se mirent alors à jeter des coups d'œil hésitants autour d'eux, se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver ce fameux groupe.

Il ne fut cependant pas bien difficile de les trouver, et c'est avec un déplaisir certain que chacun dévisagea la fratrie sans doute la plus étrange qui leur ait jamais été donné de rencontrer.

Le clan des populaires de la faculté d'Idris. Bref, les 5 pires vipères qui pouvaient exister au sein de cette école.

« Tchhhhhh, il manquait vraiment plus qu'eux, marmonna Tessa à Catarina. »

L'équipe se composait du chef de ce clan : Valentin Morgenstern, accompagné de Camille Belcourt, Sébastien Verlac, Miss Lilith et surtout de Jonathan Morgenstern.

Magnus quant à lui était trop occupé à tuer du regard l'enfoiré lui lançant un sourire éclatant de moquerie.

John s'amusait comme un petit fou de la situation, c'était certain, et Magnus comptait bien lui faire ravaler sa fierté avant la fin de la journée. Sur le terrain armé d'armes laser factices ou à l'extérieur avec ses propres poings, ça, cela restait encore à décider.

La dispute grandissante prit fort heureusement fin lorsque le propriétaire vint leur indiquer que le matériel était prêt et qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à venir s'équiper, commençant à expliquer les règles une fois tout le monde vêtu de combinaisons et de casques.

La partie démarra très vite, les jeunes gens avaient l'habitude de fréquenter ce terrain de jeu.

La partie avait commencé mais certainement pas sur un ton amical, les coups d'arme laser fusaient dans tous les coins, les joueurs cherchaient les moindres recoins pour faire des plans surprises et déstabiliser tout le petit monde. On aurait dit vraiment une revanche entre deux clans d'école plus qu'une partie de laser Game normale

Jonathan se débrouilla pour arriver derrière Magnus en se cachant de lui

« Alors dis-moi Bane, comment trouves-tu cette petite sortie avec tous tes vieux amis ? Je suis certain que tu dois passer une merveilleuse journée, hum ? »

« Commence pas putain, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes conneries », rétorqua aussitôt l'autre d'un ton mauvais.

Quelle humeur maussade, par un si bel après-midi en plus ! C'est parce que ton cher petit Alexander n'a pas pu se joindre à vous ? »

« La ferme Jonathan et arrête de l'appeler par son prénom en entier ! Ferme ta gueule et contente toi de jouer. »

« C'est vraiment dommage que tu sois parti si vite tout à l'heure, tu aurais vraiment dû rester pour voir ça », l'ignora superbement l'autre.

« Voir quoi ? » demanda Magnus, irrité.

« Mais la tête de ton cher petit ami enfin ! Sérieusement ce regard anéanti qu'il avait... C'était juste à mourir de rire ! Non vraiment, je devrais faire ce genre de choses bien plus souvent », se congratula t'il en souriant de ses belles dents à l'asiatique.

« Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu es allé embrasser quelqu'un qui ne te plaît pas juste pour le plaisir de le voir souffrir ? » demanda lentement Magnus, plus déconcerté que furibond à présent.

« Évidemment ! Non mais tu l'as regardé un peu ? Faudrait vraiment être con ou désespéré pour vouloir de ce pauvre gars aussi timide qu'un lapin égaré et puis ce style, toujours vêtu de fringues de merde déchirées. Sans oublier qu'il ne connait pas la brosse à cheveux. ! Sincèrement, ça doit être un sacré bon coup au lit pour qu'un type comme toi accepte de rester avec cette tâche ! »

C'en était trop.

D'un geste vif, Magnus envoya valser son arme au loin puis se précipita vers l'endroit dont lui parvenait la voix de Jonathan quelques instants auparavant, le prenant complètement au dépourvu.

Parfait, ça allait grandement lui faciliter les choses.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup d'effort pour arracher sa propre arme des mains de John, toujours trop surpris pour réagir, puis pour ensuite lui arracher ce casque bien trop gênant.

Le premier coup partit avec force, libérateur et tellement jouissif. Magnus enchaîna sans même prendre le temps de réellement viser, faisant fi des coups que sa victime avait lui aussi commencé à lui rendre et continuant à frapper, criant presque entre chaque coup :

« T'as juste rien compris putain, ''un lapin timide coincé s'habillant comme une merde et décoiffé'' ?! Mais ouvre un peu les yeux bon sang ! C'est la personne la plus intelligente et la plus magnifique que je connaisse, et je resterai que pour coucher avec ?! Je l'aime merde, bien plus qu'un sale fils de pute comme toi qui ne pourra jamais aimer quelqu'un en tout cas ! Maintenant retire immédiatement ce que tu as dit, ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! »

Magnus frappait toujours, complètement hermétique à la douleur engendrée par ses propres hématomes et à tout ce qui les entourait, aussi n'entendit-il absolument pas les pas précipités dans son dos et ne se rendit compte de la présence d'une troisième personne avec eux que lorsqu'il se fit violemment empoigner par le col de sa combinaison puis traîner avec force sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres, observant vaguement du coin de l'œil Jonathan subir le même sort.

Bane ne reprit totalement ses esprits que lorsqu'il fut brutalement reposé sur ses pieds et se retrouva face au regard le plus menaçant qu'il ait jamais eu à affronter, sa rage laissant durant quelques instants, place à un malaise grandissant.

« Bien, je veux maintenant que vous vous déshabilliez, que vous rangiez votre matériel là où vous l'avez trouvé et ne plus jamais vous revoir l'un comme l'autre sur ce terrain. Suis-je clair ? » annonça Garroway

Magnus ne se fit pas prier pour prendre ses affaires en ronchonnant mais malgré tout, il réfléchissait à ses paroles, aux propos du Morgenstern et il devait aller voir Alec coute que coute.

Malgré tout, il avait sacrément merdé sur ce coup-là, et il ne doutait pas que la peine passée, il ne devait désormais rester qu'une colère sourde et brûlante dans l'esprit d'Alexander. Il pouvait même décider de ne plus jamais le revoir et de partir continuer ses études loin d'Idris.

Une colère qu'il lui faudrait de toute façon affronter au plus tôt pour minimiser les dégâts, aussi c'est sans hésitation qu'il choisit sa prochaine destination, Il savait très bien ou son petit ami, si l'était, toujours se trouvait

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva une bonne demi-heure plus tard devant la porte de l'appartement des enfants Lightwood, prenant une profonde inspiration avant de frapper trois coups secs.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à une jeune femme brune de cheveux pour venir lui ouvrir, lui lancer un regard peu acerbe mais malgré tout le laisser entrer, déclarant simplement une fois Roy à l'intérieur :

« Deuxième porte à gauche, recommence encore un truc comme ça et c'est de mes nouvelles que tu auras. Et sans doute avec l'aide de Jace »

Magnus acquiesça simplement, prenant la menace à peine voilée parfaitement au sérieux puis se dirigea vers la pièce indiquée par isabelle, la cadette de son amant.

Si sa mémoire était bonne, il s'agissait de la chambre qu'Alec occupait lorsqu'il vivait encore avec son frère, avant de venir emménager avec lui. Son cœur se serra une toute dernière fois sous l'effet de l'appréhension et c'est le plus silencieusement possible qu'il ouvrit la porte, regardant prudemment à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Les meubles étaient exactement là où le noiraud les avait laissés en partant, désormais simplement vide de ses propres affaires, la pièce servant plus de débarras qu'autre chose au reste des Lightwood vivant ici.

Seul le lit restait en temps normal à peu près dégagé, et c'est d'ailleurs sur celui-ci qu'Alexander était assis, profondément perdu dans la lecture de l'un de ses livres de cours et diverses annotations éparpillées tout autour de lui.

Il n'était pas rare pour Bane de le retrouver dans une telle position et pourtant, il l'observa comme si c'était la toute première fois, incapable d'en détourner le regard.

Il fallut bien pourtant, étant donné qu'une fois qu'Alec eut suffisamment tourné la tête sur le côté pour s'apercevoir de sa présence, sa surprise laissa bien assez vite place à la colère à laquelle il s'était attendu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

C'était agressif, mais donnait plus l'impression de vouloir se protéger qu'autre chose. Prenant ça comme quelque chose d'encourageant, l'asiatique le regarda droit dans les yeux et déclara simplement :

« J'ai vu Jonathan cet après-midi, il m'a raconté ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Écoute Alec, je... Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te faire confiance, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris en fait. J'étais juste trop en colère pour t'écouter et pour ça, je suis vraiment désolé. Je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie »

Alexander le contempla longuement, interdit.

Magnus bane ne s'excusait pas, jamais, ou alors uniquement dans les situations qu'il jugeait particulièrement désespérées et s'il n'avait d'autre choix, cette simple règle régissant son existence s'appliquant même à son entourage le plus proche. Il avait cette habitude donc recevoir ses paroles devenaient très intenses pour le cadet

Alec en avait parfaitement conscience, et il ne sut pas vraiment si c'est ce qui le marqua le plus ou alors la sincérité évidente transparaissant chez l'autre, mais il n'empêche que...

« Stupide excentrique. »

Le noiraud le saisit ensuite fermement par la manche puis l'attira contre lui, l'enserrant de ses deux bras et enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Magnus lui rendit alors son étreinte avec force, refusant de le lâcher durant de longues minutes.

Il recula cependant enfin lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de doux et humide se poser sur sa peau, les lèvres d'Alexander remontant le long de sa gorge jusqu'à trouver le chemin de sa bouche comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Leurs échanges chastes et pleins de tendresse se changèrent rapidement en quelque chose de bien plus fiévreux et enivrant, et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment, Bane se retrouva bientôt allongé sur le matelas du jeune Lightwood à califourchon au-dessus de lui, le noiraud défaisant les boutons de sa chemise en soie bleue avec un soin tout particulier.

Il se figea pourtant lorsque Magnus poussa soudain un grognement de douleur, puis fronça les sourcils à la vue du magnifique hématome sur lequel il venait inintentionnellement d'appuyer.

Alexander poussa ensuite un peu plus son inspection et constata que ce n'était pas le seul, loin de là, aussi demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement inquiet :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

« Jonathan après m'avoir avoué, a dit des choses horribles à ton sujet et je lui ai mis la correction de sa vie »

« Tu as vraiment été te battre avec cet enfoiré à cause d'une chose aussi stupide que des insultes ? »

« Oui »

«. Idiot. »

Le discret sourire d'Alexander lui disait pourtant une toute autre chose, aussi c'est sans attendre que Magnus l'attira de nouveau à lui, le noiraud faisant désormais attention à n'appuyer accidentellement sur aucune zone sensible.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'Alec redevienne aussi entreprenant qu'il ne l'était avant ce bref interlude, aussi Bane profita d'un bref moment de lucidité pour l'arrêter à nouveau et lui faire remarquer :

« Isabelle est toujours dans l'appartement je te signale, et vu le prix que vous l'avez payé, je doute que l'isolation sonore soit si formidable que ça »

« C'est une grande fille et à l'époque c'était moi qui entendait tout, donc si cela ne lui pait pas, La porte est là. Cette chambre est la mienne et j'y fais toujours ce que je veux, c'est-à-dire ici te faire l'amour. Magnus rit de bon cœur face à cette remarque, au fond on ne peut plus d'accord avec son petit ami.

« Je t'aime Alexander Lightwood, je n'ai jamais aimé de la sorte et je sais que dans ma vie je ne veux que toi »

Alec ne put plus rien dire mais lui rendit tout son amour par des gestes, des câlins et toutes les caresses intimes qu'il put lui donner dans cette chambre pendant les heures qu'ils l'occupèrent.

* * *

Fin

Alors un petit verdict sur cet OS, la suite de laissez moi l'aimer est en cours de rédaction

J'attends vos commentaire avec impatience

Ariane


End file.
